Poción Prohibida
by nina-co
Summary: Se sorprendió encontrarse con sus ojos grises,jamás había visto una mirada tan fría como la de Malfoy. Albus sonrió con ironía -¡vale! le diré a Scor que te de una manito con pociones- Su primo habia cruzado la raya, Rose se detuvo en seco -¡¡Jamas!-
1. ¡Alejate Slytherin!

Todos los q no superamos el final de la serie del libro más bueno de todo el mundo, esta es la historia q deberían leer… (Con la nueva generación) Y Rose y Scor (q amo esta pareja)

**------------------------**

**I**

**¡Aléjate Slytherin!**

-¡vaya! No puedo creer que tu padre sea Ronald Weasley- admiro por tercera vez la chica de cabellos castaños.

Y sintió enrojecer sus mejillas de nuevo

Rose estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de la gente, solo por tener el apellido Weasley… estaba un poco cansada de las admiraciones que recibía continuamente, después de todo… ella no tenia ni idea que habían hecho sus padres a su edad, solo por anécdotas navideñas y libros de historia mágica moderna que continuaba comprando su madre… pero no había sido un logro de ella y no entendía porque por donde caminara la seguían miradas de asentimiento, como si ella hubiese ayudado a derrotar al mismo Voldemort…

-¿y has tocado la cicatriz de Harry Potter?- de pronto la saco de sus pensamientos la castaña

Rose comenzó a reír -¿para que iba a tocar su cicatriz?-

La otra niña bajo la mirada con timidez

-soy Rose- añadió rápidamente ofreciéndole la mano para no hacerla sentir mal… Lo último que quería era ahuyentar a posibles amigos…

-Amy Thompson- dijo tomando su mano con una sonrisa

Amy la había visto despedirse de su familia, por lo que la siguió admirada al vagón del expreso Hogwarts llenándola de preguntas algo embarazosas de los Weasley y los Potter. Sus primos la habían dejado sola –cosa que prometieron ante sus padres que no ocurriría-

Rose resoplo recordando la espalda de Al y James marcharse entre la multitud del pasillo.

-¿Y es verdad que Hermione Granger ha sido la mejor estudiante que ha tenido Hogwarts?-

-¿en que casa quieres quedar?- pregunto con rapidez, no quería pasar el viaje charlando de su familia.

-Mi padre era de Ravenclaw- sonrió Amy orgullosa –pero mi madre perteneció a Hufflepuff así que… estoy indecisa-

-yo definitivamente no quiero nada con Slytherin- dijo Rose sintiendo como se le colocaba la piel de gallina con tan solo imaginarlo

-no quedaras… ¡vamos! Ningún Potter o Weasley pisaran esa casa- sonrió

Y Fue cuando a Rose le agrado mas esa chica

La puerta del vagón se abrió en ese momento y la despeinada cabellera negra de James se asomo.

-¡Rosie!-

-¡¡Rose!!- corrigió ella arrugando la nariz

-como sea primita ¿has visto a Al?-

-pensé que se había ido contigo- alzo los hombros mientras añadía una nota mental de agarrar a su primo a calabazazos por haberla dejado sola.

-si, es que me encontré con Tabatha y comenzamos a charlar para ponernos al día y…-

-y perdiste a Al- termino la frase de su primo

-algo así- sonrió el despeinado James

-si lo ves, recuérdale que existo- dijo Rose dándose un aire de enojada

-seguro esta con Victoire- dijo sin preocupación –si me necesitas para algo estaré con Tabatha-

-pensé que buscarías a…- comenzó a decir Rose, pero James cerro la puerta.

-¡vaya! Era el hijo de Harry Potter- dijo Amy con entusiasmo

Y Rose puso los ojos en blanco resignada a pasar su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts charlando de su familia…

La señora del carrito de comida paso varias veces por su compartimiento y Amy, entusiasmada compro ranas de chocolate para compartirlas con Rose.

-puedo comprarlas- insistió ella, pero Amy negó con su cabeza.

-estas van por mí…-

Duraron un rato charlando del momento en que recibieron la carta de aceptación en Hogwarts…

-siempre tuve miedo de ser una Squib- comentaba Amy mientras destapaba la quinta rana de chocolate –aunque he hecho magia desde pequeña…- alzo los hombros y contemplo el cromo -¡oh mira!- dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos y le ofrecía el cromo a Rose –me ha salido tu padre-

Rose observo el rostro pecoso de Ron

-le encanta coleccionarlas- admitió recordando a su padre orgulloso por salir en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate

-tengo seis de el- dijo Amy dándole un bocado a su rana –y siete de tu madre… me considero con suerte porque esas son difíciles de que salgan-

Y las mejilla de Rose se tornaron rojas por tercera vez esa tarde

-Albus las colecciona- comento

-¿Albus?-

-mi primo, es nuevo también- explico Rose un poco nostálgica… Siempre se había imaginado que hacia ese viaje por primera vez con su primo favorito…

-quien sabe donde diablos anda metido- resoplo

-¿es hijo de Harry Potter también?-

-si y de mi Tía Ginny-

-¡fantástico!- la sonrisa de Amy se agrando –por cierto ¿ya leíste historia de magia?-

-¡no!- Rose frunció el ceño mientras recordaba a su madre insistiéndole una y otra vez que lo leyera, mientras que su padre se burlaba diciendo que hacerlo seria perder el tiempo.

-yo si lo leí- comento Amy con naturalidad, Rose se sorprendió

-de seguro te encantaría conocer a mama…-

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron con alegría

-¿conocer a Hermione Granger? ¡¡Que honor!!-

Rose torció la boca –en serio deja de hacer eso, es medio molesto-

-lo siento- añadió rápidamente –aun así, he escuchado que Hogwarts tiene muchos lugares ocultos que no salen en el libro-

-James siempre dice que sabe de varios pasadizos secretos, pero realmente no le creo-

-¿pasadizos secretos?- la sonrisa de Amy se amplio -¡seria genial encontrarlos!-

Y Rose asintió con la cabeza, realmente la idea de recorrer Hogwarts –incluyendo lugares no aptos para todos los alumnos- le emocionaba…

El tren se detuvo en ese momento, sacando a Rose de sus imaginaciones que incluían a ella y a Amy de hurtadillas en pasillos estrechos que llevaban a sitios inimaginables…

_Buena hija de papa_. Pensó.

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al imaginarse el rostro de decepción de su madre.

Entonces negó con la cabeza como queriendo borrar el sentido de aventura que podía bajarle puntos a su futura casa...

Se dio cuenta al mirar por la ventana, que caía una ligera llovizna

Y sintió algo en su estomago revolverse –supo que no era por el frio-

Estaba por ver a Hogwarts… Después de tantos relatos de su familia… El castillo finalmente estaba por volverse una realidad concreta, no una imaginación borrosa formada de retrasos que le iban describiendo.

¿¡Y donde estaba Al?!

La cabellera rojiza de Rose se asomo por la puerta y se coloco de puntillas para hacer el vago intento de divisar el revoltoso azabache de Al, o sus lentes redondos.

-¿Buscas a tus primos?- pregunto Amy mientras se acomodaba la túnica

-solo a uno, pero da igual- Rose se apresuro a imitar a Amy, y ambas niñas salieron del vagón del tren con apuro y empujones…

Rose jamás había visto tantos alumnos vistiendo el uniforme de Hogwarts, sonriendo y charlando animadamente, observo las diferentes corbatas.

El Verde y plateado de Slytherin la hicieron estremecer…

Pero inmediatamente aquel sentimiento paso por uno de entusiasmo al ver a lo lejos una figura familiar con abundante barba negra…

-que grande- susurro Amy en su oído

Pero Rose salió corriendo para darle un gran abrazo.

La sonrisa de Hagrid la recibió calurosamente.

-¡Rose! ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje?-

-¡¡Fantástico!!- admitió ella –aunque no tengo ni idea de donde se ha metido Albus- gruño

Hagrid levanto la mirada, aunque no lo necesitaba realmente para ver por encima de todos los alumnos.

-seguro no ha bajado, es que Hogwarts cada vez parece tener más estudiantes-

En ese momento una cabellera larga y castaña se puso junto a Rose. -¿lo conoces?-

-Oh, Hagrid ella es Amy- dijo la pelirroja de manera muy educada –también viene por primera vez-

-Hola Amy- le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que la niña le sonriera -espérenme aquí, buscare a todos los de primer año- y se alejo

Rose se llevo el cabello un poco mojado por la llovizna detrás de sus orejas.

Y espero paciente a su primo, para después reprenderlo fuertemente por haberla dejado sola… Aunque tenía que admitir que la compañía de Amy no le desagradaba, la niña, ahora trataba de adivinar como seria la canción del sombrero seleccionador ese año.

-¡Rose, Rose!- dijo una chica con voz melodiosa a lo lejos, y las niñas vieron saludar a una rubia de cabello platinado con emoción.

-¡vaya!- admiro Amy.

-tiene familia Vela- explico Rose rápidamente, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente dijera la misma palabra cuando la veía.

Su prima Victoire se acerco luciendo el uniforme en perfectas condiciones y la abrazo con fuerza cuando estuvo junto a ella.

-¡no puedo creer que ya estés en Hogwarts!- dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos

-¡Victoire! ¿Has visto a Al?- pregunto rápidamente

-no, Rose… pero escucha no puedo quedarme a charlar soy prefecta y tengo que ayudar, nos vemos en el castillo ¡te encantara el primer viaje en bote!- con rapidez le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

-¡conoces mucha gente ya!- dijo Amy sonriendo

-solo familia, es algo numerosa- alzo los hombros

Pronto apareció Hagrid junto a un grupo de pequeños chicos que se miraban con nerviosismo y emoción.

Rose se puso de puntillas por segunda vez, pero inmediatamente tuvo que caminar por un sendero pues el grupo de niños la guio a ese lugar impidiéndole seguir buscando con la mirada a Albus.

Y entonces su primo se le olvido por completo, cuando divido al comienzo del lago pequeños botes que estaban alumbrados con lámparas flotantes.

Noto que todos sonreían alegremente y ella se incluía en este grupo… Su fantasía estaba a punto de hacerse realidad…

Hagrid les pidió que subieran en los botes. Amy y Rose se apresuraron en montar uno.

Mientras se acomodaban sus Túnicas por el frio que se sentía en el lago…

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Rose lo divido a lo lejos. Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco mientras se ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Era perfecto, incluso más de lo que se había imaginado…

El castillo de Hogwarts se divisaba al final del lago alzándose en unas rocas.

La luz de la luna le daba un toque de misterio y tranquilidad

Y tuvo el impulso de hechizar el bote para que llegara mas rápido… no podía esperar entrar.

-¡quiero ver que darán de cenar!- murmuro un chico pecoso que estaba en un bote cerca del de ella.

-es fantástico- dijo Amy mirándola

-¡es hermoso!- sonrió

Y cuando llegaron al otro extremo del lago, al pie del castillo, Hagrid les pidió a todos que bajaran la cabeza cuando alcanzaron el peñasco, fueron a un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo que tenia una enorme puerta, Hagrid la abrió sin dificultad.

Rose bajo del bote con rapidez, notando que la sonrisa no se le quitaba del rostro.

Hagrid los hizo subir por una escalera de piedra. Apenas ingresaron al castillo sintió el ambiente cálido y se dio cuenta que su cabello ya estaba bastante mojado por la lluvia, seguramente de la emoción no había notado que el clima había empeorado.

-quiero ya la selección- murmuro Amy en su oído.

Lo que hizo que Rose recordara a su primo…

Una bruja rechoncha de cabello corto que vestía con una túnica verde apareció con rapidez luciendo una amable sonrisa, Rose la saludo con la mano, la bruja le hizo un gesto de cariño.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- dijo con alegría mientras se colocaba un gorro puntiagudo –soy la profesora Sprout la subdirectora, gracias por traerlos Hagrid- añadió con cariño –yo me encargo desde aquí… mejor ve y te secas para ir al banquete-

Hagrid le guiño un ojo a Rose y desapareció por el vestíbulo.

-el banquete comenzara en pocos minutos- dijo mientras miraba las apretujadas cabezas que se encontraban reunidas –pero como ya deben saber, primero se hará la selección para sus futuras casas que son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin cada una es especial a su manera y requiere de una serie de…-

Pero la profesora Sprout no pudo terminar la frase pues fue interrumpida por dos risas estridentes que se encontraban al final del vestíbulo.

Rose se puso de puntillas… Y se sorprendió al ver a su primo Albus muerto de la risa, con otro chico al que no veía bien. Frunció el ceño ¡hasta que había aparecido el condenado! Y por lo que se veía… El chico parecía no importarle que –su prima favorita- no estuviese con el.

La profesora Sprout alzo una ceja.

-¿ocurre algo señor Potter?-

-¡n-nada!- dijo Albus con rapidez mientras el chico junto a el se tapaba la boca con su mano en un intento fallido de ahogar la risa. Rose hizo un gesto de desaprobación… ¿¡que era tan gracioso?! Pero debido a la mención del apellido de Al, el vestíbulo se lleno de murmullos y susurros de asombro y todos se levantaron para verlo, lo que impidió que Rose pudiera seguir viendo la compañía de su primo.

-basta- dijo con calidez la profesora Sprout –es hora de entrar-

-Tu primo es igual a Harry Potter- admiro Amy junto a ella mientras caminaban.

Y Rose resoplo.

Al llegar al final del vestíbulo –cosa que le pareció una eternidad pues nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande- Se encontraron con unas puertas dobles de madera.

Inmediatamente una sensación de estar en casa la invadió…

Era un lugar fuera de cualquier alcance de la imaginación.

Lo primero que vio, fueron las velas flotando en su cabeza, seguidas del cielo nocturno lluvioso en el techo.

Las cuatro mesas de las casas se encontraban repletas de estudiantes que los contemplaban en silencio mientras ellos desfilaban hasta el frente de la mesa larga de profesores. Un pequeño taburete se encontraba en la mitad.

Los alumnos nerviosos de primer año se colocaron en orden esperando indicaciones, la profesora Sprout no tardo en comenzar a charlar, todo parecía estar en silencio excepto por un murmullo el cual Rose no sabia de donde provenía. Las palabras de la profesora Sprout se perdían gracias a este.

Rose distinguió la cabeza de James en la mesa de Gryffindor sonriéndole con ánimo.

Lo que hizo que su estomago se retorciera. Y busco la mirada verde de Al.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que el murmullo provenía de el, junto con el otro chico, que charlaban animadamente.

Y fue cuando abrió la boca con impresión.

¡¡Era el mismo chico que había visto en la estación!! ¡¡El mismo chico el cual su padre le dijo que le ganara en todo!!

Scorpius… podía recordar su nombre con una facilidad increíble.

Observo su cabello rubio, mas abajo de sus orejas, y su nariz perfilada… había algo en el que hizo que frunciera el ceño con desaprobación… ¿Y Al estaba con el?

-Rose Weasley- la saco de sus pensamientos la voz de la profesora Sprout. Su corazón pego in brinco hasta algún lugar cerca de su garganta…

-suerte- le susurro Amy en su oído. Y Rose no supo si le respondió… Su madre había pertenecido a Gryffindor… Su papa también… Sus tíos… su primo… Si ella llegase a quedar en otra casa… ¡inmediatamente la piel se le puso de gallina!

Noto que las rodillas le temblaban cuando tomo asiento en el taburete…

Millones de ojos curiosos la miraban... Busco la mirada de Al, verde esmeralda tras sus gafas redondas… le sonreía con un cariño impresionante, y a ella se le olvido si estaba molesta con el, también le devolvió la sonrisa…

La profesora Sprout le coloco el sombrero en su cabeza… Y paso un segundo, quizás dos…

_¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!_ Y Rose jamás había estado mas contenta en su vida…

Inmediatamente tomo asiento junto a su primo James…

-¡¡sabia que quedarías en esta casa Rosie!!-

-¡¡Rose!!- corrigió ella sonriendo

-¡Oh!- dijo con emoción James tocándose su cabello -¡ella es Tabatha!-

Una chica con mejillas rosadas y cabello rizado se asomo junto a el…

-¡¡Hola!! Que bueno que estas en esta casa, tienes que ganar muchos puntos, para reponer un poco los que pierde James…- dijo ella riendo, pero el chico frunció el ceño

-¡tu también los pierdes!- protesto

Rose comenzó a reír pero callo inmediatamente para continuar viendo la selección.

Ahora un niño regordete estaba sentado con cara de nerviosismo… Parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar, y Rose suplico por no haberse visto de la misma manera que el.

_¡¡¡Ravenclaw!!! _Y la mesa estallo en aplausos.

-Terrance Mckansey- llamo la profesora Sprout

Era el mismo niño pecoso al que había visto en los botes

_¡¡Hufflepuff!!_ Y más aplausos se escucharon de fondo…

-Amy Thompson-

Y la niña con la que había estado durante todo el viaje tomo asiento en el taburete...

_¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!_

Todos aplaudieron, pero nadie mas que ella… Le había agradado muchísimo que ella estuviese en la misma casa… A la castaña también le había parecido esa noticia en hora buena, porque con aire de superioridad y alegría se sentó con ella.

-¡¡Vaya!! Ahora si le podemos ir al mismo equipo de Quidditch- murmuro, y por extraño que pareciera, ese comentario le agrado bastante.

-Scorpius Malfoy- llamo con voz dulce

Inmediatamente Rose frunció el ceño y le lanzo una mirada rencorosa –que Scorpius no noto- Observo como caminaba hacia el taburete con pasos nerviosos, era uno de los más altos del grupo de niños de once años.

También, por la mención de su apellido, se produjo murmullos en el comedor…

El chico pareció notarlos, pues cerro los ojos con fuerza como tratando de hacerlos desaparecer.

_¡¡¡Slytherin!!!_

Esta vez nadie aplaudió, Scorpius con la cabeza baja se fue a la mesa de su nueva casa.

-era de esperarse- susurro Amy en su oído… Pero Rose no comprendió.

Miro la mesa de los verdes con plateado…

Scorpius se había sentado en un rincón… Se sorprendió encontrarse con sus ojos grises, jamás había visto una mirada tan fría… Se obligo a girar su cabeza hacia el taburete

-Albus Potter- Los murmullos ya no le extrañaron.

Su primo –que era idéntico a su tío- subió al taburete.

De nuevo… solo pasaron dos o tres segundos.

_¡¡¡Slytherin!!!_

Rose ahogo un grito.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¡Pero no podía ser!! Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza

-¿Qué? Pero… no puede…- decía Amy sorprendida

Rose miro a su primo Albus… Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas le brillaban…

-¡James!- dijo la pelirroja inmediatamente

-Rosie papa dice que es una buena casa- alzo los hombros

Ni siquiera se molesto por corregirle su nombre.

Observo a su alrededor...

-pero es el hijo de Harry Potter-

-¡el que se parece a el!

-es increíble-

-que extraño es tu primo- dijo Amy que lo observaba fijamente

Al sonreía mientras caminaba contento y con paso firme a su nueva casa ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? ¡¡Toda la vida habían hablado de cuando estarían los dos juntos en Gryffindor!! Y ahora… ¿Cómo había…?

El chico tomo asiento junto a Scorpius y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

¡¡Así que todo había sido por el!! Seguro este niño recién llegado le había llenado la cabeza de cosas…

¿Se podría repetir la selección? ¡Podía alegar que Albus no estaba cuerdo cuando le colocaron el sombrero!

Las copas y platos vacios se llenaron de pronto por arte de magia… Justo después de cuando McGonagall termino de dar unas palabras que Rose no escucho por enfocarse en su primo.

Y todos parecieron olvidar el asunto de que había un Potter en una casa equivocada…

Se sirvió un poco de puré y pollo que le pareció realmente delicioso…

Pero no disfruto la comida como había pensado que lo haría. Lo único que quería era charlar con Albus.

Su prima Victoire se levanto junto varios chicos que también usaban insignias de Prefectos y comenzaron a llamar a todos para ir a la sala común.

-¡Ross por aquí!- dijo amablemente

-Ya voy Victoire, solo quiero…- comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió cuando vio que Albus se marchaba, corrió tras el.

Logro alcanzarlo cuando estaba apunto de irse a unas escaleras de piedra.

-¡¡Albus!!-

El pelinegro dio media vuelta

-¡Ross!- dijo con alegría, a ella le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo para quitarle esa sonrisa -¿Quién lo diría no?-

-¿¡quien lo diría?! Al, estas en la casa equivocada-

Unos ojos grises se asomaron detrás de Albus… a Rose le dieron escalofríos…

-¡el es Scorpius!- lo presento con alegría al ver que Rose lo observaba fijamente

Dudo varios segundos en saludar… no sabia si debía o no…

-un placer- dijo amablemente ofreciéndole la mano, pero Rose no se la tomo

-eh, si… Al tenemos que decir que te repitan la selección-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír, Rose arrugo la nariz

-¡primita! No seas dramática mañana nos veremos en clase, es solo una casa- y le guiño el ojo mientras se marchaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tengo ya varios días con este fic en la cabeza y ya tengo varios cap hechos q ire subiendo a medida q m dejen reviews =P espero q les guste, Solo son dos cap de primer año, de resto ya van a estar grandes…

Porfa dejen Reviews con su opinión ;) La verdad la necesito para q m den ánimos d seguir!!

Desde q leí el 7 libro me imagine a Albus en Slytherin… es interesante ver a un Potter en esta casa…

Ahhh x cierto me encantaaa esta pareja =)

y Al también tiene protagonismo en mi historia


	2. El gen de papa

Gracias x sus reviews ! me alegro muchisisimo q les guste cmo esta quedando!

Aki viene el sig cap! Q en serio es el ultimo en primer año.. sq necesitaba colocarlo para algo mas adelante..

Espero q les guste y espero también sus reviews!

**----------------------------------**

**II**

**El gen de papa.**

-Es un gran honor que estés en mi casa señorita Weasley-

Rose comenzó a reír por la cara de susto que puso Amy al ver al fantasma de Nick casi decapitado aparecer por la mesa.

-soy Rose- dijo amablemente

-soy un gran amigo de Harry Potter- menciono Nick con orgullo –también de tu madre, que es una excelente bruja-

-¿Y de Ron Weasley también?- pregunto Amy

Nick cambio la expresión de la cara –se podría decir que nuestra relación ha sido belicosa-

Y se marcho flotando

Rose no paraba de reír

-¿Belicosa?- pregunto Amy

-papa es gracioso- alzo ella los hombros, dejando en las mismas dudas a Amy.

Desayunaban juntas en el gran comedor esperando que llegara la hora de ir a sus clases.

Todos los estudiantes lucían alegres y un poco impacientes mientras se servían avena en sus platos y jugo de calabaza en sus vasos.

Amy había buscado el horario de ambas. A primera hora tenían clase de historia de magia.

-¡genial!- murmuro Amy con ironía observando el horario -¡un lunes a primera hora con historia de magia! ¿Nos pueden matar lentamente?-

-¿después que tenemos?- dijo Rose llevándose una tostada a la boca

-encantamientos con Flitwick-

En ese momento una figura oscura y desgarbada entro en el gran comedor

-el debe ser Filch, el celador- le dijo a Amy

Pero los comentarios por parte de Amy no llegaron a su boca al ver que Albus y Malfoy entraban al comedor.

A Rose le parecía mentira que su primo estuviera usando la corbata de Slytherin

Inmediatamente se puso de pie para hablarle.

-¡papa me ha mandado una carta dice que esta bien que este en esta casa!- dijo Al rápidamente al verla

Rose frunció el ceño sorprendida

-¿seguro?-

Albus asintió y Scorpius sonrió

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta con aire de ofendida

-tu prima es medio rara- escucho a Scorpius comentarle a Al. Inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y lo fulmino con la mirada…

Amy la esperaba con conmoción en la mesa

-yo creo que a los padres no les importa de a mucho en que casa quedamos- le dijo -mírame a mi, mi papa de Ravenclaw, mi mama de Hufflepuff ¡y yo una Gryffindor! Y también me dijeron que estaba bien-

-no puedes decir que Gryffindor es como Slytherin- alego.

Amy ahora miraba fijamente a Albus en el extremo de la mesa

-yo que tu, no me preocupaba por la casa… sino por la compañía-

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se volvieron a encontrar con la mirada fría y gris de Malfoy

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Amy la miro con la boca abierta -¿¡que no lo sabes?!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Amy se acerco a ella –es un Malfoy- susurro como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese un insulto

A Rose se le colocaron las mejillas rosadas por no entender lo que Amy le decía…

-¿y que pasa?- pregunto muerta de vergüenza

-¡¡que es familia de mortifagos!!-

-de… ¿mortifagos?-

-¡Merlín!- bufo Amy -¿no sabes que son mortifagos?-

Sintió las mejillas rojas

-¡son los que apoyaban a Voldemort!- comenzó a decir y el corazón de la pelirroja dio un salto –eran asesinos y despiadados, mataban a gente inocente y hacían las maldiciones imperdonables en cualquier mago o bruja incluso muggle-

Rose se mordió el labio y observo al niño rubio que sonreía con inocencia ¿ese era el amigo de Al?

-todos saben que desde los abuelos de Malfoy hasta sus padres fueron seguidores de Voldemort- continuaba Amy -¡¡además es sangre pura!!- añadió como si eso fuese lo peor de todo.

-yo creo que Al no lo sabe- susurro.

-¡le dirás luego! Porque Binns nos espera-

Y ambas chicas se levantaron para correr rápidamente a la puerta…

Pero Rose no pudo evitar mirar por ultima vez a Scorpius charlaba animadamente con Al…

Frunció el entrecejo cuando Scorpius giro la cabeza para mirarla también. Y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Hogwarts era inmenso… Por fortuna había tropezado con Victoire en pleno vestíbulo y ella amablemente le indico donde quedaba el aula de Binns.

-si no hubiese sido por tu prima estaríamos bien tarde- comento Amy una vez dentro del salón.

Esa clase la compartían con los de Hufflepuff, todos estaban ansiosos por charlar y conocerse, pero tenían un interés particular por ella…

-¡Eres la Weasley!- comento un chico de gafas

Rose asintió

-Soy Marieta- le dijo otra chica de piel muy pálida ofreciéndole la mano

-Rose y ella es Amy-

-Mis padres admiran a los tuyos- dijo un chico con timidez desde un rincón –y a tus tíos por supuesto-

Cuando el fantasma de Binns apareció tras el pizarrón Rose no pudo estar mas contenta, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por su apellido.

Pero con tan solo pasar unos minutos se dio cuenta que quizás era preferible seguir charlando de su familia a escuchar al fantasma hablar…

Es que su voz sonaba distante como un eco que tenía el poder de dejar somnolientos a los alumnos, aun así, Rose se sorprendió de ser la única en la clase que parecía soportar este efecto somnífero, y tomo nota de nombres y fechas que explicaban la época de Elmerico el malvado y Ulrico el chiflado.

Salió bostezando de la clase y deseosa de ir a dormir en su cómoda habitación. Pero sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente tratando de despertarse.

Amy se detuvo cuando pasaron por una cartelera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-buscan alumnos para el equipo de Quidditch- dijo con entusiasmo

-Oh…- Rose recordó las practicas que hacían Harry y Ron con sus hijos en la madriguera –yo soy muy mala- admitió

-quizás el próximo año me inscriba- comento

La siguiente hora la pasaron en el aula de Encantamientos que quedaba en una de las torres nortes del colegio.

El profesor, era un brujo diminuto, que tenia que subirse en varios libros para ver por encima del escritorio, lo primero que hizo fue sacar la lista y comenzar a pasarla, para luego dejarle unos cuantos deberes para la próxima clase.

-tienen que conocer la teoría para poder realizar la próxima clase los encantamientos-

Cuando termino la clase, Rose y Amy se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo a las mazmorras. El salón era frío y cubierto de piedra.

Se sorprendió al ver a los de Slytherin dentro. Al le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento junto a el.

-¿Cómo han sido tus clases hasta ahora primita?-

-¡aburridas!- admito –y ya tengo muchos deberes-

-¡bah! Como si no te encantara ir a la biblioteca hacerlos- dijo mientras miraba a Amy

-es mi amiga Amy- le dijo

La castaña sonrió con nerviosismo

Scorpius observaba la escena en silencio junto a Al.

Rose le torció los ojos automáticamente.

-¿sabes quien es el?- susurro en el oído de Albus haciendo un intento fallido de que nadie escuchara

-¡pues claro!-

-sus padres eran mortifagos- continuo Rose reprendiéndolo

-¡lo se!- dijo con brusquedad Al

Rose parpadeo de sorpresa -¿sabias que son los mortifagos?- dijo un poco enojada

-¡pues claro que no! El mismo me conto todo-

Esto hizo que Rose mirara sorprendida a Scorpius, el chico escondió la mirada.

-ya hable con papa de esto también- dijo Albus como finalizando la conversación

En ese momento entro un brujo muy mayor, con varias canas en su cabello y una barriga enorme que sobresalía de su túnica, parecía tener 100 años, pero había un aire jovial en el que lo hacia lucir agradable.

-¡clase! Soy el profesor Slughorn- dijo mientras sonreía

-hoy comenzaremos a elaborar una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos, divídanse todos en parejas-

Amy y Rose alejaron sus mesas de los de Slytherin.

Pasaron media hora aplastando colmillos de serpientes, y cocinando a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos.

Amy, que alego nunca haber cocinado en su vida, mas que ayudar era una carga… Rose arrugaba la nariz cada vez que añadía un ingrediente a la poción, había algo que le estaba saliendo mal… muy mal…

Observo con nerviosismo los demás calderos… Ninguno parecía desprender ese fuerte olor como el de ella.

Slughorn se estaba paseando ya por los calderos de los chicos, felicitando a algunos y ayudando a otros…

Rose revolvió la poción 3 veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj cruzando los dedos para que el olor se fuera con esto…

Pero lo que hizo fue alborotarlo, pronto les llego a su primo y a Scorpius.

Al se tapo la nariz.

-¿necesitas ayuda Weasley?- susurro Scorpius divertido

-no que amable- dijo sin mirarlo y con voz ronca.

Scorpius se había acercado un poco al caldero de las chicas -estoy seguro que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero a fuego-

Amy comenzó a asentir con las manos en su nariz, pero Rose le lanzo una mirada de ¡cállate ahora!

-Rose…- comenzó a decir Albus mirando ahora como la poción burbujeaba en el caldero

–Scor es realmente bueno en pociones… deja que te ayude un poco-

Los ojos azules de Rose se desviaron a la poción de Malfoy… Esta estaba en un tono perlado, parecía casi agua.

Inmediatamente sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al ver la densa poción de ella, en tono verde acuoso.

-¡Weasley añade un poco de hongos!- susurro el rubio

-¡estas loco! En los ingredientes no sale que hay que colocarle hongos- frunció el ceño ella algo desesperada.

-¡pero con eso dejara de burbujear!- insistió

-¡¡ocúpate de tus asuntos!!- gruño –¡¡todo lo tengo bajo control!!-

En ese momento la poción había comenzado a derramarse por las burbujas

Amy ahogo un grito

-ya veo que todo esta bajo tu control Weasley- Scorpius comenzó a reír divertido. El estomago de la pelirroja se retorció.

Albus la mirada con frustración

-¡Rose! Hazle caso- insistió

-¡¡no!!-

En ese momento Slughorn pasó por la poción de Malfoy.

-¡Asombroso!- dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos -¡¡asombroso!! Esta en perfectas condiciones-

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho mientras miraba a Rose de reojo… Ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-gran equipo que hacen ustedes dos- continuaba Slughorn divertido -Potter con Malfoy ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡5 puntos mas para Slytherin!-

El rubio y el pelinegro se miraron sonriendo

-hablare con ustedes dos cuando termine la clase- continuo Slughorn, parecía exaltado de la emoción

Y ahora caminaba hacia el último caldero…

Al ver la poción burbujeante de Rose, Slughorn corrió rápidamente al armario y saco unos cuantos hongos que añadió con rapidez… Su efecto fue inmediato, la poción dejo de burbujear… dejando un líquido verde acuoso en su interior, nada parecido al tono perlado de la de Malfoy.

-seguro añadieron las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero a fuego- comento Slughorn.

Las mejillas de Rose se volvieron rojas, y no se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy.

-¡vaya! Pero no entiendo… Weasley- comenzó a decir Slughorn con aire nostálgico –tu madre era realmente buena… es una lastima querida, tienes el gen de tu padre para pociones-

-----------------

Ok… Pienso q Rose no va hacer como Hermione totalmente buena en todo lo q se proponga… quiero q le cueste pociones…

Otra ultima cosita! No kiero matar mas personajes d los q ya murieron en el ultimo libroooo!! Así q los profesores van hacer los mismos por mi viejooos q estén!! además Slug a pesar de todos sus arranques me cae muy bien !!! =)

Adelantos dl siguiente cap:

_-¿Cómo vas hacer para…?- Pero Rose no pudo terminar la pregunta._

_Apenas llegaron al cuarto piso vieron a Malfoy rodeado de chicas de quinto sonriéndole con cara de borregas. El rubio también les sonreía pícaramente mientras se acercaba a una… Se le revolvió el estomago._

_Albus inmediatamente se acerco a ellas…_

_-¿divirtiéndote solo capullo?- _

Porfa dejen Reviews =)


	3. Sexto año

Holaaa a todas! espero q les guste este capitulo de ¡¡ya grandes!! Gracias x sus reviews! Y no se les olvide porfaaa dejar mas para saber su opinión! ;)

**----------------------------------------**

**III**

**Sexto año**

-¡Despierta grandísimo Troll!- susurro Rose en voz baja.

Unos ojos verdes esmeraldas parpadearon bajo las gafas redondas.

-¿¡que hicieron anoche?! Porque al parecer dormiste placenteramente…- continúo con ironía y regañándolo en voz baja

-¡relájate primita!- dijo Albus tocándose el cabello -¿sigues molesta porque ayer les ganamos a Gryffindor?-

La nariz de Rose se arrugo.

-¡¡claro que no!!- pero su tono no fue suficiente para convencer a su primo.

-te dije que ganaríamos- murmuro con aire de superioridad.

Binns se paseaba en el aula donde la mitad de los alumnos dormían placenteramente…

Estaba relatando la guerra de los duendes, que, a opinión de Rose, podría ser bastante interesante, si un profesor vivo diera la materia…

Al oír que Binns comenzó a hablar de un nuevo duende ella se apresuro a copiar en su pergamino.

_Bodrig es el vocero de los derechos de los duendes, del grupo H.D.D., la Hermandad de los Duendes. El alega que la H.D.D. no admite la violencia, pero parece apoyar a aquellos duendes que la usan._

Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su primo de nuevo se acomodaba en el asiento para cerrar los ojos…

-¡¡que despiertes!!- insistió agitándole el brazo

Albus bostezo –Scor tiene razón, a veces eres realmente molesta- gruño

-¡¡El hecho de que hallas estado de fiesta a noche no quiere decir que hoy no debas prestar atención a clase!!- refunfuño -¡¡¡además no soy molesta!!!-

-¿Y que opina Amy del resultado del partido de ayer?- Al observo a la castaña tres puestos delante de Rose…

-¡¡tu que crees!! Le ganaste buscando la snitch…-

-¡¡le dije que me fue difícil!!- Albus se despeino su cabello

Inmediatamente al llegar a los oídos de Rose el nombre de otro duende comenzó a tomar apuntes…

_Eargit el Feo, Fue un duende representativo del siglo XIV en la cumbre de concilios de magos_

Albus la miro sorprendida -¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Escucharlo!- dijo mirando a Binns

-¡¡no quedándome dormida!!-

-¡¡¡Eres la única que no lo hace!!!- reprocho

Rose bufo…

Y lo ignoro por completo…

Albus parecía aliviado por la decisión de su prima y se acostó por tercera vez…

Cuando Binns desapareció por el pizarrón Rose dejo caer los libros en la mesa de Albus para despertarlo con brusquedad…

Los ojos grises de Malfoy también se abrieron mirándola con desprendimiento

-¡a ver quien te va a prestar los apuntes esta vez!- le gruño a Albus sin determinar siquiera a Malfoy.

Amy la esperaba en el umbral

-Tengo que ir a clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas- le dijo al verla llegar

-bien, yo iré a la biblioteca para terminar la redacción de runas-

-¡Merlín!- exclamo -¡con esa materia te hacen trabajar como un elfo domestico!-

La pelirroja alzo los hombros, mientras sentía unos brazos que la rodeaban por el cuello, puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Qué quieres Albus?- dijo con fastidio

Amy se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando

-¡pero que cabezota es!- murmuro Al viéndola marchar…

Malfoy paso junto la pelirroja y también se marcho

-¡que esperabas! Heriste su orgullo en Quidditch-

Albus se toco su despeinado cabello azabache mientras torcía la boca

-¡bah! Como sea, Rose venia a pedirte un favor…-

-¡no te prestare los apuntes de Historia!- dijo mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo.

-¡no es eso!- Albus se apresuro a seguirla –necesito ayuda con Encantamientos-

-consulta el libro- dijo sonriendo

-ya lo hice- frunció el ceño –yo también voy a la biblioteca ¿sabes?-

-¡me cuesta tanto creerlo!- torció los ojos azules

Albus comenzó a reír

-ya me revise todo el libro de 'Maleficios básicos para el hombre ocupado y fastidiado'-

-¿en serio? Yo te recomendaría 'Magia disparatada para magos estrambóticos'-

Albus sonrió con ironía

-¡vale! Si me ayudas le diré a Scor que te de una manito con pociones…-

Rose se detuvo en seco… su primo había cruzado la raya…

-¡¡Jamás!!- dijo arrugando la nariz mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

Albus comenzó a reír -¿Por qué no puedes hacer el intento de ver que de hecho es agradable?-

Ahora Rose se detuvo alzando una ceja

-¿agradable? ¡Solo eso cabe en tu cabeza!-

-en mi cabeza y en la de mi familia… ¡hasta papa opina lo mismo!-

-¡¡eso es solo porque le recuerda a Sirius por tener familia mortifaga!!- gruño

-¡Hey! No te pases- dijo Albus con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡¡¡y porque mi Tío no puede evitar ser demasiado buena gente!!!- continuo replicando.

-¡vale, esta bien! ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?-

-¡pues claro tonto! Soy tu prima ¿Qué mas puedo hacer por ti?-

Albus le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Rose frunciera el entrecejo

-¡pero no te creas que cada vez que no prestes atención en clase yo te salvare el pellejo!-

-lo se primita… es mas… déjame hacer algo por ti-

-¿algo que venga de tu parte? ¡No Al! Aun no quiero que me expulsen-

-siempre tan sarcástica- dijo mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco –nos vemos esta noche a las 9 afuera de tu sala común, yo llegare-

-¿Cómo vas hacer para…?- Pero Rose no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Apenas entraron al cuarto piso vieron a Malfoy rodeado de chicas de quinto sonriéndole con cara de borregas. El rubio también les sonreía pícaramente mientras se acercaba a una… Se le revolvió el estomago.

Albus inmediatamente se acerco a ellas…

-¿divirtiéndote solo capullo?-

-¡la manera como vencieron a Gryffindor!- decían con entusiasmo

-fue pan comido- comento Malfoy con naturalidad

Rose frunció el ceño y paso por el frente de ellos alzando la cabeza

-¡¡ya sabes primita!!- grito Albus

Rose entro enfadada a la biblioteca. Madame Prince observaba con ceño a los escasos alumnos que leían en silencio.

Suspiro mientras se dirigía a buscar el libro de Runas Antiguas. La tomaba desde tercer curso porque le parecía interesante… Al contrario de Amy que la detestaba.

Tomo asiento para comenzaba la redacción…

Pero los símbolos se perdían en su mente… ¡detestaba que su primo y el Malfoy estuvieran siempre rodeados de niñitas tontas! ¡¡¡Les hacia que se les subiera el humo a la cabeza!!! Bah… como si lo necesitaran más…

Por Malfoy le daba igual… había cruzado como tres palabras con el en su vida, simplemente lo ignoraba, pero Al…

Resoplo en silencio…

-¿Qué te pasa Rosie?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Hola James- saludo sin emoción

James tomo asiento junto a ella observando el libro de _Runas Antiguas hechas fáciles_

-nunca tome esa clase- admitió

-si, nadie lo hace-

-¿Qué ocurre Rosie?- pregunto con tono preocupado

-¿Dónde esta Tabatha?- cambio el tema

-esta haciendo su ronda… ya sabes ella es el premio anual- dijo con orgullo.

En ese momento Madame Prince los mando a callar.

-hable con Victoire… te manda saludos- prosiguió James sin prestarle atención a la bibliotecaria.

-le escribiré una carta- añadió dándole la vuelta a la página del libro. -¿y que venias hacer aquí?- pregunto sorprendida por ver a James Sirius Potter en la biblioteca.

-estudio para los EXTASIS, pero mejor lo hare mañana- sonrió con picardía

-si no esta Tabatha a tu lado no haces nada-

James comenzó a reír. Madame Prince los fulmino con la mirada mientras los callaba de nuevo.

-mejor me voy, quede con Dominique en ayudarla con Quidditch- dijo James mientras le revolvía el cabello. –Quiere entrar al equipo el próximo año- añadió mientras guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba.

Entonces Rose cerro el libro con fastidio. Decidió que podría pasar por la biblioteca mas tarde…

Tendría que pasarse un rato por la enfermería, porque su prima Lily había caído de la escoba ayer durante el partido…

La tercera planta estaba casi desierta, pues todos los alumnos se encontraban en clase…

Vio la cabellera rojiza de su prima acostada en una de las sabanas blanca

-¡hasta que por fin viene alguien!- dijo ella con fastidio –me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento-

-¡Hola Lily!- saludo Rose con alegría, observando todas las golosinas que tenia en la mesita de noche

-son del equipo- dijo Lily –Hugo se ha llevado bastantes, vino en la mañana-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

-¡con ganas de matar a Albus!-

-me refiero a tu salud- sonrió Rose

-¡Oh! La verdad estoy perfecta, creo que es capricho de Madame Pomfrey mantenerme aquí-

-lamento que perdiéramos- admitió Rose

-¡yo también!- Lily frunció el ceño -¡todo por culpa del tarado de Albus y su amigo!

-por Albus no me quejo… ¡pero Malfoy!- sintió como se le retorció el estomago

-¡¡¡atrapo muchísimas quaffles!!!- explico Lily haciendo un movimiento con las manos -es excelente guardián- torció la boca

Rose frunció el ceño, jamás seria capaz de admitirlo

-tendremos que entrenar mucho para el otro partido… aun tenemos chance de llegar a las finales- continuo Lily

-Oye tengo clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras…- dijo Rose mirando el reloj

-Oh… gracias por venir, si vez a Louis o algunos de mi curso diles que pasen ¡antes que en serio me enferme del aburrimiento!-

Rose comenzó a reír y salió, solo con visitar a su prima el estado de animo había mejorado…

Además las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras le gustaban muchísimo, quizás porque era buena, o porque la asignatura le parecía interesante… O quizás porque le tenia un cariño enorme a la profesora…

Se encontró con ella en la entrada del aula del primer piso.

Observo su rubia cabellera caer bajo su espalda, el gorro puntiagudo estaba adornado con corchos de botellas y sus zarcillos tenían forma de duendecillos. Charlaba animadamente con otro de sus profesores favoritos.

-¡Hola Rose!- dijeron ambos al verlas

El profesor Neville que enseñaba Herbología, le estaba llevando una planta a la profesora Luna, la que impartía defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-es una Mimbulus Mimbletonia - dijo Luna –me parece tan bonita-

Rose observo con sorpresa la planta, tenia el aspecto de un órgano interno enfermo con forúnculos a los lados.

-es interesante- admitió para no hacerlos sentir mal

-¿Cómo están tus padres?- pregunto Neville

-muy bien, me mandaron una carta ayer antes del partido- sonrió

-es una lastima que ya no estés en mi clase, pensé que la tomarías para este curso- dijo Neville con un poco de tristeza

Rose sintió que sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas

-es que no quiero ser medimaga o sanadora- explico rápidamente

-el que siempre supe que no se asignaría era el pequeño Albus, me recuerda tanto a Harry- sonrió Neville.

-¡Oh míralo!- Luna lo saludo con la mano

Este saludo con timidez a ambos profesores mientras entraba al aula junto a Malfoy.

-A Hugo si se le da bien lo de las plantas- comento Neville entusiasmado

Poco a poco Rose se fue escabullendo para entrar al aula luminosa por varias ventanas que se encontraban en la pared lateral.

Amy aun no llegaba, por lo que Rose tomo asiento junto a Albus.

-¿tuviste una hora de descanso a gusto?- pregunto con sarcasmo

Malfoy comenzó a garabatear en su libro al verla tomar asiento.

-claro primita, cuando el deber llama… además por ganar el partido te vuelves muy popular con el sexo femenino- sonrió pícaramente y miro a Malfoy de reojo, este le devolvió la sonrisa… Rose frunció el ceño

-solo te quieren porque eres Potter- dijo con seriedad, Albus frunció el ceño

-¿Qué me dices de Scor? El no es un Potter- alego…

Los ojos azules de Rose se toparon con la gélida mirada de Malfoy… Y sintió como si un cubito de hielo se deslizara por toda su columna vertebral.

Rose sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y comenzó a garabatear su pergamino.

-¡par de tarados!- dijo Albus sonriendo por el hecho de que su prima y su mejor amigo no se soportaban.

En ese momento Amy tomo asiento junto a ella, tenia el cabello recogido en una cola y todas sus manos cubiertas con manchas de tierra.

-¿y a ti que te paso?- comento Al divertido

Pero Amy actuó como si el viento hubiese soplado… Parecía enfurruñada

-¡Merlín Amy!- dijo Albus desesperado -¿aun estas molesta por el partido?-

-¡¡¡NO!!!- dijo con brusquedad -¡¡¡no estoy molesta por el partido Albus!!!-

-¿ah no? Solo atrape la Snitch antes que tú lo hicieras, y te dije que me fue bastante difícil-

Amy lo fulmino con la mirada -¿puedes dejar el egocentrismo a un lado Potter?- dijo con rabia -¡no todo en este colegio gira alrededor tuyo!-

Malfoy comenzó a burlarse…

-Amy… ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto preocupada.

Albus le frunció el ceño y separo la silla de las chicas.

-¡Hagrid nos puso a estudiar El malaclaw!- explico ella con rapidez -¡¡y me ha mordido uno!!- dijo mientras se subía la manga de la túnica para mostrar unas marcas de unos dientes en su brazo derecho.

-¿fuiste a la enfermería?- pregunto Rose rápidamente

-¡Claro! Por eso me he tardado un poco… suerte que Lovegood esta entretenida con Longbottom, Madame Pomfrey me aplico un ungüento- Amy se miraba el brazo con inquietud

- Madame Pomfrey le curo heridas inimaginables a mi tío y…-

-no es eso Rose-

Albus arrimo la silla de nuevo hacia ellas…

-¿no me digas que crees en eso Thompson?- dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa

-¡¡es verdad!!- protesto Amy

Entonces Malfoy y Albus estallaron en risa.

-¡¡oigan!!- protesto Amy –yo soy la que tiene la mordida del malaclaw-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Rose, dándose cuenta que sabia muy poco de criaturas mágicas

- El mordisco del malaclaw tiene un efecto secundario poco común, supuestamente hace que la víctima tenga muy mala suerte durante una semana- le explico Malfoy sonriendo.

Rose lo miro con sorpresa… Pero recordó que ese era el chico el cual detestaba.

-¿Qué hace el mordisco del malaclaw?- pregunto infantilmente a Amy haciendo como si Malfoy no hubiera abierto la boca, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco

-¡exactamente lo que dijo Malfoy!- Amy seguía mirándose el brazo -¡¡no puedo tener mala suerte por una semana!!-

-te demostrare que eso es falso- dijo Albus –hoy en la noche a las nueve sal de tu sala común con Rose-

-¿hoy en la noche?- pregunto Malfoy sorprendido

Albus le sonrió –las invite-

-¡¡maldición!!- gruño el rubio -¿estas seguro?- añadió mientras miraba a Rose con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Joder Malfoy! ¡¡¡Es la prima pedazo de idiota!!!- la defendió inmediatamente Amy, Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-¿¡¡que pasa?!!- pregunto Rose a Albus -¿Qué me quieres mostrar?-

Albus comenzó a abrir la boca pero Luna entro en ese momento para darle inicio a la clase…O más bien darle inicio a los deberes que les iba a mandar para la siguiente clase. Les pidió que hicieran una redacción de cómo hacer un patronus corpóreo y que significado pudiera tener la figura que trajera.

-apuesto a que ya nos enseñaran hacer uno- dijo Al con entusiasmo –a mi edad, papa le salía uno corpóreo-

-¡Hey Al!- dijo Malfoy –nos vemos en la sala, tengo que hacer algo-

Albus comenzó a reír –seguro Scor- y le guiño un ojo…

-¿y a ustedes que les pasa?- pregunto rápidamente Rose levantándose del asiento

-¿sabias que la salida a Hogsmeade se acerca?- pregunto Albus a las chicas mientras salían al pasillo

Amy seguía enfurruñada, por lo tanto no le respondió

-eso de la mala suerte no se como te lo crees- le torció los ojos el pelinegro, y se marcho…

Caminaron hasta la sala común, donde ambas chicas en silencio comenzaron hacer la redacción de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ninguna bajo a cenar, cuando se hicieron las ocho, ambas estaban bostezando cansadas pues habían tenido un día bastante largo…

-yo no iré a lo de Albus- dijo Amy mientras bosteza –estoy marcada con mala suerte, hasta por mi culpa van y los descubren- dijo mirándose la herida

-¡Amy!- protesto Rose recogiendo sus cuadernos –Albus va a estar muy decepcionado-

-¡que se la cale!- dijo su amiga –te esperare despierta a ver a donde te ha llevado- dijo mientras subía…

La sala común comenzó a quedarse vacía poco a poco, mientras las llamas de la chimenea se comenzaban a apagar.

A Rose se le cerraban los parpados... Eso era absurdo… ¿en serio saldría a hurtadillas cuando se supone que no debe estar por fuera? ¡Lo que lograría es que le restaran una bola de puntos a su casa! Aun así, le picaba la curiosidad por saber a donde la llevaría su primo, y porque se había molestado tanto Malfoy por esto

Cuando se hicieron las nueve en punto salió por el retrato de la señora gorda con cara entre emoción y susto, espero pacientemente.

------------------

Ahhh es que amo a Luna! y quería meterla en la historia… así q como Harry incluso fue su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras… pues se me ocurrió que quizás nuestra Lovegood enseñaría en Hogwarts solo x ese año…

En el libro de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos…

Sale el Malaclaw… para todos los q estén interesados en la pobre mordida de Amy:

_El malaclaw puede alcanzar una longitud de treinta centímetros y es gris claro con manchas de un verde intenso. Come pequeños crustáceos, pero también trata de atrapar presas más grandes. El mordisco del malaclaw tiene un efecto secundario poco común: hace que la víctima tenga muy mala suerte durante una semana. Si le muerde una de estas criaturas, procure sus pender todas las apuestas, juegos y empresas especulativas que tenga en curso, ya que son la clase de actividades que, con total seguridad, salen de la peor manera posible para la víctima del malaclaw (Pagina 43 animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos)_

Adelantos del sig cap:

…_Rose nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda._

_-yo no fui un mortifago Weasley- le dijo en un susurro y con calma_

_Rose se mordió el labio_

_-yo no ayude a Voldemort- continuo Malfoy mientras se acercaba al oído de Rose_

_La chica sintió un pinchazo de electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que Malfoy ahora se acercaba a sus ojos azules._

_-yo no soy mi padre- dijo en un susurro distante…_

Dejen Reviews ! =)


	4. Patas de conejo y calabazas estrelladas

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gracias x sus reviews…

Sobre la personalidad de Albus… no es exactamente como James su abuelo.. sq no lo keria hacer cmo Harry no me cuadra de esa manera.. El simplemente es caído de la mata! Cero preocupaciones ;) espero q este cap les guste….

Y espero sus comentarios por favor

-----------------------------------------

**IV**

**Patas de conejo y calabazas estrelladas.**

_Esto es ridículo_

Pensó Rose cuando salió de la torre de Gryffindor, se cruzo de brazos esperando señales de su primo, pero todo estaba desierto, observo el cuadro a su derecha, un grupo de mujeres que tejían telares dormían plácidamente. Rose frunció el ceño y se dio un regaño mental mientras se daba media vuelta para volver a entrar

-Sopa de Plimpies- dijo con fastidio.

La dama gorda bostezo y se abrió sin abrir los ojos.

-¿esa es tu contraseña?-

Rose miro alrededor

-¿Albus?- pero no había nadie, se pregunto si se lo había imaginado…

Pero cuando se dispuso a entrar, una mano tomo la suya…

Se sobresalto. Entonces de la nada apareció la revoltosa cabellera negra de su primo, Albus pareció comprender su cara de asombro y le mostro inmediatamente una capa que llevaba en su mano. La pelirroja abrió los ojos.

-¿es una…?- comenzó a preguntar.

-capa de invisibilidad- termino la pregunta con fastidio mientras tomaba la capa para cubrirlos a los dos, Rose se sintió emocionada

-¿Y Amy?- pregunto Al con recelo

-traumatizada por la semana de mala suerte- torció los ojos -¿de donde sacaste la capa?-

-es… era de papa- dijo Al alzando los ojos –James la encontró y el me la dio, mas bien se la quite-

Rose estaba impresionada –es fantástica-

-es lo que usamos Scor y yo para salir del colegio- alzo los hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-¿para salir del colegio?- repitió impresionada

-poco a poco primita…- sonrió Al –no puedo contarte todo en la primera noche- le guiño un ojo

-¿Por qué el imbécil de Malfoy no quiere?- frunció el ceño

-tiene miedo que te vayas de bocota y le cuentes a alguien- Al puso los ojos en blanco

-¡yo no soy una vieja chismosa!- se defendió inmediatamente

-eso lo se yo, pero Scor tiene sus dudas…-

Rose arrugo la nariz -¡es un idiota!- alego -¡¡no se como lo soportas!!-

Al se llevo un dedo a los labios dándole señal de que se callara mientras bajaban por las escaleras laterales hacia el Hall principal…

-bajemos con cuidado…- susurro –hay escaleras que crujen-

-yo también vivo aquí ¿sabes?- alzo una ceja la pelirroja –se perfectamente cuales crujen y cuales…-

En ese momento la chica bajo un escalón que produjo un ruido que se escucho amplificado por el eco…

Albus comenzó a reír… -por eso es que Scorpius no te aguanta- dijo torciendo los ojos

La pelirroja respingo

-por el hecho de que sea tu amigo no quiere decir que me la deba llevar bien con el- alego

-yo diría mas bien que es una relación inexistente- comento Albus resignado.

Y si, así es como Rose la catalogaría, cuando cruzaban palabras era únicamente por el aprecio que ambos le tenían a Albus.

-¿y a donde vamos?- pregunto rápidamente obligándose a desviar su mente de Scorpius.

-Rose como sabrás nuestros padres no nos cuentan mucho de su vida antes de nosotros…- comenzó a decir Albus y Rose noto que era un discurso que tenia preparado –pero eso no significa que no debamos enterarnos de cosas- Hizo una pausa para ver si estaba logrando el efecto de asombro que quería, Rose se apresuro a dibujar una sonrisa

-Scorpius escucho mencionar a su padre un lugar en Hogwarts que se equipa de lo que necesitas-

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño -¿a Draco Malfoy?-

-¡¡no, al conejo de pascuas!!-

-¡ese es mi punto Al! ¿Sabes las cosas que pasaron con ese Malfoy y nuestros padres?-

Albus suspiro –a ver Rose… como te explico, Scorpius es diferente a su familia-

-¡¡Claro tan diferente que sigue siendo un Slytherin!!- soltó sin pensar, Albus arrugo la frente

-¡¡lo siento!!- añadió con rapidez -¡¡no me refería a ti!!-

-¿¡dejaras de quejarte y me escucharas?! O mejor te devuelvo a tu casa…-

-no Al… ya me callo-

-le pregunte a papa, y se mostro receloso sobre el tema alegando que me quede quieto y que no le de dolores de cabeza a mama-

-típico- bufo la pelirroja

-también le escribí una carta a Tío Ron…-

-¿y que dijo?- salto de inmediato la pelirroja

-una carta de regaño por parte de papa, insistiéndome que hiciera caso- respondió Al con decepción

-Oh-

-aun así, indagamos un poco sobre el tema, se llama la sala de los menesteres, dicen que aparece repleta de las necesidades que tiene la persona-

La pelirroja ahogo la risa -¡vamos! No puedes creer esto-

-pues Scorpius y yo siempre la buscamos-

-¿y como hacen?-

-salimos en la noche, con ayuda de esto-

Y saco del bolsillo un pergamino que parecía viejo y muy desgastado.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con fastidio mientras lo tomaba, pero a Rose se le abrió la boca con sorpresa, todos los lugares de Hogwarts salían marcados, con pequeñas huellas que tenían nombres… Observo a Amy Thompson en donde decía: Torre de Gryffindor.

-¿somos todos?- pregunto impresionada

-todos exactamente donde estamos ahora- sonrío

-¡busquemos el lugar en el mapa!- dijo Rose muy entusiasmada

-es el único lugar que no sale primita-

-¡entonces es que no es cierto Al!-

-yo creo que lo es-

-¿de donde lo sacaste?-

-el mapa lo hizo mi abuelo- explico sonriendo con orgullo –lo tome del mismo modo que la capa-

-¿Quién sabe de esto?-

-obviamente tus padres y los míos- dijo rápidamente –Scor, James tu y yo…-

-¿le dirás a Lily?- pregunto rápidamente, sabia que Lily se moriría por tener algo así.

-se lo daré luego cuando sea más grande, no quiero que se meta en problemas con tan solo 14 años-

-¿y como supo Draco Malfoy de la sala de Menesteres?- pregunto con curiosidad

-El no habla mucho con Scorpius-

-¿Por qué es amigo tuyo?-

-Hum… más bien porque se la lleva bien con todos- respondió –excepto contigo, claro- añadió rápidamente y Rose no respondió.

Pasaron casi tres horas dando vueltas por el castillo en la noche, pero no encontraron semejante sala…

Cuando era casi media noche, Rose le pidió a su primo que la llevara de regreso a su torre.

-¡ya estoy cansada! No existe semejante sala- alego

-pero si se de varios lugares interesantes-

-¡yo quiero saber!- dijo con rapidez eliminando cualquier rastro de sueño que podía haber en su cuerpo.

Al sonrió –me pregunto que diría Tía Hermione de lo que me estas pidiendo-

-lo mismo que diría tu mama- torció ella los ojos -¿o acaso Harry sabe que el pequeño Albus tiene su capa?-

-¡Vale prima! Mañana a la misma hora-

-¿pero seguiremos dando vueltas como unos idiotas por el castillo?- alzo una ceja

-no, te mostrare un lugar- dijo usando su tono se superioridad.

Ella sonrió llenándose de entusiasmo

-¡trae a Amy!- dijo rápidamente Al, y salió de la capa. Cuando llego a su habitación consiguió a Amy roncando.

No tardo mucho en quedarse dormida… Estaba exhausta, ni siquiera recordó si había soñado.

-¡¡¡¡dentro de 4 días!!!!!- chillo una voz junto a ella…

Los ojos azules de Rose pestañaron por la claridad

-¡¡solo 4 días!!- parecía exaltada -¡¡¡esa es mi primera señal!!!-

Las palabras de Amy llegaban con dificultad a su oído, se cubrió la cabeza con la manta como si con eso pudiera hacerla desaparecer.

-¡¡¡Rose estamos en medio de una crisis!!!- la castaña le lanzo un almohadazo

Bostezo -¿Qué crisis?-

Amy seguía con su camisón -¡¡acabo de caer en cuenta que dentro de cuatro días es la salida Hogsmeade!!-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Rose -¡¡fantástico!!-

-¿¡Fantástico?!- Amy se lanzo en la cama -¡¡dentro de cuatro días no ha pasado mi semana de mala suerte!!-

Rose puso los ojos en blanco -¡hay por favor no seas dramática!-

Se sentó en la cama y se apresuro por contarle su travesía nocturna

-¿una sala que se llena de lo que uno necesite?- se le iluminaron los ojos a la castaña

-según Malfoy- alzo los hombros

-¡eso si es fantástico! En estos momentos acabaría con mi mala suerte-

Y ahora Rose le devolvió el almohadazo.

Ambas se apresuraron a vestir para bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con un grupo de chicos amontonados en la cartelera informativa…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rose al ver que todos estudiaban con ella

-¡las clases de apariciones!- respondió Peter con entusiasmo -¡comienzan después de vacaciones!-

Rose ensancho su sonrisa –¡¡Merlín ya era hora!!-

Bajaron a desayunar con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras adivinaban que era lo que se sentía a parecerse

Al llegar al gran comedor, se dieron cuenta que la mitad de los estudiantes seguían durmiendo por ser sábado. Rose distinguió el azabache desordenado de su primo sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, este le sonrió y se levanto inmediatamente para tomar asiento en la mesa de ella.

-estas sentado en Gryffindor mentecato-

-Buenos días para ti también Amy- respondió Al sonriendo

Rose le unto mermelada a su tostada -¿te has enterado de las clases de aparición?- pregunto entusiasmada

-¡en hora buena!- respondió su primo sonriendo mientras le quitaba un pedazo del pan que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

-¿y donde esta el tarado de Malfoy?- pregunto ella observando la mesa de Slytherin

-lo ha buscado Marieta- Al alzo los hombros

-¿Marieta?- frunció el ceño

-¡claro! La chica no puede ser mas obvia, bota baba por Malfoy desde hace milenios- sonrió Amy

-pues tiene el gusto por el piso- Rose arrugo la nariz

-Scor si realmente lo tiene, le he dicho una y otra vez que hay nenas más interesantes-

Rose le dio un codazo a su primo -¡hablo del gusto de Marieta!-

En ese momento la chica apareció en el comedor… Habla del diablo que aparece.

Le sonreía al rubio alto con simpatía, -exagerada simpatía- añadiría Rose

Malfoy la miraba con sus ojos grises y una media sonrisa…

Y el estomago de Rose se torno muy pesado.

Cuando el rubio diviso la cabeza de Al sentado con las chicas sin dudarlo se despidió de Marieta y tomo asiento con ellos.

-que molesta- dijo mientras tomaba un pan que le ofrecía Albus

-yo digo que te la ligues por un rato- aconsejo Al

Rose entrecerró los ojos -¡¡hay chicas presentes!!- gruño –¡¡si van actuar como basuras les sugiero que se vayan a su propia mesa!!-

Malfoy le puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Qué?- protesto su primo -¡si la chica prácticamente se le esta regalando! Resulta bastante molesto realmente…- continuo su primo

Malfoy observo a Marieta sentada en su mesa de Hufflepuff

-pasa un tiempo con ella y ya-

-¡¡Albus!!- gruño Rose indignada -¡¡eso que dices es repugnante!!-

-exacto primita, por eso no te confíes de los hombres-

Rose iba a abrir la boca para replicar pero Malfoy la callo acercándose a ella

-¡oye Weasley!-

Rose de inmediato frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que Malfoy se dirigía directamente a ella en años…

-haz el favor y lo de anoche no lo andes regando por hay ¿quieres?-

-¡¡como si a la gente con cerebro le interesara lo que hacen un par de tontos bajo una capa!!-

-¡ya! Bájenle al tono- actuó Albus como mediador

Rose desvió la mirada de los ojos grises, pero se encontró con Marieta sonriéndole a Malfoy –que no se dio cuenta-

-hablando de lo de anoche…- comenzó hablar Al –tenemos que ir al club de Slug hoy a las nueve-

Rose abrió la boca con decepción – ¡pero primo! Dijiste que me mostrarías algo-

-lo siento fue de improviso… Slughorn nos agarro en la mañana- dijo frunciendo los labios

Pero de pronto sonrió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo –ya lo solucione todo- y se levanto de la mesa

Malfoy lo miro confundido

-hoy a las nueve- dijo Al guiñándole el ojo, Rose sonrió

-¡aun no termino de desayunar!- protesto Malfoy al ver que Albus le hacia señas para que lo siguiera

En ese momento Marieta se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos, el rubio pareció notarlo porque coloco cara de pocos amigos –no tenia tanta hambre de todos modos-

Amy estallo de la risa.

Ambos chicos salieron del comedor con rapidez, Marieta tomo asiento con cara de decepción.

-¿perdiste algo?- pregunto Amy pícaramente

Marieta torció la boca, pero dejo de verla pues un bulto se paro al frente de ella

-Hola Rose- dijo una voz sonriendo a su lado

-¡Oh!- se sorprendió la chica -¡Kevin! Hola-

Kevin y Rose habían sido amigos desde tercero, cuando compartieron juntos la clase de Aritmancia.

-Venia a pedirte un favor- dijo el chico de ojos marrones con las mejillas ligeramente rosas

-claro- Rose se apresuro en asentir

-me va de pésimos en Transformaciones, la verdad me serviría un tutor y estaba pensando ¿Quién no mejor que la chica mas inteligente de toda la escuela?- dijo el chico sin titubear.

Las mejillas de Rose se tornaron coloradas ¿Quién se podía resistir después de semejante alago? ¡Suerte que nunca habían cursado pociones juntos!

-¡seguro Kevin!- dijo sonriendo

El chico de cabello chocolate asintió satisfecho -¡muchas gracias, te debo una!- y se marcho

Marieta sonrió inmediatamente –eso esta medio extraño ¿un Ravenclaw que pide asesorías?-

-¡y eso que importa!- Amy tenia los ojos abiertos con emoción – ¡le darás asesoría a uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts! ¡¡Demonios!! Por eso digo que si ando con mi mala suerte…-

-¡hay no exageres!- dijo Rose rápidamente –no es uno de los mas guapos- bufo

-en eso te apoyo hay chicos muchísimos mas guapos- dijo Marieta estúpidamente

-¿Cómo Malfoy?- pregunto Amy inmediatamente

Rose sintió una punzada en su estomago al ver la sonrisa que se dibujo en todo el rostro de Marieta -¡vamos! ¿A quien no le gustan con pinta de malos?-

-bueno…- comenzó a decir Amy –hay que admitir que el Slytherin tiene lo suyo-

-¡¡No pueden estar mas locas!!- Rose puso los ojos en blanco

-¡vale! Por el hecho de que te caiga de la patada no le tienes que quitar el aspecto- Amy alzo una ceja

-es tan alto…- comento Marieta sonriendo.

-el chico tiene su cuerpo- dijo Amy, Rose bufo –y esa mirada que mata a cualquiera que se pase por al frente…-

-lo tiene todo- rio Marieta –rostro como de dioses, ojos grises que aniquilan, y cuerpo de modelo…- suspiro

-si y también una cola de niñas botando babas por el ¡esperando a que el Slytherin se decida por una!- Marieta arrugó el entrecejo -definitivamente es el mas guapo de todo Hogwarts- dijo la Hufflepuff

Amy frunzo la frente – ¡hay no exageres! Tampoco es el más guapo, también esta…- pero callo inmediatamente mientras sus mejillas se coloraban

-no puedo seguir escuchando estupideces…- dijo Rose que ya tenia el estomago revuelto

-no son estupideces- alego Marieta subiendo los hombros

-después de todo eres tu la que le dará clases particulares a Kevin Host- sonrió Amy

-¡si que suerte la mía!- dijo Rose con ironía por no entender que había de romántico estar encerrada en la biblioteca o en un salón tratando de enseñar la manera correcta de hacer un hechizo.

-mejor no hablemos de suerte- Amy bajo la comisuras de los labios –que en ese tema ando sensible-

Pasaron el resto del día las tres en el jardín observando como el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos a la superficie cuando varios niños de primer año le arrojaban pedazos de pan.

Cuando Marieta se fue con su grupo de amigos de Hufflepuff Amy y Rose pudieron hablar con naturalidad

-¿Qué te querrá mostrar Albus?- comento inmediatamente Amy

-nos quiere mostrar, quiere que tú vayas también-

Amy sonrió por un segundo pero después entrecerró los ojos –no puedo-

-¡pero que estupidez!- dijo Rose inmediatamente -¡como nos van a descubrir estando bajo una capa de invisibilidad!-

-¡¡por mi mala suerte Rose!! Aun me quedan seis días, si sigo así no iré a Hogsmeade-

Rose puso los ojos en blanco -¡¡bah!! ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas en tu habitación y no sales hasta que pase la semana?-

-mientras mas alejada me quede de donde cosas malas puedan pasar mejor- dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño –y salgo de mi habitación porque Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro-

Cuando vio que Rose iba a abrir la boca añadió con rapidez -¡¡de día cuando se nos permiten estar en los pasillos!!-

-¡bien!- gruño Rose –entonces tu te lo pierdes-

-¡lo se!- añadió la castaña con fastidio -¡ese es otro de mis signos de que ando de malas!-

-ya ni se te nota la herida-

-la magia que no se ve es la mas poderosa- puntualizo Amy con sabiduría.

Se fueron a la sala común para terminar los deberes de Astronomía, Rose le dibujo el rastro de luna sobre Marte a Amy porque a la castaña le costaba entender esta ciencia.

Pronto ambas chicas se quedaron acostadas en el cómodo mueble frente la chimenea viendo las llamas consumirse poco a poco.

Cuando se hicieron las nueves Amy se despidió con una sonrisa y Rose salió a esperar a su primo ansiosa. Pero tardo en llegar…

Miro el reloj a las 9:15 y nada…

Trato de agudizar su oído para distinguir el siseo de alguna capa pero frunció el ceño al no escucharla.

9:30

Seguro a su primo se le había olvidado…

Con una mueca de frustración se dispuso a entrar a su sala de nuevo…

Fue cuando una mano la detuvo por el hombro, se dio media vuelta para echarle un regaño a Albus por su tardanza pero se sorprendió…

Unos ojos grises y profundos la miraban intensamente, Rose sintió algo pesado en su garganta. Observo su corbata de Slytherin a medio hacer y su camisa por fuera, su cabello estaba casi tan despeinado como el de Albus…

Rose gruño -¿¡que haces tu aquí?!-

Malfoy le hizo una seña para que se callara mientras se apresuraba a colocarle la capa.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Malfoy, sus hombros rosaban, la respiración de la pelirroja se volvió entrecortada

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió ella con enojo bajo la capa.

-¡tampoco esto es de mi agrado Weasley!- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente -¡¡lo hago por Albus!! Pero si quieres hacemos tregua y le decimos que si te he llevado-

-¿¡y que mosca le pico a Albus?!- La pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada, Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco -¡¿por que te ha mandado?!-

-Escucha Weasley… Albus tenía que asistir al club de Slug para ganarse unos punticos extras con el viejo- bufo

-¡¿y por que no has ido tu a la dichosa reunión?!-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Malfoy, algo se estallo en el interior de la pelirroja

-realmente no es que necesite su aprecio para ganarme unos puntos extras- dijo con voz fría –es una lastima que para pociones seas un completo desastre, sino entenderías de que estoy hablando…-

A Rose le provoco darle un puñetazo -¡¡eres despreciable!!-

-como si tu me agradaras- resoplo el chico -¡¿vas a venir o no?!- añadió con fastidio

La pelirroja frunció los labios

-siempre esta la opción de quedarte y evitarnos malos ratos, haremos tregua y le dirás a Albus que te he llevado-

-¡claro que no!- dijo con orgullo –no le mentiré a mi primo solo porque tu me lo dices-

-bien, entonces cállate la boca y caminemos-

-¡eres demasiado descortés!- continuo replicando Rose mientras bajaban por las escalinatas, entonces abrió la boca cuando vio que Malfoy había sacado el mapa de su bolsillo

-¡¡no puedo creer que te lo haya prestado!!- dijo ofendida -¡¡era de su abuelo, de su padre!! ¿Qué pensaran si se enteraran que tu lo tienes?-

Malfoy que era uno de los chicos mas altos y tenia que encorvarse para que no se le vieran los pies por la capa se acerco a ella, nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda.

-yo no fui un mortifago Weasley- le dijo en un susurro y con calma

Rose se mordió el labio

-yo no ayude a Voldemort- continuo Malfoy mientras se acercaba a su oído.

La chica sintió un pinchazo de electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que Malfoy ahora se acercaba a sus ojos azules.

-yo no soy mi padre- dijo en un susurro distante –yo… jamás insultaría a tu familia- ahora sonaba serio

Malfoy se acerco un poco mas a sus ojos, Rose de nuevo se mordió el labio mientras sentía sus mejillas coloradas ¡¡jamás había visto unos ojos tan jodidamente grises!!

Hubo un silencio en el cual Rose se mordió el labio por segunda vez… sintió su corazón bombear sangre con rapidez por todo su cuerpo…

-¿o acaso como eres Weasley significa que fuiste una de las que ayudo con la muerte de Voldemort?- alzo una ceja.

Se apresuro a dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás -¡¡claro que no!!- dijo rápidamente

Malfoy dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos fríos brillaron -tampoco significa que yo fui parte de los que lo apoyaban-

Entonces la pelirroja desvió su mirada… Malfoy frunció el ceño y continúo mirando el mapa.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio…

Se sentía incomoda y ¡vale! Si un poco avergonzada… ella toda su vida había detestado que la miraran con exaltación solo por ser hija de Ron y Hermione, nunca se detuvo a pensar en la posibilidad de de que a Malfoy le pasaba un poco lo mismo…

Cuando llegaron al Hall de entrada, el rubio la miro sonriendo… lo que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño.

-tu primo y yo lo encontramos en primer año- comenzó a decirle Malfoy.

-¿Qué cosa?-

Entonces el chico señalo una estatua de una vieja bruja jorobada.

-Oh- murmuro.

Malfoy sonrió con picardía –eso es lo que Al quería que vieras-

-¿la estatua?- pregunto sorprendida, el rubio asintió.

-siempre que paso por aquí la veo, pero no la detallo- dijo con decepción

-¡Merlín! ¿Por qué? ¡Si es encantadora!- continuo diciendo Malfoy ahogando la risa.

Rose frunció el ceño… -es… interesante…- no se atrevía a replicarle algo a Malfoy cuando sabia que su primo se lo había pedido -¿es Gunhilda de Gosermoor?- pregunto observando la estatua, había visto una foto similar en algunos de los libros de historia de magia que había leído…

En ese momento Malfoy estallo de la risa, las mejillas de Rose se volvieron rosas…

-¿¡que diablos te pasa?!- lo regaño.

-¡Vamos Weasley!- dijo de manera divertida sin dejar de sonreír… -¿en serio pensaste que esto era lo que Al te iba a mostrar?-

Rose le dio un puñetazo en el hombro -¡¡idiota!!-

-¡¡ingenua!!- replico el sonriendo

La pelirroja arrugo la frente -¿entonces a donde vamos?-

Malfoy comenzó a acercarse a la estatua, se colocaron detrás de esta… Rose no entendía nada…

-¡ya en serio!- gruño la chica -¿Qué es lo que Al me quiere mostrar?-

La mano de Malfoy toco una chepa… Y Rose abrió los ojos…

Un extenso y estrecho pasillo; que se perdía en la oscuridad; se abrió por debajo de la estatua… El rubio se saco la capa y la doblo, Rose miro rápidamente por el pasillo ya que habían quedado expuestos.

-no hay nadie- susurro Malfoy mostrándole el mapa, después se dispuso a cruzar el hueco de la estatua y bajo dos pequeños peldaños, pero Rose no se movió.

Los ojos grises la miraron -¿vienes?- pregunto mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Dudo unos segundos

-¡le dije a tu primo que esto era perder el tiempo!- musito Malfoy –eres una santurrona sin sentido de aventura- añadió divertido, Rose abrió la boca con enojo

-¡Oh cállate!- lanzo mientras pasaba a su lado de maneras despectiva ignorando la mano que le ofrecía y bajaba las escalinatas antes que el.

Escucho la risa de Malfoy a sus espaldas...

Pero de pronto se detuvo, no tenia ni idea de a donde la llevaba ese pasillo… y no veía nada.

-lumus- dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas y salió una luz de su varita.

Observo que el túnel era larguísimo, pero sin voltear para mirar a su acompañante comenzó a caminar…

Y pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Cómo le va a Fred?- pregunto de pronto el chico refiriéndose a su primo que se había graduado el año anterior.

Rose frunció el ceño –muy bien- añadió.

-¿sigue empeñado en trabajar en Rumania con dragones?- volvió a preguntar el rubio

-si, pero a mi tío George no se le hace gracia…-

-el quiere que trabaje en el negocio de la familia- termino Malfoy la frase por ella.

Lo que la indigno completamente –ya veo que tu y Albus son un par de viejas chismosas que no tienen vida propia-

De nuevo escucho una suave risita a sus espaldas

-Roxanne es buena comentando el Quidditch…-

Rose se volteo con brusquedad -¿Qué te parece Malfoy si mejor hablamos de tu familia?- dijo alzando una ceja – ¡ya que de la mía sabes tanto!-

Malfoy bajo la mirada –no hay mucho que decir-

-hijo de mortifagos, sangre puras, toda una historia de seguidores a Voldemort… apuesto que si tienes cosas por contarme- el tono de voz de Rose era cruel

Malfoy se acerco a ella, la pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás…

Los ojos grises la miraron con severidad y resentimiento, la respiración de la chica se torno entrecortada, entonces el rubio le paso por al lado y comenzó a caminar delante de ella, ignorándola por completo, Rose lo siguió con altanería.

-¿que opina tu padre de tu amistad con Albus? ¡Apuesto a que no le agrada que pases semanas en casa de Harry Potter!-

Malfoy se dio media vuelta –mi padre ni menciona a los tuyos o a tus tíos- su voz sonaba fría como un tempano, Rose entrecerró los ojos y le mantuvo la mirada

-me cuesta tanto creerlo-

Malfoy bufo -¡Joder Weasley! ¿¡Que diablos voy a saber yo de lo que paso entre ellos?!- dijo alzando la voz

-¡¡¡pues entérate que tu padre era un imbécil que…!!!-

-¡¡¡me importa una mierda!!!- dijo con arrogancia mientras se acerco mas ella… Rose frunció el ceño.

-entérate Weasley…- susurro el rubio a centímetros de ella -…que mi padre esta vivo gracias al tuyo y a tu tío-

Rose alzo las cejas

-así que el no puede replicarles nada- continuo –además yo no se lo permitiría- y le dio la espalda.

Rose se quedo petrificada contra la fría pared de piedra… Sintió su corazón palpitar con rapidez, y sus mejillas totalmente encendidas, tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido… se sintió avergonzada de si misma, estaba confundida… ¿Por qué entonces su papa siempre hablaba pestilencias de Draco Malfoy?... si aquello era verdad… no entendía…

Pero no se atrevía a mirar al rubio, que ahora se había dado vuelta al no sentirla caminar detrás suyo…

Se acerco a pasos cautelosos y se paro a su lado…

Hubo un silencio prolongado por parte de ambos, los ojos azules de la pelirroja no salían del piso…

Entonces sintió un contacto frio en su mano, parpadeo y miro rápidamente… La mano de Malfoy envolvía la de ella, lo miro sorprendida, los ojos grises no se desviaban de su rostro…

-¿quieres estar de vuelta al castillo para media noche?- pregunto con suavidad.

Y asintió lentamente…

Malfoy le soltó la mano en ese momento, y Rose tuvo el impulso de reprenderle, pero se mordió el labio rápidamente.

Siguieron caminando en silencio… De pronto se pregunto si era mejor decirle que regresaran, aquello estaba resultando demasiado incomodo, pero en ese momento Malfoy giro la cabeza…

-por cierto Weasley ¿¡quien demonios es Gunhilda de Gosermoor?!-

Rose sonrió –fue una bruja renacentista, una gran sanadora- dijo rápidamente

-claro…- comento de manera divertida –eso lo aclara todo-

-es muy famosa por inventar una cura para la viruela de dragón- se apresura a añadir

-no, no me suena…- dijo riendo

-¡vamos! ¡¡Sale en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate!!- agrego como ultimo recurso

-¡bah! Realmente no les presto mucha atención…-

En ese momento, Rose diviso una puerta al final, sintió que el corazón se le fue a algún lugar de su garganta.

-¿llegamos?- pregunto con emoción

El rubio asintió divertido, toco con su varita tres veces la puerta–dale, ábrela- la animo, y la pelirroja obediente lo hizo…

Se encontró en una sala circular muy grande, llena de cajas coloridas…

Había muchas cosas por ver, por lo tanto no detallaba ni una…

Hasta que Malfoy alumbro con su varita a su lado… Rose pudo ver que todas las cajas tenían nombres

_Pedidos de sangra narices – Dragones espanta Bellatrix - Saco de basura Voldy- _

-es el sótano de sortilegios Weasley- explico Malfoy a su lado

Rose se sorprendió -¿pero como…?-

-antes era el sótano de Honeydukes'...- comenzó a decir –hasta que tu tío compro la tienda-

-¿acaso el sabe que existe…?-

-si, el sabe…- sonrió Malfoy –de hecho nos ha contado varias veces a Al y a mi que antes lo usaba para salir con su hermano Fred…-

-pero ¿Por qué no la ha cerrado? Hay muchos que pueden entrar y…-

-Al le ha pedido que no lo elimine, hay que tocar tres veces con la varita para poder acceder, cosa que solo sabemos Al y yo… claro Harry no tiene ni idea de esto-

-¡que raro tío George pasándose de condescendiente!-

Malfoy sonrió… de pronto sus ojos grises la miraron fijamente…

-¿es cierto que Kevin Host te ha pedido ayuda con Transformaciones?-

Rose se sorprendió -¿y tu como sabes?-

-el imbécil lo anda alardeando-

Sintió sus mejillas coloradas –va mal en transformaciones- explico sin entender porque lo hacia.

Malfoy soltó una risita sarcástica –eso es extraño…- comento –siempre vemos esa clase con Ravenclaw y jamás le note algún inconveniente-

-vale, pues en algo esta fallando- Rose desvió la mirada –y si el sótano de la tienda de mi tío era la tan esperada sorpresa, ya nos podemos ir-

El rubio se dio media vuelta y se fue a unas cajas que habían en un rincón y comenzó a arrimarlas, Rose lo siguió contemplando lo que había en ellas, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un sobre con letra en color verde fluorescente… Inmediatamente tomo la bolsa

Malfoy se dio media vuelta -¿Qué es eso?-

-esto… es la solución al problema de Amy- dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba la pata de conejo que había dentro.

-sabes que eso no es cierto ¿verdad?-

Alzo los hombros –me basta con que ella lo crea, sino te aseguro que no ira a Hogsmeade-

Entonces Malfoy le mostro una puerta de madera que estaba en el rincón, justo en el lugar donde se encontraban las cajas.

-estas en ella…- susurro mientras la abría.

La pelirroja sonrió mientras pasaba con prisa por la puerta…

Y efectivamente, se encontró en el callejón colateral de la tienda de su tío.

Sonrió, jamás había visto Hogsmeade de noche, las pequeñas casas estaban consumidas en un total silencio alumbradas por llamas que estaban por consumirse de las chimeneas.

La luz de la luna alumbraba las calles dándole un toque de sigilo, el viento del mes de Octubre ya soplaba con fuerza, pero Rose tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo para pasear por el único pueblo totalmente mágico de toda Gran Bretaña, los viajes a Hogsmeade a ella siempre le encantaban y saber que podía ir cuando quisiera… ignoro la voz de su madre en su cabeza diciéndole que eso estaba mal.

-¡Albus es un tarado por no mostrarme antes!- dijo Rose mirando a Malfoy, este saco de nuevo la capa y los cubrió a ambos.

-no quiero que nos vean- explico mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises

Y fue cuando Rose tuvo un pinchazo en su estomago algo extraño, lo atribuyo posiblemente al hecho de que su primo recorría esos misterios y secretos de Hogwarts con el rubio y no con ella…

Hubo un minuto de silencio el cual la pelirroja lo observo intrigada -¿Qué hacen ustedes dos cuando vienen?- pregunto, no se los imaginaba a ambos bajo la capa dando vueltas como unos idiotas por los callejones de Hogsmeade –todo esta cerrado a esta hora-

-no todo- respondió Malfoy sonriendo

Y comenzaron a caminar, Rose se moría de la curiosidad...

-¿A dónde vamos?-

Pero el rubio no le respondía.

Entonces se dio cuenta que caminaban hacia cabeza de puerco.

-¿conoces a Aberforth?- pregunto Malfoy rápidamente

-solo se que es el hermano del profesor Dumblendore- añadió la chica alzando los hombros

Malfoy se acerco a la puerta y toco tres veces, inmediatamente escucharon un estallido.

-¡Demonios!- dijo una voz desde adentro –no avisaron que venían hoy-

Y un anciano les abrió la puerta.

Rose contemplo al viejo Aberforth, tenia los ojos azules y su cabello largo y gris, igual que la barba… Le recordaba un poco a los retratos que había visto del profesor Dumblendore, pero a la vez era tan diferente.

Observo el local, Rose nunca lo había visitado, siempre iba a las tres escobas, era pequeño y parecía estar pasando por las ultimas etapas de una limpieza profunda, arrugo la nariz por un aroma extraño que había en la casa… mezclado como entre dulce y rancio.

Malfoy se quito la capa sonriendo.

-¡Scorpius!- dijo Aberforth inmediatamente mientras miraba a Rose -¿Y Albus?-

-no ha podido venir- explico tranquilamente el rubio –te ha mandado a su prima, Rose Weasley- continuo el chico.

Aberforth la observo con sus ojos entrecerrados –tu madre y tu padre son excelentes brujos-

Rose sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas rojas, entonces Aberforth miro a Scorpius

-ya esta listo- susurro con nerviosismo y entusiasmo, Malfoy sonrió… La pelirroja no entendía nada. Aberforth se levanto del asiento y se fue a una puerta que había en el fondo, seguido de Malfoy, Rose de inmediato los imito, no quería quedarse a tras.

Se encontró con la mirada gris de Malfoy y con su sonrisa… el estómago de la pelirroja se hundió.

Cuando Aberforth abrió la puerta pudo ver un huerto de calabazas gigantes, tales como la que tenía sembradas Hagrid detrás de su cabaña.

Más de doscientas, fue la impresión de la pelirroja, debían ser útiles usarlas ahora que se acercaba Halloween…

-¿para que son?- pregunto rápidamente

Aberforth le regalo una sonrisa de entusiasmo –todo ha sido idea de Albus y de Scorpius-

-conocimos a Aberforth en primer año, cuando cruzamos el pasadizo por primer vez…-comenzó a explicarle el rubio con calma –lo visitamos desde entonces…-

-¡iré a traer un poco!- interrumpió con entusiasmo el viejo Aberforth mientras entraba de nuevo a su casa, Malfoy sonrió y le siguió explicando, mientras la pelirroja se paseaba por las calabazas.

-cuando llegamos a tercero y estuvimos por primera vez en Hogsmeade, traídos por el colegio, nos indigno el hecho de que casi ningún alumno pasaba por su tienda-

A Rose se le incendiaron las mejillas, ella era una de esas –no es un lugar para que lo visiten niños de tercero- argumento

-entonces se nos ocurrió, que era hora de que eso cambie...- continuo el rubio –así que comenzamos a pensar en como podíamos ayudar a Aberforth-

-las tres escobas es muy popular entre los estudiantes es muy difícil que…-

-pero no es imposible Rose-

La chica se petrifico, sintió sus mejillas totalmente rojas… mas que su cabello quizás…

Era la primera vez que Malfoy la llamaba por su nombre, se atrevió a observar al rubio… también tenia signos de vergüenza en su rostro.

Rose sonrió… -¿Cómo van a pretender quitarle clientela a las tres escobas?- pregunto con rapidez, Malfoy pareció aliviado de que Rose no había escuchado el pequeño error de haber pronunciado su nombre…

-se nos ocurrió inventar una bebida…-

-¿¡inventar una bebida?!- se sorprendió abriendo los ojos -¿¡acaso están locos?! ¡Para hacer eso tienen que pasar por todas las condiciones higiénicas! y dirigirse al ministerio de magia para que la legalice y comprobar que…-

-¡¡Weasley!!- Malfoy la interrumpió, se sorprendió al escuchar de nuevo su apellido -¡¡estamos en esa investigación desde tercer año!! Además tu tío George también nos ha ayudado-

Rose arrugo la frente -¿Qué bebida?-

-vino de calabaza-

Trato de esconder la mueca de asco que le produjo -¡no es el nombre definitivo!- añadió Malfoy con rapidez al ver la expresión de su rostro. –Pero queremos servirlo la próxima salida a Hogsmeade-

Rose no supo que decir…

-ya esta legalizado en el ministerio de magia y han comprobado que es apto para el consumo humano- dijo Malfoy con fastidio.

En ese momento Aberforth entro muy contento con una botella naranja tapada con un corcho y tres vasos.

-¡aquí esta! Tenemos que brindar- dijo alegremente mientras echaba en los vasos un poco –si no fuera por estos chicos jamás se me hubiese ocurrido- le ofreció uno a Rose, observo el liquido de tono oscuro con recelo.

-¡brindemos!- continuo Aberforth sonriendo -¡por Albus y Scorpius!-

Malfoy sonrió muy contento mientras alzaba la copa, Rose dudo pero también lo hizo.

Y se llevo el líquido a la boca… Abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

¡Le pareció increíblemente sabroso! Era dulce y suave… pero el sabor del vino lo hacia sencillamente delicioso.

Cuando bebió un buen sorbo, se dio cuenta que Malfoy y Aberforth la miraban con exaltación

-¿y bien?- pregunto Aberforth

-¡realmente no pensé que seria así de delicioso!- dijo rápidamente

Malfoy y Aberforth sonrieron satisfechos.

-le dije que serias una clienta difícil- añadió Malfoy mirándola.

Rose no le tomo importancia y bebió mas, Aberforth se puso de pie mientras les decía que iría a bajarle fuego a los que estaba cocinando… entonces se dio cuenta que el olor provenía de los vinos mágicos que estaban en proceso de estar listos.

-Aberforth es buena persona, se merece que le vaya bien en su negocio…-comento el rubio, Rose asintió mientras bebía un poco mas, realmente le había gustado

-además nos ha comentado que…- el rubio pareció dudar un poco –fue de gran ayuda con tu tío Harry cuando…- La pelirroja se sorprendió, cuando mataron a Voldemort -¡¡y Al y yo no somos un par de vieja chismosas!!- concluyo la frase

Rose estallo de risa, Malfoy la imito…

-¿y se han venido todas las noches a sembrar calabazas?- pregunto divertida

-¡claro que no!- dijo Malfoy sonriendo -¡Hagrid las ha sembrado, te dije que tuvimos ayuda!-

-creo que les va a ir bien con la bebida- dijo Rose sinceramente.

-tienes que ayudarnos a traer gente para que la pruebe-

-¡claro! Eso tenlo por seguro- comenzó a decir amablemente, le parecía un gesto realmente gentil de parte de Malfoy y su primo

Malfoy titubeo –bueno ayudar a Al y Aberforth-

Rose no comprendió

-no podre estar- Malfoy escondió la mirada

-¡pero es la inauguración de lo que has ayudado a investigar desde hace tres años!- dijo indignada -¿Cómo no vas a estar presente?-

-¡digo si estaré!- añadió rápidamente -Pero no tan pendiente de cómo va todo…-

Rose frunció el ceño -¿a que te refieres?-

-invite a Marieta a pasar la salida- dijo con voz algo quebrada.

Las mejillas de Rose estallaron de colores… Y Malfoy bajo sus ojos grises

-¡valla!- murmuro entre dientes Rose –que tanto te importaba después de todo ayudar a Aberforth- comento con voz fría -¡¡¡si al final te la pasaras en el Madame Tudipié!!- De pronto recordó que odiaba a Malfoy

-¡eso no es justo!- replico el muchacho –el hecho que tenga una…-

-¡cita!- gruño Rose

-¡¡no quiere decir que no me importe Aberforth!!- alzo la voz

-claro…- dijo mientras le volteaba los ojos.

-¡¡¡además no es asunto tuyo Weasley!!! Por el hecho de que Al allá querido mostrarte, no significa que seas parte-

Y la pelirroja enfureció totalmente, quería agarrarlo a puñetazos, se puso de pie con aire despectivo.

-¡¡¡¡entonces quédense solos con sus calabazas estrelladas!!!!- grito la pelirroja mientras pateaba una calabaza con fuerza, lo que hizo que se le aguaran los ojos por el dolor que ahora tenia en el pie.

En ese momento entro Aberforth con una sonrisa.

-¡¡calabazas estrelladas!!- dijo con emoción -¡¡¡ese es el nombre!!!-

_------------------------------------_

Me parece q Aberforth después de lo q hizo en el séptimo MERECIA tener un papel importante .. xq el siempre estuvo cmo un cero a la izquierda del 1al 6to libro… y casi nadie lo toma en cuenta Y EL ME CAE TAN BIEN xD

Ademas cmo ya mencione arriba Albus es un curioso chismoso junto a su mejor amigo Scorpius desde primero se han ido buscando todo lo relacionado cn aventuras q tnga q ver cn Hogwarts.. asi q al llegar a Hogsmeade durante las noches q iban hacer..? y claroooo se me ocurrió q ayudar a Aberforth .. primero xq el se lo merece ;) y segundo es un GRAN GESTO x parte de los chicos.. espero q le funcione en la salida d Hogsmeade …

Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!

Adelantos del sig cap:

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¡¡Te ha invitado a Hogsmeade verdad que si!!-

Las mejillas de Rose se encendieron.

Amy exploto de la emoción -¡¡¡estoy segura que te va a llevar al salón de Madame Tudipié!!!-


	5. Necesito tu ayuda Rose

Aquí esta el sig cap! q tiene de tooodoo! En serio ;) espero q les guste…

Antes q nada:

¡¡graciasss graciasss x sus reviews!!

Espero los comments esta vez también!!! (creo q cada día amo mas a Scor)

Bueno… nos vemos abajo =)

**------------------------------------------**

**V**

**Necesito tu ayuda Rose**

Suspiro por quinta vez, mientras rasgaba su pergamino, y su mente comenzó a dispersarse. Entonces tapo su boca para disimular el bostezo, un poco cansada de la monótona clase, le hecho un vistazo a su libro de 'Transformaciones avanzadas' leyendo pacientemente las instrucciones del hechizo que acababa de hacer. Realmente ere simple, no le veía la ciencia de porque a los demás les costaba tanto convertir un cerillo en un limón.

Sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, y volvió a bostezar. Amy la miro de reojo, llevaba puesta la pata de conejo que ella le había llevado en un collar.

-al menos disimula que eres superior a la clase- dijo riendo.

Rose se limito a arrugar la nariz, y continuo contemplando a sus compañeros… se dio cuenta que ella era la única que tenia un limón en perfectas condiciones en la mesa, se mordió el labio deseando ser así de buena en pociones… Inmediatamente sus ojos azules se desviaron tres puestos a su derecha donde una chica de cabello caoba estaba sentada dándole golpes a su varita…

Marieta se podía decir que no era tan atractiva, bajo la mirada al pensarlo muerta de vergüenza, era su amiga desde segundo, cuando comenzaron a compartir más clases juntas, aunque no tan cercana, se podía decir que la chica de Hufflepuff le agradaba… ignoraba entonces porque sentía como un pisotón al mirarla

Marieta ahora sonreía al ver como su cerillo botaba gotas de limón por la punta. ¡Ni siquiera podía hacer el hechizo bien!

Apenas termino la clase, se puso de pie para llegar al gran comedor, Amy la siguió apresurada.

-me parece una gran idea la de Malfoy y Al lo de las calabazas estrelladas- comento por decima vez Amy mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo.

-ya te dije que el nombre fue mi idea- dijo con orgullo, entrando al gran comedor.

-si Rose, pero el gesto que tuvieron con Aberforth Dumblendore, a eso es lo que me refiero-

Tomaron asiento junto a Dominique, la rubia con algo de vela se alegró al verlas.

-¡Hola!- saludo –he estado practicando Quidditch con James-

-¡¡oh!!- inmediatamente Amy sonrió -¡se que serás una excelente cazadora, tienes que inscribirte el próximo año!-

Las mejillas de Dominique se tornaron rosas, pero sonrió satisfecha de si misma.

-¿has visto a Hugo?- pregunto Rose

-anda con Lily, dijeron que tenían que estudiar Herbologia- respondió Dominique mientras se servía un poco de puré, en ese momento Albus se levanto de la mesa de Slytherin para sentarse junto a ellas.

-si te la ibas a pasar tanto tiempo en Gryffindor debiste pedir que te metieran- dijo Amy rápidamente, Dominique sonrió.

-¿has oído hablar de la unión de las casas, Thompson?- pregunto Al con algarabía.

Los ojos azules se asomaron detrás del cabello de desordenado de su primo para contemplar al rubio que se había quedado comiendo en la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy ni siquiera detallaba donde ellos estaban sentados, sonreía alegremente cada vez que uno de los chicos con los que comía hacia algún comentario… Pero no pudo encontrarse con los ojos grises, estos no salían del rostro de sus compañeros…

-¿Rose?- se topo con la mirada verde de Albus

-¡Al!- sonrió mientras sentía sus mejillas calientes – ¿Qué decías?-

Su primo volteo rápidamente a ver que era lo que tanto contemplaba Rose con interés, frunció el ceño al no ver nada…

-que cuando nos vemos para encantamientos- repitió confundido

-¡¡Oh si!!- se apresuro a beber un sorbo de jugo -¿Cuándo tienes ratos libres?-

-estaba pensando si podía ser después de Hogsmeade- comento Albus –ya sabes, tengo trabajo hasta entonces-

Dominique lo miro confundida -¿tu trabajando?- rió

-tengo que practicar para hacerlo algún día- su mano se toco el despeinado cabello – ¿Qué dices prima?-

Los ojos azules ahora miraban a la chica que acababa de entrar al gran comedor, Marieta charlaba alegremente con sus amigas mientras tomaba asiento en su mesa, inmediatamente Malfoy le sonrió… _¿Qué? ¡¿Enserio?! _La pelirroja sintió una piedra pesada en su estomago_..._ Marieta lo saludo con emoción, Malfoy siguió charlando con sus amigos al siguiente segundo…

-¿Rose?- pregunto por segunda vez indignado su primo, mientras giraba su cabeza para ver que era lo que contemplaba su prima con tanta concentración… pero no vio nada interesante. -¿Rose me estas escuchando?-

-¡claro!- sus mejillas ahora estaban del color de su cabello -¡claro Al! ¿Entonces cuando quieres que te ayude con encantamientos?-

-te acabe de decir que después de Hogsmeade- la interrumpió el pelinegro

-Oh- Rose se sintió muy avergonzada –para ese entonces esta perfecto- y se levanto de la mesa

-¿no vas a comer?- pregunto inmediatamente Amy

-no tengo hambre- añadió ella rápidamente marchándose del gran comedor.

Llevaba el ceño fruncido, ¡¡Merlín!! ¿Desde cuando Malfoy estaba pendiente de cuando llegaba Marieta? Enrojeció de nuevo mientras llegaba a la puerta del gran comedor, pero una mano la toco por el hombro, Rose se dio vuelta.

-¡Hola!- la saludo alegremente Kevin -¡¡te llame cuando pasaste por mi mesa pero parece que estas muy concentrada!!-

-Hola Kevin- sonrió Rose.

-Realmente quería ver cuando…- dijo mientras acercaba sus ojos marrones –cuando podíamos comenzar con Transformaciones-

Rose dio un paso hacia atrás –Oh- y se dio cuenta que ahora ¡además de todos los deberes que tenia al pendiente! También tenia que Tutorear a dos chicos… frunció el ceño con enojo

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto inmediatamente el Ravenclaw.

-estoy bien- pero su tono no fue muy convencedor.

Kevin le regalo una tímida sonrisa y le ofreció la mano –vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín, ya termine de comer y aun no empiezan las clases-

Rose dudo un poco

-¡anda!- insistió Kevin animado –hace un lindo día, así me cuentas que es lo que te sucede hoy que te tiene tan callada-

Y la Gryffindor sonrió mientras le tomaba su mano, Kevin agrando su sonrisa.

Pero antes de salir no pudo evitar girar su cabeza para contemplar la mesa de Slytherin…

Los ojos grises la miraban fijamente con ceño.

Sintió de nuevo un peso en su estomago y salió junto el Ravenclaw.

Realmente hacia un buen día para ser ya finales de Octubre, el viento soplaba pero el ambiente era cálido, se pregunto cuanto duraría aquel tiempo antes de que callera la primera nevada. Observo varias parejas que se encontraban sentadas en el césped disfrutando del clima mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, de pronto Rose se sintió como sapo de otro charco, con disimulo soltó la mano del Ravenclaw.

-ya pronto será la salida a Hogsmeade- comento Kevin amablemente – ¡siento que han pasado siglos sin pisar ese lugar!-

Rose sonrió con picardía, habían pasado solo dos noches para ella.

-¿ya tienes planes para ir?- pregunto de pronto el chico mientras se acercaba, Rose se alejo inmediatamente.

-¡si!-

-Oh bien… quizás nos veamos por allí entonces- dijo con decepción

-solo ayudare a mi primo con algo- se apresuro a agregar la pelirroja al darse cuenta que había sido descortés.

-¿Qué te parece si te busco cuando termines?- pregunto Kevin sonriendo –así te brindare unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla… ¡¡digo para agradecerte por las tutorías en Transformaciones!!-

-¡¡suena bien!!- sonrió la pelirroja –oh… pero quizás, cerveza con mantequilla no-

-¿eres de las chicas atrevidas que les gusta el Whisky de fuego?- pregunto alzando una ceja

Rose comenzó a reír –esperemos a ver que pasa…- comento, Kevin la miro confundido.

-¡olvídalo!- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano -¿Cuándo quieres comenzar con las asesorías?-

-¡¡lo antes posible!!- salto inmediatamente el chico de cabello chocolate -¡en serio voy de la patada!-

-bien… mañana tengo libre después de almuerzo, ¿nos encontramos en la biblioteca?-

-¡¡perfecto!!- sonrió el –yo faltare al entrenamiento de Quidditch-

Rose lo miro sorprendida -¡es la primera vez que escucho decir eso a alguien del sexo masculino!-

-¡bah!- comenzó a reír Kevin –saben que soy excelente buscador- añadió con aire de superioridad

-¡ahora si te oyes como un chico común!- puso los ojos en blanco

-¿y que tienes hoy?- pregunto Kevin en un susurro –pareces estar preocupada por algo-al recordar al imbécil de Malfoy se le retorció el estomago -¡¡nada!!-

-Oh…- torció sus ojos marrones –claro-

Rose se mordió el labio –no es nada importante- añadió esta vez con mas suavidad y, observo a los amigos de Kevin que le hacían señas en la entrada –parece que ya te llaman- Kevin los miro con frustración –me tengo que ir- añadió con fastidio

Rose asintió.

-¿mañana nos vemos entonces?-

-¡después de almuerzo!- añadió la pelirroja.

-¡¡y no te olvides tampoco de Hogsmeade!!- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba sonriendo.

Rose comenzó a caminar con pasos quejumbrosos mientras se dirigía a la clase que menos le gustaba… ¡¡¡pociones!!! ¡¿Por que diablos tenia que existir?! ¿¡Quien había inventado semejante materia?! Se imagino a una bruja medieval sin oficio y con verrugas encerrada en su casa vieja de madera echando cuanto ingrediente se le ocurría en un caldero… ¡¡¡en serio!!! Si con su varita podía hacer todo… bueno, las cosas útiles…

Bajo hacia las mazmorras sintiendo inmediatamente el frio que se daba en ese lugar… se pregunto como su primo podía tener la sala común en esas mazmorras y estar a gusto. Le dieron escalofríos al ver la boca de la gárgola que vierte agua helada en una esquina y entro al aula larga alojada en una clase doble, la mitad de los alumnos ya se encontraba adentro preparando sus calderos. Amy había hecho esto por ella.

Se sentó en su mesa junto a la castaña y su primo, Malfoy leía el libro de 'Elaboración de pociones avanzadas'

Amy al verla tomar asiento sonrió con picardía -¡¡cuéntalo todo!!-

Observo los ojos verdes esmeralda de su primo mirarla con interés

-¿Kevin Host?- musito el –es un completo tarado- dijo arrugando la nariz

-¡hay por favor Albus!- resoplo la pelirroja -¡¡somos amigos!!-

-¡¡y que amigo tan guapo!!- añadió con emoción Amy

-¿¡guapo?!- inmediatamente Al la miro irritado -¿ese cerebrito es guapo?-

Amy le torció los ojos -¿Qué te ha dicho? ¡¡Te ha invitado a Hogsmeade verdad que si!!-

Las mejillas de Rose se encendieron -¡¡solo porque lo ayudo con Transformaciones!!- se apresuro a decir, pero Amy exploto de la emoción -¡¡¡estoy segura que te va a llevar al salón de Madame Tudipié!!!-

-¡hay claro que no, Amy por favor!- torció los ojos –no hemos quedado en ir juntos solo nos encontraremos allá-

La castaña resoplo mientras se tomaba el collar de pata de conejo -¡Rose! ¿Segura que esto sirve? ¡¿Por qué no me pasan esas cosas a mí?!-

Albus la miro sorprendido -¡¿quieres que el imbécil prefecto de Host te invite a salir?!-

Amy le frunció el ceño -¡¡claro que no Potter! Kevin esta reservado para Rose, ¡¡hacen una pareja encantadora!!-

En ese momento Malfoy cerró el libro con brusquedad y los miro a los tres con enojo.

-¿¡acaso la vida privada de Weasley es tan interesante como para armar un escándalo?!- gruño observando con frialdad tras sus ojos grises, Rose bajo la mirada

-¡es mi prima hombre!- Albus resoplo tocándose el cabello –no me gusta como la mira Host, ¿lo has notado?-

Malfoy puso cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba a Rose -¡¡¡no, no lo he notado!!!- gruño

-¡¡yo creo que tienen muchas cosas en común!!- se acerco Amy a los chicos susurrando

-¡claro!- Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco –empezando con que ambos son buenos en transformaciones-

-¡¡¡me ha pedido ayuda porque la necesita!!!- puntualizo Rose con sus mejillas rojas acercándose a los ojos grises

Malfoy resoplo –ingenua-

-¡¡idiota!!- replico ella rápidamente

Albus los miro a ambos con desesperación -¡bájenle al tono!- suplico -¡¡solo ten cuidado con Host!!-

-¿Por qué primo?- se atrevió a preguntar Rose -¿puede ser de la misma calaña que ustedes dos?-

Al frunció el ceño, y los cuatros quedaron en silencio. Por fortuna Slughorn entro en ese momento con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡clase!- dijo de manera colosal –saquen las balanzas y el material de pociones-

Todos se apresuraron a obedecer, aunque Amy ya le había sacado todo por ella.

-¡muy bien!- dijo mientras llegaba a su escritorio con su pecho hinchado -¡esta es mi clase favorita!- añadió mientras señalaba varios calderos a su derecha, algunos alumnos se colocaron de pie para ver el contenido. –he preparado estas pociones para ustedes hoy, ¿Quién me puede decir cual es esta?-

Rose se levanto un poco del asiento observando el primer caldero, y vio un liquido que parecía agua normal…

Frunció el ceño ¡¡odiaba cuando no tenía ni idea!!

Los ojos de Slughorn se pasearon por varios alumnos… En vista de que al parecer nadie sabia, Malfoy alzo la mano.

-Veritaserum- dijo con fastidio

-¡¡muy bien, muy bien!!- dijo Slughorn complacido y Rose le lanzo una mirada de odio a Malfoy –es una poción incolora inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad, 5 puntos para Slytherin- sonrió. Albus le toco el hombro a su amigo satisfecho.

-¿esta otra?- volvió a preguntar Slughorn señalando el segundo caldero, una sustancia que borboteaba con lentitud y tenia una consistencia parecida a lodo se encontraba en su interior, a Rose se le revolvió el estomago, de nuevo la clase se miro en silencio.

-¡anda Scor!- susurro Albus -¡¡así ganaremos otros cinco más!!-

Malfoy volvió a levantar la mano manteniendo sus ojos fríos, Rose frunció el ceño –poción multijugos- respondió con voz seca.

-¡fabuloso, fabuloso!- dijo con exaltación -¡¡cinco puntos mas para Slytherin-

Albus sonrió satisfecho mientras el resto de los Slytherin miraban con admiración a Scorpius, este mantenía su rostro de apatía.

-esta de aquí- continúo Slughorn señalando el tercer caldero, Rose observo que soltaba vapor formando espirales, se acerco un poco a la poción, tenia un tono especial brilloso.

De nuevo nadie respondió, pero los Gryffindor se observaron con frustración, como esperando que de la boca de alguno de ellos saliera la respuesta.

-¡vale!- dijo Al alzando la mano -¡pregúntele a Scor de una vez! Así nos ahorramos estos minutos-

Slughorn observo al rubio. -es Armontentia- dijo en voz baja y mirando de reojo a Albus

-¡excelente, excelente!- Slughorn lo miraba impresionado -¡5 puntos mas!-

-¡¡hombre ya van 15!!- lo felicito Al en voz baja

-¿alguien sabe que es la Armontentia?- pregunto de nuevo Slughorn

-¡Oh, eso si lo se!- la mano de Amy se alzo a su lado, Rose le sonrió ¡¡al fin no respondería Malfoy!! –Es un filtro de amor, claro que realmente no lo crea, solo encapricha a la persona-

-¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!- dijo Slughorn, los Gryffindor sonrieron satisfechos

Su primo, por algún motivo parecía contrariado.

-bien… ahora esta ultima de aquí…-

Albus le alzo una mano a Scorpius este lo miro con ceño

-¡yo se que la sabes!- se defendió Albus

Slughorn lo miraba con interés -Es Felix Felicis- respondió el rubio

-¡5 más para Slytherin!- sonrió el profesor –bien, hoy solo quiero que se enfoquen en esta poción, que estudien bien la teoría leyendo su libro, la próxima clase tengo una asignación especial-

Salió de la clase con el ceño fruncido, era un milagro que aun estuviera cursando pociones había pensado que Slughorn no le colocaría la nota minimiza necesaria para poder cursarla, le había sorprendido ver en el resultado de sus TIMOS una S de supera las expectativas, tenia la impresión de que su madre tenia que ver en esto…

-me gustaría un poco de esa poción…- había comentado la castaña en su habitación antes de que se acostaran a dormir

-¿la pata de conejo no es suficiente?- pregunto Rose acomodando su almohada

-a veces pienso… que solo necesito un poco de suerte para…- En la oscuridad la pelirroja vio enrojecer las mejillas de Amy

-¿para?- la ánimo a seguir

-¡para el transcurso de la vida diaria!- dijo la castaña bostezando -¡buenas noches Rose!-

Y se dio media vuelta para dormir…

El día siguiente, si había amanecido un poco mas lluvioso, el sol se escondía entre las nubes haciendo que la clase de historia de magia se volviera mas somnolienta.

Rose dibujo paciente en su pergamino… Mientras espero que Binns dejara de hablar.

Cuando el fantasma se perdió tras el pizarrón, las chicas salieron a almorzar, seguidos de Albus.

-¿te parece si nos vemos el viernes?- pregunto su primo que parecía haber decidido no prestarle mucha importancia al asunto de ella y Host.

-el viernes esta bien-

Malfoy los seguía con pasos quejosos, al entrar al gran comedor, Kevin le regalo una sonrisa… Rose sintió algo extraño… como… ¿vergüenza?

Albus y Malfoy se marcharon inmediatamente a su mesa observo que el rubio tenia la frente arrugada, Marieta se levanto de su mesa para charlar con los chicos, Albus puso cara de pocos amigos pero no pudo ver la expresión de Malfoy pues el revoltoso cabello caoba lo tapaba… La pelirroja resoplo.

-¡olvide que se ven hoy!- sonrió Amy mientras tomaban asiento

-¿ah?- se obligo a mirar a su amiga

-con Kevin- sonrió

-¡párale ya!- suplico Rose –solo lo ayudo-

Y Amy sonrió.

Cuando termino de comer, se encontró con Kevin que parecía tener todo listo para su clase, y se fueron a un aula vacía.

Rose, con mucha paciencia, comenzó a explicar la manera correcta de hacer los hechizos.

-me gustaría ser animago- comento con gracia Kevin -¡de esa manera no me pegaría tanto transformaciones!-

Pero Rose observo la mesa con las plumas transformadas en manzanas, estaban en perfectas condiciones

-veo que te va bien-

-¡es porque eres buena tutora!- las mejillas de Kevin se coloraron -¿has pensado en ser profesora?-

La cabeza de la pelirroja negó rápidamente.

-¡no puedo esperar a Hogsmeade para agradecerte todo lo que me has enseñado hoy!- sonrió el Ravenclaw –espero que no allá interrumpido algo importante en tu día…-

-no- sonrió Rose –tenia varios deberes pendientes, pero encontrare tiempo para hacerlos-

-no me refería a eso- Kevin acerco los ojos marrones –algo importante con quien verte hoy… como… ¿un novio?-

Las mejillas de Rose estallaron, inmediatamente bajo los ojos azules y puso distancia entre los dos, pensó en Malfoy… imagino sus ojos grises mirándola con acusación ¡¡ese estúpido tenia razón!!

-no…- respondió rápidamente Rose –eh… ya me tengo que ir-

Kevin se puso de pie -¡espera! lo siento, no quise ser molesto eh…- Kevin se toco su cabello chocolate -¿nos vemos en Hogsmeade?-

La pelirroja sintió enrojecer sus mejillas más de lo que ya estaban… Recordó el plan de su primo para ayudar a Aberforth y la invitación de Kevin para agradecerle… También le vino a la cabeza Marieta…

-si- sonrió con alegría -¡nos vemos en Hogsmeade!- Y salió del aula vacía, con sus mejillas coloradas deseosa de llegar a su cómoda sala común, inmediatamente se dio un regaño mental… ¡solo iba a pasar un rato en Hogsmeade con un chico apuesto! Que además era su amigo… ¿¡porque sentía ese hueco en su estomago entonces?! Cruzo todo el Hall de entrada para comenzar a subir a su torre y se consiguió a su primo Albus con Malfoy ambos parecían muy molestos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con preocupación.

Los chicos vestían el uniforme de Quidditch y tenían las escobas nimbus 2010 en sus manos.

-¡¡los imbéciles de Ravenclaw!!- gruño Albus -¡nos han quitado la cancha! Y eso que la apartamos-

-Oh- torció los ojos Rose.

Albus se dio media vuelta al ver que el capitán de Ravenclaw había entrado en el Hall, dejando sola a su prima con Malfoy.

El rubio dio un paso para acercarse, y sintió los ojos grises clavados en su frente de manera acusadora.

-¿¡has tenido una buena práctica de transformaciones?!- dijo de manera despectiva.

-¡¡pues si!!- Rose alzo sus ojos azules para mirarlo fijamente con orgullo -¿además como supiste que estaba con Kevin?-

Malfoy tenía en su rostro el ceño pronunciado – ¡¡Amy nos ha dicho!!- contesto con brusquedad -¡¡y Host ha perdido su practica!!-

Rose sonrió –pues le estaba enseñando hacer los hechizos- dijo con altanería. Malfoy hizo una mueca que no tenía nada que envidiarle a su padre.

-¡¡¡Host es un imbécil!!!-

-¡no es un imbécil!- se apresuro a decir, Malfoy la fulmino con la mirada -¡¡¡de hecho me agrada!!!- añadió Rose

Sintió un pinchazo cuando Malfoy dio otro paso hacia ella, los ojos grises la miraban fijamente…

-¿te agrada?- repitió sarcásticamente, Rose no se movió por orgullo le mantuvo la mirada fija y seca. La expresión de Malfoy se lleno de odio, pero en ese momento sintieron a Albus a su lado

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Malfoy rápidamente, el pelinegro parecía disgustado, Rose sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y bajo sus ojos azules.

-¡ya podemos practicar!- el tono de Albus aun sonaba violento, se dio media vuelta sin despedirse de ella, pero Malfoy no se movió… podía sentir sus ojos grises clavados en ella de nuevo.

Fue cuando escucho una voz chillona a su espalda.

-¡me ha dicho Jason que no los dejan jugar!- dijo de manera indignada.

Rose sintió su estomago retorcerse, Malfoy torció los ojos –ya se ha solucionado- dijo con antipatía.

-¡Hola Rose!- Marieta la saludo con cariño, pero la pelirroja no le pudo sonreír -¡¡he venido tan rápido como pude, no es justo, ustedes pidieron la cancha!!-

-si bueno…- torció los ojos mientras se daba media vuelta, pero Marieta le sostuvo el brazo, Malfoy la miro con cara de pocos amigos…

-¡aun nos vemos en Hogsmeade! ¿Verdad?- dijo con nerviosismo la Hufflepuff

Rose levanto su mirada para toparse con sus ojos grises… la miraba intensamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, que hizo que la piel de Rose se colocara de gallina.

-¡claro!- añadió el rubio ahora un poco más animado –aun nos vemos en Hogsmeade-

¡¡Ahora Rose estaba muerta de rabia!! Fulmino con la mirada la ancha espalda del rubio y después miro con ceño a Marieta.

-llegue a pensar que solo me había invitado porque yo le insistí- dijo sonriendo

-Oh- la pelirroja se dio media vuelta para comenzar a subir, pero desgraciadamente la molesta chica la siguió.

-a poco y no se veía apuesto con su uniforme- sonrió Marieta

Rose sintió una extraña sensación que la bajaba por su columna vertebral -ni me fije- dijo mientras aceleraba el paso.

-bueno, últimamente ha estado medio indiferente… creí que se había arrepentido- Marieta se apresuro a seguirle.

Rose tuvo el impulso de darse media vuelta y gritarle: ¡¿y a mí que me importa?! Pero se contuvo…

-…realmente siempre fue medio indiferente, pero dicen que el que persevera alcanza ¿no?- continuo tímidamente la chica.

Rose se limito a suspirar… Marieta le dio una enorme sonrisa en ese momento y se fue…

La pelirroja llego a su sala común cansada, indignada, frustrada y muerta de rabia con ella misma.

Amy estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea estudiando el libro de pociones –no pienso dejar que Slytherin gane mas puntos en esta clase- dijo sonriendo cuando la vio, pero como Rose solo tomo asiento junto a ella con los labios fruncidos, cerró el libro.

-muy bien… ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto rápidamente, pero Rose no le respondió… realmente no había sucedido nada...

-¿te ha hecho algo Kevin?-

-no- arrugo la nariz –no me ha hecho nada- de hecho, las horas que había pasado con el Ravenclaw, parecían ahora algo muy lejano…

-Oh…- suspiro aliviada -¿aun se van a ver en Hogsmeade?-

-¡claro! Somos amigos Amy…- el tono de voz de Rose se suavizo.

-bien, ¿entonces que sucedió?-

-me conseguí con Albus y con Malfoy-

-¡hay si estaba hablando con ellos! Pero me vine porque tenían práctica de Quidditch y obviamente no me iba a quedar al entrenamiento de una casa que no es la mía- sonrió

-bien, pues estaban muy molestos porque los de Ravenclaw también habían cuadrado para esa hora-

-¡es un error tan típico!- bufo Amy con fastidio - Casi siempre suele suceder… pienso que Madame Hooch debería tener mas cuidado con esto-

Rose suspiro y miro el libro de pociones con odio… Esa noche durmió con piedras en el estomago.

****

Se acomodo su bufanda, el mes de octubre comenzaba a ser cada vez más frio. Albus y Amy charlaban animadamente, su primo parecía algo nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado.

-¡en serio! Ya no puedo esperar a probar las calabazas estrelladas- rio Amy.

-se que si van hacer exitosas- murmuro Albus, pero había algo en su tono que delataba que no estaba tan convencido.

-¡relájate Al! Si Rose dice que es bueno es porque realmente es cierto- sonrió Amy.

Su primo la miro –a mi me gusto mucho- añadió la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¡¡ves!!- dijo Amy cariñosamente –¡¡Rose jamás diría ese de algo de lo cual Malfoy fue participe al menos que de verdad lo crea!!-

Y el camino hacia Hogsmeade se le hizo interminable ¿¡porque tenían que mencionarlo?! Todo iba bien… charlando únicamente de las expectativas con la nueva y única bebida de cabeza de puerco…

-no entiendo porque invito a Marieta- dijo en voz alta Rose sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

Albus se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro –a ver prima, como te explico… Marieta prácticamente se le estaba regalando… ¿Cómo decir que no? La chica no esta tan mal y…-

Amy le dio un codazo -¡¡creo que fuiste tu el que le insistió a Scorpius que saliera con Marieta!!- gruño -¡¡si tanto te agradaba porque piensas que no esta tan mal, pues ármate de valor y sácala tu mismo!!-

Albus frunció el ceño – ¡claro que no!- se apresuro a decir -¡¡y Scor la invito para que deje el fastidio… no es que le guste!!-

Rose Sonrió satisfecha

-aunque quien sabe que pueda pasar hoy…- sonrió Al,

Rose frunció el ceño

Y no volvieron a decir ni una palabra más…

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade los tres inmediatamente aceleraron el paso hacia cabeza de puerco, diciéndole a quien se encontrasen que pasaran por el lugar a probar la nueva bebida…

Pero al cruzar la esquina que llevaba hacia cabeza de puerco Rose se dio cuenta que realmente la publicidad les sobraba, el local estaba abarrotado de gente de Hogwarts, todos sostenían un vaso en manos… era dificultoso caminar.

Cuando Rose entro al local, prácticamente lo reconoció… ¡¡estaba extremadamente cambiado!! Parecía que le había echado algún hechizo que lo hacia ver mas grande…Y tenia una decoración con cosas antiguas y rancias, realmente le daba un buen toque al lugar, Albus no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿te ha gustado?- pregunto cuando se tropezó con David Jones

-¡fabuloso!-

Y todos parecían opinar lo mismo, Rose se sintió orgullosa de su primo… Cuando llegaron al fondo del local, cosa que le pareció una eternidad a Rose.

Vieron a Aberforth sonriendo ampliamente mientras saludaba a los chicos que se aglomeraban para ordenar mas bebidas.

-¡Albus!- dijo Aberforth con exaltación -¡¡es todo un éxito!! No me lo puedo creer-

El pelinegro sonrió con emoción – ¡toda esta gente!- dijo impresionado

-¡la ha buscado Scorpius!- explico Aberforth, la sonrisa del rostro de Rose se borro -¡no para de servir bebidas!-

Y los ojos azules se desviaron con rapidez hacia la barra, el rubio de ancha espalda sonreía mientras servía mas vasos de calabazas estrelladas junto con otros chicos, Rose se mordió el labio.

-¿te gusta lo que hice con el local?- le pregunto Aberforth

Rose se dio vuelta, su primo y Amy habían desaparecido…-¡¡esta genial!!- sonrió

-tu tío George anda buscando mas gente- Aberforth casi gritaba para que ella lo oyera.

-¡iré a buscarlo!- sonrió Rose.

Pero sus pies se dirigieron a la barra, Malfoy al verla le sirvió un vaso con rapidez, Rose saco inmediatamente el dinero.

-no- dijo el rubio rápidamente –es por la casa- añadió alzando los hombros.

-¿¡y tu cita?!- pregunto la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

Malfoy dejo de servir bebidas y se acerco a ella, la miro durante unos segundos con una sonrisa, entonces señalo con el dedo una mesa apartada, Rose observo a Marieta sentada mientras bebía calabazas estrelladas con sus amigas.

-¿y la tuya?- pregunto esta vez el Slytherin

-¡ya te dije que no es una cita Malfoy!-

El rubio alzo los hombros y continúo sirviendo, la Gryffindor rezongo -¡te imaginaba en Madame Tudipie!- dijo con altanería

Escucho una risita de sus labios, Malfoy se dio vuelta con rapidez dejando de nuevo las bebidas al lado -¿y perderme de esto?-

-¡¡que cabezota!!- gruño Rose arrugando la nariz, se dio media vuelta abandonando el lugar con dificultad y dejo el vaso de calabaza estrellada adrede en el mesón, sin notar que los ojos grises la siguieron hasta que el ultimo punto rojo de su cabello se perdió de vista.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en buscar a su primo o Amy, pero sonrió al ver a un pelirrojo muy alto acercarse a ella.

-¡¡Rosie!!-

-¡¡Tío George!!- dijo con alegría, Hugo lo seguía.

-¿has visto a Louis?- pregunto el chico pecoso

-no Hugo, acabe de llegar-

-¿¡y bien?!- pregunto George entusiasmado -¿Qué te ha parecido la bebida?-

-¡¡deliciosa!!- sonrió, inmediatamente sus mejillas enrojecieron –por cierto, te debo una pata de conejo-

George exploto de la risa -¡Al me ha contado! Pero ¿en serio piensas que dejare que me la pagues?- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se marcho, Hugo lo siguió.

Pero aun no sabia donde demonios se había metido Al…

Observo una cabellera color chocolate a lo lejos, y rápidamente Rose trato de esconderse… pero el chico la vio.

-te estaba buscando- dijo cuando la tuvo al frente, Rose sonrió con timidez.

-¿Qué te parece si nos alejamos de esta multitud y nos vamos a las tres escobas un rato?- pregunto sonriendo Kevin, pero Rose arrugo la nariz -¡¡no!!- dijo rápidamente -¿ya probaste la bebida?- añadió un poco mas animada

-no pero…-

Inmediatamente Rose le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia adentro.

-mira allá hay una mesa- sonrió Kevin señalando una en el centro

-¡mejor en la barra! ¿No?- y arrastro con la mano al chico.

Rose tomo asiento de nuevo al frente de Malfoy, que pareció ignorarla por completo, Kevin le pidió dos vasos, pero fue el chico que estaba junto a el que se los dio.

El Ravenclaw coloco cara de exaltación cuando probó la bebida.

-¿¡te gusta?!- pregunto Rose

-¡vaya! No creí que fuera la gran cosa, pero el viejo Dumblendore se ha esmerado-

Rose sonrió y tomo un sorbo también, miro de reojo a Malfoy… y agacho su rostro cuando se encontró con sus ojos grises…

-oye Rose…- comento Kevin acercándose a su oído y diciendo en voz alta para que lo pudiera oír –estaba pensando en la posibilidad de… regresar a Hogsmeade la próxima vez… como en una cita-

Rose se atoro con la bebida, rápidamente miro a Malfoy, tenia una mueca en su rostro y fulminaba con la mirada a Kevin.

-Oh…- murmuro la pelirroja obligándose a desviar sus ojos de Malfoy

-¡Hey Marcus!- escucho la voz del Slytherin a su lado -¡tomare un descanso!- continuo mientras salía de la barra, los ojos azules de Rose lo siguieron… Malfoy tomo asiento junto a Marieta que le sonrió alegremente al verlo.

La pelirroja soltó el vaso con enojo.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto rápidamente Kevin

-¡no!- arrugo la nariz

Kevin bajo la mirada -¿vas a responder?-

Rose contemplo al Slytherin… ¡¡Joder!! ¿¡Porque diablos sonreía tanto?!

-¡de acuerdo Rose!- hablo con rapidez el Ravenclaw –quizás iremos poco a poco ¿si?-

En ese momento Marieta y Malfoy se levantaron de la mesa, Rose se mordió el labio al ver que se dirigían a ellos.

-¿nos podemos sentar aquí?- pregunto Marieta emocionada, pero ambos no esperaron respuesta, inmediatamente se subieron a sus sillas.

-¿has visto a Al?- pregunto rápidamente Malfoy

-no…- Rose no contemplo sus ojos grises fijamente –anda quien sabe donde-

-¡búscalo!- dijo inmediatamente Marieta –para que te cubra un rato

Pero Malfoy la ignoro, miraba con ceño a Kevin

-supe lo del entrenamiento, la verdad no sabíamos que ustedes habían apartado la cancha primero- se apresuro a decir Kevin, Malfoy no le respondió.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo por parte de los cuatro, el cual Rose aprovecho para beber un poco mas de su vaso.

-regresemos a la mesa- salto Marieta

Malfoy la miro fijamente –te dije que tengo que buscar a Al-

-¡pero ya le preguntaste a Rose! Para eso fue que nos acercamos ¿recuerdas?- el tono de voz de Marieta sonaba ansioso, Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, la Hufflepuff parecía decepcionada

Kevin ahora miraba a Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados, Rose se sorprendió al sentir el contacto de su mano encima de la suya…

-vamos a otra parte- susurro el Ravenclaw, los ojos azules se desviaron hacia el rubio, miraba la mano de Rose y la de Kevin con alteración.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto rápidamente

-no lo se, un lugar donde podamos hablar… solos- los ojos marrones de Kevin se acercaron a los de ella, Rose sentía sus mejillas de colores.

-¡¡vámonos también!!- se apresuro a suplicar Marieta –dijiste que le preguntaríamos a Rose por su primo y nos marcharíamos…-

Entonces la pelirroja quito su mano de la de Kevin

-Al se esta tardando mucho…- comenzó a decir tratando de cambiar el tema

-y Aberforth ya esta preguntando por el- escucho decir a Malfoy junto a ella

-¡Oh!- Rose se puso de pie –tengo que buscarlo- añadió rápidamente

-se que se fue con Amy- Malfoy también se puso de pie, Marieta se apresuro a seguirlo.

Kevin tenía una mueca en su rostro.

-si es cierto- dijo Rose mirando con intensidad los ojos grises –probablemente estén buscando a mi Tío George-

-o Hagrid, se que también venia para la inauguración- sonrió Malfoy, Rose también lo hizo.

-¿Hagrid esta aquí?-

El Slytherin asintió –aunque no lo he visto-

-¡voy a buscar al menso de mi primo! No puedo creer que no este aquí ayudando-

-espera Rose- Kevin se puso de pie.

-nos vemos en el castillo ¿vale?- sonrió Rose mientras se despedía amablemente…

Y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, realmente no quería pasar el resto del día con Kevin, se sentía incomoda y con un peso en su estomago.

Salió de cabeza de puerco con dificultad, mirando como Malfoy sonreía satisfecho mientras volvía a servir más calabazas estrelladas, se apresuro a esconderse cuando vio que se acercaban Kevin y Marieta, ambos parecían estar enojados.

Pero los ignoro… Se apresuro a buscar con la mirada a Al mientras recorría las calles prácticamente desiertas de Hogsmeade, ¿Dónde podría estar? Estaba segura que en las tres escobas no estaba metido… Cuando paso por allí, se dio cuenta que el lugar seguía bastante lleno, probablemente de estudiantes que no querían estar en medio de la multitud que bebía calabazas estrelladas.

En ese momento llego una cabellera despeinada a su lado

-¿¡Donde diablos te metiste?!- pregunto ella de manera acusadora

-¡se nos fue el tiempo charlando!- dijo Amy –de verdad lo siento-

-¿Qué ha pasado con Aberforth?- pregunto Al mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia cabeza de puerco.

-¡todo un éxito!- dijo Rose sonriendo

-ya me he encontrado con Hagrid- dijo Al –esta trayendo mas calabazas porque se agoto toda la cosecha-

-¡¡genial!!-

Pasaron el resto del día ayudando los cuatro a servir los vasos. El local parecía no quedarse vacio, Rose de pronto se pregunto si había suficiente bebida para todos…

Fue un día entretenido, como todas las salidas hacia Hogsmeade, se mordió el labio, tenia que admitir, que la mejor salida, era la que había tenido con Malfoy…

***

Los ojos azules parpadearon por culpa de la claridad, se sentía cansada, tan solo dormiría un rato más… Pero sintió como Amy brincaba de pronto a su cama.

-¡¡¡tengo hambre!!!- dijo la chica sonriendo -¡¡levántate ya!!-

Rose arrugo la frente -¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía?-

-¡solo estoy contenta!- dijo Amy a su lado

-¿Por qué?- Rose se levanto

-bueno porque todo ha sido un éxito para Aberforth- dijo Amy sonriendo a su lado.

Las Gryffindor bajaron al gran comedor, el cual parecía no estar lleno de mucha gente, probablemente todos aun dormían a gusto… Rose frunció el ceño al pensar que ella no formaba parte de este grupo.

Tomaron asiento rápidamente, y los ojos de Rose se desviaron a la mesa de Slytherin…

No veía a su primo.

Le unto mermelada a su pan con ceño, Amy también parecía decepcionada, ambas chicas desayunaron en silencio.

Y como ya estaban despiertas, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines… Pero en la entrada del comedor se consiguieron al Slytherin.

-¡Hola!- saludo de manera animada Amy

-Hola- Albus les regalo una sonrisa.

-¿y Malfoy?- pregunto rápidamente Rose mirando por detrás de su primo

-no ha querido venir- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros

Rose sintió una pesadez extraña en su cuerpo, que lo atribuyo al cansancio que aun tenia.

-prima necesito tu ayuda con encantamientos- dijo Al rápidamente

-¡oh claro! Si quieres después que desayunes…-

-¡¡no!!- dijo Al rápidamente, Rose parpadeo -¡vamos ahora!-

Amy parecía desanimada. –Nos vemos después- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

Al la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿y porque el idiota de Malfoy no ha querido venir?- pregunto Rose algo molesta

-no lo se, lo he notado extraño-

-¿extraño?-

-¡solo! Como… preocupado, ¡que se yo!- gruño Al

Rose se soltó del brazo -¿no ves que nos dirigimos al jardín? ¡¡La junta con Malfoy te hace entorpecer cada día más!!-

Albus le torció los ojos –quiero ir al jardín, y deja en paz a Scor ¿quieres? ¡El nunca me habla mal de ti!-

-¿ah no?- Rose sintió sus mejillas calientes

-no prima, el ni te menciona- dijo mientras llegaban al jardín. Pero este comentario hizo que Rose arrugara la frente.

-¿¡y por que estamos aquí?!- pregunto rápidamente cambiando el tema del chico el cual no soportaba

-bueno lo de encantamientos fue una excusa para que estuvieses sola- Al la llevo a un lugar apartado cerca del lago

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras observaba que las mejillas de su primo comenzaban a colorarse, después de todo, el también era hijo de un Weasley.

-es que… esto solo lo sabe Scor-

-¿Qué cosa?- Rose sintió algo pesado en su estomago

-necesito tu ayuda Rose…-

-¿con que? ¡Digo claro! Pero ¿de que?-

Los ojos verdes de Al se enfocaron en el piso

-no le digas nada a Amy-

-¡Merlín!- gruño la pelirroja -¡¡escúpelo de una vez!!-

-me gusta Amy-

-------------

Q les pareció??! El capi tiene de toooodoo! Jajaja! Pero amooo a Scor…!

Xfaaa déjenme reviws!!

=)

Esta vez no hay adelantos… =(

Tratare de actualizar pronto!!!! Espero q les gusteee =)

Abrazos ¡!!!!


	6. ¡Hogwarts quedaría destruida!

Antes que nada … sorry por tardar!!!

Este cap era mas largo pero he decidió cortarlo xq sino va a Sali muchisisimo!!

Espero q les guste… prometo actualizar pronto!!!

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!!! =)

Y no se les olvide porfa dejar mas.. miren q soy una escritora q se esta volviendo adicta a los reviews… creo q sin ellos no soy capaz de continuar xq me desanimo…

Un abrazoooooooooooooo

**------**

**VI**

**¡¡Hogwarts quedaría destruida!!**

-¿Cómo ha ido la práctica?- pregunto Amy sin levantar el rostro del libro.

-ha sido bastante interesante- sonrió Rose.

-¿crees que Al mejore en encantamientos?-

-¡por supuesto!- Rose tomo asiento junto a ella, se dio cuenta que la mesa estaba inundada de libros de criaturas mágicas.

-¡Merlín! Debes ser la alumna favorita de Hagrid- dijo ella mientras tomaba un libro de cuidado de dragones

-al menos me gustan cosas vivas… no runas y aritmancias que nadie entiende y nadie usa-

-hablando de gustos…- dijo con picardía

Los ojos almendrados de Amy la miraron fijamente

-nunca hemos hablado de que chico te gusta- termino Rose la frase, Amy frunció el ceño, inmediatamente dejo el libro a un lado y le coloco la mano en su frente

-¿estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación –digo… ¿tu hablando de un tema como este en plena biblioteca?-

-si quieres podemos ir al jardín- alzo ella los hombros

Amy dejo caer un libro -¿pero que varita rota te ha lanzado un hechizo? ¡No eres la Rose Weasley que conozco!-

-¡que exagerada!- puso los ojos en blanco –solo quería sacar un tema de conversación-

Las mejillas de Amy adquirieron un ligero tono rosa -¿y para que quieres saber que chico me gusta?-

Rose se acerco a ella –entonces, si hay un chico-

Amy cerro el libro con brusquedad –comencemos por ti ¿Por qué abandonaste a Kevin en plena cita?-

-¡hay Amy! Por milésima vez: no era una cita-

-reunión, salida, encuentro, llámalo como quieras-

-solo quedamos en vernos un rato, y el rato término por eso me fui-

-claro, solo a ti se te ocurre estar… _pasando un rato_ con un chico apuesto ¡y te vas!-

Rose se acerco a ella -¿entonces Kevin es el que te gusta?-

Amy abrió la boca asustada -¡¡¡no!!! Merlín… a veces me asusto de las cosas que llegan a tu cabeza…-

Sonrió –es que como dijiste que era apuesto…-

-¡me pueden parecer apuestos muchos chicos! Rose… no estoy ciega, ¡hasta se que Malfoy es apuesto!-

Rose cerro los ojos - ¿te gusta Malfoy?- dijo temiéndose la respuesta.

Amy estallo de la risa -¡¡no!! En serio Rose me estas asustando… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-

Su respuesta la había aliviado.

-si es verdad… no se como pensé que podrías caer tan bajo-

Amy le puso los ojos en blanco –yo creo que Malfoy es muy apuesto, y no hay nada de caer tan bajo como dices, pero tu cabezota no te lo deja ver-

Rose recordó los ojos grises del Slytherin, y sintió una punzada

-¿Por qué terminamos hablando de Malfoy?- negó ella rápidamente con su cabeza, la conversación no estaba marchando por el rumbo que ella quería.

-porque estamos hablando de chicos apuestos- dijo Amy con naturalidad mientras volvía a tomar el libro

-¡exacto! El no entra en esta categoría- dijo Rose con brusquedad, Amy sonrió

-imagina por un momento que no lo odias, que no es un Malfoy, que pertenece a Gryffindor… ¿no te llamaría la atención ni un poquitito?-

Rose suspiro… el rostro del chico se le dibujo en su mente…

-¡¡no!!- arrugo la nariz

-pues creo que eres la única chica en todo Hogwarts que piensa eso-

Rose frunció el ceño -¡hay no todas pueden estar botando babas como Marieta!-

-¿por cierto que paso entre ellos?- dijo con repentino interés.

-y que se yo- gruño la pelirroja -¿Qué otros chicos son apuestos para ti?- retomo ella las riendas de la conversación

-¿me vas a decir porque dejaste solo a Kevin?- alzo una ceja Amy

-solo si me das un nombre-

-solo si vuelves a salir con Kevin- sonrió satisfecha

-¿y porque tanto interés?- dijo la pelirroja con fastidio

-¡porque eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro! ¿Y quien no mejor que Kevin Host para ti?-

-¡¡Amy enfócate!! ¿Quién te gusta?- de pronto se sintió algo cansada de la conversación, se sentía como una niña pequeña

-no me gusta nadie- resoplo Amy dándole vuelta a la pagina de su libro.

Rose hizo un gesto con su boca y se acerco a ella -¿segura?-

-¡si!- Las mejillas de Amy se tornaron rojas

-¡¡cielos!! Pensé que teníamos confianza- contraataco Rose con tono de decepción.

Amy la miro rápidamente asustada -¡claro que la tenemos! Es solo que… no me gusta nadie, y no entiendo el repentino interés por mi vida amorosa-

Rose suspiro, y decidió no seguir preguntando, Amy tampoco volvió a abrir la boca.

¡La noticia de su primo le había agradado enormemente! Aun sonreía al recordar las mejillas rojas de su primo, aunque realmente no había podido conseguir mucha información, por lo tanto suspiro con frustración.

-nos vemos en un rato- dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto rápidamente Amy

-a buscar a Hugo- mintió

Caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras para encontrarse con Albus… no le tenia algún dato útil, pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo diciéndole que el solito podía decláresele a su amiga, sin necesidad de que ella le averiguara cosas, la hacia sentir como una espía... y vale, Al no podría reprocharle que no lo había intentado.

-¡Hola Rose!- dijo una voz que hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con fastidio, ni siquiera trataría de fingir cortesía

-¿has visto a Albus?- la voz de Marieta hablo rápidamente

Rose frunció el ceño -¿para que quieres hablar con Albus?-

-porque seguro esta con Scorpius- explico la Hufflepuff pausadamente

Ahora arrugo la nariz….

-¿y para que buscas a Malfoy?-

-las cosas no salieron muy bien ayer…- dijo Marieta con decepción.

-¡Oh que pena!-

-quería hablar con el Rose, ese chico me trae de cabeza- y vio como las mejillas se coloraban mientras lo decía con tristeza.

En ese momento el revoltoso azabache de su primo apareció por las escaleras de las Mazmorras…

Estaban hablando con varios chicos de Slytherin. Albus apenas la vio, se alejo de la conversación para acercarse a ella con nerviosismo, pero Rose contemplo con ceño los ojos grises de Malfoy, que la miraron por unos segundos para luego ver con antipatía a Marieta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunto rápidamente Al

Rose observo como Marieta alejaba al Slytherin de la conversación con sus amigos

-no le gusta nadie- dijo con voz cortada.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Al tocándose su cabello

-eso creo…- dijo desviando su mirada hacia Marieta, Malfoy le decía algo con el ceño fruncido, Al volteo para mirarlos al ver que su prima los contemplaba

-es solo que no quiero ser molesto… así como Marieta con Scor, que no para de insistirle- dijo Albus con tristeza –digo si no hay oportunidad pues… ni modo ¿no?-

-¡Hay Albus!- lo regaño ella inmediatamente -¡¡invítala hacer algo!! No me mandes de soplona-

En ese momento Marieta paso junto a ella, parecía estar muy molesta, Rose sonrió.

-¡no es de soplona! es de informadora- dijo rápidamente Albus

El rubio inmediatamente dejo a los otros Slytherin atrás y se fue hacia ellos, Rose lo miro con ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué ha dicho Amy?- pregunto rápidamente Malfoy.

-Rose no es de mucha ayuda- gruño Albus.

Malfoy sonrió –ya te dije yo, si quieres a Amy regálale un escreguto de cola explosiva o un cola cuerno para que la chica se conmueva, pero no busques a tu prima-

Rose frunció el ceño -¡¿a que te refieres Malfoy?!- dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-todos sabemos sus gustos por las especies extrañas y carnívoras- explico el sin mirarla.

-a Amy le gusta estudiarlas- dijo rápidamente Rose para defender a su amiga

-y cuidarlas como mascotas- rio Malfoy

-¿¡y porque Al no me puede decir a mi?!-

Los ojos grises la contemplaron mientras sonreía –porque eres una ingenua incapaz de sacar información sin ser muy obvia-

-¡¡¡y tu eres un idiota!!!- le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡bueno párale Rose!- dijo Al, la pelirroja abrió la boca ofendida

-¿¡párale Rose?!- repitió indignada – déjame decirte que a Amy le parece muy apuesto Kevin- soltó rápidamente como venganza

Albus frunció el ceño -¡¿Host?!-

-¡¡si!!-

Ahora Al parecía muy desanimado, Malfoy le puso la mano en el hombro -¡¡lo acabaremos en el partido!!- dijo con confianza.

Rose frunció los labios.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Malfoy observándola

-¿lo acabaran en el partido?- pregunto la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

Malfoy dio un paso para acercarse -¿le vas a Ravenclaw?- dijo con sus ojos grises fijamente en ella, se quedo contemplándolos unos segundos con el ceño fruncido…

-ninguno es mi casa-dijo paulatinamente, dando otro paso al frente… no podía desviar los ojos...

-seguro Amy si le va a Ravenclaw- hablo Al junto a ella y se sobresalto, había olvidado que su primo seguía con la mirada de tristeza.

Rose se lanzo un regaño mental.

-Amy no tiene interés en Kevin- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Scor tiene razón, no sirves para sacar información-

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco -¡porque Amy esta muy interesada en que Kevin y yo salgamos!-

-¿¡otra vez?!- dijo rápidamente Malfoy arrugando la frente.

-no es tu asunto- corto de inmediato con voz fría.

Se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Albus.

-bueno si eso es lo que quiere Amy ¡pues hazle caso!-

Malfoy arrugo la frente mientras hacia una mueca -¿¡¡de que diablos hablas?!!-

Rose también lo miro con enojo –solo quieres quitarte de por medio al Ravenclaw- le dijo con voz seca, conocía muy bien a su primo y sabia que esas eran sus intenciones

Albus se toco con nerviosismo su cabello –vale si, olviden lo que dije- y suspiro, de pronto observo a Malfoy sonriendo.

-¿y que ha pasado con Marieta?-

El rubio cambio la expresión de su rostro a una de fastidio, Rose se sintió que sobraba en la conversación, pero no quería irse

-¿y bien?- pregunto de nuevo Al

Malfoy frunció los labios y contemplo unos segundos a Rose

-Marieta me tiene harto- dijo con voz ronca.

Albus suspiro, pero Rose no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿no la veras mas?- pregunto de pronto.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron y dio un paso para acercarse –no es tu asunto- la corto con el mismo tono que había usado ella.

Rose le volteo los ojos.

-eres insoportable- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

Y camino con pasos quejumbrosos hacia su sala común, sintiendo como chispas se revolvían en su estomago, con fastidio saco su libro de pociones para sentarse a leer sobre el dichoso Felix Felicis, Amy no tardo en aparecer por el retrato cargada de pergaminos.

-me he encontrado con Kevin cuando venia- le dijo tomando asiento junto a ella

-que bien- Rose paso la hoja del libro.

-me ha dicho que se iba a la práctica de Quidditch pero que quiere hablar contigo-

-que bien- repitió con el mismo animo

-¿y que haces con el libro de pociones?- dijo Amy de manera divertida

-trato de descifrar como es la mejor manera de quemarlo- Rose lo cerro de golpe

Esa noche, a la media noche, tenían que asistir a Astronomía, que para desgracia de Rose, la cursaba con Ravenclaw.

Kevin trato de acercarse a Rose varias veces durante la hora, pero la profesora Sinistra lo miro con reproche mientras lo mandaba a enfocarse en su mapa celeste

Al día siguiente, Rose había amanecido cansada y enfurruñada… ¡y lo peor es que no tenia ni idea de donde provenía su mal humor! Sintió un puñetazo al ver los ojos grises de Malfoy sentado en su mesa, le frunció el ceño y bajo su cabeza hacia su plato de avena

-¡míralo!- susurro Amy a su lado

Rose, obediente volvió alzar su mirada hacia el rubio, inmediatamente se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver que sus ojos grises la contemplaban.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Amy en su cabeza girándole por completo la dirección de su vista.

-¡¡a Kevin!!- dijo rápidamente

Rose sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Oh-

El Ravenclaw tenía el ceño fruncido.

-creo que ha pasado una mala noche-

-¡tuvimos clase a las doce! ¿Quién no amanece cansado despues?- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

Amy alzo los hombros, apenas terminaron de desayunar se fueron a su clase compartida con los Slytherin.

Albus se unió inmediatamente a ellas cuando los vio pararse de la mesa.

-¡Hola!- dijo sonriendo alegremente, Amy bostezo, entonces señalo a la derecha de Rose

La pelirroja miro con fastidio al chico de cabello chocolate que le hacia señas para que se acercara.

Se dio vuelta para darle una mirada de reproche a Amy pero se topo con la gélida mirada de Malfoy, entonces camino decidida hacia donde estaba Kevin.

-¿podemos hablar?- pregunto el Ravenclaw

-solo unos minutos, tengo pociones- explico rápidamente

-Oh, si yo también ando ocupado, ya sabes tengo un partido cerca- las mejillas de Kevin se comenzaban a colorar

-claro contra Slytherin-

-si… se que es contra tu primo…- Kevin bajo sus ojos chocolates –es solo que, no la pasamos nada bien en Hogsmeade- rio con nerviosismo.

Rose se cruzo de brazos y observo la ancha espalda del rubio que paso junto a ella

-pero te quería invitar a verlo…- continuo Kevin, Rose desvió sus ojos azules a los de Kevin -¡¡no tienes que apoyar mi casa!!- añadió el Ravenclaw con rapidez –solo como amigos Rose-

Se mordió el labio –supongo que Amy me podría acompañar- dijo mientras se imaginaba la impresión de su primo al verla en su partido… seria una linda sorpresa.

-¡claro! Te puede acompañar hasta un elfo domestico si quieres- sonrió Kevin

Rose comenzó a reír.

-quedamos así- Kevin parecía muy contento.

Y la pelirroja comenzó a bajar a las mazmorras…

Para darse cuenta que Albus ocupaba su silla, estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Amy… Torció la boca cuando tomo asiento junto a Malfoy.

Este no le dijo ni una palabra, la ignoro por completo mientras dibujaba en su pergamino… Rose frunció el ceño pero sonrió satisfecha, todo era mejor cuando no se veía obligada en dirigirle la palabra al imbécil que estaba sentado junto a ella…

Slughorn entro en ese momento al aula de clase sonriendo con algarabía, observo como Malfoy abrió de inmediato su libro.

-saquen sus materiales- dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente, más que todo a Malfoy.

Rose se apresuro a sacar su caldero con el ceño fruncido.

-hoy elaboraran una muestra del filtro de muertos en vida-

Rose se dio cuenta como varios alumnos intercambiaron miradas ansiosas y entrecerró los ojos al ver que Amy era una de estas, algo obstinada abrió su libro para comenzar a buscar la dichosa receta.

-Y cuando concluya la clase, hablaremos de un trabajo muy especial que les asignare- continuo Slughorn sonriendo mientras se tocaba su gran panza y se quedaba con la mirada perdida, en aire de soñador –bien…- dijo de pronto frotándose los ojos -¡Adelante!-

Rose escucho chirridos y golpes metálicos, pero ella seguía sumergida en su libro con la frente arrugada tratando de buscar donde demonios estaba la estúpida receta que tenia que hacer…

-pagina 10- de pronto susurro Malfoy a su lado, lo contemplo con ceño, el rubio trataba de ocultar una sonrisa

-¡¡ya sabia!!- le respondió con voz fría, e inmediatamente se fue a esa pagina, cruzando los dedos para que Malfoy no se diera cuenta.

Observo los ingredientes y se fue hasta el armario del material para tomar lo que necesitaba…

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando el aula se lleno de un vapor azulado, Rose comenzó a añadir las raíces de valeriana al caldero.

-esta mal- dijo una voz a su lado.

-¡claro que no!- ni si molesto en mirar a Malfoy

-tienes que trocearlas primero- explico el rubio con voz paciente –no es tan complicado Weasley- continuo mientras le volteaba los ojos grises.

Rose arrugo la nariz, y con las mejillas encendidas comenzó a sacar las raíces para trocearlas una por una…

Cuando termino, miro de reojo a Malfoy, el chico estaba cortando el grano de sopóforo.

Los ojos grises la miraron de inmediato -¿se te perdió algo?- dijo con antipatía, la poción de Malfoy ya se había convertido en un liquido homogéneo de color grosella negra, tal como lo describía el libro, frunció los labios y tomo el cuchillo para comenzar a cortar también el grano de sopóforo.

El Slytherin soltó una risita a su lado.

-¡¿a ti que te pasa?!-

Pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa, algo en el interior de la pelirroja estallo.

Se obligo a concentrarse en el libro, pero esa poción estaba resultando muy complicada, ahora tenia que esperar cinco minutos para que se cociera…

Observo con aburrimiento los demás calderos, se alivio al darse cuenta que no era la única que tenia problemas con la poción, pero se mordió el labio al conseguirse con los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-¿¡se te perdió algo?!- pregunto ella con antipatía

-cometes errores tan estúpidos- le dijo el rubio mientras le bajaba fuego a su caldero

-¡esta con la cantidad necesaria!- frunció el ceño mientras volvía a aumentar la caldera

-¡¡lograras que se derritan las raíces!!- Malfoy de nuevo estiro su mano para bajarle fuego

-¡¡¡hay claro que no!!!- gruño ella retirándole la mano con brusquedad

-¡¡¡¡terca!!!!- dijo mientras le volteaba los ojos grises

-¡metiche!- torció la boca –¡¡bájale fuego a tu propia poción!!-

Después comenzó a remover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, pero sintió un hundimiento en su estomago al ver que adquiría un tono parecido a regaliz.

Rose estaba malhumorada y comenzó a impacientarse, removió con mas rapidez… pero su poción seguía oscura…

Rápidamente le bajo fuego al caldero.

-¡muy tarde!- dijo Malfoy a su lado pero la pelirroja lo ignoro, y con el fuego bajo siguió removiendo… pero su estúpida poción no mejoro.

-¡tiempo!- dijo Slughorn –dejen de remover por favor-

Rose contemplo la poción de Malfoy, tenia una poción tan clara que incluso se podría confundir con agua, el rubio sonrió satisfecho.

Slughorn comenzó a pasearse por la mesa de sus compañeros, pero no hacia ningún comentario…

Al ver la poción de Amy le sonrió, aunque esta seguía todavía de morado oscuro.

Después pasó por el brebaje azul claro de Albus y le asintió con aprobación, al ver la suya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y siguió derecho, escucho a Malfoy reír en silencio y Rose le lanzo un puñetazo por el costado.

El rubio iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la risa de júbilo de Slughorn lo interrumpió.

-¡excelente, excelente!- le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro, Malfoy frunció el ceño –como siempre excelente, un talento natural sin duda alguna, porque de tu familia no lo has heredado- soltó Slughorn sin vergüenza.

Rose estaba muy enojada… ¡¡detestaba pociones!! Estúpida materia… que al fin y al cabo no sabía su utilidad.

-¡¡15 puntos para Slytherin!!- continuo Slughorn.

Rose mantenía una visible decepción en su rostro que se convirtió en enojo cuando vio a su primo sonriéndole con entusiasmo a Malfoy.

Slughorn hizo un movimiento con su varita y todos los calderos quedaron vacios, Malfoy satisfecho, comenzó a guardar sus materiales, Rose le lanzo una mirada de reproche.

-la tuya no ha sido tan… catastrófica- le dijo el rubio en voz baja, lo que la hizo enojar incluso mas…

-¡aun no termina la clase!- dijo Slughorn mientras tomaba unos pergaminos, interrumpiendo el regaño de Rose hacia el Slytherin.

-les tengo una asignación especial ¿recuerdan?- dijo sonriendo.

-quiero que se unan en parejas, para elaborar una poción de gran importancia-

Los ojos azules de Rose se consiguieron con los almendrados de Amy.

Albus observo a Malfoy también en un gesto de unirse con el.

-deberán trabajar todos los días, porque es una poción que, con mucha facilidad se cometen errores…-

Todos se comenzaron a mirar intrigados, Slughorn sonrió al ver que si estaba logrando el efecto que quería en los alumnos.

-bien… prepararan el Felix Felicis-

De inmediato se escucharon gritos ahogados de asombro.

-no pretendo que les salga a la perfección, solo quiero que logren un resultado similar ¡y por supuesto no la probaremos en nadie!- añadió riendo al final.

-los calderos los pueden guardar en mi armario que lo he hechizado de manera que entren todos- anunció Slughorn –por lo tanto trabajaran en el proyecto durante las horas libres que tengan, la poción dura en coserse seis meses, así que para el mes de Abril la deberán tener lista, y esa será la calificación de su examen-

Ahora se escucharon suspiros nerviosos –quiero que anoten en un pergamino el nombre de las parejas, y me lo entreguen por favor-

Malfoy comenzó a escribir de inmediato su nombre y el de Albus, se puso de pie y le dio el pergamino, Slughorn le sonrió satisfecho, después el rubio volvió a tomar asiento para guardar sus libros, Al se levanto para esperarlo en la salida, la mayoría de la clase ya se había marchado.

Amy se puso de pie para darle el pergamino a Slughorn, pero este, abrió los ojos asustado.

-¡no!- dijo de pronto dirigiéndose a los demás pergaminos. -¡no, no, no, no!-

Rose lo miro confundida.

-¡no señorita Weasley!- continúo con voz seca –no dejare que trabaje en este proyecto sin una ayuda decente-

Amy le frunció el ceño

-¿a que se refiere?- pregunto rápidamente la pelirroja

-¡¡semejante poción tan difícil!! Y con sus escasas cualidades para pociones… ¡¡¡Hogwarts quedaría destruida!!!-

Malfoy soltó una carcajada desde su asiento, Rose giro la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¡¡aquí!!- dijo de pronto Slughorn sosteniendo un pergamino. –Trabajara con Scorpius Malfoy-

La pelirroja sintió su corazón subirse a la garganta -¡¡¡NO!!!- protesto rápidamente

-Oh si-

-¡¡oiga, oiga!!- salto Albus de pronto -¡¡yo estoy con Scorpius!!-

-entonces cambiaremos nombres- dijo Slughorn mientras sacaba su varita

-¡¡¡pero no es justo!!! ¿Y yo con quien quedo?- protesto la castaña.

Pero Rose estaba petrificada -¿¡en serio me va a colocar con Malfoy?!-

-¡por supuesto!- dijo mientras la observaba –creo que usted necesita ayuda de alguien que domine la materia-

Y sintió como piedras pesadas caían en su estomago, se dio media vuelta para contemplar a Malfoy, este, mantenía una expresión de gracia en su rostro.

Albus se acerco a los pergaminos –entonces quedo con Amy… bueno haga el cambio-

Rose arrugo la frente, ¡¡estúpido Albus!!

-pero profesor… Rose no es tan mala en pociones- la defendió su amiga

-¿observo el brebaje que preparo hoy?-

-¡pero es porque estaba difícil!- soltó de pronto ella

-es la primera vez que asigno esto y no quiero accidentes- hablo Slughorn en voz baja, apunto con la varita, y Rose lo observo con frustración

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Rose Weasley_

-¡¡¡No puede ser!!!- chillo la pelirroja sintiendo una aversión impresionante hacia el pergamino

Slughorn cambio su expresión a una de seriedad –ya lo he hecho, debería agradecerme por hacerla trabajar con Malfoy- y se dio media vuelta.

Rose estaba anonadada y muy enfadada, con su boca abierta se dio media vuelta para observar a Malfoy

Este le hizo una mueca con su boca mientras alzaba la ceja.

-¡vamos Weasley!- le dijo de manera divertida –te sacaras buena nota gracias a mi-

Hizo que se le revolviera el estomago… casi podía sentir su sangre hervir.

-pociones no es tan malo…- añadió Albus en voz baja al observar la expresión que tenia en su rostro –prima Malfoy lo hará bien-

La chica cerro los ojos ¿¡por que la tenían que obligar a trabajar con Malfoy?! Demonios… ¡¡¡colóquela a trabajar con un sapo si le da la gana!!!! ¿¡Pero con Malfoy?!

-Rose… ¿estas bien?- pregunto Amy acercándose a ella

La pelirroja reacciono y de inmediato fulmino con la mirada a su nuevo compañero de clase mientras sentía que su estomago se volteaba.

-¡¡¡¡detesto pociones!!!!-

--------

Ok.. de este cap kiero decir varias cosas..

Primero.. q bello Scor jajaja

Segundo.. el partido lo iba a meter en este pero se estaba alargando demasiado..

Se que este cap ha estado corto de cosas entre Scor y Rose.. pero aki es dnd todo comienza.. =)

Tercero.. lo de Amy y Albus esta en proceso … xD

Cuarto… espero q les haya gustado

Quinto… kiero ser Rose para trabajar horas y horas cn Scor jajaja!

Para el prox cap…

Ya saben… el partido entre Ravenclaw contra Slytherin…

Kevin Host o Scorpius Malfoy... a quien apoyara la pelirroja??

Y también pasaran muchas cosas interesantes... no dejen de leerlo xD

Y dejen reviews pleaseeeee


	7. ¡Anda tú!

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Kiero AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!! Pero aki arriba sere breve… abajo soy mas especifica..!! en serio me alegra muchisisiisimooo! Q les guste ¡!!

Espero con ansias la opinión de este capitulo…

Q de nuevo tiene de todo… ¡! =)

Espero q les guste… ¡!

Nos vemos abajooooo….

-------------------

**VII**

**¡Anda tú!**

-no es tan malo…-

Rose parpadeo

-¡haba por ti!- y hizo una mueca para morderse el labio

-pero el sabe bastante y una ayuda no te… va mal- dijo Amy con su voz quebrada

-¡¡Merlín!!- soltó Rose.

Amy decidió no mencionarle mas nada a la pelirroja, sabia que si le recordaba el proyecto asignado de pociones estallaría.

Tenían un rato libre por lo tanto decidieron pasar por la cabaña de Hagrid para hacerle una visita, el viejo Fang agito la cola con emoción al verlas llegar

-¡Amy, Rose!- dijo con alegría.

Las chicas entraron y se consiguieron con Hugo y Lily que ignoraban decentemente los pasteles de manzana que tenían en su plato.

-¡¡Hola!!- dijo Lily con alegría

-¡pero que sorpresa!- dijo Hagrid con alegría mientras se dirigía al enorme pastel de manzana para picar dos pedazos mas

-no muchas gracias- dijo Amy rápidamente

Rose sonrió al observar el aspecto de piedra que este tenia.

-¡solo faltan Albus y Scorpius!- dijo Hagrid mientras tomaba asiento

-¡hay no lo invoques!- soltó la pelirroja rápidamente

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Hagrid

-pues Rosie no aguanta a Scor- dijo Hugo riendo

-¡¡no lo llames así!!- lo regaño de inmediato -¡¡y a mi tampoco Rosie!!-

-pero el es muy agradable- sonrió Lily

Sintió la mano de Amy en su cabeza -¡¡ves!!-

Rose la miro indignada, le acababa de dar un golpe

-¡¡si una Potter y tu propio hermano hacen el intento de calárselo, no veo porque tu solo abres la boca para lanzarle cuanto insulto se te ocurre!!-

-¡hay no hablemos de Malfoy!- arrugo la nariz, últimamente ese parecía ser el tema de conversación por donde fuera.

-yo conozco a Draco Malfoy y he pasado mucho tiempo con Scorpius, y realmente son diferentes Rose, no lo juzgues por algo que no es-

Rose suspiro

-¡además te toca aguantarlo!- sonrió Amy

-¿Por qué?- pregunto rápidamente Lily

-le ha tocado hacer un trabajo con el de pociones-

-¡¡Oh!! Que suerte…-

-¡¡claro!!- comenzó a reír Hugo –ha sido mucha suerte para el bienestar del resto de los estudiantes-

Rose le lanzo una mirada fulminadora

-Scorpius es un buen muchacho- dijo Hagrid mientras se servía otro pedazo de pastel –por cierto Amy, tengo en la parte de atrás dos Streeler, se que no debería mostrártelo pero….-

Los ojos de Amy se iluminaron y de inmediatamente se puso de pie

-¡por favor quiero verlos!- dijo muy entusiasmada

Hagrid sonrió satisfecho, ambos se levantaron y salieron, Hugo frunció el ceño

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-

-al menos se entiende con Hagrid- dijo Lily alzando los ojos, después miro a Rose con interés -¿sabes como se prepara Slytherin para el partido?-

-es tu hermano el que esta en el equipo- dijo Rose alzando los ojos

-¡pero no suelta palabra!- respondió su prima con frustración -¡¡además técnicamente Al es como tu mejor amigo!!-

-pero le tiene más lealtad a su casa- alego

-¡¡sácale información!!- dijo Lily con desesperación

-conoces a Al… ¿Cómo hago eso?-

-que se yo… ¡usa a Scorpius en tus ratos de pociones!-

Rose arrugo la frente –creo que mejor te quedas con la duda-

Lily ahora tenia la frente arrugada -¡¡sea como sea Gryffindor llegara a la final!!- dijo más para ella que para los demás –no me importa como juegue Slytherin el sábado-

Hugo bajo la mirada –me gustaría entrar al equipo…-

-¡ya te dije que te apuntes el próximo año!- dijo su prima rápidamente –James se va… necesitaremos un guardián decente-

-¡vaya! Yo quiero tener uno… pero mama me echaría de la casa, ama sus plantas- entro Amy con emoción, Hagrid le sonrió cariñosamente

-no son tan malos-

-¡y tienen colores muy bonitos!- sonrió la castaña

-¡¡Oh!!- interrumpió Lily abriendo los ojos -¡¡tu eres la que me va ayudar!!-

Amy la miro confundida -¿a que?-

-¡¡a sacarle información al tarado de mi hermano!!-

Hugo comenzó a reír, pero Amy frunció el ceño

-¡¡claro, mira… necesitamos llevar a Gryffindor a la final, y el competidor mas fuerte que tenemos es Slytherin!!-

-¿y crees que Albus me suelte palabra de su dichoso equipo?- sonrió Amy

-bueno… mas vale intentar-

Pasaron el resto del día entre clases, deberes y charlando de Quidditch con quien se encontraran y estuvieran dispuestos hablar.

Aunque Rose se comenzaba a aburrir un poco…

Esa noche termino todos los deberes, que tenia pendiente y se acostó a dormir rendida…

Pero recordó los ojos grises del Slytherin, y se le bajo el animo… ¡ella si tenia mala suerte! Quizás seria bueno pedirle la pata de conejo a Amy…

El día siguiente, la pelirroja durmió hasta un poco mas tarde, tenia toda la mañana libre por lo que se sintió relajada, Amy se había ido temprano a Herbologia con Longbottom, por lo tanto no la vería después de almuerzo…

Así que con un buen estado de animo Rose se dirigió a la biblioteca después de desayuno, aprovecharía un poco para ponerse al día con su lectura de runas.

Tomo asiento en la última mesa y abrió su libro con una sonrisa… Había amanecido de buen humor, y eso era algo, que últimamente, no tenía…

Pero escucho una silla arrimarse a su lado…

Los ojos azules de Rose se asomaron por encima de su libro y una mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿¡que demonios haces aquí?!-

Malfoy le sonreía con picardía –eres tan predecible…- dijo mientras le quitaba el libro de sus manos –sabia que estarías metida en la biblioteca -

Rose estiro su mano para tomar el libro, pero Malfoy comenzó a reír cuando leyó el titulo

-¿sigues tomando runas?-

-¡¡no!!- comenzó a reír la pelirroja sarcásticamente –solo tome el libro porque me confundí de materia…- y se lo quito de golpe

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco –pues creo que si lo haz hecho, deberías estar estudiando pociones- explico con calma

-¿¡quieres matarme del aburrimiento?!-

Los ojos grises se acercaron, y le puso unos pergaminos al frente.

Rose contemplo la letra desordenada de Malfoy

-¿y esto que es?- dijo con antipatía mientras los tomaba

-mi arma para matarte del aburrimiento- sonrió el rubio, pero Rose lo miro con reproche y comenzó a leer.

_La poción es muy difícil de elaborar; requiere seis meses de tiempo y preparación para cocerse correctamente a fuego lento. Además, se puede cometer un error durante la elaboración muy fácilmente, causando un brebaje con efectos desastrosos. El consumo excesivo de la poción puede ser perjudicial para al consumidor porque produce atolondramiento, temeridad y un peligroso exceso de confianza. Además, consumida en grandes cantidades resulta altamente tóxica. La poción Felix Felicis está prohibida de las eventualidades deportivas, así como elecciones, exámenes, etc._

Lo miro con fastidio –se que es el Felix Felicis-

-Es para que sepas la teoría, y así poder cumplir la voluntad de Slughorn de mantener Hogwarts a salvo – sonrió el Slytherin mirándola con picardía, Rose suspiro haciendo todo los esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no sacar su varita y lanzarle un Crucius, con toda la paciencia del mundo tomo su libro.

-eres tan considerado…- dijo con ironía -¡ahora largo!-

Pero la silla de Malfoy no se movió, de nuevo asomo sus ojos azules por encima del libro

-¿¡acaso estas sordo?!-

-no… pero no me quiero ir- dijo mientras sonreía

Rose arrugo la nariz y decidió ignorarlo, pero el chico comenzó a sonar sus dedos con la mesa, de inmediato le lanzo una mirada fulminadora, Malfoy sonrió, Rose contuvo sus ganas de lanzarle el libro.

-¿¡¡que quieres?!!- dijo rápidamente

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos la poción?-

-por mi nunca-

Sus ojos grises se acercaron

-¿crees en la suerte Weasley?- susurro en voz baja

Rose se acerco con aire de altanería

-no, yo creo en el trabajo duro-

-pues eso lleva a la suerte ¿no?-

-¡no!-

Malfoy hizo un gesto con su boca y se echo para atrás

-es una lastima que no creas… porque eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti al hacer el proyecto conmigo- dijo riendo

Rose puso los ojos en blanco –¡¡que egocéntrico!!-

-más bien realista-

-¡¡idiota!!- soltó la palabra que mas describía al Slytherin según ella

-¡¡ingenua!!- replico el sonriendo –solo lo digo en broma… eres demasiado fácil para hacerte enojar-

-¡¡solo si se trata de ti!!-

-¡pero que amargada!- dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella

-más bien realista- puntualizo sonriendo mientras lo miraba fijamente

Malfoy torció sus ojos grises, y de nuevo la pelirroja hizo silencio… Pero el Slytherin seguía en su silla, con sus ojos grises fijos en ella

-¿y porque no estas en clase?- pregunto intrigada dejando el libro a un lado

-porque no curso Herbologia- respondió con naturalidad

-¿y porque no estas con Albus?- pregunto de nuevo

-¿y porque no estas con Amy?- alzo una ceja.

-¡porque ella si la cursa, tarado!-gruño ella tomando el libro

De reojo vio como Malfoy hizo una mueca de frustración

-¿Dónde esta Albus?- pregunto en un tono mas amable

-en la sala común, le he dicho que te buscaría para pociones-

-Oh… ¿Por qué no vino?- dijo la pelirroja con decepción.

-tiene su propio proyecto y esta que explota del entusiasmo por hacerlo con Amy- el rubio soltó una risa, Rose se imagino a Albus solo con su amiga durante horas y sintió una ráfaga de emoción.

Malfoy acerco sus ojos grises… por unos segundos Rose se sintió extraña, y sus mejillas se coloraron.

-¿iras al partido?- pregunto el Slytherin en un susurro suave

-¡¿desde cuando voy a partidos que no son de Gryffindor?!-

Malfoy sonrió -¿Por qué siempre tan a la defensiva?-

-¡¿Por qué me das dolores de cabeza?!-

-¿te llevo a la enfermería?- dijo en tono irónico, Rose hizo una mueca

-más bien aléjate- y volvió a tomar el libro.

Pero Malfoy de nuevo, no se movió.

Rose volvió asomar sus ojos azules por encima del libro, y en sus labios se dibujaron una sonrisa al ver su cabello rubio alborotado…

Malfoy pareció notar un pequeño cambio en su actitud…

-¿no vas al partido?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

La pelirroja no pudo seguir contemplando sus ojos grises –si voy- dijo desviando la mirada

-¡¡no me digas que le vas a Ravenclaw!!- Malfoy se alejo a ella en tono ofendido

-¡¡hay no seas tarado!!- arrugo la nariz -¡¡no le voy a ninguno!!-

El Slytherin entornó sus ojos -Host te ha invitado ¿verdad?-

-pues si…- tomo su libro con tranquilidad –pero Amy viene conmigo- se apresuro a decir.

-Ah… será una noticia buena para Albus- dijo el Slytherin tomando sus pergaminos y fingiendo interés por leerlos.

Rose dejo el libro a un lado –no es una cita- explico con pausa.

Sintió un revoltijo en todo su estomago cuando los ojos grises levantaron su mirada… Inmediatamente las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos, bastante prolongado, de pronto se pregunto porque demonios le había explicado… A ella no le agradaba Malfoy, nunca le había agradado… Tenia que dejar de decirle sus cosas privadas.

-¡¡¡pero no es tu problema!!!- dijo rápidamente frunciendo el entrecejo y adquiriendo de nuevo el tono antipático que siempre tenia para hablar con Malfoy

Malfoy también frunció el ceño -¡¡a mi no me importa Weasley!!- dijo usando el tono típico de su padre -¡¡¡me importa un bledo realmente!!!-

-Bien- alzo ella los hombros y continuo leyendo, aunque ya ni sabia en que pagina estaba…

Sintió como Malfoy movía la silla con violencia… Rose observo su ancha espalda marcharse de la biblioteca con paso apresurado y frunció los labios… lanzándole una mirada de odio se levanto de la mesa para seguirlo.

-¡¡ ¿Por qué me dejas hablando sola?!!!- dijo ofendida cuando lo alcanzo por el pasillo

-pensé que ya había terminado la conversación-

-¡¡pues no!!- replico la pelirroja mientras lo seguía con altanería -¡¡al final no dijiste cuando vamos hacer la poción!!-

-por ti nunca ¿recuerdas?- respondió con fastidio

-¡¡¡eso no quiere decir que quiera bajar mi calificación!!!-

Malfoy soltó una risa sarcástica -¿acaso son muy buenas en pociones?-

Respiro profundamente… el imbécil de Malfoy siempre sabia decir las palabras adecuadas que lograban que su sangre hirviera.

-¡¡¡solo menciona un maldito día!!!-

El Slytherin se dio media vuelta –no Rose, pídelo con buenos modales- dijo sonriendo

La chica se lleno de mas rabia -¡¡¡Weasley!!!- dijo prácticamente gritando -¡¡¡para ti soy Weasley!!!-

Malfoy le puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando… seguido de la pelirroja -¡¡te estoy hablando!!- decía de manera ofendida tratando de seguirle el paso -¡¡Malfoy!!-

Pero pestaño con asombro al ver como varias chicas de quinto lo saludaron con algarabía sonriéndole estúpidamente al verlo pasar.

Sintió su corazón bombear sangre a toda prisa ¡¡¡arrugo su frente muerta de rabia!!! Pensó que aquellas chicas necesitaban darse un poco a respetar y no actuar tan obvias….

Pero el Slytherin les paso por un lado sin determinarlas… Todas parecían muy decepcionadas

-¿¡¡acaso ya te juntaste con todas por un rato que no te importan ahora??!!- dijo con rapidez, Malfoy ni se inmuto… Solo siguió caminando sin mirarla….

-¡¡¡así como hiciste con Marieta!!!- seguía ella detrás de Malfoy -¡¡eres un asqueroso aprovechador!!- Rose se sentía caliente, necesitaba descargar su furia… Detestaba el chico que caminaba al frente de ella… no sabia como encontrar las palabras para describir lo que sentía… rabia, furia, enojo… ¡¡¡odio!!!

-¡¡¡¡seguro como ya probaste a cada chica de esas regaladas igualadas pues buscaras…!!!-

Pero Rose no pudo seguir hablando, Malfoy se dio media vuelta en ese momento mirándola con sus ojos grises mas fríos que nunca, con el ceño fruncido… la había tomado de los hombros y la llevo a un rincón de la pared, Malfoy la sostenía con fuerza, muy cerca de ella, mirándola con aprensión. Rose no se podía movilizar… noto que respiraba con rapidez, pero le mantuvo la mirada fija… trasmitiéndole todo el odio que le sentía.

Malfoy se limitaba a contemplarla con ceño.

-¿acaso me has visto…?- comenzó a susurrarle Malfoy, inmediatamente sintió como si un cubito de hielo le atravesara todo el cuerpo, Rose trato de moverse pero solo sintió las manos de Malfoy con mas fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas -¿¡acaso me has visto en ese plan que dices?!- dijo de manera ofendida.

Rose frunció los labios -¡¡te he visto con varias chicas y con Marieta!!-

-¡¡¡no hables de lo que no sabes Weasley!!!- dijo soltándola con brusquedad y dándose media vuelta, dejándola hecha una furia… ¡¡¡¡quien diablos se creía ese imbécil!!!

Comenzó a caminar mas rápido detrás de el, debatiéndose internamente en que insulto seria lo suficientemente hiriente para decirle…

Malfoy también parecía estar bastante enfurruñado porque mantenía sus manos en forma de puño y parecía a punto de pegarle a quien se topara por el frente.

¡¡¡Sencillamente Rose no podía permanecer mas de quince minutos con el!!! Era la persona más detestable, abominable, insoportable, despreciable, odioso, aborrecible, egocéntrico, intolerante, fastidioso…pero todos los demás adjetivos quedaron en silencio en su mente…

Rose se detuvo en seco con el ceño fruncido, Malfoy también lo hizo delante de ella, y la miraba con confusión.

Acababa de aparecer de la nada una puerta en la pared… justo frente al tapiz en el que los Troll están dándole garrotazos a Barnabás el chiflado…

Los ojos grises la miraron sorprendido -¿la habías visto antes?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

Rápidamente la Gryffindor negó con su cabeza.

Los ojos de Malfoy se iluminaron por unos segundos y rápidamente abrió la puerta, Rose lo siguió.

Acababan de entrar a una sala circular con paredes de piedra fría, en el centro, estaba una enorme y larga tarima.

Comenzó a ver alrededor… Había una pequeña biblioteca con libros de combates y peleas….

Tenia también, una pequeña repisa con antídotos que curaban el dolor de hechizos que se hacen en combate de duelos…

De pronto la chica comprendió que la tarima era para combatirse en duelo.

Miro sorprendida el lugar… ¿Por qué Hogwarts tenia algo así? Era peligroso para los alumnos

Entonces en la pared que había junto a ella apareció una fotografía de Malfoy, con un círculo rojo en el centro, como si fuera el destino de un dardo…

Rápidamente miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que de hecho si habían dardos para lanzárselos a la fotografía del Slytherin.

Rose comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Malfoy divertido, la chica señalo la fotografía, que también le hizo mucha gracia al rubio… Duraron riendo por varios segundos, asombrados…

Entonces Malfoy le señalo su lado de la pared, también había una fotografía de su rostro marcada de igual manera como puntería de dardos.

Los ojos grises se acercaron… -¿solo por curiosidad que estabas pensando?- dijo en un susurro mezclado entre emoción y nerviosismo.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas –en…-

-¿Qué no me soportas?- termino la frase el chico

-algo así…-

-yo pensaba lo mismo- dijo Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír, entonces comenzó a reír victorioso… -¡¡¡fantástico!!!- decía mientras recorría el lugar con rapidez -¡¡¡es fantástico!!-

-¿te volviste loco?- pregunto Rose sorprendida

El Slytherin se acerco a ella con emoción -¿¡que no lo ves?!-

-¡¡pues claro!! No se como Hogwarts puede tener este lugar… es un peligro realmente-

-¡¡¡no!!!- Los ojos grises no dejaban de brillar -¡¡¡después de tanto tiempo!!! Pensé que realmente era mentira…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿sabes donde estas?- dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella…esta vez Rose no dio un paso para alejarse

-no…- susurro sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos grises, Malfoy le sonrió con nerviosismo, duro unos segundos de esa manera antes de responderle –en la sala de los menesteres-

-¡¡hay por favor!!- Rose se dio media vuelta marcando distancia -¡¡ya les dije que eso no existe!!-

-¿entonces que piensas de este lugar?- pregunto acercándose de nuevo -¡¡estabas pensando en lo insoportable que crees que soy y aparece un lugar para debatirse en duelo!!-

Rose frunció los labios -¡¡pues no me pienso enfrentar en duelo!!-

-¡¡pues yo tampoco!!- dijo rápidamente Malfoy -¡mucho menos contigo!-

En ese momento la sala cambio, tan rápidamente que sorprendió a la chica… Parecía que ni había pestañeado…

Ahora se había reducido el espacio totalmente…

Dejándola en una especie de habitación miniatura que solo tenía las paredes con el Slytherin junto a ella… Esta vez no se podía mover, no porque las manos de Malfoy envolvieran sus muñecas con fuerza sino porque no había lugar… Alzo sus ojos azules… Aquello debía parecerle incomodo, estar tan cerca de Malfoy, como nunca antes había estado… pero no le decía nada, no hacia el intento de salir, tan solo levanto su mirada para conseguirse con sus ojos grises, y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Slytherin… Rose frunció el ceño, sintió miles de fuegos artificiales en su estomago.

Pero sus mejillas se coloraron.

-¿apenada?- susurro Malfoy acercándose a su oído…

-¡¡incomoda!!- dijo empujándolo a un lado haciendo que Malfoy se diera un buen golpe con la pared, y salió inmediatamente.

Contemplo el piso muerta de vergüenza cuando Malfoy salía también.

-en el séptimo piso… ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo el chico con emoción.

Pero Rose no pudo decirle nada, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común… sin despedirse.

-¿Qué hace exactamente esa estúpida sala?- comenzó a interrogar rápidamente

-ya te lo he dicho…. ¡Merlín! Déjame dormir- los ojos verdes de Albus se volvieron a cerrar junto a ella

-¡no!- gruño ella moviéndole el brazo -¿estas seguro que cambia dependiendo de las necesidades de la persona?-

Binns se paseo junto a ella en ese momento y Albus la miro asombrado

-¿no estas prestando atención?-

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco -¡¡concéntrate Al! ¿Estas seguro que cambia dependiendo de las necesidades de la persona?-

-¡¡seguro!! Por cierto anoche Scor y yo casi no dormimos por estar en la sala ¡¡ya que al fin la conseguimos!!- los ojos azules se desviaron al rubio que dormía plácidamente en su mesa -¡¡así que serias tan amble de dejarme recuperar un poco las horas de anoche!!- el chico se dispuso a cerrar los ojos

-¡¡Albus!!- dijo ella acercándose de nuevo –la sala se puede equivocar ¿verdad?-

Su primo hizo un gesto de tristeza -¡Merlín! ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan insoportables a veces?-

Rose arrugo la nariz – ¿¡se puede equivocar?!- repitió acercándose

-¡¡no entiendo!!- Albus se dio cuenta que no dormiría hasta que le respondiera a su prima -¿equivocarse como?-

-bueno… no se, que se equivoque cambiando así como así… para algo estúpido y sin sentido-

-¡se de la sala exactamente lo mismo que tu!- gruño Al en voz baja –yo también la vi ayer por primera vez ¿recuerdas?-

-pero no soy una de las que han estado buscándola por años- alego en voz baja

Albus se rasco los ojos con cansancio mientras resoplaba

-no entiendo a que te refieres, Scor me dijo que ustedes consiguieron la sala ¡con un lugar que parecía estar dispuesto a que se mataran mutuamente!- dijo mientras volteaba los ojos

Rose sintió un pinchazo -¡eso fue lo que paso!-

-¿¡entonces?! ¿Se equivoco la sala? ¿No querías matar a Scor?- dijo riendo

-¡¡claro que no lo quería matar en el sentido exacto de la palabra!!-

-¡¡bien!! Entonces si se puede equivocar Rose… porque no creo que Scor tampoco lo quería realmente…-

Y se dio acostó en su mesa…

Amy se dio vuelta en ese momento mirándola mientras sonreía -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente?- pregunto, Rose tampoco le había contado… le daba vergüenza… ¡¡una estúpida equivocación de la sala!! No es que ella quería estar cerca de Malfoy… no… ¡¡por Merlín!!

-no sucedió nada-

Los ojos almendrados la miraron con interés -¡desde ayer andas rara!- le susurro

-¡bueno! Debe ser de la sorpresa, imagínate encontrar semejante sala-

-¡¡Rose!! Te conozco demasiado… ¿dime que te paso?-

Albus en ese momento abrió los ojos para contemplar a la castaña –simplemente que esta loca- dijo divertido

Tanto Amy como Rose fruncieron el ceño

-¿y quien menciono tu nombre en la conversación?- dijo Amy

Albus se levanto rápidamente -¡¡Rose me pregunto primero!!- dijo en su defensa

-¡¡no estoy loca Albus!!-

-¡¡demonios!!- gruño ahora el Slytherin -¡¡justo el día que dejo ir solo a Scor para charlar contigo!! Y me pierdo de semejante descubrimiento…-

-¡hay si!!- Amy sonrió con entusiasmo -¡¡debió ser muy emocionante!!-

-¡fue normal!- dijo la pelirroja tomando su pluma –lo bueno es que se que puedo tener un lugar para…-

-¿matarte con Scorpius?- rió Albus

En ese momento Rose se dio cuenta que los ojos grises la observaban acostado en su mesa…

-no…- dijo rápidamente

-¡¡yo quiero ir!!- esta vez dijo la castaña con mas animo

Albus sonrió satisfecho -¡yo te llevare!-

-ya le he dicho a Rose que me la enseñe después de clase-

Albus miro a Rose con reproche.

-¿no tienes practica de Quidditch hoy?- pregunto la pelirroja rápidamente

-¡pues claro!- dijo Al tocándose su cabello -¡¡pero la podría llevar después de la practica!!-

Rose miro de manera divertida a Amy -¡ya esta! Vamos a la practica y después te vas con Albus… es que no creo que te lleve…-

Amy abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¡¡ ¿Por qué no?!! Ya se que vas al día con los deberes-

-pero no con el de pociones-

-para lo cual, necesitas a Scorpius- alego la castaña, Rose torció la boca

-¡es que ellos quedaron en verse después para adelantar!- dijo rápidamente Albus, Rose lo miro ofendida -¿¡verdad que si prima?!-

Amy parecía confundida -¿en serio?-

-Eh… si… quedamos…si-

-¡bien! Entonces esta resuelto el problema, ellos se van a estudiar y nosotros nos vamos a la sala- sonrió Albus

-¿practica de otro equipo?-

-¡Merlín Amy! Ni que nos fueras apoyar porque asistas-

-¿quieres ver la sala?- pregunto la pelirroja rápidamente

-pues si… pero…-

-¡bueno entonces vamos a la practica y después nos vamos a la sala!- dijo Albus puntualizando de manera que Amy no pudiera reprochar.

Pero el campo de Quidditch era el lugar mas incomodo que podía tener Hogwarts en ese momento.

El frio hacia que Rose se congelara los huesos, con orgullo se apretó bien su bufanda de Gryffindor, que parecía perderse entre el verde y plata del uniforme de Slytherin.

Amy observaba la práctica con interés… Después de todo, podría decirle a Lily como iban con las estrategias… Y Rose miraba a todos los jugadores… bueno… quizás solo al guardián, que atajaba la quaffle con una facilidad increíble… Realmente era bueno… Cada uno de los lanzamientos los retenía, con una seguridad que hacia que le brillaran los ojos grises mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa de picardía.

-¡¡Rose!! ¡¡Aterriza!!-

Se sobresalto y miro a Amy junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Amy señalo a uno de los bateadores de Slytherin… volaba con rapidez por el campo, pero no quitaba sus ojos de las dos chicas que estaban como publico.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Rose

-¡¡le ha lanzado varias Bludger a Albus!!- Amy abrió la boca con sorpresa -¿no te has dado cuenta?-

Las mejillas de Rose se coloraron -¡no! ¿Pero porque? Si Al es el capitán-

-no lo se, pero parece que lo hace adrede-

Rose miro con los ojos entrecerrados al jugador que mantenía una mueca en su rostro…

-es Zabini- dijo Amy –el nunca me ha agradado, no se porque Al lo tiene en el equipo-

De inmediato volvió a lanzar otra Bludger con fuerza, que reboto hasta la mitad del campo donde Albus tuvo que desviar su escoba.

-¿¡¡pero cual es tu maldito problema??!- pregunto Al dirigiéndose con la escoba hacia el.

Inmediatamente Malfoy se fue detrás de Albus mirando a Zabini con petulancia.

-¡¡¡ellas son mi problema!!!- dijo Zabini mientras las señalaba, Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿¡porque demonios las trajiste?! ¡¡¡No ves que una es del equipo de Gryffindor!!!-

Los demás jugadores asintieron en silencio, dándole razón a Zabini.

Albus comenzó a reír -¡¡no es problema de nadie a quien traigo!!-

-¡¡lo es para todos nosotros!!- Zabini hablo con severidad -¡¡te traes a la competencia!!-

Amy bajo la mirada –vámonos- le susurro

-¡¡no!! No tenemos porque movernos de aquí- dijo Rose rápidamente y en voz alta, lo que hizo que Zabini desviara su mirada hacia ella

-¡¡¡¡por el hecho que seas la prima de Potter no significa que tengamos que soportarte!!!!- grito Zabini acercando la escoba a ella y mirándola con rencor.

Rose entrecerró los ojos.

-¡¡oye, oye!!- dijo Al rápidamente -¡¡déjalas en paz!!-

-¡¡¡lárguense!!!- continuo el bateador mientras se acercaba a ellas

-¡¡¡NO!!!- grito Rose en forma desafiante

-¡¡¡si no se largan Weasley…!!!-

-¡¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA ZABINI!!!- grito Malfoy desde el otro extremo del campo mientras volaba con rapidez en su escoba, se puso al frente de Zabini fulminándolo con la mirada -¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA AMANEZARLAS!!!-

Zabini lanzo una risita irónica -¿defendiéndolas? ¡¡Un Malfoy defendiendo a dos Gryffindor!!!-

La mayoría del equipo se comenzaron a dispersar… muchos le dieron la espalda a Zabini

-¡¡¡me pregunto que diría tu padre si supiera de esta escenita que haces del héroe!!!- dijo con voz hostil

Malfoy mantuvo la compostura -¡¡lo que diga o no mi padre no es asunto de nadie!!- dijo con voz fría.

El tono de calma de Malfoy pareció alterar mas a Zabini -¡¡¡HACE RATO QUE NO ME AGRADAS MALFOY!!!- salto el chico -¡¡¡HASTA MI PADRE DICE QUE NO ERES UN MALFOY QUE MEREZCA RESPETO!!!!-

Albus saco la varita -¡¡REPITE ESO BASURA!!-

-no quiero pelear contigo Potter- dijo Zabini rápidamente

-¡¡¡es una pena!!! Porque tengo unas ganas de partirte la cara en estos momentos-

-¡¡¡¡COBARDE!!!- le grito Zabini a Malfoy -¡¡¡MALDITO COBARDE!!!-

Rose le frunció el ceño a Zabini -¡¡¡IMBECIL!!- soltó sin pensar -¡¡¡¡¡SOLO LE TIENES CELOS PORQUE ES UN EXCELENTE GUARDIAN!!!!!-

Amy la miro sorprendida, Albus sonrió

-¿¡cielos que mosca te pico?!- pregunto la castaña junto a ella.

-¡¡¡ No Weasley sus habilidades en el Quidditch no me interesan!!!- dijo de manera despectiva

-¡¡¡Bueno Zabini!!! ¡¡¡Para ya!!!- interrumpió Albus rápidamente -¡¡¡mejor ocúpate de tus funciones para que sirvas de algo en el equipo!!!-

Pero Zabini estaba muy enojado -¡¡¡QUE SE LARGUEN LAS QUE NO SON DE SLYTHERIN!!!-

-¡¡¡JODER PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO!!! DE AQUÍ NO ME MUEVO- dijo la pelirroja fulminándolo con la mirada, en los labios de Malfoy se dibujo una sonrisa

Zabini saco su varita

Albus frunció el ceño -¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA HOY!!!- grito asustado mientras volaba con rapidez para estar junto a Malfoy

-¡¡¡¡dile a tu prima y a su amiga que se vayan de nuestra practica!!!!-

-¡¡¡NO!!!- grito Malfoy -¡¡ELLAS SE QUEDAN!!-

-¡¡¡MEJOR NI ME HAGAS MIRARTE MALFOY QUE TENGO GANAS DE LANZAR UN CRUCIUS!!!-

Malfoy comenzó a reír -¿¡tendrás la suficiente inteligencia para hacerlo?!-

-¡¡SOY UN ZABINI!!- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo -¡¡¡YO NO HE DESHONRADO MI SANGRE!!!-

Malfoy saco su varita y lo miro de manera amenazadora.

-¡¡¡LARGATE ZABINI!!!- dijo Albus rápidamente -¡¡no vale la pena Scor!!-

Pero Rose vio como la varita de Zabini se movió para lanzar un hechizo apuntándole a Malfoy, sin pensarlo y con rapidez tomo su varita.

-¡¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!!!- grito desde donde estaba.

Y siempre era más rápida y más efectiva que cualquier otro mago o bruja…

Vio con sorpresa como la varita de Zabini salía volando y como el chico perdía el equilibrio para caer de la escoba con rapidez.

-¡prima!- dijo Albus asustado…

-¡¡Rose!!- Amy sonrió -¡¡se lo merecía el tarado!!-

Malfoy la miraba petrificado desde su escoba -¿Qué has… hecho?- musito.

Las mejillas de la chica se coloraron… Bajo rápidamente para ver como estaba Zabini en el suelo.

-¡iba a lanzarte un hechizo!- le explico uno de los cazadores a Malfoy -¡¡yo lo vi!!-

-¡si, yo también!- corroboro el otro golpeador.

Malfoy miro con asombro a Rose.

-¡¡alguien que llame a Madame Pomfrey!!- comenzó a decir asustada.

Nunca en su vida había hechizado a alguien por maldad… Rose estaba nerviosa y avergonzada…

Sintió que alguien estaba en el suelo también, a su lado, mirando a Zabini.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- susurro en su oído…

Rose sintió su corazón palpitar con rapidez, ¡¡necesitaba que Zabini abriera los ojos!!

-iba a… hechizarlos- explico rápidamente -¡a ti y Al!- mintió Rose con voz temblorosa… Zabini había dejado en claro desde un principio que con su primo no se metería.

-¡¡¡ QUE LLAMEN A MADAME POMFREY!!!- grito desesperada

Pero en ese momento llegaron varios del equipo junto al profesor Slughorn.

-¡¡¡por las barbas de Merlín!!!- dijo mientras corría hacia Zabini.

Rose se alejo muerta de vergüenza

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Slughorn a su primo… Albus pareció dudar…

-fue mi culpa- dijo Malfoy rápidamente sin mirar a Rose.

La pelirroja lo miro sorprendida

-he sido yo-

Los demás jugadores se miraban en silencio, Al fruncía el ceño.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Tu? Pero…- comenzó a decir Slughorn con decepción –pero… bueno supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo…-

-¡¡no ha sido el!!- dijo Rose mirando a Malfoy sorprendida -¡¡ha sido mi culpa!! Malfoy no tiene nada que ver…-

Slughorn la miro en silencio

Malfoy frunció los labios -¡¡que demonios te pasa Weasley!!- dijo con rabia -¡¡¡Tú no haz lanzado el hechizo!!!-

-¡¡¡claro que si!!!- dijo la pelirroja de manera ofendida -¡¡he sido yo!!-

Slughorn miro a Albus como para pedirle su versión…

-pues… vera, todo en realidad ha sido culpa de Zabini-

Amy asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Zabini se lanzo de la escoba el mismo?-

-no… bueno… más o menos- el pelinegro parecía nervioso

-¡es que Zabini quería lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy!- dijo uno de los cazadores que aun se encontraban en la practica

-¡¡eso es cierto!!- añadió Al

-pero el no es el herido, las cosas no se pueden resolver a los garrotazos-

En ese momento llego Madame Pomfrey. -¡¡rápido, necesito llevarlo!!- dijo alzando su varita y haciéndolo levitar, para salir inmediatamente con el.

-necesito un culpable- dijo Slughorn –me exigen colocar un castigo-

-¡ya le dije que fui yo!- soltó Malfoy con fastidio

-bien… eso demuestra que… si… después de todo eres hijo de tu padre-

Rose entrecerró los ojos con ese comentario -¡¡pues tendrá que castigarnos a ambos!!- comenzó a decir -¡¡ya que el idiota este insiste en auto culparse!!-

Slughorn frunció el ceño -¡¡a mi despacho!!- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta -¡¡ambos!!-

Rose le lanzo una mirada fulminadora a Malfoy y comenzaron a caminar.

-¡¡eres un idiota!!- le dijo Rose cuando entraron al castillo

-¡¡¡y tu te pasas de ingenua!!! Te estoy salvando para que no te castiguen-

-¡¡Malfoy!! No ha sido tu culpa ¡¡no tienes que hacer esto!!-

Pero el Slytherin le volteo los ojos grises.

Rose se sintió fatal cuando entro al despacho del profesor Slughorn.

Este los miro a ambos con ceño.

-una conducta que desapruebo totalmente…- comenzó a decirles –sobre todo de alguien de mi casa-

-deje ir a Weasley- dijo Scorpius en voz baja –ella no tiene nada que ver-

Pero Slughorn negó con su cabeza –el profesor Longbottom te espera en su despacho- le dijo –el es el que va a decidir si te castiga o no, después de todo es el jefe de tu casa-

Rose se mordió el labio y miro a Malfoy –no puede castigarlo…- comenzó a decir -¡el partido esta cerca! Y Malfoy tiene que jugar para que le ganen a Ravenclaw-

Los ojos grises la miraron intrigados… Suspiro y se levanto saliendo con rapidez, pero cuando llego a la puerta se dio media vuelta.

-ya me van a castigar a mi…- insisto una vez mas dirigiéndose al rubio –dile la verdad- y se fue con las rodillas temblando hacia el despacho del profesor Longbottom

Varias cosas pasaron por su mente… Pero la cara de su madre mirándola con decepción fue lo que la hizo sentir peor…

Por suerte Longbottom pareció notarlo… -¡hay Rose!- le dijo cuando entro -¿es cierto lo que me ha dicho el profesor Slughorn?-

Con sus mejillas encendidas Rose asintió lentamente.

-Te pareces mas a tu padre que lo que todos creen- dijo algo divertido

Rose se mordió el labio.

-pero tengo que colocarte un castigo- añadió esta vez con un poco de decepción –Le diré a Hagrid que tu lo ayudaras en sus labores que no sean de docencia, pasa mañana temprano por su cabaña… supongo que no será tan fuerte el castigo si estas con el ¿cierto?-

La pelirroja sonrió, realmente no seria un castigo de ninguna manera… Longbottom la miro con cariño

Rose salió un poco mas aliviada… Y se fue de inmediato a buscar a Malfoy en las mazmorras….

Observo la espalda ancha del rubio caminando con paso lento, seguro iba a su sala común,

La pelirroja le tomo el brazo y lo llevo a una esquina, los ojos grises la miraron con sobresalto.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-

- limpiare calderas- dijo alzando los hombros

-Oh…-

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-ayudare a Hagrid-

-¡bien!- dijo con alegría

-¿Qué hay del partido?- pregunto ella rápidamente

-aun podemos jugar… Zabini se recuperara… ¡excelente hechizo por cierto!- dijo entre risas al final… Rose lo miro con orgullo, en los labios de Malfoy se dibujo una sonrisa… y dio un paso para acercarse…

-¿en serio crees que soy un excelente guardián?- pregunto divertido

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño -¡¡¡¡pero que no se te suba los humos a la cabeza!!!!-

El rubio amplio su sonrisa, Rose se lanzo un regaño mental

-¡¡bien!!- dijo con fastidio mientras daba un paso para alejarse –entonces… suerte con tu castigo que deseabas con tantas ansias- le volteo los ojos y se fue.

Camino con rapidez hasta la sala común, quería hablar con tranquilidad con Amy, pero se dio cuenta que casi todos los alumnos estaba en ella.

La castaña también parecía ansiosa cuando la vio, rápidamente le hizo señas para que la siguiera hasta la habitación, ambas tomaron asiento en su cama.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-

-el castigo es con Hagrid-sonrió Rose

-¡¡Ahh!! Yo quiero que me castiguen a mí también-

Rose sonrió -¡pues ve y le dices a Slughorn que también ha sido culpa tuya! Sigue los pasos de Malfoy- agrego con ironía

La castaña la miro con seriedad -¡trataba de ayudarte! No seas mala-

-¡¡no soy mala!!-

Amy se acerco a ella –no quiero saber cuando se entere tu familia…-

-¡¡no me arrepiento de lo que le hice a Zabini!! Necesitaba un parado-

-Al se ha quedado hecho una furia dice que va a botar a Zabini del equipo-

-¿y quedarse sin golpeador a estas fechas? ¡Primero se traga el orgullo para ganar la copa!-

-es lo que le dije… no puede sacarlo ahora que se enfrenta contra Ravenclaw-

Rose asintió…

-¿hablaste con Malfoy?- pregunto tímidamente Amy

-si… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cuál ha sido su castigo?-

-limpiar calderos- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros tratando de no darle importancia

-¿Por qué se quería culpar?-

-seguro para quedar bien con Albus-

Pero Amy no pareció muy convencida con la respuesta, Rose se apresuro en cambiar el tema.

-¿fuiste a la sala?-

Amy bajo la mirada -¡no!- dijo con tristeza –nos hemos quedado preocupados por ustedes, iremos después…-

Pasaron el resto del día chalando de cosas realmente sin importancia, aunque la mente de Rose se dispersaba con tristeza al recordar que al día siguiente tenia que cumplir el primer castigo de toda su vida, y nada mas y nada menos que por hechizar a un estudiante.

Por lo tanto el sábado se levanto temprano…Observando que tenia correspondencia, con mano temblorosa tomo la carta distingüendo la perfecta caligrafía de su madre.

_Rose:_

_Hemos recibido una notificación por parte del profesor Longbottom explicando lo que sucedió durante el entrenamiento de Slytherin, y me ha costado mucho trabajo creerle que se trataba de ti ¿Qué es lo que pretendías al lanzarle un hechizo a un jugador de Slytherin? Son conductas las cuales no aprobamos, estamos muy molestos, ni siquiera Hugo ha hecho algo así, espero que esto no se repita, tienes que concentrarte en tus calificaciones y no se te olvide hacer los deberes, en vez de estar lanzando hechizos de combate a miembros de otras casas ve a la biblioteca para adelantar tus materias._

_Cumple el castigo, y que no ocurra de nuevo._

_Tus Padres._

La pelirroja doblo la carta y la guardo con fastidio… palabras tan típicas de su madre.

Cuando termino de vestirse, le sorprendió recibir otra carta con una de las lechuzas de su casa… Rose sonrió al ver la letra de su padre en ella.

_¡Rose! ¿Qué le lanzaste un hechizo a Zabini? ¡¡Eso ha estado increíble!! Seguro que se lo merecía, (claro, claro no le digas nada a tu madre que he escrito esto) bueno eso ha estado mal, pero después de todo… no es nada que Pomfrey no pueda curar, ¡¡no se si sabes pero hubo una vez que le hizo crecer todos los huesos de un brazo a tu tío Harry!! Así que no te preocupes, de todas maneras Hagrid no te hará un castigo tan malo, vaya, mi hija le gano a un Zabini… ¡¡eso me da mucha gracia!!_

_Bueno Rose, pero ya sabes no lo vuelvas hacer…_

_Se despide con un abrazo…_

_Tú papa_

A Rose se le hizo mucha gracia, un poco mas contenta bajo al gran comedor para desayunar temprano, pero varios compañeros de Gryffindor la miraron sonriendo.

-¿es verdad Rose?- preguntaron con rapidez

-¡ha estado genial!-

Rose tomo asiento en su mesa mientras ignoraba los comentarios.

-¡¡¡Rose!!! ¿Es verdad lo que todos dicen?- dijo una voz a su lado y la pelirroja observo el pecoso rostro de su hermano

-si, pero fue únicamente porque la tenia agarrado con…- no termino la frase porque sus mejillas se coloraron

-¡¡no puedo creerlo!!- dijo Hugo divertido -¿pero tú?-

-¡¡si!!-

-¡¡¡vaya!!! Jamás había estado mas contento de ser tu hermano-

Y la pelirroja lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados -¡¡no se me hace gracia!! Me han castigado por eso-

-¡¡aun así!! Es un castigo que vale la pena…- y el chico se levanto con sus amigos.

Los comentarios la siguieron hasta que la chica entro en la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¡¡siéntate Rose!!- le dijo de manera seria -¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunto rápidamente.

Fang dormía plácidamente en una esquina de la cabaña.

-¡Ojala y lo hubieras escuchado hablar!- comenzó a explicar la pelirroja -¡¡¡me hubieras entendido!!!-

Hagrid suspiro -¿hablaste con tu madre?-

Rose comenzó a asentir muerta de vergüenza

-supongo que no le ha agradado nada la noticia…-

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos…

-bien, pero no importa Rose, solo que no se repita-

Y el tono serio de Hagrid la hizo sentir peor…

- el profesor Slughorn me ha pedido que le de un poco de la mucosidad que desprende el guasamoco, es lo que iba hacer hoy en la mañana-

Rose arrugo la nariz -¿para que necesita eso?-

-la mucosidad es utilizada para espesar pociones- explico con tranquilidad Hagrid.

-¡¡por eso es que odio pociones!!-

La mañana de Rose no fue muy agradable, aunque la compañía de Hagrid hacia mil veces mejor el castigo, estar desprendiendo moco de una especie de gusano grueso hacia que Rose sudara las gotas de dolor que sentía Zabini por culpa de su caída.

Al medio día se despidió de Hagrid para ir a buscar a Amy en el gran comedor.

Pero Kevin la intercepto en el camino.

-¿es verdad lo que dicen?- pregunto con emoción el Ravenclaw.

-si, es verdad-

Una sonrisa se agrando en los labios de Kevin

-¡Rose! Eres la mejor- dijo rápidamente

-¡¡no lo he hecho por Ravenclaw!!- se apresuro a decir comprendiendo que Kevin había pensando que lo había hechizado para que Ravenclaw tuviera mas posibilidades

-¿ah no?- dijo de pronto en tono serio

-no… es solo que ya se lo merecía-

-bueno… ¿pero podrá jugar?-

-Malfoy dice que si- respondió ella con tranquilidad mientras alzaba los hombros.

Y ambos entraron al gran comedor, donde la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en este.

-¿y que has visto de la practica?- pregunto Kevin rápidamente

-que son buenos- sonrió Rose diciendo la verdad –bastante buenos- y camino hasta su mesa con alegría dejando atrás a un ceñudo Kevin

-¿Qué te ha puesto hacer?- pregunto Amy

-¡¡créeme que no lo quieres saber!!-

-¡hay claro que si!- dijo la castaña -¿ha sido knarl, un moke? Oh no ¡¡ya se!! Un porlock, esos me parecen tan lindos…- Amy dio un respiro mientras tomaba un poco de jugo, Rose la miraba divertida -¿¡que ye ha tocado hacer?! ¿Cuidarlos, alimentarlos, curar huevos?-

-¡¡sacar la mucosidad del guasamoco!!-

Amy bajo los ojos –Oh… bueno ellos me parece muy interesantes…-

-¡¡y asquerosos!!-

-¿tienes que volver en la tarde?- pregunto la chica

-si… hasta mañana-

-Zabini ya este bien, Albus ha ido a verlo hoy en la mañana para asegurarse que juegue-

-Oh…-

-pero dice que termina el partido y lo saca del equipo, le cae de la patada-

-¿has ido a ver la sala?- dijo Rose mientras se servía un poco de puré.

-¡en la tarde!- sonrió Amy.

Rose miro como los ojos de la castaña se desviaron con alegría a la mesa de su primo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Rose estuvo de nuevo en la cabaña de Hagrid cumpliendo su tedioso castigo…

Termino cansadísima, nunca había ansiado tanto su cómoda y limpia cama…

Pero arrugo la frente cuando recordó que al día siguiente tenia que regresar a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la sala?- pregunto Rose apenas vio a Amy

La castaña no dejaba de sonreír -¡es increíble verdad!-

-¿en que se convirtió la sala?-

-pues al comienzo no tenia ni idea en que pensar… no se que necesitaba-

-¿y que paso?-

-¡¡Al pensó por mi!!-

Rose sonrió con picardía -¿y que lugar apareció?-

Amy sonrió con alegría… Hubo un momento en silencio.

Rose decidió cambiar el tema…

-lo importante es que ya conoces la sala- dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama

-¡¡si!! Ya…- Amy pareció aliviada

Rose se mordió el labio… Pero estaba contenta imaginándose a su primo.

-¡¡Hagrid esto es asqueroso!!- protesto por quinta vez la chica mientras se quitaba el guante para cambiarlo por uno limpio.

-Slughorn me ha pedido para las pociones Rose, me ha dicho que quiere que cumplas el castigo con esto- dijo Hagrid mientras tomaba otro gusano en sus manos

-¡¡lo hace por venganza!! Estúpido favoritismo que tiene con los que son buenos…-

-pero es buen profesor…-

-¡¡apuesto que Malfoy esta usando la varita para limpiar los calderos!!- gruño Rose

-no entiendo porque lo han castigado a el también-

Rose recordó que Malfoy no tenia nada que ver… y deseo que estuviera usando la varita para limpiar los calderos…

-¿sabes porque lo castigaron?- pregunto Hagrid cerrando otro frasco de mucosidad

-porque… el lo ha pedido-

-¿y que tornillo se le zafo?-

-no lo se… pero el no ha tenido nada que ver- dijo con sinceridad –no quería que me castigaran- admitió sintiendo sus mejillas coloradas

-me parece muy amable de su parte- continuo Hagrid tomando otro gusano

Rose suspiro –créeme que después de esto no pienso volver ni a pensar en el hechizo-

-¿y jugara mañana Slytherin?-

-¡claro! Al se muere si lo llegan a suspender… además Zabini ya esta bien-

-pues mañana pasare un rato a ver como van los puntajes…-

-yo también-

-aunque claro, creo que sigo apoyando a Gryffindor por más que Albus este en Slytherin-

Rose sonrió con alegría… aunque para ella la copa de Quidditch era una de sus ultimas prioridades…

Terminaron alrededor del medio día, llenando en total 20 frascos completos con mucosidad, lo cual Rose pensó que fue un completo milagro, porque a los gusanos les salía poco a poco, Hagrid le pidió que se los entregara a Slughorn, así que con todo el asco del mundo Rose los guardo en su bolso y se marcho al castillo.

Cuando llego al despacho del profesor se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy enfrascado en varios calderos, limpiándolos a mano…

Los ojos grises la contemplaron por unos segundos…

-¿Qué ha mandado Hagrid?- la saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Slughorn

Rose se apresuro a sacar los frascos…

Los ojos de Slughorn se iluminaron -¡fantástico!- dijo mientras los hacia levitar para llevarlos al armario, y siguió hablando con ella…

Pero las palabras realmente se perdían, Malfoy seguía metido en los calderos limpiándolos…

No le pareció nada justo, el no había hecho nada… Sintió una pesadez en su estomago y tuvo el impulso de quitarle a Malfoy el trapo viejo para seguir limpiando ella.

-dile a Hagrid que muchas gracias- interrumpió sus pensamientos por segunda vez Slughorn

-claro…- Rose se dirigió a la puerta, pero volteo rápidamente para contemplar a Malfoy…

-¿te falta mucho?- pregunto

Los ojos grises se asomaron por encima del caldero

-ya casi termino- murmuro

Rose se mordió el labio y salió del despacho… pero no se movió de las mazmorras…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie, pero realmente no podía irse…

Hasta que Malfoy salió del despacho con ceño… cuando los ojos grises se consiguieron con los azules se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con sorpresa

Rose se acerco al Slytherin…

-lo siento tanto- dijo rápidamente -¡¡no era justo que cumplieras el castigo!!-

-Deja ya Weasley…fui yo el que insistió- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su sala común… Rose lo siguió.

-pero debiste decir que fue mi culpa totalmente porque…-

-no importa ya paso- la interrumpió con tranquilidad sin siquiera mirarla

-¡pero tu castigo ha sido injusto y se nota que no la pasaste nada bien y…!-

-¿acaso el tuyo si fue agradable? Porque la mucosidad se veía realmente asquerosa-

Rose rio… en ese momento Malfoy la miro con picardía

-¡si fue bastante asqueroso!- admitió –pero yo si me lo merecía-

-trate de que no lo cumplieras…- murmuro el Slytherin

Rose miro el suelo, sus mejillas se comenzaron a colorar… Aquello estaba resultando muy difícil… decirle gracias… eso era lo que realmente quería.

-nos vemos- murmuro Malfoy de pronto dejándola atrás…

La pelirroja contemplo la espalda ancha del chico, y se sintió contraída…

Al día siguiente el colegio amaneció atolondrado, cada estudiante de Ravenclaw tenía sus bufandas con orgullo y los de Hufflepuff los apoyaban en el partido…

Los verdes y plata se miraban unos a otros con una seguridad increíble… Zabini desayunaba solo en una esquina de la mesa totalmente recuperado… Pero realmente nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

Gryffindor era el que mantenía la compostura, no apoyaba a ninguno de los dos equipos, pero estaban ansiosos por saber el resultado del partido.

Kevin saludo con la mano a Rose mientras se dirigía a buscarla en su mesa…

-¡¡ven!! Vamos para qué tomes asiento- le dijo el Ravenclaw

Pero Amy aun no terminaba de comer, Hugo, Lily, Dominique y Louis también irían a ver el partido… Por lo tanto Rose no se sentiría tan mal… Tomarían asiento junto a ellos…

Pero su primo se levanto rápidamente al ver a Kevin.

-no se sentaran en la tribuna de Ravenclaw- les dijo -¡eso seria como apoyarlos!-

-¡¡sentarnos en la tribuna de Slytherin seria apoyarlo también!!- protesto Amy

-pero me la deben a mi, no a ese recién llegado- alego Albus

Así que salieron al campo de Quidditch entre empujones y gritos de entusiasmo.

Malfoy caminaba junto a ella, pero sin dirigirle la palabra…

-hoy ganaremos- dijo Albus con entusiasmo

-¡pues perderán cuando se enfrenten a nosotros!-

-¿perderemos? ¡Ya les ganamos una vez este año!-

-¡¡¡eso fue suerte!!!-

Albus le sonrió pero no le replico…

En ese momento un chico del equipo de Ravenclaw se acerco…

Malfoy lo miro como si fuera algún tipo de excremento, Albus solo lo ignoro caminando con rapidez, Amy lo siguió

-¡¡te he apartado lugar!!- dijo con emoción Kevin

-Oh… que amable pero…-

Sintió la mano de Malfoy en su espalda y se sobresalto –ya tiene asiento- dijo con voz fría.

-¡¡pero!! Rose… eh… veníamos juntos ¿no?- dijo rápidamente Kevin

-vengo con mis primos y Amy…- dijo Rose –nos veremos después…-

-¡¡espera!!- Kevin le tomo la mano mientras miraba a Malfoy con odio -¡¡me alentaras!! ¿Verdad?-

-¡eh…! Buena suerte- dijo entre dientes pues no se le ocurrió algo más lógico por decir…

Kevin sonrió satisfecho mirando a Malfoy con algarabía y se fue…

Rose comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Albus y Amy mientras siguió caminando hasta la tribuna

Malfoy daba pasos hoscos junto a ella

-si le vas a Ravenclaw puedes tomar asiento donde se te de la reverenda gana- dijo de pronto junto a ella sin mirarla.

Rose torció la boca -¿¡y ahora que mosca te pico?!-

Pero Malfoy no le respondió… Rose abrió la boca indignada -¡no le voy a ninguno!- dijo con fastidio –no me importa si Ravenclaw gana o pierde…- continuo mientras lo detenía del brazo y lo miraba fijamente -¡¡y mucho menos me importa si ganas o pierdes!!- termino la frase.

Los ojos grises la miraron entre reproche y odio y le dio la espalda alejándose de ella.

Rose resoplo muerta de rabia, mejor seria regresar al castillo… ¿¡que demonios hacia ella hay metida?!

Pero vio la cabellera roja de su prima seguida de Louis y Dominique.

-¡¡Hugo ya esta con Amy!!- le dijo Louis al verla

Y caminaron los cuatro hacia la tribuna de Slytherin…

Efectivamente la bufanda de Gryffindor resaltaba entre el montón de estudiantes de Slytherin que sonreía con alegría.

-¡¡por fin!!- dijo Amy al verlos -¡¡¡nos sentíamos como unos intrusos!!!-

Y todos los Gryffindor resoplaron al tomar asiento en esa tribuna, aunque realmente no parecía importarle mucho a los Slytherin.

Pronto se escucho la voz de Roxanne Weasley en todo el campo.

-¡¡bienvenidos a todos!!- dijo con alegría.

Rose vio como quince escobas se elevaban en el aire.

Madame Hooch estaba en el medio de los capitanes, les dijo una palabra y soltó lo Quaffle

-¡¡y la Quaffle es atrapada rápidamente por AnissaAldridgede Ravenclaw!!… ¡¡vaya Slytherin!! Parece que no han tenido un buen comienzo!!-

Rose sonrió, le encantaba como su prima comentaba el Quidditch porque siempre iba a favor de su casa, a pesar que se llevaba bien con Albus, no podía evitarlo.

-¡vaya! Si Ravenclaw hace un excelente pase para EthanGlasgow, parece que les va de maravilla… otra vez se la pasa a Anissa y… Oh no… Scorpius Malfoy atrapa la Quaffle…-

Rose vio como su primo le sonrió a Malfoy desde el otro extremo del campo.

-¡ahora Slytherin se apodera de la Quaffle! Y Allá va… ¡¡Corwin es muy rápido!! Ahora se la lanza a Eaton… y ¡¡¡Aaaaayyyy!!! Slytherin anota…-

Los gritos de los Slytherin se llenaron en el aire frio, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de los de Ravenclaw.

-¡¡vaya!! Es que son muy rápidos- dijo Amy junto a ella.

Malfoy y Albus celebraban en el aire.

-¡¡pero ahora la Quaffle la tiene Ravenclaw!! ¡¡¡¡Daphne se acerca a la portería!!! Ohhh… ¡¡la Bludger lanzada por Zabini le ha pasado rozando!! Pero aun así la chica sigue en su escoba y lanza… ¡¡demonios ese Malfoy es excelente!!- se quejo cuando vio como atajo la Quaffle -¡¡aunque no me quejo!! El chico me cae bien… aun así… bueno…-

-¡¡¡James tiene que practicar mucho!!!- dijo de pronto Lily

-¡el es bueno!- protesto Amy –pero últimamente por estar pendiente de Tabatha ha descuidado el Quidditch-

-¡¡yo quiero ser el próximo año el guardian!- dijo Hugo

-¡Oh! Si… eres uno de los mejores- le dijo Amy

Rose siguió mirando el partido.

-¡Ahh! Esperen… allá va Conny de Slytherin tomando velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero la bloquea una Bludger de Eaton… ¡ha sido una excelente jugada!-

Se escucharon aplausos por parte de los de Ravenclaw.

-¡¡y Eaton otra vez en posesión de la Quaffle!! El campo libre… y allá va… evita una Bludger, ¡los postes de gol! ¡¡¡El guardián de Ravenclaw Adlam se lanza!!! No llega… Gol de Slytherin… saben aunque no lo crean hubo una temporada donde Slytherin perdía a cada rato ¡si, si! Cuando mi papa estudiaba, George Weasley de sortilegios Weasley ¡¡por cierto no dejen de pasar a probar los nuevos productos que…!! Ya me callo Profesora Sprout ya me callo…-

Rose soltó una risita y desvió su mirada su primo y Kevin… ninguno de los dos parecía tener ni el mínimo de idea de donde estaba la Snitch…

Pero sus ojos azules se desviaron al guardián de Slytherin… Malfoy contemplaba la multitud de Ravenclaw con el ceño fruncido, como buscando algo… Rose frunció el ceño…

Entonces los ojos grises del Slytherin se fueron a la tribuna donde ella estaba sentada… Paseo por varios alumnos, y se encontró con la pelirroja, Rose sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al contemplarlo fijamente, ¡¡desde donde ella estaba podía ver sus ojos jodidamente grises!! Algo hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro… Malfoy parecía asombrado por este gesto… y también sonrió.

-Ravenclaw toma posesión- decía Roxanne –la cazadora Anissa esquiva dos Bludger y acelera… y se acerca a Malfoy… ¡¡y anota!!-

Los Ravenclaw aplaudieron de emoción… Rose torció la boca, el rubio parecía muy enojado.

-¡¡bueno!! Eso me ha parecido bastante extraño de parte de Scorpius, sin ofender Anissa pero realmente no era un tiro muy difícil…-

Albus miro con frustración la multitud de Ravenclaw aplaudiendo… Pero de pronto salió disparado de su escoba, Kevin fue tras el.

-¡¡¡parece que mi primo ha visto la Snitch!!!- dijo Roxanne -¡de eso si no tengo duda! Se que la va a atrapar, ¡¡es increíble como juega!! Si lo vieran en las practicas que nos echamos en la casa de mis abuelos durante verano… eh si, ya continuo narrando-

Kevin volaba con ceño junto a Albus… ambos parecían dirigirse a un lugar cerca de las tribunas de Ravenclaw… era un vuelo muy parejo, pero Al lo mantenía con calma…

Entonces, súbitamente Albus giro su escoba hacia la derecha y estiro la mano…

El público estaba en silencio…

-¿la tiene, la tiene?- pregunto Roxanne, Al alzo su mano mostrando unas pequeñas alas atrapadas -¡¡¡la tiene!!!- grito su prima -¡¡¡gana Slytherin por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta!!!-

Rose sonrió satisfecha y con disimulo… Pero Amy gruño junto a ella.

-¡¡Maldición!!-

Lily tampoco parecía muy contenta…

Las celebraciones y gritos de júbilo llenaban el ambiente… Albus voló con rapidez al otro extremo del campo donde estaba Malfoy para sonreírle satisfecho.

Los siguientes cinco minutos la pasaron Amy y Rose esperando a Albus en la entrada del campo…

Louis, Lily, Hugo y Dominique decidieron marcharse pues no querían que Al les restregara el resultado en su cara… Amy también estuvo a punto de irse…

Pero no tardo mucho en asomarse Al, sonriendo con satisfacción

-¡¡lo único que digo es que nos enfrentaremos en la final!!- dijo Amy

-¡¡bien, si!! Déjame disfrutar mi victoria- Albus le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de las chicas -¡¡vamos a celebrarlo!!-

-¿no tendrán fiesta hoy en su sala común?- pregunto Rose mirando hacia el campo, preguntándose porque aun no salía Malfoy

-¡pues claro! Pero ustedes no podrán estar hay ¿cierto?-

-¡¡obvio!!- dijo Amy torciéndole los ojos

En ese momento salió el rubio… caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te has demorado tanto?- le pregunto Albus

-estaba ocupado- dijo con voz seca

-¿haciendo que?-

Rose giro su cabeza y vio salir de los vestidores a Kevin, con el celo fruncido, Albus también lo noto -¿charlabas con el?-

-anda molesto porque ganamos- dijo el rubio alzando los hombros

-les he dicho a las chicas que vayamos a celebrar hoy- dijo Albus –podremos llevarla al otro lugar-

-¿Qué otro lugar?- pregunto Rose

-¡¡solo a la misma hora afuera de tu sala común!!-

Y Albus y Scorpius se marcharon.

Gryffindor estaba en total silencio esa noche, Amy y Rose esperaron que se hicieran las nueve para salir.

Pero Amy no estaba muy contenta

- se que voy hacer celebrando la victoria de esos tarados- dijo con los brazos cruzados…

-si no quieres pues nos quedamos…-

Pero los ojos almendrados se ahogaban en curiosidad -¡solo para ver cual es el otro lugar!-

Efectivamente, cuando se hicieron las nueve salieron de la sala común y los Slytherin la esperaban… Rápidamente se colocaron la capa… Pero era muy difícil caminar sin ser vistos, ya que Malfoy y Albus eran muy altos…

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Amy

-solo espera…- dijo con entusiasmo Al

-¿y dejaron la fiesta armada en su sala común?-

-¡claro prima! Pero preferimos festejar con ustedes-

Rose observo los ojos de Malfoy… y se mordió el labio.

Pronto salieron al jardín…

-¿A dónde vamos Al?-

-¡ya veras prima, pronto veras!- susurro

Y Rose se sintió emocionada…

A lo lejos vio el sauce boxeador, Rose nunca se acercaba a ese árbol le daba un poco de miedo, pero se sorprendió ver que Albus y Scorpius se dirigían a el.

-¡¡espera, espera!!- Dijo rápidamente -¿¡a donde vamos?!-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Albus -¡saben que una vez escuche decir al abuelo Arthur de los autos muggles…!-

-a el le encantan- interrumpió Rose

-¡lo se, lo se!- Albus puso los ojos en blanco -¡¡escuche decir que el tenia uno que volaba!! Y que cuando mi papa y el tuyo estaban pequeños se vinieron volando a Hogwarts en el ¡¡sin usar el tren!!-

Amy abrió la boca asombrada, pero Rose arrugo la frente

-¡¡hay por favor Albus!! Eso es mentira-

-¡¡yo lo escuche Rose!!-

-¿¡como se van a venir volando?!-

-¡conoces como eran papa y mi tío! Yo creo que es verdad-

-¡¡¡solo tu te crees esos cuentos!!!- Pero Rose no siguió hablando al ver que cada vez se encontraban mas cerca del árbol, que parecía sentir su presencia y comenzaba a moverse -¡¡Albus ese árbol nos va a matar si nos seguimos acercando!!-

Pero Malfoy saco su varita y apunto a un nudo que había en el tronco… y Rose vio como el árbol dejaba de moverse como si se hubiese vuelto de piedra, Albus sonrió.

En unos segundos y con entusiasmo recorrieron la distancia que los separaba del tronco, y se metieron por un hueco que había entre las raíces.

Rose estaba asombrada, Albus se quito la capa y sonrió al ver el rostro de entusiasmo de Amy.

-¡¡por Merlín!! ¿Cómo hacen para saber todas estas cosas?- pregunto Rose

Albus no dejaba de sonreír mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Amy al frente de ellos dos.

-¿A dónde lleva este túnel?- pregunto Rose…. Pero Malfoy solo se limito a sonreír.

Y entonces el túnel comenzó a elevarse y luego a serpentear y Rose vio una pequeña abertura…

-¿llegamos?- dijo Amy

Albus asintió y los cuatro cruzaron la abertura, llegaron a una habitación muy desordenada, y llena de polvo, parecía estar abandonada desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto rápidamente Amy

-es la casa de los gritos-

Y Rose abrió la boca con sorpresa

-¡¡aquí asustan!! ¿Sabias?- dijo la castaña

-¡eso es mentira! Scor y yo venimos aquí desde segundo año-

-¡¡pero!! Esta tan abandonado…-

-podemos buscar comida si quieren…- dijo Albus a las chicas –es que queríamos mostrarles el lugar-

Rose se acerco a Albus con disimulo –si esta es tu idea de cita con Amy déjame decirte que el ambiente no es muy acogedor- susurro para que solo el pudiera escuchar, Albus frunció el ceño

-¡¡vale, esta en uno de los lugares mas antiguos de Hogsmeade que nadie entra y nadie sabe de ese pasadizo!! ¿Y no se emocionan?-

-¡¡bromeas!! Me encanta- dijo de pronto Amy, y a Al se le dibujo una sonrisa

-¡¡pero no vendría mal unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla!!- dijo Malfoy de pronto –busquemos algunas-

-¡Anda tu!- dijo Albus si mirarlo y lazándole la capa… Amy le sonrió y se acerco a Albus

Malfoy tomo la capa en un ágil movimiento y se dirigió de nuevo a la abertura…

Los ojos azules no dejaban de mirarlo, tenia el impulso de decirle que la esperara, que ella quería ir con el…

Pero frunció los labios… ¿Por qué quería ir? ¡¡Inmediatamente supo que es que no se quería quedar sola con Al y Amy!! Iba a sentir como que sobraba…

Si era eso…

Pero… ¿Por qué Malfoy no le pedía que lo acompañara? Seguro no quería… y Rose bajo los ojos con tristeza…

En ese momento Malfoy giro su cabeza, contemplándola fijamente…

Rose miro sus ojos grises…

Y Malfoy le hizo una seña mostrándole la capa, como preguntándole si quería ir…y sus pies caminaron hacia el…

---------------------

Que les pareció???! Les dije que tenia de todo…!! (dejen sus comments mas sinceros xfaaa) los necesito.. hahaha ustedes son culpables de crear mi adicción a los reviews!! =P me estoy volviendo muy dependiente a ellos!!

También estoy tratando de involucrar todo Hogwarts… o al menos los lugares importantes q recorrieron Harry Ron y Hermione =)

Sobre algunas cosas:

El streeler es un caracol gigante que cambia de color cada hora y deja tras de sí un rastro tan venenoso que a su paso quema y destruye toda la vegetación. Es oriundo de varios países de África, aunque ha sido criado con éxito por magos de Europa, Asia y América. Es mascota de aquellos que disfrutan de sus cambios de color caleidoscópicos, y su veneno es una de las pocas sustancias conocidas que matan horklumps

Acerca de la sala de los Menesteres…

Pues… la sala obviamente como todos sabemos =) se convierte en lo que mas necesitamos… y en el primer momento, era casi que matarse mutuamente… pero cuando ambos dejan de pelearse… la sala sabe las necesidades de ambos chicos ( q realmente ellos no están conscientes) de estar cercaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa el uno del otro… y plummm se transforma en un mini lugar reducidísimo sin espacio ¡ dios yo me moriría si estoy con Scorpius y el lugar de pone chikito tanto q lo tengo encima mío.. xD

Acerca de Zabini… yo lo veo así: el chico creció escuchando hablar mal de la familia de Scorpius xq legalmente fueron unos mortifagos q a la larga –terminaron haciendo como que el ridículo, xq no quedaron ni bien parados en el mundo de los mortifagos como en el mundo de los buenos- así q obviamente no le tienen ningún respeto a los Malfoy como antes… pero esto no pasa a menudo (de meterc con Scorpius) xq Malfoy se la pasa con Potter… y pues… Malfoy esta buenisisisimooo y todas las niñas botan babas por el… el pique solo esta entre las familias sangre puras estiradas y ridículas… Pero la pelea comenzó por las intrusas q observaban el partido.. y como Malfoy las defendió, pues la rabia exploto.

Y nuestra Rose =O kien se lo iba a imaginar?? Lanzando un hechizo!!

Y q piensan de Scorpius como se quería culpar ¡! Verdad q es un amor!! =)

El gusamoco: vive en zanjas húmedas. Es un gusano grueso de color marrón, que alcanza hasta veinticinco centímetros de largo y se desplaza muy poco. Un extremo es igual al otro, y ambos producen la mucosidad de la que deriva su nombre y que a veces se utilizar para espesar pociones. El alimento preferido del gusamoco es la lechuga, aunque come casi cualquier planta (pobre Rose)

Y q les pareció las cartas de Ron y Hermione??? =)

Hay el partido.. xfa dejen reviews d como narro los partidos… me ha costado xq keria mantener la cosa interesante…

Y vamos!!! A quien no le gustan los chicos aventureros que anden mostrando cosas nuevas e interesantes?????

Espero con sinceridad q les guste este capitulo…!! Déjenme reviews por favor

Y kiero saludar y agradecer enormemente a:

Loly, Niernath, anni425, Diluz, susyh, jjaacckkyy!!, Abril, Limoncito, maring, ...., Giselle Lestrange, MakiMalfoy!!!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!! =) en seriooo!! NO ME CANSARE DE AGRADECERLES!!!

=)

LES MANDO UN ABRAZOTEEEEE son lo máximo!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Puesto vacante

**Siguiente cap!**

Antes q nada.. kiero comenzar con mis típicos agradecimientos! Xq no tienen ni idea de LO FELIZ q me han hecho cn todos sus reviws!

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS!!! Y espero q este les guste

**---------------**

**VIII**

**Puesto vacante**

Cruzaron el jardín de Hogwarts en silencio, ninguno parecía tener la intención de comentar algo, Rose se pregunto varias veces si seria mejor abrir la boca para interrumpir ese silencio incomodo pero… ¿si llegaba hablar con el seria menos incomodo? ¡Demonios! Si que le costaba cruzar palabra con Malfoy…

Ya debían ser pasadas las 11 de la noche, por lo tanto el viento soplaba tan frio como un hielo y el castillo se veía tranquilo mostrando indicios de que los estudiantes dormían, o casi todos, porque seguramente en Slytherin la fiesta estaría a reventar.

-¡seguro se estarán preguntando por ustedes!- dijo Rose sonriendo, de pronto se le había ocurrido ese tema de conversación

-¿ah?- Malfoy pareció confundido

-en la fiesta-

-Ah- fue lo único que escucho de sus labios.

Rose frunció el ceño -después de todo son jugadores del equipo- continuo

-si…-

Resoplo mientras entraron al castillo

-¿Por qué mejor no buscar calabazas estrellas?-

-¿para que molestar a Aberforth si estamos mas cerca de la cocina?-

-¿iremos a la cocina?- pregunto de pronto emocionada

-si…-

Y Rose no dejo de sonreír, Malfoy la miro divertido –nunca has estado allí ¿cierto?-

-no…- respondió con recelo y un poquito de vergüenza, el rubio se burlo

-¿Qué? No es que vaya en las noches a robar comida…-

-Oh…- continuo el rubio, de pronto Rose abrió la boca -¿eso es lo que hacen ustedes?-

-no la robamos la pedimos con permiso- aclaro

-cada vez me aseguro más de que ustedes dos son una plaga escurridiza que se meten en todos los rincones de Hogwarts…-

Malfoy sonrió –pero…- comenzó a decir acercándose a su oído -¿somos una plaga que te… agrada?- susurro

Rose se detuvo, y lo observó… por mas de unos segundos, Malfoy solo estaba de pie, junto a ella, sin desviar sus ojos grises, manteniendo una actitud cautelosa.

-sabes perfectamente que a mi primo lo adoro- respondió sin tomarlo en cuenta a el

-acabas de decir que es una plaga-

-entonces es una plaga que adoro- dijo ella alzando los hombros

Malfoy la miro divertido pero no volvió a decir nada… Pero Rose lo contemplo con interés -¿no quieres ir a tu fiesta?-

-Albus quería pasarla con Amy-

-¿siempre haces lo que dice Albus?- alzo una ceja

-solo soy buen amigo- Malfoy no la miraba

-Albus prefiere estar con Amy…- comenzó a decir Rose

-también contigo, sabes que eres su prima favorita-

Rose sonrió –lo se- dijo con orgullo –pero realmente solo me usa para estar con Amy-

-eso no es cierto-

-lo es… entonces el único que la esta pasando de maravilla es el…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Malfoy mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo

-pues tiene a su mejor amigo con el- dijo mientras lo señalaba con una mano, el Slytherin sonrió –estoy yo también- se auto señalo -¡y a la chica que le gusta! ¡Pues los únicos incómodos somos nosotros dos realmente!- continuo Rose con los ojos entrecerrados -¡¡porque créeme que Amy también la esta pasando de maravilla!!-

Malfoy frunció el ceño –yo no la estoy pasando mal…- susurro mirándola fijamente

-¿ah no?- dijo sorprendida con sus mejillas algo coloradas

-no…- Malfoy desvió sus ojos grises

-¿me vas a decir que no preferirías estar en tu fiesta?-

En ese momento llegaron a un amplio corredor de piedra, decorado con numerosas y alegres pinturas de bodegones.

-¿no vas a responder?- susurro la chica

Pero Malfoy solo camino hasta una pintura de un frutero gigante, alargo el índice y le hizo cosquillas a una enorme pera verde, que comenzó a retrocederse con risitas, y se convirtió en un gran pomo verde. Rose abrió los ojos impresionada, Malfoy lo acciono y abrió la puerta.

Rose sonrió al entrar y ver la sala enorme con techo muy alto, supo inmediatamente que era mas grande que el comedor, estaba llena de relucientes ollas de metal y sartenes guindadas a lo largo de los muros de piedra. Había una chimenea de ladrillo al otro extremo, que tenía unas llamas a punto de apagarse. No podía dejar de sonreír… era increíble, jamás había pensado que estaría en la cocina, o que seria así de emocionante, estaba sorprendida… su sonrisa no se borraba…

Entonces vio que Malfoy la observaba con alegría, despacio se acerco a su oído –no, no prefiero estar en la fiesta-

Y la pelirroja sintió un pinchazo de electricidad…

Fue cuando sus ojos azules se desviaron con vergüenza, y vio una cosita pequeña que corría hacia ellos.

-¡estudiantes, estudiantes!- la voz chillona hizo aparecer al menos cien elfos que los rodearon.

-¡Soy yo!- dijo de pronto Malfoy

-¡oh es Scorpius Malfoy!- y una elfa se acerco a el inclinando sus ojos.

-¡Hola Winky!- dijo con alegría el Slytherin

-¿y donde esta Albus Severus Potter señor?-

-no ha podido venir, pero quiere cervezas con mantequilla-

Doce elfos inmediatamente corrieron para cargar una bandeja de plata con una enorme jarra y dos vasos.

Malfoy la tomo sonriendo –pero necesitare dos vasos mas- al siguiente segundo se los dieron.

-me pregunto si mama sabe de este lugar…- comento Rose con curiosidad

Varios elfos hicieron una mueca de desagrado

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sin entender

-Hermione Granger, la recordamos perfectamente- dijo un elfo que tenia varias canas acercándose a ellos –nos dejaba pendras en las noches tapadas con desperdicios para encontrarlas ¡y liberarnos!- dijo con voz chillona

Rose comenzó a reír -¿en serio?-

-no volvimos a limpiar la torre Gryffindor durante meses- el elfo se cruzo de brazos molesto

-la solía limpiar… Dobby- dijo con tristeza Winky

A Rose le parecía familiar ese nombre –creo que he escuchado mencionarlo varias veces a mi tío-

-¡Oh! Harry Potter y Dobby eran muy unidos- dijo Winky con tristeza, pero desvió sus ojos rápidamente a Malfoy -¿se le ofrece algo mas señor?-

-no con esto creo que tenemos-

-¡muchísimas gracias!- dijo Rose contenta

-hasta luego Winky- sonrió Malfoy

Rose tomo la jarra mientras Malfoy les colocaba la capa pero apenas estuvieron escondidos en ella Malfoy se la quito para llevarla el.

-no sabia que eras amigo de un elfo domestico-

-es muy agradable- dijo el sonriendo

-¡no puedo creer que mama hacia eso!- dijo sorprendida -¡¡es increíble en verdad!!-

-no sabes mucho del pasado de ellos…-

-¡¡no me comentan!!- dijo con frustración –bueno tampoco es que yo pregunto-

Y Malfoy no dijo nada…

Pronto se encontraron cruzando de nuevo el pasadizo secreto que tenia el sauce boxeador, pero cuando llegaron de nuevo a la casa de los gritos no vieron ni a Albus ni a Amy.

-¿Dónde se metieron?- pregunto Rose mirando a su alrededor

-¡¡te aseguro que Al debe estar contentísimo!!-

-¡pero como se van a ir!- dijo con su nariz arrugada -¡¡se suponía que traeríamos la cerveza con mantequilla!!-

-déjalos, a Albus le gusta Amy desde que tiene memoria-

Y Rose tomo asiento en un mueble desgastado con tristeza…

Malfoy le ofreció un vaso, Rose tomo un sorbo comprobando que era mil veces mejor las calabazas estrelladas, el Slytherin se sentó junto a ella.

-tendremos que esperarlos, tengo su capa-

Asintió despacio mientras se llevaba el vaso de nuevo a sus labios.-jugaste bien- dijo de pronto mientras se sorprendía por el comentario

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Malfoy con entusiasmo

-¡de verdad!-

Y ahí estaba sentada Rose Weasley, a centímetros de Malfoy… con un revoltijo en su estomago, con los ojos grises (rasgo que mas destacaba de el) cerca… su cabello rubio alborotado, sus rasgos alegres… ¿y acaso aquello le estaba comenzando a resultar agradable?

-ha sido un excelente partido- susurro –merecían ganar-

La sonrisa del rubio se hizo más amplia -¿incluso aunque fue en contra de Ravenclaw?-

Rose arrugo la frente sin entender -¿Qué tiene Ravenclaw?-

-Host-

-¡¡Oh!!- los ojos azules miraron el suelo, lo había olvidado por completo

Malfoy también desvió su mirada

-¿Qué te dijo en los vestidores?- pregunto la chica de pronto

-que ganamos por suerte- alzo los hombros

-¿solo eso?- pregunto Rose

-si…- Pero había algo en su voz que le decía que era mentira

-¿estas seguro?- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus ojos grises

-¿para que quieres saber?- susurro el

-porque… Malfoy, Kevin no me agrada- y sus mejillas se coloraron, en ese momento Rose se sintió extraña, mas que solo abochornada, era como si tuviera un agujero en su garganta…

-eso no responde mi pregunta- dijo el rubio en tono serio, pero parecía que estaba mas contento que antes

-¿me vas a decir o no?- dijo con fastidio

-no-

Rose volteo sus ojos y arrugo su frente, pero Malfoy comenzó a reír con gracia

-¿Qué?-

-a veces eres bastante amargada…-

Rose resoplo

-bueno…- continúo Malfoy –no solo a veces, la mayoría del tiempo-

-¡ya deje muy en claro que soy así cuando estoy contigo!- comenzó a decir con fastidio, Malfoy se acerco a ella divertido

-vamos Rose…- dijo mientras tomaba la jarra y le echaba mas cerveza de mantequilla a su vaso -¿me vas a decir que prefieres estar en tu sala común que aquí?-

-bueno…- las mejillas de Rose se encendieron, ¡¡por supuesto que no prefería eso!! Aunque se dio un regaño mental… eso es lo que debería preferir. -¡¡últimamente dices Rose muy seguido!!- se apresuro a decir para desviar la otra pregunta

-es tu nombre- Malfoy bebió un sorbo de su vaso como para restarle importancia

-¿pero desde cuando acá la confianza?-

-te doy permiso para que me digas Scorpius- dijo el Slytherin sonriendo

-¡¡por supuesto que no Malfoy!!-

-¡inténtalo!- dijo mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa y se acercaba un poco mas –Scorpius- susurro, Rose sintió el aliento fresco en su rostro y se estremeció

-no es tan difícil Rose- continuo el rubio…. La pelirroja se mordió el labio… y se acerco un poco más a los ojos grises… cielos, había algo en ella extraño, muy extraño

Pero en ese momento vieron dos chicos aparecer por la abertura… La pelirroja dio un brinco separándose rápidamente unos tres grandes metros.

-¡¡vaya!!- dijo Amy de pronto mientras sonreía -¡¡hemos ido a ver a Aberforth!!-

-es que ella no conocía el otro pasadizo-

-¿salieron sin la capa?- pregunto Rose con su nariz arrugada

-no seas gruñona prima- dijo Al mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo -¡teníamos el mapa!-

-¡ah que alivio! ¿Pero que tal si los veía alguien?-

Escucho la risa de Malfoy a su lado

-¡nadie nos vio!- Amy se acerco a ella -¡¡y ha estado genial!!-

-¿Qué han hecho ustedes mientras?- pregunto Al sirviéndose rápidamente un poco de cerveza con mantequilla

-tu prima estaba por decirme algo- dijo Malfoy mirándola fijamente, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Amy tomando un vaso que le ofrecía Albus

-¡no era nada Malfoy!- se apresuro a decir la pelirroja acentuando la ultima palabra, el Slytherin dibujo una sonrisa superioridad –lo sabia- dijo entre dientes

-ya es tarde- Rose se acerco a su primo –tengo sueño- realmente quería irse a acostar, pero ya su noche había resultado bastante incomoda…

-¿hay ya te quieres ir?- pregunto Amy con tristeza

-si-

-¡aguafiestas!- protesto Amy -¡quédate un ratito-

-no-

-¡pero prima…!-

-ya me quiero ir Albus- dijo entre dientes

-yo me voy Weasley- Malfoy tomo el mapa -¿me lo prestas?- dijo mientras miraba a Albus

-¡hombre pues claro! Pero ¿Por qué te vas?- protesto el pelinegro

-yo soy la que se quiere ir- dijo Rose torciendo los ojos

-pero que infantil- murmuro el rubio, palabras que no fueron nada difíciles para llegar a sus oídos… fue abrir la boca para reclamarle pero Albus se levanto rápidamente -¡ya Rose, bájenle el tono, ambos!- dijo con fastidio

-¿nos podemos ir?- dijo Rose

Albus tomo la capa y les hizo señas para que se metieran los tres.

Las chicas llegaron a la sala común y se despidieron en silencio… Se acostaron en sus camas y Rose se dispuso a cerrar los ojos pero sintió a la castaña junto a ella –la he pasado bien- susurro –se que tu no porque estabas con Scorpius-

La pelirroja no le respondió

-pero deberías hacer en serio en intento de llevártela bien con el- le dijo su amiga en tono de regaño y se fue hasta su cama con una sonrisa… vale, tenia que admitir, la había pasado excelente…

Quizás por este motivo es que se sorprendió encontrarse al día siguiente buscando los ojos grises en la mesa de Slytherin, estaba charlando junto a su primo y una chica rubia de su casa.

Rose lo contemplo quizás mas minutos de los que debería y sonrió… Espero paciente y distraída a que se hiciera la hora de entrar a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Amy charlaba con ella, o junto a ella con alguien más… no sabía con exactitud… No le prestaba atención, sencillamente aquella mañana el desordenado cabello rubio y su picara sonrisa captaban su atención, se pregunto que seria tan gracioso para el…

Cuando ambas chicas terminaron de desayunar, caminaron en silencio al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde Luna los esperaba para comenzar hacer hechizos de patronus…

Pero aun no era el turno de Rose y comenzó a frustrarse, ningún alumno había podido realizar uno corpóreo hasta el momento, aunque Albus había logrado sacar una especie de niebla fuerte que hizo de escudo por unos breves minutos.

La clase compartida con Slytherin se encontraba en un círculo, escuchando pacientemente las explicaciones de la profesora Luna… Rose decidió que seria mas sano y mas lógico escribirle a su tío para un poco de ayuda, aunque no se podía quejar, Lovegood, realizaba un excelente patronus corpóreo en forma de liebre que corría alrededor de ellos.

Ahora era el turno de un chico de Slytherin con el cual Rose jamás había cruzado palabra pero sabia que era amigo de Malfoy y Albus.

Pero de su varita no salió ni humo… Rose apoyo sus mejillas con su mano ansiosa por pasar ella…

Cuando un pergamino mal doblado cayó en su mesa…

Inmediatamente reconoció su letra y algo salto a su garganta…

_¿Te parece si nos vemos hoy?_

Rose giro su cabeza con rapidez… los ojos grises la contemplaban a su lado...

-¿y para que iba a querer verte hoy?- arrugo la nariz

-¡Merlín! No lo se…- dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella –quizás porque… ¿tu calificación de pociones depende de mi?-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron -¡bien!- gruño -¿después de almuerzo?-

-¡bien!- dijo el chico en el mismo tono que ella usaba pero ocultando una sonrisa

-¡¡ahora vuelve a tu mesa y deja a Amy de nuevo en esa silla!!-

-fue ella la que me ha pedido que cambiemos de lugar-

Los ojos azules se fueron detrás del cabello rubio de Malfoy y vio a Amy charlando animadamente con Albus

-¡genial!- murmuro entre dientes

Malfoy se llevo un dedo a su boca en señal de hacerla callar –no interrumpas la clase- dijo divertido, Rose le torció los ojos

-¿ansiosa por el patronus?- pregunto en su oído

-pensé que no querías interrumpir la clase- dijo con ironía

-es un hechizo importante- hablo el rubio usando un tono de superioridad

-se que me va a salir bien, lograre hacer uno-

-¿un patronus corpóreo en el primer intento? ¡Vaya no sabia que tenias semejante autoestima!-

-¡¡no grandísimo tonto!! Obviamente no me va a salir en el primer intento….- comenzó a decir mientras se le iluminaban los ojos –pero se que lo hare mejor que tu- dijo regodeándose

Malfoy abrió los ojos entre risas –eso también lo se, todos sabemos que eres la mejor-

Rose le sonrió con alegría

-excepto en pociones- dijo con voz fría…

Su frente se arrugo

-pero eso solo te hace más…-

-¿mas?-

-¡Rose Weasley!- dijo con cariño la profesor Luna junto a ella

-aun recuerdo el patronus de Ron…- comenzó a decirle mientras la pelirroja se colocaba al frente de la clase -un cachorro de Jack Russell-

Rose asintió

-y el de Hermione una nutria tan bonita-

La pelirroja se limito a tomar su varita y apuntarla a la pared de al frente donde no había nada…

-bien, tienes que… pensar algo feliz-

Rose frunció el ceño para concentrarse… algo feliz… suficientemente consistente…

¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Harry? ¿Ginny? ¿Albus? ¿Amy? ¿Hugo? ¿Lily? ¿Sus abuelos? ¿O todos juntos? ¿Graduarse siendo la mejor? ¡¡Ser buena en pociones!! ¡¡No!! No era suficientemente bueno… pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía serlo?

Algo lo suficientemente fuerte… un pensamiento feliz….

Inconscientemente desvió su mirada y contemplo los ojos grises…

-¡¡Expecto Patronum!!- dijo con voz decidida, y vio como de su varita salió una especie de escudo similar al de su primo pero mas sólido…

Duro varios minutos alumbrando el salón, los alumnos contemplaban en silencio…

-¡ha estado de maravilla!- dijo Luna sonriendo mientras Rose bajaba la varita -es cuestión de sangre, Albus y tu definitivamente fueron los mejores-

-¡¡el de ella ha estado mas asombroso!!- dijo su primo desde el asiento seguido de el asentimiento de Amy

-te aseguro que en menos de cinco clases lo sacaras corpóreo… me pregunto cual será la forma que adquirirá-

Rose tomo asiento satisfecha…

Y contemplo los escasos intentos de los demás estudiantes, Malfoy y Amy tampoco lo habían logrado…

-¡Rose! En serio, ¿en que rayos pensaste? ¡Papa dice que el secreto esta en tener algo realmente feliz!-

-también en la confianza que se tenga de poder hacerlo- replico la pelirroja

-eso es importante también- dijo Albus mientras bajaba las escaleras de piedra –pero todo depende del pensamiento-

-¡¡tienes que enseñarme!! Me fue de la patada- murmuro Amy un poco decepcionada de si misma

Rose decidió no seguir replicando… las dos Gryffindor se separaron de los Slytherin para dirigirse a su mesa

-me pregunto que forma tendrá mi patronus- murmuro la castaña mientras se servía un poco de papa horneada

-probablemente de algún animal con cuernos que lance veneno y chupe sangre mientras clava espinas…- rio Rose, Amy frunció el ceño -¡y tu lo adoraras!-

En ese momento una niña de cabello oscuro y pecas abundantes tomo asiento junto a ellas

-hola Lucy- saludo amablemente a su prima, que parecía bastante desanimada

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Amy mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo considerado de carne

-tercer año esta resultando complicado- dijo la niña torciendo la boca

-¡¡pero tercer año es el mejor de todos!!- salto la castaña

-¡le he escrito a Molly para que me ayude! No quiero defraudar a papa… ya sabes el fue premio anual y Molly también… y yo no creo que llegue ni a prefecta-

-¡hay Lucy!- dijo Rose riendo rápidamente -¡sabes que mi Tío Percy no se va a sentir defraudo por ti!-

-pero a Molly siempre le fue bien… y yo… ¡vaya! No sabes lo que me ha costado- dijo la niña mientras bebía un poco de jugo -¡¡odio Adivinación!! Y además la profesora Trewlaney siempre huele a vino de jerez-

Amy estallo de la risa… Lucy la miro con vergüenza mientras se le encendían sus mejillas

-he hablado con Hugo y Lily…- comenzó a decir la niña –y les he comentado que me va muy mal con cuidado de criaturas mágicas y me da pena con Hagrid-

Amy abrió la boca -¡pero cuidado de criaturas mágicas es la mejor materia!-

-ellos me han dicho que eres muy buena y me preguntaba si…- Lucy bajo la mirada –si había algún problema con que me ayudes-

-¡¡pues claro que no!!- dijo Amy sonriendo -¡¡yo mas que contenta con ayudarte!!-

La niña sonrió -¡muchas gracias!-

-¿te parece después que terminemos de comer?- pregunto la castaña

-¡¡si, si!! Esta perfecto tengo una hora libre antes de entrar a Encantamientos-

Ambas chicas se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del Gran Comedor charlando de las vacaciones navideñas… ¡Lucy parecía ansiarlas increíblemente! Amy se despidió de Rose diciéndole que pasaría a la cabaña de Hagrid con Lucy, pero en ese momento una cabellera despeinada color azabache llego corriendo

-¡espera, espera!- dijo rápidamente al ver que Amy se marchaba -¿A dónde vas?-

-a ayudar a tu prima Lucy con cuidado de criaturas mágicas-

Albus le frunció el ceño a Lucy -¡¡hay pero no te va tan mal!! ¿Verdad?-

-no Al… si me va medio mal- dijo la niña con tristeza

-¡nos vemos después!- Amy se despidió con la mano mientras salía con Lucy, Albus la contemplo marchar con la frente arrugada -¡¡que mal, las primas pequeñas son tan inoportunas!!-

Rose comenzó a reír, pero inmediatamente Albus salió corriendo detrás de la castaña -¡espera, espera! yo las acompaño-

Y Observo marchar también a su primo, Rose comenzó a caminar con pasos penosos a las mazmorras… ni siquiera se molesto en esperar al rubio.

Pero antes de entrar al aula de Slughorn se detuvo en la puerta… no podía comenzar sin el, además no quería charlar con Slughorn…

Los ojos azules comenzaron a impacientarse mientras observaba las escalinatas a ver si aparecía… ¡no podía habérsele olvidado! El fue el que propuso de encontrarse… Además ya era hora de que comenzaran o en seis meses la poción no estaría lista, se pregunto cuando demonios pretendía Albus y Amy comenzar también…

Pero en ese momento bajo Malfoy sonriendo

-te has tardado- dijo ella en tono de reproche

-me entretuve charlando…- dijo Malfoy, Rose frunció el ceño –pero Albus no estaba contigo-

-no fue con Albus- dijo el Slytherin acercándose de manera divertida

-¿entonces?- dijo Rose rápidamente

-con unos compañeros de casa, discutíamos tácticas de Quidditch-

La pelirroja se mordió el labio –Oh… bueno no es que me interesara realmente…-

-entonces no preguntes- dijo riendo mientras entraba al despacho de Slughorn

Rose lo siguió con el ceño fruncido…

-¡Scorpius!- dijo Slughorn al verlo con alegría –me preguntaba cuando vendrías a comenzar la poción… ya han venido varios alumnos- dijo mientras señalaba el armario, Rose se puso de puntillas y vio varios calderos colocados en posición estratégica botando vapor.

El armario estaba enorme…. Quizás más grande que todo el salón, y los ingredientes se encontraban en una pequeña estantería…

-hay esta todo lo que necesitan- dijo Slughorn sonriéndoles -les he dicho a la mayoría de estudiantes que vengan en sus ratos libres para supervisar la poción, pero que les añadan los ingredientes los fines de semana, así no interrumpirán con las clases- dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy, Rose frunció el ceño… ¡ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta! El Slytherin asintió

-bien, si me necesitan estaré en mi despacho-

Malfoy y Rose se acercaron a un caldero vacio que había en una esquina y tomaron asiento en el piso de piedra… la pelirroja parecía esperar indicaciones…

-¿sabes que debemos hacer primero?- pregunto el rubio sonriéndole

-¡claro!- ella se levanto con aire de superioridad mientras buscaba entre los materiales una tasa de porcelana blanca -los ingredientes se deben mezclar aquí- dijo ella al encontrarla –si no, quedara mal-

Malfoy sonrió –veo que estudiaste la teoría-

-te dije que si sabia- sonrió satisfecha

-aunque hoy no la necesitaremos- el Slytherin le quito la tasa y la dejo a un lado

-¿ah no?- pregunto mientras sus mejillas se encendían

-el primer día solo se tiene que dejar cocinando a fuego lento las esencias de aceite-

-Oh- Rose bajo la mirada –claro… si eso lo sabia- mintió

Malfoy no dejaba de sonreír… se puso de pie y busco tres pequeños frascos que contenían tres distintos aceites…

-¿podemos dejar adelantado algo para mañana?- pregunto la pelirroja tomando de nuevo el tazón

-no es necesario… las esencias tienen que durar 36 horas cociéndose-

-Ah…- de nuevo las mejillas se coloraron

Malfoy añadió los frascos y prendió la estufa del caldero, tomo de nuevo asiento junto a ella y ambos hicieron silencio

-¿tenemos que hacer algo mas hoy?- pregunto

-no-

Pero Rose no se movió para marcharse, comenzó a contemplar con la mirada los demás calderos… los que estaban encendidos solo tenían la esencia de aceite como el de ellos.

Contemplo a Malfoy… sus ojos grises la miraban fijamente… Rose sonrió.

-lamento ser la peor compañera que te pudieron asignar- admitió riendo

Malfoy también soltó una risita… -no creo que seas… la peor compañera- susurro

Rose parpadeo –pero soy inútil en pociones-

Malfoy se limito a bajar la mirada…

Pronto la poción comenzó a desprender un olor a incensó, la chica arrugo la nariz

-el olor acaba después de la primera media hora- explico Malfoy rápidamente

-Oh

Y se quedo en silencio unos minutos… Vamos… no se quería ir, aunque no tenia nada que hacer hay, realmente que el aceite se cosiera no necesitaba de supervisión.

-¿se vuelve cada vez mas difícil?- pregunto para sacar conversación

-¿ah?

-la poción

-no, solo necesita cuidado.

-Oh

Y de nuevo silencio…

-¿vendremos mañana a ver la poción?- pregunto Rose

-no es necesario, es después de 36 horas…-

-pero deberíamos venir ¿no?-

Los ojos de Malfoy la miraron confundido -¿quieres venir?-

-bueno… no quiero que la poción salga mal- dijo mientras sentía sus mejillas coloradas

-no saldrá mal- sonrió el Slytherin

-y…- Rose se mordió el labio, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿De que podían hablar? –y… ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?- arrugo la frente ¿solo se le ocurrió eso?

-primero se enfrentan Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff- dijo el rubio sonriendo -¿no lo sabias?-

-¡¡pues claro!! Claro…- comenzó a reír -¿a quien le vas?-

Malfoy se acerco a ella – ¡no le voy a ninguno!- dijo usando el mismo tono odioso que ella usaba, Rose frunció los ojos -¡no te enfades! Solo estaba recordante como actuabas cuando te preguntaba a quien apoyabas-

-¡¡bueno!! Creo que hasta celebre con ustedes que ganaron ¿no?-

Malfoy acerco sus ojos grises –entonces espero que hagan pedazos a Hufflepuff-

Rose sonrió con picardía -¿un Slytherin que apoya a Gryffindor?-

-¿una Gryffindor que prefirió a Slytherin en vez de Ravenclaw?-

-nunca dije eso- dijo de manera divertida

-Rose…- susurro el rubio acercando mas sus ojos grises, la pelirroja no pudo borrar la sonrisa, sintiendo su aliento fresco en sus mejillas… algo en su cuerpo brincaba con rapidez –dejaste a un lado a Host…- sonrió Malfoy –y celebraste nuestra victoria- Algo en los ojos de Malfoy brillaba.

-sabes que no me agrada Kevin…- murmuro ella con sus mejillas coloradas

-sabes que quiero que gane Gryffindor-

Rose parpadeo -¿aunque Marieta sea de Hufflepuff?- alzo una ceja

Malfoy comenzó a reír divertido –hasta la había olvidado- dijo alejándose de ella, Rose arrugo la frente

-por cierto…- dijo ella recordando algo -¿Qué te dijo Kevin en los vestidores?-

-ya te lo dije-

-dijiste que no me querías decir-

-y aun no quiero-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rose

-¿para que quieres saber?-

Las mejillas se coloraron –no lo se- después de todo, no era su asunto…

-me dijo que me alejara de ti- hablo Malfoy mirándola fijamente,

Rose levanto sus ojos azules confundida -¿en serio?-

-que no te quería ver conmigo-

-¡Ja!- volteo los ojos -¿¡y a ese que le pasa?!- comenzó a enfadarse -¿¿¡desde cuando acá corre a la gente de mi vida??!-

Malfoy sonrió

-¡¡que idiota!!- gruño ella

Y escucho a Malfoy reír junto a ella

-¡¿y a ti que te pasa?!-

-acabas de decirle idiota a otra persona que no sea yo-

-¡¡bueno debo admitir que el te gana!!- arrugo la nariz -¿y que le has dicho tu?-

-que tenemos un proyecto juntos- dijo Malfoy rápidamente –y que eso lo decides tú-

-¡exacto!- asintió ella rápidamente -¡no es que tu y yo no las llevemos de maravilla! Pero el no tiene derecho…-

Malfoy bajo su mirada, Rose lo contemplo, se mordió el labio… había algo extraño en ella, algo tan extraño…

-además…- comenzó a decir muerta de vergüenza, Malfoy levanto sus ojos grises para contemplarla, sus mejillas se encendieron –además, tengo que admitir que… no eres tan insoportable- dijo rápidamente… era verdad…

El Slytherin sonrió –y tú no eres tan gruñona-

Rose frunció el ceño

-bueno…- dijo Malfoy contemplándola divertido –quizás si lo eres-

La pelirroja le volteo los ojos, pero sonrió… aquello era… agradable… ¡demonios! ¿Por qué estaba resultando tan agradable?

-deberíamos venir mañana a ver la poción- susurro ella sin desviar la mirada del caldero y con sus mejillas aun rosas –no vaya hacer que algo salga mal-

-Rose ya te dije que nada sale mal en estas 36 horas-

Y ella lo miro fijamente –pero deberíamos… venir a ver…- susurro, realmente lo estaba usando como excusa… para… ¿hablar con Malfoy? Rose resoplo y se sintió avergonzada

-podemos pasar un rato- dijo el chico sonriéndole –si eso es lo que quieres-

-si, realmente me gustaría bastante-

Y Malfoy no desvió sus ojos grises de ella… Rose dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios…

En ese momento entraron dos chicos.

-¡Hola Rose!- la saludo uno, la pelirroja se sobresalto y se alejo de Malfoy

-¡Hola Peter!- dijo mientras saludaba a su compañero -¡Hola Halie!- continuo ella al ver a la chica que seguía a Peter… ambos iban a Gryffindor.

-¡Rose!- dijo Halie mientras se amarraba su cabello en una cola -¿y Amy?-

-con Lucy y Albus-

-Oh… Hola Scorpius- continúo Halie al verlo

El rubio sonrió en señal de saludo

- ¡gran partido!- dijo Peter dirigiéndose a Malfoy-¡¡espero que nosotros le ganemos a Hufflepuff!!- continuo el chico mientras se iba a un caldero

-¡¡si yo también!!- dijo Halie sonriendo

Aquello ya era incomodo… con los dos Gryffindor.

-nosotros ya terminamos- dijo Rose –quizás deberíamos buscar a Albus-

-Oh si…- Malfoy se puso de pie de inmediato

-nos vemos arriba Rose- dijo Haile despidiéndose con una sonrisa

Rose y Malfoy caminaron en silencio mientras salían de las mazmorras

-¿entonces nos vemos mañana?- pregunto Malfoy en voz baja, Rose comenzó asentir rápidamente

-¡bien!- dijo el rubio sonriendo

Ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid con paso lento… Rose no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro…

Pero no hubo necesidad de llegar hasta donde Hagrid, se consiguieron a Albus y Amy que caminaban con ceño hacia ellos a mitad de camino.

-¿y Lucy?- pregunto Rose rápidamente

-se ha quedado con Hagrid- dijo Amy

-me he encontrado con Zabini-

-¿y eso?-

-comenzó a provocarme… y ¡hombre! Pues…-

-¿Qué?-

-se que es buen golpeador… pero aun no le perdono lo que les hizo a ustedes y ¡lo expulse del equipo!-

-¿Qué?- dijo Malfoy confundido

-acabe de hablar con Madame Hooch, le dije que es muy problemático para el equipo ¡y es verdad!-

-¡pues a mi me parece lo mas lógico que pudiste hacer!- dijo Rose sonriendo

-¿y que dijo Madame Hooch?- pregunto Malfoy

-que tenemos que hacer pruebas antes del siguiente partido para buscar un remplazo-

-¿y que dijo Zabini?- pregunto Rose con emoción -¡Merlín! Hubiera querido ver su expresión-

-se ha molestado muchísimo, pero al final saco el rollo de la sangre y dijo que era superior y no se que paja mas- alzo los hombros su primo –tenemos reunión con el equipo-

Malfoy asintió sonriendo -¡se quien es perfecta para el puesto!-

-------

Hayyyy q bellos ya se están acercando… pero pero..

quien es la q es perfecta para el puesto?

Como actuara Rose con esta nueva recien llegada?

Por que Scorp piensa q es perfecta???

Hay hay hay… seguirán sacando la bandera d la paz??? O esto era la paz antes d la tormenta???

Les gusto??!!

=)

Gracias a todos por lo reviews! Actualizare pronto!

(por favor dejen comentarios de su opinión)


	9. ¡¡Por las Barbas de Merlín!

**IX**

**¡¡Por las Barbas de Merlín!! **

Rose parpadeo, dándose cuenta que tenia el ceño fruncido, volvió a parpadear confundida… ¿Qué había escuchado? Sintió un revoltijo en su estomago cuando vio la enorme sonrisa que tenia Malfoy… y frunció mas el entrecejo.

-¿alguien… perfecta?- pregunto de pronto

Los ojos grises se enfocaron en ella, radiaban de alegría

-será incluso mejor que Zabini-

-¿perfecta?- volvió abrir la boca tontamente

-si alguien perfecta- rectifico Malfoy… esa ultima palabra hundió a Rose en el piso.

-¿te refieres entonces a… una chica?-

Albus bufo -¡no Rose hablamos de un Troll! Tenemos la teoría que pueden jugar Quidditch…-

-¡hay no te pases Albus!- dijo Amy junto a el –pues creo que en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando un sarta de idioteces deberían buscar a la perfecta para el puesto ¿no?-

Los ojos verdes de Al la miraron con sorpresa -¿¡tu preocupada por otro equipo que no sea Gryffindor?!- comenzó a reír, Amy se enojo

-¡¡ya desearías!! Solo daba una posible solución-

-¡reúne al equipo, iré a buscarla!- salto Malfoy rápidamente, y se alejo de ellos sin siquiera determinarla, de pronto Rose se sintió contrariada mientras observaba la espalda del rubio alejarse.

-nos vemos ahora- Albus si se despidió con una sonrisa para ambas.

Y con paso pesado comenzaron a caminar a la torre de Gryffindor…

-¿Cómo te fue con la poción?-

-solo cocinamos aceite-

-Oh… Al y yo comenzaremos mañana-

-si, ya es tiempo- dijo Rose con voz ronca

Y siguieron las chicas en silencio, La pelirroja mantenía su frente arrugada… así que Malfoy se había ido a buscar a la chica perfecta… algo no le daba buena espina… ¿Quién era? Simplemente no le había gustado el tonito que lanzo el rubio con lo de perfecta… nunca lo había escuchado dirigirse con semejante emoción a una chica, ni con Marieta había actuado de esa manera… ¿Por qué ella era diferente? Pensándolo dos veces… ¿de cuando acá esta en la vida de Malfoy para saber que la chica es perfecta? Y arrugo la nariz…

-¿sucede algo?-

-¡¡detesto ser mala en pociones!!- salto con rapidez -¡¡además si lo piensas también soy pésima en el Quidditch!!-

-no eres tan pésima solo eres medio mala… pero ¿Por qué de pronto lo mencionas? ¡Vamos el Quidditch jamás ha sido un tema relevante en tus habilidades!-

-no lo se…- dijo confundida –solo lo pensé en este momento-

-pues que extraña eres a veces-

Rose la miro con ceño -¡cada vez que pasas mas tiempo con mi primo comienzas a sonar como el!-

-solo soy sincera Rose… pero bueno ¿Quién será la perfecta? Después de todo es mi competencia…-

La Weasley se mordió el labio, ese era el bendito tema que no dejaba en paz sus neuronas desde que Malfoy lo había dicho minutos atrás. –quizás podríamos pasar a ver-

-¡¡¡hay no muchas gracias!!! Suficiente con aguantarme ya un entrenamiento de Slytherin… comienzo a sentirme desleal-

Pero Rose se sumergió en sus pensamientos, intrigada…

Por eso no se concentro en sus deberes, no pudo mantener una charla estable por más de cinco minutos con sus compañeros, no pudo quedarse tranquila en la sala común ni pudo contenerse las ganas de bajar a cenar al gran comedor, y no precisamente por hambre…

Miro rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin, y los vio… a ambos chicos, charlando de nuevo con aquella rubia de la mañana.

Y sintió una bofetada en la cara ¿seria ella?

Con un poco de disimulo hecho un rápido vistazo a la rubia…

Su cabello se mantenía en perfectas condiciones y caía suavemente hasta su cintura… Rose se lamento de que su cabellera rojiza adquiriera algunos rizos en las puntas.

Era de tez blanca y delgada…. Una chica que seguramente llamaría la atención a los demás… probablemente estudiaría algo menor que ellos, pues Rose no la recordaba en ninguna clase compartida… y ¿lo peor? Si esa era la nueva chica… Malfoy piensa que es perfecta para el Quidditch… ¡¡¡maldición!!! ¿Por qué no era ella perfecta para el Quidditch?

-¿en que tanto piensas?-

Rose salto de repente, y desvió la mirada de la rubia

-en los deberes-

-mentirosa- Amy alzo una ceja

-¡claro que si!- se defendió

-doble mentirosa-

-¿Por qué no me crees?-

-porque esa no es tu expresión de deberes…-

-¿acaso tengo una expresión de deberes?-

Amy se acerco a ella examinándola –tienes expresión de antipatía -

-¿de antipatía?- comenzó a reír

-piensas en algo que no te agrada-

-¡¡y desde cuando conoces mis expresiones!!-

-¡¡¡creo que tenemos toda una vida juntas ya!!!- sonrió Amy

Y no pudo replicarle…

-¿pero Rose donde esta la confianza?- dijo Amy divertida mientras se servía mas pollo -¿Por qué no me dices?-

-porque no estaba pensando en algo que no me agradara…-

-mentirosa de nuevo-

-¡Amy deja de hacer eso!-

La castaña dejo el tenedor a un lado –bien lo que no te agrada a ti en este mundo son pociones…- comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos - que la gente te haga gracia por tu familia, que no tengas los deberes al día, que saques alguna calificación mala, y ¡Malfoy! Así que ¿en cual de todas estas pensabas?-

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se enrojecieron -¡hay tampoco soy así de predecible!- desvio la pregunta muerta de vergüenza.

-¿ah no? ¿Acaso me equivoque en alguna?-

La pelirroja solo decidió tomar un poco de jugo y sus ojos azules se volvieron a levantar con disimulo para contemplar al Slytherin…. Perdió el apetito inmediatamente cuando vio que Malfoy no dejaba de reír por algo que la chica rubia había dicho…

¡Y para completar era graciosa! ¿Acaso ella era graciosa? Rose se consideraba lo opuesto a graciosa… y al parecer Malfoy la pasaba de maravilla…

Su estado de ánimo empeoro al recordar que su charla continuara en la sala común de Slytherin… donde ambos podían encontrarse a cualquier hora…

Vaya… Aquello era raro y difícil de asimilar…

Rose se levanto de la mesa decidida a no mirar a Malfoy, y subió a la torre Gryffindor con el firme propósito de despejar su mente… había pasado muchas cosas en su día…

Eso era lo que la tenia de ese modo.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué a la mañana siguiente en su clase de Encantamientos no podía concentrarse?

En su mente se encontraba todavía ¿Malfoy?

¿¡Porque demonios seguía el rostro de el junto a la rubia de anoche?!

Y Resoplo mientras se obligaba a leer el libro… aunque realmente las palabras del texto se confundían con las de Malfoy… ¡¡si aquella era la perfecta para Quidditch era perfecta en todos los aspectos!! Una chica linda, graciosa, de Slytherin, que juega al Quidditch….

-¿¡que te pasa?!- susurro Amy junto a ella

-nada- murmuro sin mirarla

Pero por su mente pasaba de todo… Salió de la clase entorpecida, y fue la primera vez que no se alegro de ver a Albus en toda su vida.

-¿y Malfoy?- pregunto sin saludarlo

-con la chica nueva, hoy será el primer entrenamiento-

-¿a que hora?- pregunto rápidamente

-a las seis, después de clase… oye Amy ¿vamos a lo de la poción?-

Amy y Albus se despidieron… así que Malfoy estaría con la chica nueva, ¿¡donde?! ¿Solos en su sala común discutiendo tácticas de Quidditch? Se sintió desvanecer en su clase de runas…

Rose no era así, ella siempre prestaba atención, siempre estaba interviniendo y haciendo anotaciones… no con su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del salón… pensando en… ¿Malfoy?

¡¡¡¡Había algo malo en ella, algo terriblemente malo!!!!

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ella no era así…

Pero la imagen de Malfoy con la rubia la mortificaba…

Y se sintió de la patada al imaginárselos en el campo de Quidditch practicando alegremente juntos…

Un territorio donde ella apestaba ¿Por qué no podía ser como su papa en Quidditch? ¿Por qué tenia que ser como su mama? ¡¡¡Era tan injusto!!!

-oye Rose…- una voz susurro junto a ella, era Peter -¿sucede algo?-

-nada- dijo sin mirarlo

-¿estas segura?-

-¡si! Estoy normal…-

-no, no lo estas, no has traducido el texto- Peter le señalo el libro

-lo hare después- alzo los hombros –no es para hoy-

-¡vaya! Deberías pasarte por la enfermería un rato…-

-¡¡no estoy enferma Peter!!-

Pero Rose decidió pasar por otro lugar que no era la enfermería… el campo de Quidditch, a las seis…

Sentía su corazón palpitar a millón mientras bajaba las escalinatas, asumió que era debido al frio así que se cerro su túnica.

Y llego al campo con sus mejillas rosadas… ya estaban varios jugadores en las escobas en el aire, Malfoy era uno de ellos… pero no practicaban aun… algunos solo se lanzaban la quaffle, y otras charlaban con otros compañeros… quizás porque aun Albus, el capitán, no había llegado…

Malfoy era uno de los que charlaba, efectivamente con la rubia…

Y Rose casi se hunde en la tierra ¡¡¡si era ella!!! La perfecta…. De pronto se sorprendió sentir como fuego que quemaba su estomago…

¡¡¡¡Porque ella!!! ¿Por qué no otra? Digamos un poco no… tan… atractiva ¿Por qué ella?

Gruño en silencio… y se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, ¡¡aquello era patético!! Una Gryffindor a hurtadillas en la práctica de Slytherin solo para ver quien era la nueva…

Y comprobar que era la rubia.

¡¡Patética Rose , simplemente patética!! Se dio un regaño mental mientras se daba media vuelta para alejarse.

Pero se sorprendió sentir una mano en su hombro, y su corazón llego a su garganta cuando vio los ojos grises

-si no te conociera diría que tratas de conseguir información de nuestro equipo- le dijo sonriendo

-¿y porque piensas que no lo hago?-

-porque el Quidditch te importa un bledo-

-quizás no es verdad…- dijo con sus mejillas rosadas… -quizás me importa mas el Quidditch de lo que crees-

-¿ah si?- dijo alzando la ceja –menciona un equipo-

Se mordió el labio… mientras recordaba aquellos que eran todos naranjas y que tanto le gustaban a su padre y no ganaban nunca…

-no tengo que probarte nada- dijo decidida cuando no encontró ningún nombre

-¿Qué haces aquí Rose?-

-nada Malfoy-

- Albus aun no llega-

-¡eso es obvio! Tengo ojos… no estoy ciega- dijo con ironía

-pensé que lo buscabas a el-

-pues no- pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era mas lógico que dijera que si -así que ella es la nueva ¿no?- añadió rogando que sonara desinteresada

-si, se llama Ivie McLaggen-

-¿McLaggen? ¿De donde me suena su nombre?-

-su padre era de Gryffindor- dijo el rubio alzando los hombros –quizás eran amigos-

-¿¡y porque esta en Slytherin?!-

-porque solo tú eres la que le tiene idea a la casa- Malfoy coloco un tono mas serio

-¡claro que no! La historia de Slytherin no es la más limpia que digamos…-

-pasado- susurro, y la piel de Rose se puso de gallina

-¿es de quinto?- pregunto rápidamente

-¿Ivie? Si es de quinto…-

-¿de donde la conoces?-

Malfoy la miro con sorpresa -¿Por qué?- pregunto divertido

De pronto Rose se dio cuenta que parecía una periodista del diario del profeta, enrojeció rápidamente… Malfoy sonrió.

-pertenece al club de Slug-

Una mueca se dibujo en el rostro de la pelirroja -¡¡¡así que también es buena en pociones!!!- gruño

-bueno normal, mas que todo por las influencias de su apellido, ya conoces a Slughorn-

Y Rose se quedo en silencio contemplando al Slytherin por unos momentos…

Su despeinado y rubio cabello caía con mechones rebeldes sobre sus ojos grises, y Rose apenas le llegaba a los hombros… era muy alto…

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto

Rose se sorprendió –últimamente la gente solo me hace esa pregunta-

-pareces… diferente-

-¿diferente malo?- pregunto rápidamente

-no, jamás pensaría eso de ti… solo diferente-

La verdad ella también se sentía así… pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No tenia ni idea…

Sonrió… viendo inmediatamente que el rubio también lo hacia.

-me agrada…- susurro la Gryffindor sintiendo electricidad en su cuerpo, Malfoy dio un paso hacia ella

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto llenándola de su fresco aliento en su rostro

-que ahora es diferente-

Y los ojos grises se iluminaron…

Rose se sintió ¿emocionada?

-¡Hey! ¡¡Scorpius!!- dijo una voz femenina desde arriba

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño cuando vio que la rubia lo llamaba -¡¡sube ya a la practica, Albus se acerca!!-

Rose giro su cabeza y vio la desordenada cabellera negra de su primo bajar hacia el campo.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes…

Había algo tan mal en ella…

Se dio media vuelta sin despedirse y muerta de vergüenza llego a la sala común. ¡¡¡Estúpida McLaggen!!! Le caía de la patada…

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Amy, pero Rose con el ceño pronunciado y con una extraña sensación en su pecho la ignoro y subió a su habitación.

Tomo asiento en la cama dándose cuenta que le provocaba lanzar algún hechizo que rompiera estúpidos objetos….

-¡Merlín!- escucho a la castaña cerrando la puerta -¿Qué tienes?-

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron -¡¡no se!!-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-

-¡¡no lo se Amy!!- Rose se tiro en la cama de golpe tapándose la cara con la almohada, de inmediato la imagen de McLaggen le llego a su mente y boto la almohada con brusquedad al piso

-¿Qué tienes?- Amy tomo asiento junto a ella mirándola con preocupación

-¡¡¡es tan perfecta!!! Tal como la describe- comenzó a decir mientras sentía como su garganta se quemaba

-¿Quién?-

-¡¡¡ella!!!-

-¿ella quien?-

-¡¡¡¡la nueva!!!!-

-claro- Amy parecía confundida -¿nueva en que?-

-¡¡¡es que!!! ¡¡Demonios!!- Rose zapateo con fuerza, era tan difícil explicar lo que le sucedía…Simplemente detestaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa chica… porque el si le daba atención a ella… no como había hecho con Marieta que simplemente la ignoraba… a ella no…

-¡¡¡¡no la puede ignorar!!!! Porque tienen muchas cosas en común- comenzó a decir mas para si misma que para Amy mientras se paseaba por la habitación caminando estúpidamente en círculos

-¡¡porque es buena en pociones!! ¡¡¡¡Ella también es buena en pociones!!!! Maldición y yo apesto en pociones…-

-¿acaso te enfrentaste en duelo hoy y saliste perdiendo Rose? ¡¡No entiendo ni una palabra!!-

-¡¡¡ambos buenos en pociones!!! Pueden charlar durante horas de calderos y bebedizos o que se yo- ignoro a Amy -¡¡¡y si se aburren sale el tema del Quidditch!!! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser buena en Quidditch?! ¡¡¡Es una injusticia!!!-

-¡¡¡Rose, por Merlín cálmate!!!- Amy se levanto asustada y le puso las manos en los hombros dándose cuenta que su amiga estaba temblando -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡¡¡¡¡ y comparten la casa!!!! ¿¡Acaso eso no hace que tengan algo mas en común?! Están en la misma maldita casa-

-¡¿de quien hablas?!-

-¡¡¡¡¡y si la ves Amy, no es fea!!!!- esto hizo que Rose bajara la comisura de los labios y tomara asiento en su cama algo desalentada, la castaña se acerco con cautela.

-Rose… ¿de quien hablas?-

-¡¡¡de la nueva golpeadora de Slytherin!!!- dijo entre dientes y voz apagada mientras sentía un puñetazo en su estomago…

-¿ya sabes quien es?- pregunto Amy con emoción

-Ivie McLaggen- aquellas palabras hicieron que a Rose le dieran ganas de vomitar.

-¿la de quinto?-

-¿la conoces?- pregunto sorprendida

-solo de vista, Albus siempre habla con ella-

Rose puso los ojos en blanco

-¿será buena en Quidditch?- comenzó a decir Amy

-¡¡¡es perfecta!!! ¿Qué no oíste?- Rose se levanto de golpe mientras cada célula de su cuerpo se llenaba de odio. -¡¡¡¡perfecta!!!!-

-según Malfoy… pero no le hagas caso- rio Amy -¡es solo Malfoy!-

Pero Rose sintió que sus rodillas temblaban, mientras la sangre le hervía en su cuerpo

-¡¡¡no es solo Malfoy!!!- grito, en este momento la sien comenzó a temblarle -¡¡¡es Scorpius!!!- soltó rápidamente sin pensar.

Amy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Rose se llevo las manos a su boca como si hubiera dicho alguna palabrota y ahogo un grito, sus manos también estaban temblando.

-¡¡Rose!!- Amy se acerco a ella -¿acabas de llamarlo…?-

-¡¡me equivoque!! Me equivoque…- Rose dio un paso hacia atrás muerta de susto…

-¿Qué te pasa con Ivie?- pregunto Amy con los ojos entrecerrados dando otro pasa hacia ella

-n-nada-Rose hecho otro paso hacia atrás mirando a la castaña con preocupación

-¿Qué te pasa con Scorpius?- pregunto de nuevo Amy acercándose a ella

-n-nada- Rose dio otro paso hacia atrás sintiendo la pared en su espalda

-¿Qué te pasa con Ivie y Scorpius?- pregunto Amy acercándose a ella, sus ojos le brillaban por la curiosidad

Rose se mordió el labio mirando a su amiga mientras sentía su corazón bombear sangre a millón….

¿Qué que le pasaba con Ivie y Scorpius? ¡¡¡Pues por supuesto que nada!!! Solo era una desconocida con un chico que le daba tan igual….

No es que sus ojos grises fueran algo del otro mundo…

No es que su rubio cabello llamara la atención…

No es que su sonrisa fuera graciosa…

No es que fuera tan alto que atraía miradas femeninas…

¡No le pasaba nada!

Pero….

La imagen de Scorpius montado en la escoba charlando con Ivie…

Hizo que el estomago de Rose se llenara de piedras… de nuevo la rabia le invadió el cuerpo….

Rose se asusto…. Se asusto mucho

¡Aquello tenia que ser una broma pesada! Una broma muy pesada

Simplemente…

-¡¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín!!!- logro murmurar con voz temblorosa

-¿Qué pasa?- Amy la miraba con preocupación

Los ojos azules miraron a la castaña mientras sentía sus mejillas encendidas

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Estoy celosa por Malfoy!!!!!-

-------------

A mis viejas lectoras un millón de gracias

Y a las nuevas : ginny2011, kathermione Un millón de gracias también! =)

La verdad nunca me canso de agradecerles x sus opiniones!!!

De nuevo: Ustedes son lo MAXIMO!

DE nuevo: UN ABRAZOTE de mi parte

Los q les voy a decir es…

Se acerca navidad!!! Eso quiere decir q veremos a los papas! =)

Ron Hermione Ginny Harry .. Toda la family mejor dicho!!!

Me emociona mucho escribir de ellos!!

Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo!

Ya sean buenas o malas.. kiero saber cmo va la cosa mas o menos para ustedes!

Sin mas q pedir… Dejen Reviews porfa! =)


	10. Tortura

**Muchas Gracias a todas x sus comentarios!!**

**En este capi entiendan a Rose…**

**Pues hasta ahora la pobre comprende q el Slytherin le mueve el piso!! Hehe**

**Espero q les guste…**

**-----**

**X **

**Tortura**

-eso es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado en toda mi vida- comenzó a reír Amy mientras se tocaba su estomago…

-¿gracioso?- susurro Rose acercándose a ella con paso tembloroso -¿¡gracioso?! ¡¡ ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir?!!-

Los ojos almendrados se fijaron en ella -¡vamos! Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-

Pero la Weasley le devolvió la mirada con su rostro completamente pálido manteniendo una expresión de miedo.

-¡Rose no puede ser cierto!- ahora Amy sonreía a medias –digo es que… no es cierto ¿verdad?-

La pelirroja tomo asiento en la cama dándose cuenta que se sentía algo mareada.

-Rose es una broma ¿verdad?-

-no…-

-¡¡increíble!!- comenzó a decir Amy caminando de un extremo al otro con el ceño fruncido Hubo un silencio lo cual la castaña no desvió la mirada de ella -¿puedes repetir lo que me dijiste?-

La cabeza de Rose negó lentamente

Amy tomo asiento junto a ella –es que seguramente escuche mal o no entendí… acabas de decir que no estas bromeando así que fui yo la que no capte el mensaje-

Pero simplemente era imposible articular alguna palabra, su amiga pareció darse cuenta en ese momento que Rose estaba siendo sincera y se llevo una mano a la boca

-En el nombre de Merlín, Rose ¿acaso te gusta Scorpius Malfoy?-

La pelirroja levanto la cara asustada comenzó a negar rápidamente -¡no! No… no…-

Amy alzo una ceja

-¿o si?- pregunto Rose colocando una mueca de terror en su rostro

-no se- se puso de pie la castaña

-yo… tampoco- murmuro la pelirroja con las mejillas encendías… pero un Malfoy sonriendo se dibujo en su mente, sus ojos grises le brillaban y esa simple imagen hizo que su piel se estremeciera…

Rose se mordió el labio, asustada… -quizás- pronuncio con voz quebrantada.

-¿quizás?- Amy pareció confundida –eso sigue siendo un no se-

La pelirroja tomo asiento en la cama completamente nerviosa -¿Cómo me puede gustar Malfoy?-

-¡vale Rose! Ya le dijiste Scorpius una vez… y mas o menos te gusta así que no retrocedamos a Malfoy-

-es que… ¿Cómo?- repitió la pelirroja con su mirada perdida

-mas bien la pregunta es ¿desde cuándo?-

-y ¿Por qué?- torció la boca y se acostó en su cama

-¡tengo otra!- sonrió Amy -¿Qué vas hacer?-

-¡¡pues nada!!-

-¿Cómo que nada?- la castaña se acostó junto a ella… ambas amigas miraban el techo del dormitorio con las cabezas juntas y rostros de sorpresa.

-digo es… Malfoy-

-Scorpius- corrigió Amy –si te gusta el chico llámalo por su nombre-

-no lo voy hacer-

-que orgullosa-

-no quiero que nadie se de cuenta-

-pero Rose ¿estas segura que te gusta? Aun no me lo creo… es que siempre lo peleas-

-yo tampoco me lo creo- fue sincera.

-¿y dices que esta interesado en esta tal Ivie McLaggen?-

-eso creo- suspiro con tristeza

-porque realmente le daba igual Marieta solo salió con ella porque es una chica de Hufflepuff atractiva aunque no tiene nada en la cabeza-

-si eso parece…-

-¿y con ella es diferente?-

-lo es- dijo con fastidio

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-no se…-

Y duraron en silencio sin moverse por un rato… la mirada de Rose divaga mientras los pensamientos giraban alrededor de cierto Slytherin y en su estomago sentía un montón de explosiones y pinchazos… trataba de descifrar desde cuando le había sucedido eso… pero a su mente solo le llegaban las charlas que había tenido los pasados meses con el rubio a solas y sonreía para ella, le gustaba hablar con el… la verdad, le gustaba estar con el.

Pero de pronto se arrugo su frente… ¿ahora que haría? ¿Tendría que hacer algo? Pero… ¿algo como que?

No podía llegar y solo decirle ¡¡mira grandísimo idiota creo que me gustas!! Porque… así era que ella siempre se dirigía a el, ¿no? Con insultos, patadas y malos tratos que terminaban en ignorar su presencia por completo.

De pronto recordó los entrenamientos de Quidditch… eso era mucho tiempo… mucho tiempo que estaría con McLaggen… ¡¡¡hay!!!¿Qué haría? Decirle quizás: ¡¡¡por cierto tarado no quiero que cruces palabras con ese palo de escoba porque siento que se me quema el estomago de la rabia!!!!

Si, definitivamente Rose podía ser muy elocuente…

Resignada… supo que lo mejor era simplemente no hacer nada… ¡¡vamos!! Un Potter podía ser amigo de un Malfoy… eso entraba entre lo normal… que a Harry Potter le agradara el hijo de Draco Malfoy… eso era completamente entendible… que la familia Potter le escribiera cartas a la familia Malfoy cuando estaban en verano para permitir que Scorpius pasara unos días en su casa… ¡¡eso era rutina!!

Pero… que una Weasley… estuviera interesada en un Malfoy… en algo que ella precisamente no definiría como amistad… ¡¡eso iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza!!

¿Por qué le había caído a ella esa maldición?

Trato de pensar si de pronto habría comido algún filtro amoroso lanzado por el rubio…

¡Después de todo el era bueno en pociones!

¡¡Además le gustaba que las idiotas estuvieran detrás de el!!

Pero Scorpius nunca lanzaría un filtro amoroso… no lo necesitaba realmente, sus efectos ya los tenia sin tomarse la molestia de embrujar a las chicas.

¿¡¡¡Y desde cuando también en sus pensamientos lo llamaba Scorpius?!!!!

Hay que tortura…

Así que Rose estaba convencida en no hacer nada, en cruzar palabra con el cuando fuese estrictamente necesario, a pesar de que sus neuronas le gritaban ¡¡idiota Rose!!

Y con los nervios a millón se acostó a dormir, sabiendo que a muchos metros de distancia bajo ella podían estar dos Slytherin charlando cómodamente en su sala común.

¿Seria por esto que se levanto cansada al día siguiente?

-después de comer tengo practica- comentaba Amy junto a ella mientras ambas chicas desayunaban avena en el gran comedor

-que bien-

-¿Qué harás tú?-

-quizás iré a la biblioteca-

-¡míralo Rose!- susurro de pronto Amy en su oído haciéndola saltar del susto

Las mejillas se le coloraron inmediatamente

-¡no esta sentado con McLaggen!- prosiguió la castaña

Pero los ojos azules no salían de su plato

-¡solo esta desayunando con su grupo de Slytherin!-

Rose suplico que solo ella estuviera escuchando

-¡¡pero que lo mires Rose!!-

-¡¡Amy!! ¿Puedes ser más indiscreta? ¡Si quieres lo señalas también mientras dices su nombre!-

-hay pero si nadie tiene idea de que estamos hablando-

-no quiero que describas cada movimiento que haga- dijo entre dientes

-¡bien! Entonces no me escuches y no lo mires, muérete de la curiosidad por saber que pasa entre McLaggen y el- Amy enfurruñada comenzó a comer en silencio.

Fue cuando con mucho disimulo levanto sus ojos azules…

Y lo vio, en ese momento desayunaba en silencio, Rose sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, y bajo la mirada…

¡Que tortura! ¿Por qué tenia que ser Scorpius el que la colocaba así? ¡¿Por qué el?! ¿Por qué mejor no Kevin? ¿O cualquier chico atractivo e inteligente…?

¡¡Bueno!! Realmente el Slytherin era atractivo e inteligente… pero era ¡¡el!!

Tortura… Tortura…

Lo miro de nuevo, se sorprendió encontrarse con sus ojos grises, una mirada profunda que podía congelar a cualquiera… Malfoy también la observaba fijamente

¡¡Y Rose sintió de todo en su cuerpo!!

Explosiones, pinchazos, cosquillas, golpes y nervios…

En los labios del Slytherin se dibujo una sonrisa… que solo veía ella, a dos mesas de distancia… mirándola fijamente, sonriéndole… ¿a ella?

Comenzó a temblar, a sentir una agitación en todo su cuerpo… y también sonrió… para el… a dos mesas de distancia… mirándolo fijamente…

Por unos segundos… los suficientes para que sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

Y bajo la mirada…

Dándose cuenta que ya no tenia apetito, casi aferrándose a la mesa para no salir corriendo para sentarse junto a el…

¡¡Demonios!! Realmente le gustaba charlar con el…

Pero… ¿con Malfoy? ¿Con ese engreído, presumido, tarado?

¡¿Por qué Rose?! ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando? ¡¡Que tortura!!

Muerta de vergüenza con todo el mundo y con ella misma se levanto de la mesa.

-¡Rose! Cielos te ves muy pálida…- dijo Amy mirándola de pronto -¿Qué sucede?-

-nada- murmuro ella aun de pie.

-¿te sientes bien? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?-

-no- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta

-¡pero ya va!- Amy se puso de pie dejando su plato en la mesa -¿A dónde vas?-

Cierto… ¿A dónde iba?

-a buscar unos libros en la biblioteca- mintió

Amy la miro con los ojos entrecerrados -¿te acompaño?-

-no-

Y siguió caminando algo frustrada con un ceño bastante pronunciado en su mente, solo hace unas horas tuvo una revelación importante en su vida… Rose arrugo la nariz, importante pero absurda…

¡Merlín! Pensándolo bien… aquello no era tan reciente, solo que su estúpida testarudez no se lo dejaba ver.

Si, quizás… aquello venia desde hace tiempo…

Se le retorció el estomago al recordar a McLaggen ¡¡ella era la que había hecho que Rose descubriera todo!! Pero… es que, a ella era la que Malfoy le ponía cuidado, no como la fila de conquistas que llevaba… o la más ultima que era Marieta, la cual dudaba que hubiera ocurrido algo…

Trato de recordar alguna oportunidad donde Malfoy hubiera mencionado a McLaggen mientras tomaba asiento en el húmedo césped cerca del lago…

No… pero también trato de recordar alguna conversación con el que hubiera durado más de veinte minutos decentemente… No… tampoco esto llegaba a su memoria…

Después de todo… realmente nunca se había sentado a escucharlo, se había dedicado toda su vida a juzgarlo, a odiarlo y a tratarlo a las patadas…

¿Y de pronto así como así estaba celosa?

¡Celosa era poco! ¡¡¡Celosísima!!!

En ese momento se sorprendió sentir alguien a su lado y vio a Malfoy tomar asiento junto a ella…

Rose sintió un salto en su estomago que hizo que las manos le comenzaran a temblar, automáticamente sus mejillas se coloraron

-estas extraña- susurro el chico

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño

-no, estas igual, sigues siendo la misma- sonrió

Rose torció la boca -¡¿a que te refieres?!-

-la misma gruñona- dijo Malfoy divertido

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-y tú el mismo idiota- replico con rapidez

Malfoy sonrió y contemplo el lago en silencio, los ojos azules se desviaron para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Dónde esta McLaggen?- pregunto estúpidamente sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al siguiente segundo.

-¿Qué?-

-y mi primo y todos los de… Slytherin- balbuceo con las mejillas rojas

-están… terminando de desayunar- Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos grises

-Ah-

-hoy tenemos que ir a lo de la poción ¿recuerdas?-

-claro- mintió con rapidez

-solo añadiremos otro ingrediente-

-Oh- murmuro

Y contemplo el lago por otros minutos… no era la primera vez que sentía que le faltaban temas de conversación con Malfoy, arrugo el ceño…

-¿segura que estas bien?-

-¡¡todo el mundo lo pregunta!! Que fastidio realmente…-

Escucho una suave risita junto a ella

-¡no te burles!- gruño ella.

-no lo hago- dijo Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡¡y además!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Estaba tratando de tener un momento a solas para reflexionar sobre un asunto- arrugo la nariz

El Slytherin suspiro –y yo vine a interrumpirte-

-¡exacto!- dijo en tono serio… pero no puedo contenerse y sonrió.

-entonces…- susurro el rubio, a Rose le dieron escalofríos cuando los ojos grises se acercaron -¿quieres que me vaya?-

Tortura… ¡Merlín que cerca estaba! ¡¡¡ ¿Porque tenia que tener esos ojos tan fríos?!!!

Parecían un hielo… pero con un intenso gris que hacia que a Rose le recorriera electricidad por todo el cuerpo…

-¿Rose?- susurro el mas cerca… llenándola de su aliento fresco por su rostro -¿me voy?-

¡Habla! Mueve los labios y habla…

Pero se quedo mirándolo con cara de borrega…

El rubio se alejo, inmediatamente Rose frunció el ceño, y sus mejillas parecían un tomate, pero los ojos grises no se apartaron ni un segundo de ella.

¡Demonios! Rose necesitaba vacaciones… ¡¡necesitaba pensar con claridad!! En ese momento sentía que su mente estaba nublada y su estomago daba vueltas mientras saltaba en un extraño trampolín…

Pero antes que eso necesitaba mantener a Malfoy charlando junto a ella.

-¡Quidditch!- dijo rápidamente

El Slytherin la miro confundido… eso fue lo que se le ocurrió para poder quedarse hablando…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Malfoy confundido

-que… el partido es mañana-

-Oh claro, Amy ya esta en el entrenamiento-

-¿Cómo sabes?- sonrió aliviada de conseguir un tema

-Albus-

-claro-

Pero de pronto ese tema tan glorioso se convirtió en una pesadilla…

-¿Cómo van con la nueva?- dijo entre dientes

-¡genial!- sonrió el

-¿es muy buena?-

-¡excelente! La verdad no pareciera que bateara tan duro…- el Slytherin sonrió -¿acaso tratas de sacarme información de mi equipo Rose Weasley?- dijo de manera divertida

-¡hay claro que no!- frunció el ceño.

-ayer dijiste que quizás si te interesaba mas el Quidditch-

-si me interesa- lo miro con timidez -¿y eres muy amigo de ella?-

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo sutil de ninguna manera… ¿¡pero como poder obtener información?!

-¿de Ivie?-

-si…- dijo en tono de indiferencia mientras miraba el lago

-es muy agradable…-

-y graciosa…- interrumpió ella sin desviar la mirada de los tentáculos del calamar gigante que se asomaban por el agua

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto confundido

-Albus me lo dijo- sonrió sorprendiéndose que era capaz de ser buena mintiendo.

-pero no somos tan amigos-

-pareciera- dijo alzando los hombros ¡¡Merlín que vergüenza!!

-solo charlamos en el club de Slug-

-¿y cuando tienes que ir?- pregunto con rapidez

-mañana-

-quizás… no es necesario que asistas ¿verdad?- ¡¡no quería que charlaran en el club de Slug… ¡¡pero que inmadura Rose!! De todas maneras lo harán durante las prácticas y en su sala común, en las noches… cuando ambos no puedan dormir, y se encuentren frente a la chimenea…

¡¡Tortura!!

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Malfoy con preocupación mientras miraba su expresión.

-nada- gruño

-que difícil eres- los ojos grises la examinaron

-¿difícil?-arrugo el ceño… ¡vamos! Eso no es lo que cualquier chica desearía escuchar de los labios de aquel que le mueve el piso… ¿no?

-¡Merlín! Rose eres la chica mas difícil de entender-

-¡¡hay claro que no!!- protesto inmediatamente sin saber a que se refería

-entonces ¿Qué te sucede hoy?-

-¡¡¡por milésima vez nada!!! ¿Tendré que colocarme un memo en la frente para que todos lo lean y no me pregunten?-

Los ojos grises se acercaron por segunda vez… haciendo que Rose abriera la boca…

-yo se que algo te pasa-

-¿no es que soy difícil de entender?- alzo una ceja replicando

-dije que era difícil, no que no lo hiciera- sonrió

Rose se mordió el labio… sin desviar sus ojos azules de el, y sintió un golpeteo violento en su pecho…

Aquello le gustaba…

Esa cercanía le gustaba…

-te dije que algo es diferente- susurro para el sonriendo

Malfoy se acerco un poco más -difícil…-dijo en un murmuro -¿Qué es diferente?-

Inmediatamente sus mejillas se colocaron, pero no fue capaz de mover su cabeza hacia atrás para marcar distancia

-pensé que si me entendías- replico aliviada de encontrar esa respuesta, así ignoraba la otra pregunta.

-si lo hago… eso que cambio es lo que te tiene tan…- Malfoy sonrió… llevando sus ojos grises mas cerca ¡Fuegos artificiales explotaron adentro de ella! -… ¿tan molesta?- pregunto Malfoy suavemente en su oído

-no acertaste- sonrió satisfecha –no me molesta lo que cambio- admitió

-¿ah no?- pregunto de manera divertida el Slytherin –entonces te preocupa-

-mitad cierto-

-¿ves? No voy tan mal…-

Rose comenzó a reír

-te preocupa y te incomoda-

-equivocado de nuevo-

-¿me dirás que te sucede?- pregunto en tono mas serio

-no-

La respuesta sincera y directa de Rose hizo que Malfoy marcara distancia entre ellos, y su estomago se quemo de la rabia… ¡¡pero que podía decir!! Hay nada Malfoy, tranquilo, solo es el pequeño detalle que me di cuenta que… quizás después de todo no te odio tanto, de hecho me agradas, oh si por cierto me agradas mas de lo normal ¿Cómo así mas de lo normal? Pues sencillamente que… siento algo estúpidamente grave por ti.

-¿hacemos la poción?- pregunto indiferentemente Malfoy

Ella asintió sin mirarlo y con todo el fastidio y la pereza del mundo Rose se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con paso quejumbroso

-al menos disimula un poco que pociones te divierte- dijo con ironía Malfoy

Ella no le respondió…

Pasaría otro rato con el… Bien… como explicar que ¿eso le desagradaba tanto como le fascinaba al mismo tiempo?

¡Podía estar un poco mas junto a el! El cual la haría sentirse de la patada por tratarse de el.

Vaya… en ese momento se dio cuenta que Malfoy tenia razón, ella si que era difícil de entender… ¡¡muy complicada!! Rose que cabezota.

Comenzaron a bajar las escalinatas de las mazmorras cuando Rose decidió abrir la boca para ser mas amable

-la verdad me gusta que seas mi compañero de pociones-

El Slytherin se detuvo y la miro con una expresión de sorpresa, Rose sonrió acercándose a el –creo que nunca te lo dije pero es verdad, Scorpius-

Si, sus mejillas estaban como un tomate ¿pero y que?

Simplemente disfruto la cara de asombro que tenia Malfoy, sus ojos grises brillaron.

-y no es por el hecho que tu seas bueno y yo de lastima- prosiguió ella sonriendo.

Pero el rubio no reaccionaba

-¿estas bien?- pregunto de pronto acercándose a el

-b-bien- balbuceo –pero…- frunció el ceño -te gusta que yo este contigo en pociones y acabas de decirme…-

-¡Scorpius!- repito ella sonriendo

-¡Vaya Rose! Cuando decidas ir a la enfermería y vuelvas a la normalidad te darás cuenta de lo que estas diciendo y le lanzaras alguna maldición a Slughorn por asignarte conmigo-

-¡hay no seas idiota!-

-esa si es la Rose que conozco- dijo el de manera divertida

Rose le puso los ojos en blanco y entro al salón vacio de pociones, Slughorn no estaba

Ambos chicos caminaron con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara…

-¡Rose!- dijo una voz cuando entraron al armario

La sonrisa desapareció…

-¡Kevin!- dijo sorprendida mirando al Ravenclaw sentado en el piso frente a un caldero, Host la saludo con una sonrisa… pero luego hizo una mueca al ver a Scorpius.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- dijo con decepción la pelirroja

-porque tengo una asignación, igual que tu-

-claro- Rose desvió la mirada y tomo asiento en su caldero que seguía botando unas pequeñas burbujas con un poco de aceite espeso en el interior.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- le pregunto Rose tímidamente dándole la espalda a los Ravenclaw, el Slytherin se puso de pie y busco un pequeño envase de vidrio y tomo asiento junto a ella.

-añadir Jengibre- murmuro el mostrándole el envase

-claro- asintió rápidamente -¿algo mas?- tomo la tasa de porcelana blanca -¿necesitas que aplaste algo aquí?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras echaba el contenido completo en el aceite, rápidamente la sala se lleno de un aroma delicioso

-¿lo tenias que añadir completo?- pregunto dándose cuenta que estaba completamente nerviosa

Scorpius asintió mientras le subía un poco el fuego al caldero…

-¿y después que hacemos?- pregunto rápidamente.

-esperar hasta mañana-

-¿y mañana que hacemos?-

-continuarla- dijo con fastidio

-claro…-

-¡Oye Rose!-

¡¡¡Estúpido Kevin!!!

La pelirroja giro su cabeza mientras lo miraba con ceño -¿si?-

-he querido hablar contigo desde hace unos días, ya nosotros cocinamos el aceite y ustedes parecen que ya terminaron así que ¿podemos hablar?- sonrió de manera cautivadora

La compañera de Ravenclaw de Kevin se levanto en ese momento de manera enojada y se fue del armario

-Scorpius y yo estamos ocupados- dijo ella rápidamente

Pero el Slytherin tenia una mueca en su rostro que hizo que Rose frunciera el ceño.

-aun no terminamos ¿verdad?- pregunto ella buscando apoyo en Scorpius, pero el solo alzo los hombros

Y se lleno de rabia… ¡¡¡vaya!!! Si el chico que le gustaba impedía tanto que ella charlara con otros que mostraban interés en ella…

-¡bueno! Esta bien- se puso de pie inmediatamente sonriendo, Kevin también lo hizo

-¿damos una vuelta?-

-seguro- continúo ella de manera encantadora y se fue hacia la puerta, no sin antes girar su cabeza para ver que Malfoy los fulminaba con la mirada…

Sonrió satisfecha, pero después se dio cuenta que tenia al fastidio de Kevin a su lado hablando quien sabe que cosa…

La mente de Rose dejo al rubio atrás con protestas y gritos… para concentrarse en lo que le decía Kevin

-…porque no quiero que quedemos mal… digo es obvio que pasa algo entre nosotros, pero si aun no estas dispuesta no quiero que te sientas incomoda o algo por el estilo porque…-

Pestañeo, y abrió la boca -¿disculpa?-

-porque somos amigos primero, antes que cualquier cosa Rosie, tranquila-

Ahora si se había pasado -¡¿Rosie?!-

-si, solo hazme saber cuando estés lista ¿de acuerdo?- le guiño un ojo y se dio media vuelta dejándola completamente perpleja

-¿lista para que?- pregunto ella alcanzándolo rápidamente

-tu sabes- sonrió Kevin con picardía

-no, ¡¡créeme que no se!!-

-entre nosotros sucede algo Rose, eso no se puede negar- el chico alzo los hombros con tranquilidad

-¡pero que ego tan grande!- comenzó a reír

-no es eso, solo es la verdad… míralo de esta forma, eres una chica muy atractiva y todos lo saben, muchos andan detrás de ti, sencillamente eres una de las mas interesantes en Hogwarts porque lamentándolo mucho no le ganas a tu prima Dominique y Lily tampoco se queda atrás, pero ellas son muy pequeñas, y yo…- sonrió con satisfacción –bueno todos saben que soy bien parecido…-

Rose frunció el ceño completamente asqueada -¡no se como eres de Ravenclaw!- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba a su sala común

¡Que increíble en verdad! ¿Y por el había dejado a Scorpius en las mazmorras?

Completamente anonadada por esa faceta de Host entro a la sala común…

Encontrándose con una Amy y Lily completamente rendidas tiradas en el sofá

-¿Qué tal la practica?- pregunto Rose

-¡James nos ha molido a palos!- se quejo Lily -¡¡incluso con mucho Tabatha en su vida mi hermano no ha perdido la capacidad de capitán!!-

-¡¡capitán abusador!!- se quejo Amy –no me puedo ni mover-

-pero… ¡oigan! ¿Cómo harán mañana?-

-ya estaba preparado, ha conseguido con Madame Pomfrey unas botellitas de un líquido que sabe a rayos pero quitan el dolor-

-pero no los veo el efecto- dijo la castaña

-tarda unas horas-

-¡hay dejen de llorar que tenemos que ganar!- sonrió Rose con un animo increíblemente fingido.

-¿y a ti que te paso?- pregunto Lily de manera divertida

-el Quidditch me interesa- sintió sus mejillas coloradas

-¿ah si? ¿Dónde esta metido Hugo? ¡Tiene que escucharte decir semejante mentira!- le dijo su querida prima.

-que graciosa- sonrió ella dándose media vuelta para subir a su dormitorio.

Se dio cuenta que Amy la seguía caminando algo torcido, cuando llego a su cama se lanzo en ella.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Scorpius?- pregunto la castaña mientras se masajeaba las piernas

-nada- dijo con fastidio –y no quiero hablar del tema- corto rápidamente al ver que Amy abría la boca para protestar.

Al día siguiente los Gryffindor amanecieron con el ánimo a millón… Cada uno llevaba su bufanda bien puesta y con orgullo, los Hufflepuff se miraban en silencio pero sonreían con nerviosismo.

Rose se apresuro a desayunar para dirigirse al campo de Quidditch, recordando que lo mas seguro es que ningún Slytherin se asomaría para ver el partido…

Cuando sintió la brisa fresca y fría en su rostro se dio cuenta que lo mejor seria meterse en su sala común caliente y cómoda y esperar los resultados… pero ella ya no era así ¿no? Ahora tenia que interesarle el Quidditch un poco mas de lo que antes lo hacia…

Fue cuando vio dos figuras que resaltaban por el plateado y verde esperándola en la entrada del campo… Rose sintió como su corazón bombeo sangre con mas rapidez, pero sonrió.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto cuando los tuvo al frente

-quería ver a Amy jugar- dijo Albus con superioridad pero sus mejillas adquirieron inmediatamente un tono rosa que Rose no creyó que fuera por el frio -¿Dónde esta?- pregunto su primo mirando por encima de su cabeza

-supongo que ya debe estar con el equipo, apenas término de desayunar se fue con Lily James-

-mira ahí esta Hugo- dijo Al señalando al chico de cabellos castaños y pecas en su nariz, bajaba con Lucy y Dominique

-¡Hola!- saludaron todos

-iré a buscar a Amy- Albus se dio media vuelta dejándolos a ellos

-busquemos asiento- sugirió Hugo

-¿vas a ver el partido Scorpius?- pregunto Dominique sonriendo cuando vio que el Slytherin comenzó a seguirlos, este se limito hacer una mueca con su boca.

Rose se alejo del grupo de su hermano y primos caminando despacio para quedarse atrás… caminando casualmente con Scorpius.

La gente caminaba junto a ellos sonriendo mientras se apresuraban por tomar asiento… muchos gritaban cosas a favor de sus casas, otros intercambiaban galeones en apuestas que hacían…

Pero ella solo se concentraba en el chico que tenia junto a ella… Sin mirarlo realmente

-lo siento- dijo de pronto

Scorpius, que caminaba con las manos metidas en su túnica frunció el ceño -¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendió

Rose giro su cabeza para mirarlo, tenia sus mejillas coloradas por el frio pero sus ojos grises no salían del campo –por marcharme ayer con Kevin- se apresuro a decir

El Slytherin hizo otra mueca –ya habíamos terminado-

-pero estuvo mal-

-¡Host es un idiota!- dijo con ceño pronunciado

-¡¡lo se!!-

En ese momento el rubio se detuvo y la miro con interés

-créeme que lo se- sonrió ella por captar su atención

-¿Qué te dijo?- murmuro Scorpius

La Weasley alzo los hombros –idioteces- y sonrió…. Logrando que el chico riera.

¡¡Tortura!!

Aquello era tortura….

¿Disfrutar tanto su compañía? ¡¡Tortura!! ¿Tenerlo junto a ella y sentir que se desarma de nervios? ¡¡Tortura!!

Ver a la chica que se acercaba con cabello alborotado por detrás de el para saludarlo con emoción…

¡¡Tortura!!

-¡¡Scorpius!!- sonrió Marieta -¿viniste a ver mi partido?-

-no- dijo el de forma cortante frunciéndole el ceño –vine con Rose a ver a Gryffindor-

La pelirroja se sintió en la gloria… sonrió… pero sus rodillas flaquearon…

Marieta le lanzo una mirada fulminadora -¿ah?-

-si es cierto- dijo ella muy satisfecha, Scorpius la miro con picardía

-¡pero a ti ni siquiera te agrada Scorpius!- Marieta torció la boca-¡¡siempre lo dices!!-

-yo se que no le agrado- dijo el rubio con naturalidad mientras alzaba los hombros.

Marieta observaba a Scorpius con sus brazos cruzados -¡¡ella siempre habla mal de ti Scor!! ¡¡¡Prácticamente te odia!!!-

-¡cállate!- exigió Rose con sus mejillas coloradas

-es verdad- Scorpius fue el que hablo esta vez –solo vine a ver el partido-

Marieta le lanzo una mirada fulminadora a la pelirroja y se alejo, Malfoy comenzó a reír.

-tampoco es que te odio- dijo sintiendo sus mejillas casi al vapor

-¿ah no?- pregunto de manera divertida

-no…- Rose volteo los ojos, ¡¡¡que difícil era mantenerle la mirada!!! -¿crees que ganemos hoy?- pregunto para cambiar el tema

-sin duda- respondió rápidamente

Ella lo miro sonriendo

-¿quieres ver el partido?- pregunto el alzando una ceja

-¡¡pues claro!! Digo me interesa el Quidditch, siempre me ha interesado además es mi casa la que esta jugando y…-

Malfoy le puso un dedo en los labios y se acerco

Rose callo inmediatamente al sentir el contacto de su suave dedo… pareció sentir como si la hubieran inflado y estuviera volando…

-¿o prefieres venir conmigo?- dijo en un susurro Scorpius…

Con sus ojos grises tan cerca… muy… cerca…

----

**Ira Rose?!!!**

………….

Si no es mucha molestia dejen reviews!!!

(Ya saben q soy adicta a ellos)

Abrazos d mi parte!!! Y espero q si les haya guastado el cap!! y si no también se valen criticas constructivas ;)


	11. Date por muerto Albus

**Gracias como siempre x los Reviews!!**

**Antes q nada..**

**Este capi tiene varias cosas d Rose y Scor…**

**Abajo soy mas especifica**

**------**

**XI**

**Date por muerto Albus**

Dicen que hay momentos donde no puedes respirar por segundos…

Donde sientes que la sangre deja de ir a tu cerebro…

¿Nervios? ¿Emoción? ¿Entusiasmo? ¿Vergüenza?

¡¡Y esos ojos grises tan jodidamente cerca!!

Rose había escuchado alguna vez de animales acuáticos que dejaban de respirar sin pasarles absolutamente nada… ¿los hipocampos? ¿El leviatán? ¿Las ondinas? O simplemente ningún ser vivo podía dejar de respirar y ella se lo había imaginado todo…

Pero, ¿Por qué sentía como si el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones ¿Cómo si su corazón de pronto hubiera estallado provocando un tumulto de acidez que recorría con violencia cada milímetro de su interior hasta encontrarse en su estomago provocándolo extrañamente saltar sin parar?

¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar? ¿Por qué no hablaba?

Le había hecho una pregunta…

Irse con el…

¿Prefieres ver el Quidditch o irte con el?

¡¡Porque demonios no abría la boca!! O hacia una seña que significara alguna clase de respuesta, pero sencillamente Rose no podía ni siquiera desviar su mirada de el… disfrutar la cercanía… ¡¡que estúpidamente le gustaba tanto!!

Irse con el… ¿Con el? Pero… ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué si no lo hacia sentirá martillazos en su cabeza que le clavarían: Tarada Rose? ¿Por qué ir con el significada sentir un estallido de emociones que la confundían totalmente pero que le agradaban? Pero… era el chico que había detestado desde siempre… el que la hacia rabiar, el que ella peleaba hasta por el hecho de saludarla… el imbécil que la hacia temblar como una gelatina recién hecha…

-sabia que nada era diferente- susurro Scorpius con el ceño fruncido marcando distancia entre ellos

Rose lo miro con enfado ¿pero que se había creído este necio cabeza de chorlito? ¿Qué podía así como así tomarla desprevenida colocándose a milímetros de ella? Como si a esa distancia pudiera ser capaz de pensar cosas lógicas… ¡¡Por favor!! ¿Y después mirarla completamente enojado con sus ojos grises acusadores?

¡Ridículo! ¡Arrogante!

-¡¡mas nunca en tu vida Scorpius!!- levanto su dedo índice de manera amenazadora, no quería que mas nunca en su vida el chico se creyera capaz de poderse acercar a ella ¡¡Merlín que le había pasado!! Que loco en verdad…

Y aun le temblaban las rodillas…

Se sorprendió encontrarse con una sonrisa de su parte lo que hizo que ella frunciera más el ceño…

Rose bajo la mano rápidamente al darse cuenta que no paraba de temblar…

-¿no tienes un partido que ver?- pregunto Scorpius manteniendo la misma distancia entre ellos pero por algún extraño motivo parecía satisfecho

-¡no hablábamos del partido!- dijo con enojo -¡no cambies el tema!-

-de acuerdo Rose….- Scorpius dio otro paso hacia ella, colocándose otra vez cerca, la pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con el frio metal que marcaba el comienzo de las gradas, y el rubio sin ninguna timidez se acerco a ella de nuevo -¿mas nunca en mi vida que?- pregunto en forma retadora, Rose se mordió el labio, agradecida porque ningún mago tuviera la capacidad de escuchar el acelerado palpitar que tenia ella en ese momento…

Los ojos grises la miraban de manera divertida…

Una voz llego a sus oídos lejana… decía algo pero realmente no sabia que decía, era familiar eso si…

Pero su concentración no salía de su sonrisa… con sus labios… húmedos…

-…pero James logra atrapar la Quaffle… ¡¡Bien!! Gryffindor anota-

El ambiente se lleno de pitas y gritos de alegría…

Y Rose se puso colorada hasta las orejas… Bajando su cabeza completamente muerta de vergüenza dio un paso hacia un lado, dándole la espalda al Slytherin…

¡¡Merlín!! Ya ni sabía que tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, que revoltijo de emociones sentía

¡¡Rose necesitaba vacaciones!! Alejarse… ¡¡¡pensar con claridad!!!

No como en ese momento, con Scorpius a su espalda, con sus mejillas encendidas, sus manos sudorosas, y su cabeza llena de vapor…

Y por impulso irracional o por costumbre establecida… Rose camino hacia el castillo…

Con sus dedos cruzados… esperando que el rubio se hubiera quedado atrás…

Se alegro de la soledad que había en su sala común… se dio cuenta en ese entonces que era una traidora de su casa… ¡¡y ni quería pensar que podría decirle su querido papa al saber que se perdió de un partido de Gryffindor únicamente por la montaña de sentimientos estúpidos que le dieron cuando Scorpius… eh… Malfoy para su padre, se coloco en una distancia milimétrica a ella

¡Vaya! Pero aquello que la tenia confundida al mismo tiempo le fascinaba… ¡¡aunque sabia que el imbécil de Scorpius lo había hecho para molestarla!!

Aun así Rose sonrió… esa clase de peleas le gustaba mucho mas, que en las que tenia que intervenir Albus casi suplicándoles que suelten varitas…

Si sentía vergüenza… y se prometió que no permitiría que el rubiecito solo porque le daba la gana para enfadarla redujera el espacio…

Aunque… ¡¡no!! Que lo haga cuando quiera…

¡¡Demonios Rose!! Actúa con carácter ¡¡no seas una niña llorona tarada sin neuronas en su cabeza solo por un chico guapo!!

Porque si… Scorpius era un chico guapo…

¡¡¡Hay!!! Como ansiaba las vacaciones navideñas, las necesitaba ya… quería pensar con claridad… en serio… en ese momento no podía…

Y una distancia por un tiempo de Scorpius no le caía nada mal ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño… ¿o si le caían mal? ¡No! Ella tenia que alejarse de el por su salud…

Pero… ¿alejarse de el no seria lo peor que podría hacerse?

En ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió dando paso a unos alegres y al parecer victoriosos Gryffindor que gritaban con alegría…

Distinguió las mejillas pecosas de su hermano, se acercaba a ella con ceño

-¡¡Merlín Rose!! ¿Qué mosca te pico?-

-me sentía mal- mintió rápidamente

-¡bien! Pues alégrate de saber que ganamos, ¡ahora si tenemos chance de llegar a la final!-

Rose sonrió -¡genial! ¿Y Lily?-

Pero no hubo necesidad de que Hugo abriera la boca para responder…

La cabellera pelirroja de su prima no dejaba de subir y bajar en medio de un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor que también lo hacían… brincaba estérica… llevaba aun puesto el uniforme de Quidditch

-¿y Amy?- pregunto Rose sorprendiéndose de no ver a la castaña junto a ella

-Albus la llamo-

Rose sonrió pícaramente -¿ah si?-

-¡Hay eso es asqueroso!- una pelirroja de cabellos oscuro se acerco a ellos en ese momento

-¿Qué cosa Lucy?- pregunto Hugo rápidamente

Lucy señalo un rincón alejado de la sala común donde James y Tabatha disfrutaban de sus muestras de amor.

-solo es un beso Lucy- dijo Rose sonriendo mientras desviaba la mirada de los chicos

-¡¡si!! Pero no me acostumbro a sus besuqueos en público aun-

Hugo comenzó a reír –James anda de cabezas por ella desde que la conoció-

En ese momento Lily se acerco a ellos dándole un fuerte abrazo a Hugo -¡¡el próximo año tendrás que unirte al equipo!!- decía con voz agitada -¡por un momento llegue a pensar que no entraríamos a la final!-

-¿Cómo no íbamos a llegar?- Roxanne, que estaba cerca de ellos, se acerco cuando escucho decir eso a su prima -¡somos el mejor equipo! Y mantengo eso delante de Albus-

Todos sonrieron menos Lily –aun tenemos que mejorar, si Slytherin se enfrenta a Hufflepuff y gana iremos con ellos… y hay ya nos vencieron una vez-

-¡¡Lily!! Deja de hablar paja- la regaño Hugo en ese momento -¡¡tu eres la que siempre mantiene al equipo con el animo a millón!!-

-solo soy realista-

-¡Bah! que gruñona, te pareces a Rose-

Rápidamente Rose le dio un codazo a su hermano, Lily también lo miro con enojo y se alejo.

-¡oye! Solo digo… acabamos de ganar, preocupémonos por celebrar-

-¡Dominique! Aquí- Lucy alzo la mano llamando a la rubia de cabello rizado que parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada

-¿han visto a Amy? ¡Quiero decirle que ha jugado de maravilla!-

-no la encontraras en un largo rato- dijo Rose con picardía

-¿Por qué? Si esta es su fiesta de celebración- Dominique frunció el ceño con gracia mientras señalaba a los Gryffindor que bailaban y cantaban saltando llenos de alegría alrededor de ellos

-esta… algo ocupada- dijo alzando los hombros

-¡yo también estoy ocupada!- Dominique pareció sorprendida –estoy en mis años de los TIMOS y además James me enseña Quidditch…- sus ojos azules se desviaron a la esquina donde estaba su primo, inmediatamente torció la boca -…cuando tiene las manos fuera de Tabatha claro… el punto es, aun tengo tiempo para fiestas- dijo con alegría

-pues a mi me emociona que hayamos ganado- dijo Lucy colocándose de pie –pero estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo que pararme temprano a estudiar-

Dominique frunció el ceño -¡primita! No seas aburrida, ¡te pareces a tío Percy!-

-¡Ni Molly era así!- sonrió Roxanne -¡esa no se perdía de una celebración con Fred!-

-Victoire era la que les colocaba un parado- dijo Dominique asintiendo

-¡claro! Pero Molly no lleva las calificaciones que yo…- dijo Lucy con tristeza

-¡¡no seas aburrida primita!!- dijo Hugo en ese momento -¡¡te reto en ajedrez si quieres para pasar un rato!!-

-¡¡como si alguien en la faz de la tierra te pudiera ganar!!- Lucy puso los ojos en blanco –además mis amigas ya se acostaron, nos vemos mañana-

-¡definitivamente hija de mi Tío Percy!- Dominique giro su cabeza en desaprobación mientras Lucy se alejaba

-¡Hey hay esta Louis!- dijo de pronto Hugo señalando el retrato de la dama gorda, Louis acababa de entrar junto con dos chicas de quinto muy atractivas, ambas le sonreían cariñosamente, por algún extraño motivo las orejas de Hugo se coloraron, Rose lo miro con interés

-¿Quiénes son esas?-

-¡¡mi hermano como siempre buscándoselas grandes, ellas son compañeras de mi curso y no muy agradables por cierto!!- Dominique frunció el ceño

-¿ah si?- pero Rose no desviaba la mirada de Hugo

-son… amigas- dijo el tímidamente

-¿te gusta alguna Hugo?- pregunto de pronto Rose divertida

-¡no seas ridícula!- pero sus mejillas lo delataron –solo voy a hablar con Louis- dijo mientras se colocaba de pie

-¿te parece lógico que los dejemos salir con chicas mayores?- pregunto de pronto Dominique mirando a Hugo y a Louis

-cuanto a que le dan de calabazas a Hugo-

Totalmente cierto… apenas el castaño se acerco, las dos chicas se alejaron

Rose comenzó a reír

-¡no seas mala!- la regaño Dominique –se de muchas chicas de cuarto que andan detrás de Hugo, pero este tiene la manía de buscárselas medio imposibles ¿no?-

-¡por eso busca a Louis! Para que el las embobe primero y el después se pueda acercar-

-pues no me gustan ni para el uno ni para el otro- dijo Dominique decidida –esas chicas de inocentes no tienen ni el pelo-

En ese momento se abrió el retrato de la dama gorda y entro Amy con un montón de jarras flotantes y panecillos dulces, su sonrisa parecía no entrar en su rostro.

Al verla, todos comenzaron a gritar de felicidad…

Lily salió corriendo para abrazarla, mientras Hugo y Louis la ayudaban con la comida y las jarras repletas de cerveza con mantequilla.

Dominique también se levanto y comenzó a comer panecillos dulces.

Rápidamente los Gryffindor comenzaron a brindar mientras comían alegremente.

Amy tomo dos vasos de cerveza con mantequilla y le llevo uno a ella.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Rose sonriendo pero tratando de disimular que sabia….

-¡bien! Vaya… es genial nunca había ido a la cocina Rose…-

-¿solo fuiste a la cocina?- se extraño la pelirroja

-¡Al me dijo que teníamos que celebrar a lo grande! Y me ha llevado para buscar comida-

-¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto?- pregunto Lily sentándose junto a ellas de pronto

-en la cocina- sonrió Amy

-¿sabes donde queda la cocina?- Lily parecía muy sorprendida

-Albus me llevo-

-¡¡ese cabezota no me ha dicho nada!!- dijo Potter indignada -¡¡ya vera cuando lo agarre!!-

Pero si Lily estaba molesta con su hermano, probablemente se le olvidaría, porque en unos minutos estuvo bailando alegremente con su primo Louis mientras Hugo y Dominique los animaban imitando, no en perfectas condiciones, canciones mágicas.

-¿Dónde esta Lucy?- pregunto Amy mirando alrededor

-acostada-

-¡hay no!- la castaña frunció los labios de pronto la miro con interés -¡¡por cierto!! No te vi en el partido ¿Dónde te metiste?-

Rose sintió que su corazón pego un brinco… había olvidado con tanto alboroto lo que había sucedido horas atrás…

-me sentía mal-

-claro- Amy dejo la cerveza con mantequilla en la mesa y tomo a Rose del brazo guiándola hasta el dormitorio, y cerro la puerta –ahora dime en verdad que sucedió-

Rose la miro sorprendida –me sentía mal-

-no se porque insistes en ocultarme las cosas ¡Merlín! Ni que no supiera que estas mintiéndome- puso los ojos en blanco

-¡me encontré con Scorpius! ¿Satisfecha?- gruño la pelirroja, pero Amy amplio su sonrisa

-¡¡ah bueno!! Si es así perdono que hayas faltado ¿A dónde han ido?-

Rose bajo la mirada –el encuentro fue como de dos minutos y no hemos ido a ningún lado-

-pero el partido fue como de una hora ¿Qué paso entonces?- Amy tomo asiento en la cama

-me pidió que lo acompañara- Rose sintió como se incendiaron mas sus mejillas

-¿A dónde?-

-¡que se yo! ¿No te dije que la conversación duro tres minutos?-

En ese momento sintió un almohadazo en su rostro -¡¡Merlín Rose!! ¿Le dijiste que no?-

-más bien no le dije nada-

Amy se llevo las manos a su frente indignada mientras abría la boca -¿pero acaso estas enferma o algo así? ¡¡Scorpius te gust…!!-

Rose se apresuro por regresarle el almohadazo mientras hacia señas para que se callara -¡¡jamás lo repitas en voz alta!!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡¡porque se supone que lo odio, porque esta mal y porque esto solo es una fase lunar que pronto acabara!!-

-¡la verdad estas bien loca Rose!-

La Weasley resoplo

-¡a ver! ¿Qué mas te dijo?-

Rápidamente se mordió el labio… sintiendo que le venia otro regaño encima

-se puso…- alzo su mano derecha y la coloco a un milímetro de su rostro –así de cerca-

Amy abrió la boca -¿¡¡que?!!-

-¡¡dos veces!!-

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!!- repitió sorprendida

Rose asintió con una media sonrisa estúpida en su cara -¡¡pero solo lo hizo para hacerme enfadar!!-

-¿para hacerte enfadar? ¡¡Para lo que sea!! ¿¡Que hiciste?! Digo… yo me muero si eso lo hiciera…- rápidamente callo abriendo los ojos

-¿Quién?- pregunto Rose pícaramente

-¡no cambies el tema! ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Amy, ¿si eso lo hiciera quien?-

-¡¡si eso lo hiciera alguien que me gusta!! Si dado caso fuera real, ¡pero como no lo es! Pasemos al caso que si es real ¿no?- Amy se puso un poco pálida -¿Qué hiciste?-

Rose entrecerró los ojos –pues el caso que es real es imposible ¡sencillamente no combinamos! Y tienes razón estoy bien loca por lo que sea que esta pasándome con ese… bueno con Scorpius- tomo asiento en la cama

-¡¡Rose!! ¿¡Que que hiciste?!-

Rápidamente miro al techo distraída

-¡¡Rose Weasley!! Scorpius se acerco, mucho… y tu ¿Qué hiciste?-

-me fui-

-¿con el?-

-¡ya te dije que no me fui con el!-

-¡Hay no por Merlín! ¿Lo dejaste solo? ¿Al menos te despediste o abriste la boca para decirle algo?-

-pues… no-

-¿te afecto algún hechizo Rose? ¿Los humos de la poción se infiltraron en tu cabeza matando neuronas?- Amy la miro con la boca abierta -¡¡eres la única chica!! La única, que se aleja sin decirle nada al que le gusta ¡¡cuando se le coloca a centímetros de su rostro!!-

-¡me puse nerviosa!- se defendió, enrojeciendo inmediatamente por lo que había dicho

-¡nerviosa un cuerno! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-no se ¡no supe que mas hacer!-

-¡¡pero eso no importa!! Simplemente no podías dejarlo así…. ¡¡Merlín!! Que habrá pensado-

-¡¡Amy aun no me acostumbro a esto!! ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡¡pues claro que no!! Aun lo peleas por cualquier estupidez-

-las peleas son normales, no me refería a eso…-

Amy se acostó en la cama con frustración -¿entonces que vas hacer? ¡¡Esperar seis años acostumbrándote al hecho que Scorpius Malfoy te gusta!!-

-¡¡no lo repitas en voz alta!! Más bien pienso desacostumbrarme-

La castaña estallo de la risa –como si eso fuera posible-

-¡es posible! Es que es absurdo Amy que así como así… simplemente me guste… no es normal-

-¡no es así como así! No se porque insistes en negarlo-

Rose la miro con ceño -¿a que te refieres?-

-¡de alguna u otra manera cada vez que Scorpius esta en la misma habitación que tu siempre tienes que insultarlo, pelearlo, tratarlo mal y también ignorarlo!-

-¡pues claro, nunca me ha agradado!-

-¿en serio? Yo más bien lo veo como siempre lo tomas en cuenta-

-¿ignorándolo?-

-Rose- Amy la miro con paciencia, como tratándole de explicar algo a un niño de dos años –así sea para pelear, siempre estas pendiente de el, de todos los chicos del colegio ¡¡De todos los chicos de Slytherin!! Tu siempre te fijas es en el ¡en mas ninguno Rose!-

Rose enrojeció con vergüenza

-así que buena suerte con eso de desacostumbrarte-

-pues si lo hare- dijo realmente no muy convencida

-¡más bien deberías enfocarte en otra cosa!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡¡McLaggen!!-

Inmediatamente sintió piedras en su estomago

-¡Rose! Si vieras la expresión que colocas en tu cara solo con mencionar el apellido-

-ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no me interesa- sonrió con ironía

-¿en serio? Entonces dime ¿Qué piensas de la imagen de Scorpius y ella juntos tomados de la mano?-

Rose le lanzo un almohadazo, Amy comenzó a reír –si, definitivamente buena suerte con eso de desacostumbrarte-

La pelirroja ya estaba cansada del tema… ¡¡pues si le parecía muy apuesto!! ¡¡¡Y si, era su culpa que el ritmo cardiaco de ella aumentara hasta crear una especie de explosión en su cuerpo!!! Se había dado cuenta hace poco… aunque le ocurría desde hace casi toda la vida…

¡¡Pero no podía hacer nada!! Iba en contra de todo lo normal… ¡¡¡era algo absolutamente prohibido!!! Algo que ella misma se vetaba.

-no entiendo algo- dijo de pronto Amy con ceño fruncido -¿Por qué crees que se acerco tanto?-

-¡¡¡pues porque sabe que no soporto estar con el!!! Menos a milímetros, ¡¡¡porque sabe que lo odio!!! ¡¡¡¡Porque sabe que con eso me enojaría!!!!-

-¿tu crees?- pregunto

-¡claro! ¿Por qué mas va hacer?-

-no lo se, pero es extraño…-

Rose puso los ojos en blanco

-Scorpius es un imbécil, eso es todo, un grandísimo sin oficio que solo busca mortificarme la vida-

-¿tu crees?- repitió de nuevo estúpidamente Amy, Rose la miro con severidad

-¡que si! Merlín… ¿para que entonces iba hacer eso?-

La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cuando se consiguió con los ojos acusadores de Rose la cerro –bueno, si eso es lo que dices-

Decido olvidar el asunto, decidió no buscar a Scorpius con la mirada al día siguiente en el desayuno… no fue su culpa conseguírselo charlando con McLaggen… ¡bah! Le daba igual… el ceño fruncido que llevaba en la frente es porque seguramente había comido mucho, eso explicaba también el malestar que llevaba en su estomago… no es porque estuviera viendo como McLaggen le relataba algo haciendo señas con sus manos y viendo como el grandísimo idiota estallaba de la risa…

¡Vamos! Esto no tenía nada que ver

-creo que hablan de una táctica de Quidditch porque hace mímicas parecidas al vuelo en escoba-

-¿tu crees?- pregunto rápidamente mirando a Amy

-es eso o esta apunto de pegarle en la cabeza porque tiene cucarachas en su cuerpo-

Rose se modio el labio…

Mirándolos de nuevo, esta vez sin descaro alguno, ¡¡¡ella necesitaba aprender Quidditch!!! No era justo… no era justo que McLaggen fuera perfecta y ella diera vergüenza…

-¡pero oye! ¿No es que no te importa?-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron –es que esa McLaggen es una pesada- trato de explicar –cree que porque el la metió en Quidditch ya son mejores amigos o algo así-

-Rose- Amy dejo su sándwich a un lado -¿Qué vas hacer?-

-¿de que? Ahora tengo que ir a clase de Encantamientos, y tengo que practicar un poco los hechizos no verbales, aunque me salen bien, aun así nunca esta demás…-

Amy hizo un gesto con su mano para hacerla callar -¡¡con Scorpius!!-

-nada obviamente- Rose bajo la mirada

-¡¡bien!! Eres tu la que te pasas de masoquista ¡no yo!-

-¿en serio?- pregunto–ese cuento de que nadie te gusta no me lo creo-

La castaña bajo la mirada –ahora si te fuiste a la luna-

-claro- Rose decidió tomar el ultimo sorbo de jugo de calabaza

Y se levanto de la mesa comprendiendo que estaba condenada…

¡¡Es que!! ¡¿Por qué demonios Scorpius tenia que ser tan apuesto?! ¿¡¡Por qué tenia que ser tan alto?! ¿¡¡Por qué tenia que mirar de ese modo?!! ¿Por qué tenia que ser el precisamente el que la hacia sentir tan… nerviosa?

Miro a su alrededor…

Si de chicos se trataba…

Peter no era feo…

Daniel tenía una sonrisa linda…

¡¡¡Demonios Rose hasta Zabini era pasable!!!

Torció la boca con este pensamiento… tampoco estaba así de desesperada…

Y sonrió como una estúpida cuando escucho su nombre a su espalda, y sintió una bomba en su interior cuando vio al rubio acercarse a ella…

-¡Rose! Te estaba llamando Merlín ¿en que tanto piensas?-

_¡¡En lo idiota que soy!!_

-nada…

-Hoy la poción tiene que ser en la noche- dijo Scorpius con cara de fastidio –la tenemos que sacar a la luz de la luna un rato-

-Oh.

-¿nos vemos a las once en las mazmorras?- había algo en su tono de voz que lo hacia parecer muy distante, Rose frunció el ceño

-si, esta bien- dijo completamente anonadada -¿ocurre algo?- pregunto sin pensar

Los ojos grises la examinaron -¿algo como que?-

-pareces molesto…- La pelirroja sintió sus mejillas completamente rojas

Pero una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Slytherin… lo que la hizo aliviarse

-no estoy molesto- dijo esta vez con mas tranquilidad

-Oh…-

_¿Oh? ¡¡¡Sabes que existen más palabras!!!_

-bien…- dijo Scorpius aun con su sonrisa…

Tenían clase, ya habían salido del comedor y estaban de pie en mitad del vestíbulo… Rose sostenía sus libros pesados contra su pecho… Scorpius arrastraba un bolso pesado por el suelo…

Tenían que marcharse…

Ya habían hablado de la poción, ya se habían puesto de acuerdo…

Los alumnos pasaban alrededor de ellos para irse a sus aulas de clase…

Tal como tenían que hacer ellos…

Rose tenia que ponerse seria con ella misma, tenia que dejar de mirar sus ojos grises, tenia que dejar de sonreír por su desordenado rubio cabello…

Solo dar media vuelta… tal como lo había hecho ayer…

Era buena dando la espalda…

¿No?

Claro que podía, no era difícil…

Mover los pies, girar…

¡¡NO!! No… ¡¡Merlín!! No era dar un paso para acercarse a el…

¡¡Maldición!!

¿Por qué se había acercado?

¡¡¡Estaba loca!!! Si…

Pero sintió un revoltijo de emociones en su interior…

Emoción era la primera, seguida de ¿felicidad?

¡¡Y aquella estúpida familiaridad que la hacia sentir tan bien!!

Scorpius solo sonreía…

Y Rose se mordió el labio, sorprendiéndose de si misma por dar otro paso hacia el… ¿Por qué? ¡¡Merlín!! Pues porque le gustaba… sencillamente por eso ¡¡aguántate tus sentimientos!

-Rose…- susurro el Slytherin, había algo en sus ojos que brillaba

-¿si?- dijo muerta de nervios

-¿vienes?- Scorpius le ofreció la mano… que se extendía para Rose tan tentativamente…

Se mordió el labio…

Tenía clases… hechizos no verbales que practicar…

Tenia que decir no…

Pero su mano temblorosa se levanto lentamente, y tomo la de Scorpius

Sintió un huracán de electricidad cuando tuvo contacto por primera vez con la piel de Malfoy…

Era suave… y grande… su mano se perdía en la de el…

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas…

De pronto fue como si en la habitación no había nadie… solo Scorpius, sonriéndole dulcemente a ella…

Y a Rose le gusto… aquel contacto le agradaba…

Rápidamente Scorpius comenzó a caminar… llevándola a ella, tomados de la mano…

¿Estaba realmente caminando?

Porque sentía que flotaba en el aire… ni siquiera podía ver por donde iba…

Pero… estaba mal… ¿no podía ir así como así caminando tomados de la mano? Eso estaba mal…

Y con disimulo la soltó… ¡y vaya que se dio un regaño mental por esto! Fue como si de pronto le hubieran reventado la nube en la que volaba y sintió un golpe increíblemente duro cuando aterrizo en la tierra…

Pero a Malfoy no pareció importarle este gesto por parte de ella… solo seguía caminando, con su sonrisa, junto a ella…

Aunque… ella tenia clase… es mas, ya tenia que estar sentada tomando apuntes… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Realmente no estaba loca, ¡¡¡estaba loquísima!!!

-¿A dónde vamos?- se atrevió abrir la boca

-ya veras-

-¿es lo que me querías mostrar ayer?- pregunto con curiosidad

Los ojos grises la miraron… haciendo que Rose sintiera cubitos de hielo por toda la columna vertebral

-solo espera un momento- dijo en voz baja

Aunque Rose no tardo en saber a donde iban… Reconoció la entrada de la sala de los Menesteres

-ya la vi ¿recuerdas?-

Scorpius asintió –en forma de duelo, si-

Inmediatamente sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa, le daba vergüenza recordar en lo que se había convertido por segunda vez

-¿nos vamos a saltar clase?- pregunto de pronto la pelirroja confundida

Scorpius comenzó a reír –nos estamos saltando clase-

-Oh.

_¡¡¡Hay Merlín!!! Consigue más vocabulario por lo que mas quieras_

-¿o Rose Weasley no es capaz de perderse una clase?- pregunto de manera divertida

Rose hizo una mueca –No, mas bien diría que Scorpius Malfoy es una mala influencia-

Scorpius sonrió, mientras caminaba tres veces pensando en algo…

Y de pronto una puerta apareció…

El corazón de Rose estallo ¿Qué era lo que Scorpius le quería mostrar?

Cuando abrió la puerta, frunció el ceño…

Al comienzo no entendía nada, solo caminaba por un amplio corredor con piso verde…

-¿Qué es esto?-

Scorpius le tomo la mano, esta vez sin permiso… y el ceño de su frente se borro. ¡Demonios! Si que le gustaba ese contacto… con disimulo sonrió, mientras se dejaba llevar al extremo de una pared, donde habían dos escobas guindadas.

-dijiste que últimamente te interesa el Quidditch…- comenzó a explicar el Slytherin tomando una escoba con la mano que no la sostenía a ella –pero ambos sabemos que esto es totalmente falso-

Rose le frunció el ceño, sintiendo sus mejillas rosadas, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Scorpius inmediatamente la hizo callar

-pero se que últimamente tienes un extraño interés por el Quidditch ¿o me equivoco?-

¡Realmente el interés era por la idiota esa que si era buena!

Como Rose no respondió, Scorpius siguió hablando –ayer, te quería traer a tu propio juego de Quidditch… tu propia practica- dijo acercando sus ojos grises, Rose enmudeció

-digo… últimamente pareces interesada y quise… vine el otro día solo, pensando que, quizás podía aparecer un campo de Quidditch… tu propio campo de Quidditch…- Le susurro…

Rose no sabia que decirle…

Así que ella todo este tiempo ha estado celosísima por McLaggen porque Scor la considera perfecta… y el lo que ha pensado es en… enseñar a Rose

¡¡Espera un momento!! ¿Acaso lo acabo de llamar Scor?

-Rose… no tienes que hacerlo, pensé que te gustaría, porque note que últimamente si estabas interesada pero ya nos vamos… fue una idea estúpida- dijo mientras colocaba la escoba de nuevo en la pared… Y le soltó la mano…

Fue el gesto que la hizo reaccionar…

La busco de nuevo para tomarla con fuerza

Los ojos grises la miraron sorprendidos

-gracias- susurro la Gryffindor

Y Scorpius sonrió… acercándose a sus ojos azules…

El corazón de la pelirroja parecía palpitar a una velocidad increíble…

Pero como siempre… tenia que abrir la boca ¿¡¡no se podía quedar callada!!?

-¿Qué hay con McLaggen?-

Scorpius frunció el ceño confundido alejándose de ella

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-tu… eh… ella, pociones… Quidditch… Slytherin…- comenzó a decir rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas rojas

-Rose…- Scorpius comenzó a reír –no hay nada- explico lentamente

La pelirroja sonrió -¿ah no?-

La cabeza del rubio negó lentamente, y ella sonrió aliviada… sintió como si de su estomago hubieran desaparecido piedras pesadas.

-¿jugamos?- pregunto Malfoy divertido

La pelirroja asintió…

Y de inmediato apareció un umbral detrás de ella, que daba al aire libre…

Rose salió…

Y se sorprendió sentir la fría y fresca brisa sobre su cara… mientras que sus ojos azules contemplaban con sorpresa el enorme campo de Quidditch que se alzaba ante ella.

Era más grande que el que tenía Hogwarts… ¿era eso posible? ¿O simplemente le parecía mas grande porque se alzaba ante un hermoso paisaje montañoso que se perdía entre la distancia?

-vaya- fue lo único que pudo decir…

-¿lista?- Scorpius le dio su escoba

Rose la contemplo

-es una saeta de fuego, fueron muy buenas en su época, pero no le ganan a las nuevas… quiero que aprendas en una buena escoba que…-

-no sea tan rápida- termino Rose la frase

-exacto- Scorpius le sonrió. –Veamos primero que tal lo haces como guardián-

-¡Merlín! Ese puesto es muy difícil… es el que siempre me colocan en la madriguera y créeme salimos perdiendo-

-lo harás bien Rose, no es tan difícil es mi puesto en el equipo…-

-y por eso es que Slytherin nunca pierde- dijo Rose sonriendo -¡claro y por Albus!- añadió rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas completamente rojas

Scorpius sonrió mientras destapaba un cofre que había en el suelo, Rose monto la escoba, al menos se sentía orgullosa de decir que si sabia volar… quizás, en gran parte se lo tenia que agradecer a su Tía Ginny, que desde que ella era pequeña la enseñaba a montar con escobas de juguetes creyendo que quizás su sobrina podría ser buena en Quidditch hasta que se rindió al ver que su sobrina era mala jugando…

Rose ascendió hasta colocarse en el medio de los tres aros… aquello iba hacer difícil, no quería quedar como una idiota, pero realmente eso no le importaba mucho ahora, su sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara…

Sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando el rubio subió con su escoba y se coloco al frente de ella… Incluso a esa distancia resaltaban sus ojos grises… Tenía la Quaffle en su mano…

-lanzare al aro del centro ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Scorpius sonriendo

De pronto se sorprendió sentir la Quaffle atrapada en sus manos

-¡Oye! La detuviste- dijo el Slytherin sorprendido, Rose le lanzo la Quaffle con fastidio

-era un tiro fácil, y se supone que antes no me tienes que advertir a cual vas a lanzar- reprocho, Scorpius comenzó a reír

-pero es un buen comienzo.

Malfoy lanzo una vez más, sin decirle a cual lanzaría… Rose vio como la Quaffle paso junto a ella y se introdujo en el aro derecho

-ni siquiera hiciste el intento de atraparla- dijo Scorpius mientras volaba tras la Quaffle

-estaba distraída- y era verdad… en ese momento se había dado cuenta que si alguna vez alguien la haría ser buena o al menos pasable en Quidditch, no podría ser Malfoy… ¿Cómo se concentraría?

De pronto Scorpius le lanzo la Quaffle con rapidez, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos, Rose reacciono a tiempo para sostenerla

-si puedes- le dijo el rubio al ver que la Quaffle estaba en sus manos –y esta vez no te he dicho a donde te la iba a lanzar y créeme que no fue un tiro fácil-

La pelirroja sonrió –gracias Scorpius-

El Slytherin se quedo flotando en su escoba mientras sonreía, Rose sabia que tenia que decir algo… pero ¡bah! ¿Qué importaban las clases? Estaba en su propio campo de Quidditch, solicitado por Scorpius, para que ella aprendiera… ¡¡todo porque últimamente había dicho que el Quidditch si le interesaba!! Increíble realmente… y pensar que fue por McLaggen…

-¿Rose? ¿Me pasas la Quaffle?-

-quizás deberíamos regresar- dijo de pronto, Scorpius bajo la mirada –esto es fantástico, y créeme que… me encanto-

Esta última frase hizo que el chico sonriera

-pero tenemos clases…- después de todo ella era la hija de Hermione Weasley ¡sencillamente no podía con la culpa que sentía!

-de acuerdo-

Scorpius descendió, seguido por Rose…

Llegaron de nuevo a ese amplio corredor con el piso verde y Rose sintió que antes de volver a Hogwarts esa era su ultima oportunidad… estaba en su propio campo de Quidditch… podía hacer lo que quisiera…

Cuando ambos chicos colgaron las escobas en la pared, Rose acerco su mano a la de el… y la tomo…

Sintiendo de nuevo su suavidad, Scorpius la miro con sorpresa y dibujo una sonrisa, mientras envolvía la mano de Weasley con ternura…

Rose ignoro sus mejillas rojas…

Ignoro el sinnúmero de emociones que sentía…

Solo se acerco a el…

¡Demonios! Si que le agradaba tenerlo cerca…

Antes de volver a Hogwarts…

Sonrió para si misma, ¿Qué diría Ron Weasley al saber que se había saltado encantamientos por estar en su propio campo de Quidditch?

Seguramente diría con alegría que el Quidditch es igual de importante que cualquier clase… seguido claro del regaño de su madre.

Pero, ¿Qué diría si supiera que su propio campo de Quidditch era por petición de Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Qué se había perdido encantamientos por estar con el?

-Rose…- el susurro de Scorpius hizo que a ella se le colocara la piel de gallina, y ella tenia que mover sus labios y responder…

¿Pero que decir?

Solo dio un paso para colocarse cerca… sintiendo la respiración del chico en sus mejillas… sintiendo el aliento fresco…

Y cerró los ojos, quizás porque eso estaba mal… quizás porque se sentía muerta de vergüenza… o quizás porque el gris de sus ojos la hacían temblar mas de lo que ya estaba…

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¡¡Necesitaba reaccionar!!

Dio un paso hacia atrás con brusquedad mientras abría los ojos… y vio que Scorpius se estaba acercando a ella… La pelirroja se mordió el labio y le soltó la mano…

Scorpius se detuvo en seco y la miro confundido…

-Hoy a las once ¿no?- comenzó a decir ella muerta de vergüenza y se alejo

Sintió que Malfoy caminaba detrás suyo y llegaron de nuevo a Hogwarts, Rose no se atrevía a mirarlo… ¡¡¡Merlín!!! ¿Qué había pasado adentro?

-te sugiero que hables con Longbottom- dijo de pronto Scorpius desde su espalda, Rose asintió sin voltear a mirarlo

-dile que te ha dolido la cabeza- continuo el Slytherin mientras pasaba por su lado sin mirarla y se alejo...

Rose observo su amplia espalda caminar al frente de ella, se perdió de vista cuando el chico bajo las escaleras…

¡¡Merlín!! Es que sencillamente… no podía explicar que le sucedía cuando estaba con el…

Cuando sintió el contacto de su mano…

¡¡Y una parte de ella sabia que estaba mal!! ¿Pero porque era algo que tenia que estar mal?

¿Por Draco Malfoy? ¿Por Ron Weasley?

¡¡No!! Era por ella… por el… porque desde siempre se trataban mal… Porque era extraño…

Con sus mejillas completamente de colores, toco en el despacho del profesor Neville

-¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con sorpresa cuando la vio pasar

Los ojos azules no podían mirarlo fijamente… así que se enfoco en sus zapatos

-me perdí encantamientos-

-¿tu? ¿Pero porque?-

-dolor de cabeza- mintió

-¿fuiste a la enfermería?- pregunto Neville con preocupación, Rose negó con su cabeza

-solo me quede en la sala común-

-¿y ya te sientes mejor?-

Esta vez asintió… sintiendo vergüenza por si misma, últimamente decía muchas mentiras…

-¿segura? Estas pálida… ¿segura que ya estas bien?-

-segura-

-pero me sentiré mejor si pasas por la enfermería Rose, dile que yo te he mandado y no te preocupes por encantamientos… me han dicho que eres muy buena en esa materia-

Rose asintió por inercia y se levanto de la silla

-no se te olvide pasar por la enfermería- le dijo Neville observándola con sus ojos entrecerrados cuando la pelirroja llego a la puerta…

Asintió con culpabilidad…

Aquello estaba muy mal.

Se consiguió con su prima Dominique en la sala común sentada estudiando con una montaña de libros encima.

-¡Rose!- dijo la rubia con sorpresa cuando la vio -¡pensé que estabas en clase!-

-debería…

-¿te sientes bien?- dijo mientras la examinaba con sus ojos

-si… algo, mareada-

-¿fuiste a la enfermería?-

La cabeza de la pelirroja negó

-quizás deberías pasarte… no te ves bien-

-¿Qué estudias?- pregunto ella ignorando lo que le decía su prima

-¡Adivinación! Bueno, mas bien inventación como yo la llamo-

-¿Por qué?-

-solo tienes que inventar muertes trágicas…-

-es verdad- rió Rose, de pronto recordó algo…

-¿ves clases con los de Slytherin?- pregunto, Dominique cursaba quinto

-si… ¿Por qué?-

-¿conoces a Ivie McLaggen-

-¡claro! Es muy agradable ¿Por qué?-

Rose torció la boca -¿agradable?- estaba esperando mejor un insulto por parte de Dominique diciendo que la chica era de la patada

-¡¡si!! Siempre hablo con ella…-

-¿es tu amiga?- pregunto esta vez con ceño

-¡amiga, amiga no! Solo compañera de clases… ¿la conoces?-

-solo se que esta en el equipo de Quidditch- dijo la pelirroja alzando los hombros

-¡Oh si! Scorpius la busco para el puesto, se que Zabini ya no le habla a Ivie-

-si fue… Malfoy el que la busco- se sintió extraña por llamarlo por su apellido

-son muy amigos- asintió Dominique

-¿Zabini y McLaggen?-

-¡No! Rose… ¡te dije que ya no se hablan!¡¡Ivie y Scorpius!!-

-¿ah si?- sintió que las piedras pesadas volvieron a aparecer

-si… a Ivie le agrada mucho…-

-Ah…-

-En serio no te ves nada bien, deberías ir a la enfermería…-

Pero lo que Rose necesitaba era las vacaciones para alejarse de Scorpius… aunque por muy contradictorio que pudiera parecer esto la hacia sentir peor…

Sabía que unos días en la madriguera con tan solo su familia le caerían bien, y la ayudarían con el revoltijo de sensaciones que le daban cuando veía los ojos grises cerca

-¡¡Rose!! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto de pronto una voz detrás de ella

-¡Amy! Si, es que me dolía la cabeza-

-¡¡nunca llegaste a clase!! Así no eres tu ¿fuiste a la enfermería?-

-no… no fue nada-

Realmente no le quería contar a Amy donde había estado, era algo privado, era su propio campo de Quidditch… su propio lugar…

Paso el resto de la tarde colocándose al día con Encantamientos, pero a pesar de haber faltado, fue ella la que termino explicándole a Amy la clase…

Cuando termino de cenar, se sintió muy decepcionada, pues Scorpius nunca apareció en el gran comedor…

Comenzaba a mirar el reloj con impaciencia…

Hasta que marco las once en punto, ya Rose iba camino a las mazmorras…

Hacia mucho frio esa noche… por lo tanto se sintió aliviada de llevar su túnica abotonada…

Cuando llego al aula de pociones, se sorprendió ver a Scorpius charlando con Slughorn

-…si ustedes son los que van mas adelantados, y veo que la poción esta quedando muy bien…- decía el viejo profesor sonriendo con su gorrito de dormir puesto –ya he hablado con todos los prefectos y profesores para que sepan que encontraran alumnos de sexto deambulando en las noches por el jardín con la poción-

Los ojos grises la miraron fijamente cuando Rose se puso junto a el

-¡Hola!- saludo Rose con nerviosismo…

-si bien… avísenme si necesitan algo, ya les he dicho a todos que dejen la poción en la fase que la tienen ustedes para que se vayan de vacaciones tranquilos y se quede cocinando unas semanas a fuego lento…- Slughorn sonrió dándoles la espalda

Rose frunció el ceño -¡que idiota!- protesto -¡no le cuesta nada decir Hola!-

Scorpius soltó una risita e hizo levitar el caldero de ellos con la poción adentro.

Salieron con cuidado hasta que se colocaron en un lugar cerca del lago…

Rose sintió que absolutamente todos los huesos de su cuerpo se congelaban…

Esa noche había luna llena, Scorpius se apresuro a encender el caldero y lo coloco a cocinar con el fuego bastante alto

-solo tiene que hervir bajo la luz de la luna- explico mientras tomaba asiento

Rose se apresuro a imitarlo, los ojos grises la miraron con una sonrisa

-no puedo creer que Rose Weasley se haya saltado clases hoy- dijo de manera divertida

-¡ya te dije que eres una mala influencia!-

-¿Qué te ha dicho Longbottom?-

-que fuera a la enfermería- alzo los hombros -¿y a ti que te dijeron?-

-Slughorn me adora- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia –es lo bueno de entender pociones-

-claro-

-cuando nos vayamos de Hogwarts para navidad la base de la poción estará prácticamente terminada… solo se quedara cocinando a fuego lento-

-si, escuche a Slughorn decir eso- Rose comenzó a titiritar del frio -¿era necesario que saliéramos?- dijo mientras trataba de calentarse las manos colocándolas debajo de sus piernas

Scorpius se quito su bufanda y se la dio –yo no tengo tanto frio- dijo mirándola fijamente

La pelirroja estaba sorprendida, miraba la bufanda con recelo

-¿o no te la vas a poner porque es de Slytherin?- dijo de manera divertida

Rose frunció el ceño -¡hay claro que no!- dijo con antipatía quitándole la bufanda y colocándosela ella, Scorpius comenzó a reír, y ella se sintió rarísima con los colores de Slytherin alrededor de su cuello…

-la verdad te luce- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-¡claro!- Rose alzo su dedo índice -¡¡que nadie se entere que la he usado!!- dijo de manera amenazadora

-es solo porque tienes frio- asintió Scorpius

-exacto- Pero Rose sonrió… le agradaba tener esa bufanda… por muy loco que pudiera parecer

Duraron varios segundos en silencio, donde sus ojos azules no desviaron su mirada del chico que tenia a su lado…

Pronto la poción comenzó a hervir…

-¿ya esta lista?- pregunto Rose

Scorpius se apresuro a bajarle el fuego –ya la podemos llevar-

Rose se levanto, ambos llevaron la poción hasta el aula de pociones de nuevo…

La pelirroja se quito la bufanda –gracias-

Scorpius la observo unos minutos y la tomo

Y Rose se fue a su sala común…

Ese fue el último contacto que tuvo con Scorpius…

Antes de salir de vacaciones, lo único que hacia era observarlo de lejos… sintiendo sus mejillas hechas un tomate…

Mientras que los alumnos jugaban afuera guerras de bolas de nieve que perseguían a los alumnos hasta encontrarlos y golpearlos fuertemente…

Rose estaba haciendo las maletas con el ceño fruncido

¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? Ella quería vacaciones… quería alejarse de Scorpius ¿no?

¿Pero sin decirle nada? Solo… el gracias por prestarle la bufanda y no dejar que le de hipotermia….

¡Si! Definitivamente era mejor marcharse un tiempo… alejarse de el…

Entonces ¿por que antes de irse del colegio busco por la mirada todos los rincones?

¿Por qué miro a Albus con ceño por aparecer solo?

-¡Amy! En serio tienes que hablar con tus padres para que te dejen quedar unos días en la madriguera… ¿verdad Rose?-

-la he invitado desde primero Al-

-y siempre le digo que navidad es muy importante para mis papas- dijo la castaña acomodándose su bufanda…

-pero ¡Merlín! Entonces te escribiré todos los días-

Amy lo miro sorprendida, Rose vio que sus mejillas se coloraron y se alejo de ellos con disimulo… Buscando por última vez los ojos grises…

Que no aparecieron…

Suspiro con alivio… Después de todo, seria tiempo para pensar… que le ayudaría a aclarar las cosas, si era lo mejor…

Y fue cuando sonrió por primera vez por las vacaciones navideñas sin el Slytherin…

Rose y Amy se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, y la pelirroja no perdió la oportunidad para recordarle que era bienvenida en la madriguera cuando quisiera…

Hugo, Lily, Louis, Al y Rose montaron todos un mismo carruaje…

-James esta despidiéndose de Tabatha- dijo Lily con una sonrisa –ella me agrada para el cabezota de mi hermano-

-¡¡la verdad he conseguido varias citas para cuando regresemos!!- dijo Louis mientras le daba un codazo a Hugo por el brazo, el castaño sonrió

-quizás… no sea necesario- dijo con sus mejillas rojas

-Hugo tiene novia- Lily comenzó a reír

-¡no es mi novia!-

-¿todavía?- pregunto Rose divertida

-esto de las chicas es complicado, tengo que darles mis consejos de experto- interrumpió Al mirando a sus primos con seriedad

-¡por favor! Si no eres capaz de decirle a la chica que te gusta…- Rose sonrió, Albus la miro con severidad

-bueno pues tengo todas las vacaciones para pensar en una manera…-

-¡además tienes ayuda!- sonrió Lily

-pues si… tengo ayuda-

-¡¡es por eso que lo has invitado!!- interrumpió Hugo

-¡claro que no!- Albus frunció el ceño –no es para que me ayude-

Rose comenzó a perderse

-¿de que hablan?-

-Scorpius va a pasar vacaciones con nosotros…- dijo Lily -¿Qué no sabias?-

Rose sintió las piedras pesadas brincar en su estomago

-¡¡Date por muerto Albus!!-

-----------

Antes q nada:

Sorry para todas las q escribieron q Rose tenia q decirle q si iba con el…

Pero me parece q aun no era el momento… La chica acababa de saber q le gustaba… tiene q ir con calma… sino la historia acabaría muy rápido

Pero como Scorpius quedo dolido... pues mas adelante si se dio el momento!!! Es que mas belloooooo Rose comienza a decirle q si le interesa en Quidditch y el le busca su propio campo!!!!! Solito para ella…

Aw.. ¿si les gusto?

Pero la cabezota de Rose ¡¡¡porque es asi una MEGA CABEZOTA!!! Haaaa que creía? Q iba a pasar navidad sin el?

Pues nooo!!

Les aseguro q en el próximo capi pasara algo!

Un abrazo a todas y mil gracias por sus Reviews créanme q son muyyy importantes para miiiiiii

Y si no les molesta díganme q le ha parecido este…

¿Verdad q Scor es demasiado adorable?

Abrazos!!! =)


	12. ¡Maldita temperatura!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akiii lo traje!! Ufff me ha quedado larguísimo… pero ahora si les puedo decir: ESTA COMENZANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Un millón a todas por sus reviews!!! Gracias – Thanks –Merci ¡!!!!!**

**Abrazos a todas!!!!!!!!!!! =)**

**Espero q les guste este….**

**Nos vemos abajooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**-----**

**XII**

**¡Maldita temperatura!**

-¿pero es que no tiene su propia familia?- Se quejo un pelirrojo mientras se colocaba su túnica de salir.

-¡¡Ron!! Por favor…- suplico Hermione haciendo levitar con su varita varios libros de la biblioteca.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con papa…- interrumpió Rose entrando en la cocina, obviamente escuchando la conversación

-¡¡deja a Scorpius en paz!! El es muy divertido…

-¡¡ ¿divertido?!!- Ron le frunció el ceño a su hijo -¡¡Hugo no lo repitas de nuevo porque ese sangre limpia es…!!

-¡¡¡Ron!!!- lo fulmino con la mirada su esposa

-¡Merlín! Es hijo de Malfoy….

Rose se apresuro a asentir -¡¡es un idiota también!!- añadió, su padre le sonrió con alegría

-¡¡ves lo que haces!!- Hermione miro con ceño a Ron –Te suplico que no retomes los conflictos colegiales que es obvio que tu padre aun no ha superado…- se dirigió con suavidad a Rose –además Harry y Scorpius se la llevan muy bien, no es necesario que demuestren su disgusto delante de el.

-¡Sabes como es Harry! No entiende que el chico no es como Sirius…

-¡En absolutamente nada!- intervino Rose –no es que conocí a Sirius pero me han dicho que era gracioso, divertido, agradable y carismático… nada que ver con su familia y Scorpius en cambio…- sus mejillas se coloraron, no podía decir que Scorpius no era nada de eso…

-Vamos tarde, ¡¿Dónde se metió Hugo?!- Hermione ignoro a su hija mirando alrededor de la cocina -¡estaba aquí hace un momento!

-¡¡¡Enano!!!

-¡¡¡Ron!! Por favor…- lo regaño de nuevo su esposa

-pero el no se ofende, si nos tratamos así desde siempre…

-¡¡que bonito trato para tu hijo!!

-solo estaba buscando el ajedrez mágico…- entro el chico a la cocina -Teddy me ha pedido que lo llevara…

-¡pero si es muy tarde! Harry y Ginny seguro ya están en la madriguera…

-Tranquila Hermione, si sabes que ella es la hermana puntual…

-¿mi tía Ginny puntual?- comenzó a reír Rose -¿desde cuando?

-¡oye mama! ¿Y todos esos libros para que los tienes que llevar?- interrumpió Hugo cuando vio que entraban a la cocina una fila de enciclopedias pesadas de cuero levitando.

-cuestiones de trabajo…

-¡¡pero si es navidad!! Se supone que son vacaciones ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- comenzó a burlarse Hugo

-¿no conoces a tu madre? ¡Trabajo un cuerno! Ella los lleva por diversión…

Hermione volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su esposo.

-¿diversión?- Hugo entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de asco -¡mi hermana y tu son las personas mas extrañas que he conocido!

-como funcionaria del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica tengo ciertas normas en constante revisión para…

-yo no llevo nada del trabajo- sonrió Ron

-pero tu no tienes que estar dando autorización para el constante avance que se tiene en…

-si mama eso es muy interesante- Rose bostezo –a la final, llevas tus libros, Hugo ya tiene listo hasta el ajedrez, papa y yo seguiremos quejándonos por Scorpius y vámonos ya que si vamos tarde.

Así es como los cuatro Weasley se alejaron de el valle de Godric… donde eran vecinos con los Potter… Aunque ya sabían que ellos se habían marchado antes…

Rose fue la primera en viajar por polvos flu esa vez… sintiendo un estirón por todo su cuerpo que la mareaba…

Hasta que puso los pies en el suelo con agilidad.

-¡hasta que te dignas en venir!- se quejo una voz junto a ella.

-¡no seas necio! No estamos tan tarde Al…

-¡¡pero necesitaba hablar contigo!!

-¿no lo pudiste hacer anoche cuando estaba en tu casa?

-no estaba seguro… hasta que hable con Scorpius…- Albus le puso la mano alrededor del cuello mientras que con la otra tomaba su maleta.

Rose abrió la boca -¿Cuándo llego?- trato de sonar lo mas casual posible

-anoche a mi casa, hemos venido temprano…

-¿eso quiere decir que ya esta aquí?

-¡claro!- Albus la guio hasta las escaleras, fue cuando Rose escucho el grito de su padre desde la cocina…

-¡¡¡Llegamos!!!

-¡Al! Tengo que ir a saludar… ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto Rose mientras llegaba al segundo piso

-en el jardín…- Albus abrió la habitación donde Rose siempre se quedaba, compartida con Lily y con Dominique, las cosas de Lily ya estaban en una pequeña cama.

-¿no ha llegado tío Bill?

-ustedes son los segundos…- Albus dejo su equipaje en otra cama y tomo asiento con ceño –Tengo que decirle a Amy…

-¡Merlín! ¿Me trajiste hasta acá solo para eso?

-prima es que, anoche apenas pude dormir… y no deje dormir a Scorpius con el bendito tema…y pues me convenció que le dijera…

-¡pues claro que te dijo eso Al! Si lo que haces es cansarlo con la conversación… yo creo que quería que lo dejaras dormir…- Rose comenzó a reírse.

-bueno para lo que sea, creo que tiene razón…

La pelirroja se sintió orgullosa de su primo y le sonrió -¡te felicito! Bajemos que tengo que saludar…

Pero Albus la detuvo con el brazo -¡pero ya va! ¿Qué crees que piense?

Rose arrugo la nariz -¿de que?

-de… que… ya sabes- sus mejillas enrojecieron

-no se Al… según ella no le gusta nadie…

-¡Merlín Rose! Pero averigua… ¿de que me sirve entonces tener una prima y no utilizarla?

-¿¡¡como?!!

-¡no en el mal sentido!- dijo rápidamente Al –pero eres la mejor amiga ¿no?

-¡¡claro!!

-bien… ¿Cuál crees que será su reacción? Porque tampoco es que quiero que se asuste y me deje de hablar.

-¡no creo que te deje de hablar! Tú le agradas bastante

-¿te lo ha dicho?- Albus sonrió

-no exactamente, pero se nota- Rose se puso de pie -¿ya puedo ir a saludar?- parecía impaciente…

Pero claro que estaba impaciente, quería ver a su familia… Bueno a sus abuelos, porque a sus tíos los había visto ayer…

Pero… ¿realmente era eso? ¿O quería ver al invitado de Al?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron…

-¿estas bien Rose?- Albus se levanto acercándose a ella

-bien… si… eh ¿le dirás cuando regresemos a Hogwarts?

-si, porque aunque venga a la madriguera, que es muy poco probable, pues junto con toda la familia no sirve ¿no?

-pues si… es extraño- se apresuro a asentir

-pero podrías mencionar en varias cartas que le mandes este diciembre que opina de mi ¿verdad? ¡Claro muy discretamente!

-¡Albus! ¿Y si mejor tú le escribes?

-es que de hecho ya lo hice, le dije que le escribiría todos los días… pero no puedo escribir: por cierto Amy, que opinas de mí… ¡seria patético!

-¡mas patético es que me mandes a eso!

-¡no! Rose eso no es patético…- Albus sonrió –es inteligente… así veo como va la cuestión para saber que puedo esperar en enero…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Rose giro su cabeza sintiendo que el corazón le llego a la boca cuando vio la despeinada y rubia cabellera del chico que acababa de entrar…

Llevaba puesto un sweater gris que hacia juego con sus ojos… Por un segundo sintió que sus rodillas flaquearon, pero rápidamente se obligo a mantener la compostura

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-busco a Al…- el chico tomo asiento en la cama donde estaba la maleta de Rose –me imagine que estaría contigo haciéndote el interrogatorio de la posible respuesta de Amy…

-pero Rose no me ayuda- se quejo Albus

-¡¡bien!! Le preguntare ¿contento?- Rose comenzó a reír

-¡contento!- Albus se levanto mientras le daba un beso en la majilla a su prima

-¡no te pases de empalagoso!- frunció el ceño ocultando una sonrisa

-¿tienes una pluma?- pregunto rápidamente Al dirigiéndose al equipaje de la chica y sacando toda su ropa… Scorpius comenzó a reír contemplando las pijamas de Rose en el suelo lanzadas por Albus

-¡Hay no Tarado!- Rose comenzó a recoger sus cosas con sus mejillas coloradas –¡las plumas las trajo mama!

-¡¡no te muevas de aquí!! Iré a buscar una…

-¿para que quieres una pluma?

Albus se detuvo en la puerta -¡pues para que le escribas a Amy! Sinceramente primita a veces creo que te pasas de lenta…

Rose le frunció el ceño pero su primo no pudo notar este detalle pues se marcho a toda prisa…

Cuando se le paso el enojo de su primo, noto que se había quedado sola con Scorpius…

¡¡Merlín!! Un Malfoy en su propio cuarto… sentado en su cama… ¡¡en la madriguera!!

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y evitaba cruzarse con sus ojos grises que sabia que estaban encima de ella…

Rose sintió el acelerado palpitar de su corazón acercarse a un lugar cerca de su garganta…

-esta haciendo frio ¿no?- dijo Scorpius mientras se frotaba sus manos en un intento de hacerlas mas calientes…

_Tiempo. _Pensó Rose…

-¿Por qué las personas insisten hablar del clima cuando no hay tema de conversación?- pregunto mientras tomaba haciendo junto a el… Fue cuando por primera vez, en ese momento, estuvo frente a frente de sus ojos grises y rápidamente sintió electricidad que le atravesó todo su cuerpo…

-¿por educación?- el rubio alzo una ceja con simpatía

Rose se mordió el labio, negando con su cabeza

-¿o por romper el hielo?- susurro Scorpius…

-creo que ya rompimos el hielo hace mucho ¿no?- Le pareció curioso que ese comentario le hiciera gracia a Scorpius

-realmente no… siempre es algo diferente contigo Rose.

Manos sudadas, cada milímetro de su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón parecía que quería estallar, y ese hormigueo por su estomago…

¡Es que si aunque sea alguien le hubiera advertido! Alguna vez… que ella se encontraría en su habitación en la madriguera, sentada en su cama… junto a Scorpius Malfoy…

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo su cuerpo, y sabia que no tenia nada que ver con la nevada de afuera…

-siempre es diferente contigo Scorpius…- susurro también ella, extrañamente sonriendo… refiriéndose a todo lo que le pasaba con el… Y los ojos grises se acercaron…

-¿diferente bueno?- pregunto… aquella conversación le era remotamente familiar… pero la llenaba de emoción…

-si…- logro decir…

Mientras la nariz del rubio choco con la suya… sintió que su garganta se secaba

Que su boca parecía sedienta…

Que su estomago brincaba pero como si tuviera plumas por dentro

Que la tierra se detuvo de pronto…

Que a su alrededor no había nada…

Sentimiento de culpa la invadió… Porque le gustaba sentir su respiración en su rostro, porque estúpidamente no dejaba de sonreír, porque sus ojos grises estaban encima de ella, porque sus labios húmedos la llamaban… porque quería inclinarse un centímetro mas… porque aunque lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, no se movía…

Culpable ella… por ser tan idiota y quedarse sola con el…

Culpable ella… por no permitir seguir hablando estúpidamente del clima…

Culpable ella… por sentarse junto a el…

Culpable el… por tener esos ojos tan increíblemente intensos

Culpable el… por matarla con su sonrisa

Culpable el… por no alejarse ¡¡Merlín!!

¡¡¡Y el estúpido de Albus!!! ¿Por qué diablos se tenia que ir?

-Siempre…- los labios del chico se movieron, susurrando… la piel de Rose se estremeció, por su cálido pero fresco aliento –siempre ha sido así… Rose…

No sabía a que se refería… pero sonrió ampliamente…

Y como si fuera una extraña marioneta que la mueve un ridículo destino… alzo su mano derecha… y suavemente la coloco en la mejilla del chico…

Sintiendo de todo en ella por lo que acababa de hacer…

-¿Rose?- murmuro el rubio que parecía confundido

-¿si?

Seguían con sus frentes juntas… Con su mano en la mejilla, con el corazón de Rose quizás llegando a la luna…

-¿te agrada?- pregunto el chico con sus ojos grises en ella, mientras tomaba su otra mano y la envolvía en la de el con delicadeza…

-si…- sonrió ella…

Y sonrió el… con una alegría inmensa…

Culpable Albus…

Por llegar en ese momento…

Culpable ella…

Por alejarse hasta le ventana en un brinco y mirar con las mejillas encendidas

Culpable el…

Por no desviar sus ojos grises y hacerle mas difícil a Rose comenzar a escribir la carta

Culpable Harry Potter

Por permitir que Scorpius se quedara con ellos

Culpable Draco Malfoy

Por haber cedido ante semejante petición

Culpable los Weasley

Por no haberse interpuesto…

¡¡Culpable Rose!! Por sentir ese hueco en su estomago y tener que fingir que estaba normal… ignorar sus mejillas coloradas…

_Querida Amy:_

_¿Cómo van tus días fuera de Hogwarts? ¡Mi familia te manda saludos! Todos te extrañamos… ¿tu también? ¡¡Albus esta impaciente porque comience Enero y volver a estar todos juntos de nuevo!!_

_La verdad es que Al esta insoportable porque no pudiste venir…_

-¡¡Merlín Rose!! Eso es muy obvio…

-¿Quién es la que esta escribiendo?- miro fijamente a Al y continuo…

… _Ya sabes que le agradas bastante…_

-¡¡Bueno!! ¿Por qué no mejor te le declaras por mi en la carta y se acabo el problema?- dijo con ironía

-¡¡Albus!!- lo regaño Rose -¡¡si le escribo esto ella tendrá que contestarme que piensa también!!

Los ojos verdes de Albus la miraron fijamente -¿segura?

Rose asintió

… _La verdad que mi primo tiene sus loqueras…_

-¿loqueras? ¡¡Así me va a tener miedo!!

-déjame terminar antes de que se me vaya la inspiración.

…_Pero no se puede negar que es un chico bastante agradable y simpático ¿no? De todas maneras sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras…_

_¡Me saludas a tus padres! Créeme que necesito hablar urgente contigo…_

-¡¿Por qué?!- dijo de pronto Albus asustado -¡¡ ¿de que?!! ¡¡¡ ¿De mi?!!!! ¿Qué le vas a decir Rose?

-¡¡no pedazo de egocéntrico!! No tiene nada que ver contigo.

_Responde lo antes posible…_

_Te quiere tu amiga_

_Rose._

-¡¡saludos de mi parte!!

-ya escribí arriba que mi familia le manda saludos…

-¡¡pero no me mencionas mandándoselos yo directamente!!

-¡te menciono en la mitad de la carta!- puso los ojos en blanco

-pero… Rose.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

_P.D: Albus te manda saludos diciéndote que te recuerda…_

-¡¡Rose no era tan cursi!!

-no esta cursi… esperemos a ver que responde

Su primo le arranco el pergamino de sus manos y se lo lanzo a Scorpius que estaba sentado en la cama mirándola…

-¿Qué opinas?

Rose no pudo contemplarlo, así que se paso su mano nerviosamente por su cabello mientras miraba la nieve caer desde afuera

-esta bien…- dijo con voz fría entregando la carta

Albus sonrió por la aprobación de su amigo y abrazo fuertemente a su prima -¡¡eres la persona mas maravillosa que existe Rose!! - Scorpius sonrió…

-¡eso si es cursi Al!- se quejo la pelirroja

-¡vamos a mandársela!- continuo con exaltación abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, Rose se apresuro en seguirlo… sintiendo los pasos de Scorpius atrás de ella… pero sin voltear para mirarlo…

Llegaron al vestíbulo y vieron a James empapado de nieve…

-¡Rosie!- saludo el chico con alegría mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo –todos están preguntando por ti…

-¡Albus me tenia secuestrada! Sinceramente no se como puedes jugar Quidditch con este tiempo…- dijo Rose mirando la escoba de su primo

-es algo que no entenderás nunca- sonrió Albus

-pues créanlo o no estoy aprendiendo Quidditch…- La pelirroja sonrió, y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Scorpius, que le sonrió.

James también lo miro y le estrecho la mano -¡Hoy en la noche Scorpius! Cuando lleguen todos jugamos ¡y estas en mi equipo!

Scorpius sonrió -¡seguro James!

-¡Hey yo también!- se quejo Albus

-¿viene Tabatha?- pregunto Rose cambiando el tema

-mañana…- sonrió James

-eso quiere decir que esta noche será tu ultimo partido con nosotros ¡mañana no tendrás tiempo para alejarte de Tabatha!- dijo Albus con voz divertida

-¡ya quisieras tu lo mismo con Amy hermanito! Deja los celos…

Scorpius comenzó a reír al ver el ceño fruncido de Al

-¡vamos a mandar la carta!- gruño

-vayan ustedes… yo iré a saludar…- Rose se alejo de los chicos, sintiendo un puñetazo en su estomago por dejar a Scorpius… pero pensaba con mas claridad cuando no estaba con el ¿No? Por eso es que desde un principio había querido alejarse de el… ¡¡¡para no cometer las locuras como la que había cometido!!! Pero esas locuras le gustaban y mucho…

Entro de nuevo a la cocina…

Donde su abuela pelirroja con un poco de canas colocaba la mesa a través de magia, pero cuando se dirigió a ella le sonrió dándole un fuerte abrazo

-¡¡Rose!! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¡Albus!- puso los ojos en blanco -¿necesitas que te ayude?

-¡¡no querida!!

-¿segura?

-si, mejor ve a saludar que Harry ha preguntado por ti varias veces…

-¿Dónde están?

-¡Afuera!- su abuela hizo un gesto con su mano mientras fruncía el ceño -¡¡con esta temperatura y ellos se quieren congelar montados en un palo de escoba!!

Rose sonrió, y salió al jardín abotonándose su chaqueta…

Inmediatamente vio a Lily, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hugo pasándose la Quaffle, todos estaban completamente abrigados…

El pelinegro con lentes redondos y cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente le sonrió al verla

-¡¡pero si al fin aparece!!- dijo mientras descendía con su escoba

Rose rápidamente abrazo a su tío con alegría

-¡ha estado insoportable!- dijo una voz junto a ella y Rose vio de reojo a su tía Ginny -¡no ha parado de preguntar por ti!

-¡¡que exagerado tío!!- dijo Rose mirando a Harry con una sonrisa -¡la ultima vez que nos vimos fue ayer en tu casa!

Harry la miro con cariño

-¡¡además todos ustedes están locos!!- dijo Rose de manera divertida -¡¡parece que disfrutan congelarse!!

En ese momento escucharon un ruido en la cocina

-¡parece que llego alguien mas!- dijo Ron

Todos se apresuraron a entrar… Aunque Rose sabía que era una excusa para salir de la fría temperatura…

Y dentro vieron a Bill y Fleur saludar con alegría

-¡¡lamentamos la tardanza Molly!!- decía Fleur mientras se quitaba su hermoso abrigo blanco que le quedaba perfecto -pero Victoire insistía en esperar a Teddy.

Su prima mitad vela, alta y esbelta sonreía con alegría mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio mitad hombre lobo y de cabello azul…

-¡se me ha hecho tarde porque tenia una reunión en el departamento de criaturas mágicas del ministerio!- comenzó a explicar el chico –saben que represento a los hombres lobos y mi nuevo asistente me ha hecho mal la contabilidad al dividir los inofensivos de los agresivos fuera de fase lunar.

Victoire sonrió -¡cada vez, escucho mas rumores en San Mungo! Están de acuerdo que si un hombre lobo recibe los cuidados especiales puede terminar desempeñando un rol normal en la sociedad sin que le interfiera en su currículo- Victoire se había convertido en una sanadora.

Harry sonrió –Remus estaría muy orgulloso…

Teddy lo miro con cariño.

En ese momento, Louis le hizo señas a Hugo, y ambos chicos salieron de la cocina…

Rápidamente Bill comenzó a ayudar a su mama…

-¿Dónde esta Heg-mione?- pregunto Fleur de pronto, a pesar de todos los años que tenia hablando ingles, el nombre de la castaña le costaba pronunciarlo.

-hablando con Arthur, la ha llenado de preguntas sobre artefactos muggles de inmediato- dijo Molly

Dominique, Lily y Rose salieron de la cocina para llevar las pertenencias de Dominique a su habitación…

Según Ron, la madriguera había crecido cuando la familia también creció, aunque las chicas usaban unos de las habitaciones mas grandes por compartirlo siempre las tres… parecía que cuando todos se reunían hacían falta los lugares para dormir…

La única habitación que nadie usaba, era la que había pertenecido a su tío George, con su hermano… Fred, que no habían conocido.

Pero sabia que George de vez en cuando entraba con aire nostálgico, pero salía sonriendo… como recordando algo…

-¿Dónde esta Albus?- la saco de sus pensamientos Dominique cuando llegaron a la habitación

-seguramente con Scorpius- Lily alzo lo hombros

-¿no ha llegado tío Charlie?- dijo Dominique lanzándose en su cama

Rose negó con la cabeza

-¡Seguro Fred no lo dejara en paz para que ayude a convencer a George que lo deje ir a estudiar dragones!- sonrió Lily –la verdad me parece que es buena idea…

Rose sintió una ráfaga de viento frio y se apresuro por cerrar la ventana…

Sintiendo que sus huesos se congelaban…

Entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron Molly y Lucy saludando con alegría.

-¡Hola!- Dominique abrazo a Lucy

-se han tardado- dijo Lily –yo he llagado puntual.

-¡ya sabes como se ponen Molly y Papa con lo del ministerio! Se han quedado dejando todo listo…

-solo porque no queríamos trabajar mientras estemos aquí- protesto Molly -¿ya llego Fred?

-aun no…- dijo Rose -¿saben que Scorpius se va a quedar aquí?

-¿en serio?- Molly alzo una ceja mientras tomaba asiento

-¡que bien!- sonrió Lucy -¡¡es el único amigo de Albus que me agrada!!

-¡pues quien aguanta esta casa ahora que esta rodeada de jugadores de Quidditch, creo que las únicas que no nos gusta somos tu y yo…- dijo Molly mirándola

-¡porque son fenómenos o algo así!- Lucy sonrió, Lily se apresuro en asentir la cabeza

-no es cierto… últimamente me esta gustando- dijo con sus mejillas coloradas

Dominique hizo un gesto sutil con sus brazos -¿en serio? ¿Desde cuando?- dijo sorprendida

Lily fruncía el ceño –no es la pregunta correcta… desde cuando le gusta el Quidditch… ¿desde cuando le dices Scorpius?

-Malfoy… Malfoy- dijo con voz quebrada

-¡muy tarde!- Lily sonrió

-pues de tanto escucharlo llamar a esta loca familia Scorpius se me ha pegado…

Molly torció la boca –yo casi no lo conozco… iré a buscar a Albus.

-¡y yo iré a saludar a Scorpius!- dijo Lucy con alegría mientras seguía a su hermana.

-deberíamos seguirlas- sugirió Dominique

-¡hay no! Pero si aquí estamos bien ¿no?

-pues quédate- se levanto Lily

Rose observo marchar a sus dos primas con ceño… Se levanto y busco algún libro que leer para entretenerse un rato…

Pero los ojos de Scorpius llegaron a su mente…

Y sonrió… _siempre ha sido así… Rose…_

¿A que se refería? ¡Ahora sabia que había algo que no podía negar! Cuando estaba sola con el… y no solo le pasaba a ella… sintió su estomago lleno de un extraño cosquilleo cuando pensó esto…

Y como si su cuerpo se lo hubiese ordenado… actuó antes que su mente se hubiera dado cuenta, Rose salió de la habitación, dispuesta a buscarlo… pasaría muchos días con el ¿no?

¿Para que esconderse?

Pero en las escaleras se encontró con Fred y Roxanne que subían su equipaje

-¡¡Rosie!!- la saludo Fred con cariño –me dijeron que te vas a unir al partido de Quidditch que vamos hacer en un rato, ¿es eso cierto?- abrió la boca con sorpresa

-¿Quién dijo?

-Lily y Molly- Roxanne intervino –pero es mentira.

-¡es que jugar con este clima es de locos!

-ya dejo de nevar- Roxanne alzo los ojos

-y para eso existen hechizos que te mantienen caliente…- sonrió Fred

-yo les dije que era mentira- Roxanne siguió subiendo las escaleras

Rose le frunció el ceño –pues si, jugare.

-¡esa es mi prima!- salto Fred con orgullo

Pero cuando Rose siguió bajando se arrepintió… ¡no era buena! ¿Jugaría así? ¿Junto con su familia estrella de Quidditch? ¡¡¡Lograría hacer el ridículo!!!

Estaba entrando en el vestíbulo cuando vio la larga cabellera de su mama dándole la espalda, detrás se asomo un pelirrojo mayor que al verla le regalo una enorme sonrisa

-¡¡me encanta que la casa este rodeada de todos mis nietos!!- dijo colocándose un gorro de lana verde en su cabeza, Rose abrazo con fuerza a su abuelo.

-me estaba preguntando si no pensabas saludarme…

-¡Estabas ocupado hablando con mama!

-claro, claro… si sabes que ella y tus otros abuelos son mi único contacto muggle que tengo.

Hermione parecía agraciada y no dejaba de sonreír, Rose se comenzó a escabullir cuando su madre comenzó a explicarle la función exacta del internet.

-pero es solo un cable… ¿Cómo puede tener adentro tantas personas y tantas cosas inútiles?

La pelirroja sonrió…

Aunque nunca había tomado estudios muggles, cuando pasaba un poco de las vacaciones de verano en la casa de los Granger, ellos se encargaban de que Rose y Hugo aprendieran un poco de su mundo…

Al frente del comedor se consiguió con Teddy y Victoire enfrascados en un largo beso...

Rose frunció el ceño… ¡estaban en la madriguera, Merlín! Pero recordó lo que había vivido con Scorpius unas horas atrás…

¿Acaso podía ella…? ¡¡¡Acaso quería ella que…!!!

Comenzó a sentirse frustrada… y se marcho al jardín…

-¡vamos a formar los equipos de Quidditch!- salto Hugo en su espalda… -¿es cierto que vas a jugar?

-eh…

Pero Rose vio salir en ese momento al chico de ojos grises, sonreía mientras charlaba con Albus… sus mejillas se coloraron mientras se dibujo una sonrisa…

Y como si el notara también su presencia en el jardín, desvió sus ojos hacia ella, mirándola fijamente… y también sonrió…

-¿Rose? ¡Aterriza!

-¿si?- dijo rápidamente fijando su atención en Hugo

-¿es cierto que vas a jugar?

-si…

-¡que extraña! Espero que no estés en mi equipo…- dijo mientras se alejaba

-¡¡Hugo!!- Rose arrugo la nariz, pero sintió los brazos tan familiares de Albus en su cuello

-ya se la he mandado…

-que bien.

-Al no puede esperar a que te llegue la respuesta- dijo Scorpius divertido… Entonces sus ojos azules dejaron de mirar a su primo enfocándose solo en el rubio

-ella responderá rápido.

-¿eso crees?- pregunto Scorpius

-estoy segura, probablemente mañana ya envié la respuesta

-¡eso es un alivio!- sonrió Scorpius –así Albus no tendrá que esperar mucho.

-no, estoy segura que no esperara nada…

-¿y crees que lo mencione?- los ojos grises no salían de ella

-¡pues claro! Si toda la carta lo he mencionado

-¡¡Merlín están hablando de mi pero no me toman en cuenta!!- se frustró Albus de pronto, estaba sintiendo que observaba un partido donde la quaffle pasaba de lado a lado, Rose y Scorpius se sobresaltaron…

Pero Albus sonrió colocando sus brazos alrededor de los chicos -¿ven lo que eso significa chicos?- dijo con alegría

Rose comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas rosadas

-¡que están comenzando a llevarse bien!- Albus parecía muy satisfecho -¡¡y todo por ayudarme con Amy!!

Los ojos azules ahora no podían mirar a su primo…

-¡Si, Al! Solo es por ti y Amy…- comenzó a decir Scorpius

Rose se apresuro en asentir -¡exacto! Mas nada… nada de nada… solo ustedes dos… es que si no fuera por ustedes ni tendríamos tema de conversación, ¡¡es mas aun no nos agradamos exactamente!! Solo estamos siendo educados por Amy y tú… ¡¡¡si sabes que Scorpius no me agrada!!! Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca realmente…

-¡¡creo que ya entendió el punto Rose!!- Scorpius la miro con severidad, sus mejillas se coloraron

-yo creo que van hacer amigos mas pronto de lo que creen…- dijo Albus sonriendo aun

En ese momento entraron Ron, Harry, Ginny, George y Angelina.

-solo pueden haber dos equipos…- dijo Ginny contemplando el grupo de chicos que estaba esperando que comenzara el partido. –mejor yo juego en la próxima tanda…

-¡¡Ginny, no!!- protesto Harry –lo haremos de más jugadores

-eso no lo haría Quidditch y seria un desastre total…- de pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en Rose -¿vas a jugar?- pregunto emocionada, Rose asintió con vergüenza

-¡¡vaya!! Hazme un favor y escoge a mi sobrina- Ginny se dirigió a Harry

-¡Rose! ¿En serio vas a jugar?- Ron pareció divertido

De nuevo asintió muerta de vergüenza…

-¡¡Vaya!! Esto lo tiene que saber Hermione…- sonrió el pelirrojo

-¡pues quiero que le partas el trasero al tarado de mi hermano!- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Rose, Ron le frunció el ceño- iré ayudar a mama un poco porque esta noche le ha tocado hacer bastante comida…

-yo también iré Ginny- Angelina se despidió de todos con la mano y salió

-¡¡pero que aguafiestas!!- se quejo George sonriendo… Pero en ese momento una cabellera pelirroja se asomo…

-¡¡¡Tío Charlie!!!- grito Lucy con emoción, Rose lo saludo con la mano…

-¿divirtiéndose sin mí?- dijo mientras montaba su escoba.

-yo no quiero jugar… ahora que llego tío Charlie, también me anoto para la siguiente ronda- añadió Lucy mientras se alejaba.

-bien…- Harry miro a Ron –escojamos equipo.

Pronto quedaron divididos de la siguiente manera

En el quipo de Harry, estaba el como buscador, Rose como guardián (le dijo a su tío que podía perder por la decisión que había tomado) Dominique, Hugo y Lily como cazadores y Louis y Roxanne como golpeadores.

-espera…- dijo Rose acercándose de manera discreta a su tío Harry –has dejado a Scorpius en el equipo de papa… mala decisión.

Harry le sonrió –el y yo acabamos de conversar sobre eso.

Y Rose comprendió que Harry no quería seguir hablando del tema…

Así que el equipo de Ron quedo de la siguiente manera, Ron como guardián, Scorpius, James, Charlie como cazadores, George con su hijo Fred como golpeadores, y Albus como buscador.

Rose parecía nerviosa… ¡las veces que había atrapado la Quaffle era en ocasiones contadas! La cual una de esas había sido en su propio campo de Quidditch…

Al recordar ese lugar sonrió…

Fue cuando sintió una mano sujetarla con disimulo… Rose se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos grises fijos en ella... rápidamente miro asustada a su alrededor, por suerte su familia estaba muy distraída…

Rápidamente le soltó la mano –no delante de todos…- susurro con sus mejillas rojas

Scorpius la miro divertido -¿no delante de todos que?

-¡esto! se pueden dar cuenta…

-Rose…- Scorpius sonreía ampliamente -¿darse cuenta de que?

-¡Tu sabes necio!

De pronto soltó una risita –lo único que quería decirte es que debes mantener los ojos fijos en la quaffle…

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer –Oh…

-pero me has salido con un tema mas interesante… ¿de que se pueden dar cuenta? ¿Qué es exactamente "esto"? como me dijiste…

-que me ayudas con Quidditch…- mintió distraídamente

-eso no tiene sentido…- dijo Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír

-solo… ¡gracias por el consejo!- Rose le dio la espalda, sin saber que los ojos grises la miraron sin perderle detalle…

Entonces todos montaron las escobas…

Y comenzó el partido… Lily se apodero rápidamente de la Quaffle y con agilidad esquivo una Bludger mandada por Fred… Ya estaba cerca de los aros y Ron parecía preparado…

Pero rápidamente y en un solo movimiento Scorpius le quito la quaffle…

-¡¡Bien!!- grito Ron desde los aros…

Rose frunció el ceño mirándolo sorprendido, Harry sonrió mientras volaba por encima de ellos…

La Bludger de Louis parecía que le iba a pegar, pero Scorpius giro a su derecha sin perder el equilibrio o el sentido y concentración.

Scorpius volaba con muchísima rapidez… y con su cabello desordenado por el frio viento, Rose comenzó a prepararse… ¡mantener los ojos fijos en la quaffle! La quaffle que sujetaba los brazos de Scorpius… con fuerza… con sus ojos grises brillando, sonriendo…

¡¡No, no en el jugador!! ¡¡Ojos fijos en la quaffle!! Se obligo bajar su mirada…

Fue cuando Scorpius llego al frente de ella y se detuvo, por unos segundos…

Rose estaba esperando el gol hecho por el… pero de pronto la quaffle toco sus manos.

-¡¡¡Merlín, eso ha sido un pase no un tiro para anotar!!!- escucho protestar a Ron desde sus aros.

Scorpius se la había lanzado a donde ella estaba con suavidad y nada de rapidez…

-puedes hacerlo mejor- le dijo Rose… Pero Scorpius tan solo sonreía…

-¡¡¡nada de ser caballero Scor!!!- le grito Albus

Pero el rubio no presto atención a los comentarios, y volvió a poseer la quaffle, lanzando de nuevo un tiro increíblemente facilísimo…

-¡¡por eso es que no eres cazador!!- se quejo James -¡¡pásamela a mí la próxima vez que yo si anoto!!

Pero Hugo no parecía dispuesto a soltar la quaffle… y marco… Dominique y Lily volaron hacia el inmediatamente para felicitarlo

-¡¡que gran tiro Hugo!!- dijo Ron emocionado a pesar de que había dejado meter gol a su equipo contrario…

Rápidamente la quaffle la tomo Charlie… acercándose a una velocidad increíble a sus aros… Rose se mordió el labio, era imposible que pudiera detener un tiro de su tío… ¡¡era muy bueno!! Y efectivamente, Charlie lanzo a la izquierda, pero Rose se dio cuenta y se fue detrás de la quaffle… ¡¡había estado increíblemente cerca de atraparla!! Aunque habían metido gol…

-¡¡¡Bien!!!- celebraron Fred y George con alegría, Albus le sonrió a su tío…

Rose se mordió el labio con frustración… pero en ese momento Scorpius voló hacia ella…

-¡casi la logras atrapar!- dijo con alegría

-aun así no lo hice.

-¡pero era un tiro muy difícil Rose! Y casi…

-¡¡Hey Scorpius!!- Fred lo llamo con ceño -¡¡ya estamos jugando!!

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Lily metió otro gol… haciendo que de nuevo el equipo de Harry celebrara.

-¡¡que buen tiro Lily!!- le dijo Albus con alegría…

-¡¡es del otro equipo!!- James lo regaño, pero miro a su hermana menor -¡aun así ha sido un buen tiro!

Charlie se encargo que de nuevo volvieran a empatar… metiendo otro gol…

-¡¡Rose!! Se que puedes atraparlas…- la animo Dominique

-¡¡por eso no la quería en mi mismo equipo!!- Hugo frunció el ceño.

Rose se molesto… ella podía atrapar una… todo el mundo jugaba Quidditch ¡¡tenia que mantener los ojos fijos en la quaffle!!

Así fue como se acerco James a sus aros… y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la quaffle mientras daba vueltas… un tiro complicado…

Pero Rose sabia que se dirigía al aro del centro… y se lanzo para este sin perderle la vista a la quaffle… lo siguiente que supo es que la sostenía en sus brazos…

¡¡Se sorprendió ver que absolutamente todos celebraron!! No solo los de su equipo… James se le acerco con alegría

-¡¡Rosie!! Estaba muy difícil…- decía mientras la abrazaba

-¡¡prima!!- Roxanne se acerco también sorprendida -¡¡ni yo hubiera podido con ese tiro!!

-¡¡Rose increíble!!- Albus estaba emocionado -¡¡increíble!!

Ron la miraba con orgullo desde sus aros -¡¡¡tenemos que decirle a Hermione!!!

A pesar de estar rodeada con su familia, los ojos azules buscaban a Scorpius… que al verlo volando cerca de ellos Rose le sonrió.

Fue cuando Albus salió mandado a un lugar donde flotaba Harry, que también pareció verla… y se fueron volando con rapidez…

Uno al lado del otro…

Pero Albus increíblemente se adelanto tomando la snitch…

-¡¡¡Bien!!!- celebraron los del equipo de Ron, que habían ganado

-¡por eso es que jugar contra nuestros papas es tan divertido!- dijo de pronto Albus mirando de reojo a Harry –siempre nos dejan ganar.

-¿y quien te ha dicho a ti que te he dejado ganar?- sonrió Harry

-¿de pronto perdiste rapidez entonces con la escoba?

Harry comenzó a reír, Albus le sonrió… -al menos por unos segundos me la pusiste difícil…-

-James, por favor continuemos mañana con las practicas…- dijo Dominique mientras iban descendiendo –mira que me he dado cuenta que aun necesito aprender…

-¡Claro Dominique, antes de que llegue Tabatha!

Harry sonrió con picardía

-¡hay que empalagoso eres! En verdad, cuidado y Tabatha se cansa de tenerte siempre pegado a ella… mira que no se quien es peor ¡si tu o mi hermana con Teddy!- Dominique torció los ojos

-¡definitivamente Victoire y Teddy les ganan!- sonrió Louis

-¡¡¡nada como Harry con Ginny cuando estaban de novios!!!- intervino Ron sonriendo

-¡¡no!!- Lily sonrió -¡un tema que no queremos saber tío gracias!

Harry la miro de reojo, pero todos parecían muy alegres…

Cuando entraron a la cocina, vieron la enorme mesa con sus platos y vasos puestos… parecía que había crecido a través de algún hechizo para que todos entraran cómodamente… la cocina también estaba más grande…

Hermione charlaba con Ginny muy animadamente sentados en un extremo de la mesa, Harry y Ron se unieron rápidamente tomando asiento junto a las chicas…

Arthur estaba en la cabecera de la mesa y a su derecha se encontraba su esposa Molly, enfrascados en una conversación con Percy y Audrey.

Molly y Victoire parecían estarse colocando al tanto de sus ultimas semanas sin verse, ambas chicas siempre se habían llevado muy bien... pero Fred se les unió cuando entro en la cocina, haciéndoles recordar sus años juntos en Hogwarts…

Teddy entretenía a Lucy cambiando su color de cabello y encogiendo y alargando su nariz… la pequeña no dejaba de sonreír…

George y Charlie tomaron asiento, parecían estar discutiendo algo importante, a Fred no se le escapo este detalle y de vez en cuando los miraba de reojo… Bill y Fleur se unieron de pronto a George y a Charlie… Fred pareció decepcionado, eso quería decir que Charlie no hablaba con su padre acerca de permitir dejar ir a estudiar dragones…

Roxanne, Dominique y Lily, se dirigieron a un sitio apartado de la mesa y las tres comenzaron a susurrar en voz baja algo solo para ellas… Al contrario de Louis y Hugo, que parecían ser los más escandalosos de la mesa, riéndose fuertemente de algo que solo ellos parecían entender.

Angelina tomo asiento junto a su esposo, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla…

Y ahora le tocaba a Rose tomar su lugar, por supuesto, junto a Albus y Scorpius.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Molly hizo volar un montón de platos llenos de comida hasta la mesa…

Rápidamente comenzaron a comer pollo asado, papa horneada, ensalada y puré… la comida de su abuela, a Rose siempre le había gustado mucho…

Todos parecían ser muy amables con Scorpius… Arthur no dejaba de preguntarle si quería más pollo o más jugo de calabaza, Molly le repetía que tenía que alimentarse bien porque era muy alto y no quería que se viera delgaducho.

Harry parecía muy contento por el detalle que tenían todos con el amigo de su hijo y no dejaba de sonreírles…

Aunque el rubio parecía muy agradecido, y aceptaba o negaba las cosas con mucha educación, parecía sentirse incomodo o nervioso…

-¿estas bien?- le susurro Rose cuando Albus se distrajo con la nariz de pico que ahora tenia Teddy

Scorpius asintió rápidamente, pero la pelirroja no pareció muy convencida

-mi familia te adora…- prosiguió ella, sus ojos grises la miraban fijamente –eres el mejor amigo de Albus, y eso te hace bienvenido…

El rubio volvió a asentir… sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción realmente…

Así termino la cena… Quedándose hasta tarde relatando historias divertidas y alegres de cuando ellos estaban pequeños…

Esa noche, el clima pareció empeorar… Rose titiritaba en su cama, y eso que estaba bien abrigada…

No podía dormir, quizás porque su nariz estaba fría por culpa de la temperatura, o quizás porque había comido mucho y su estomago estaba a reventar…

O simplemente porque sabia que, un piso mas arriba estaba el…

Rose volvió a dar otra vuelta en la cama… ¡¡no podía quedarse dormida Merlín!! Tan solo quería hablar con el…

-¡Merlín quédate quieta en la cama que no me dejas dormir!- dijo Lily con voz gruñona

Rose se levanto –no tengo sueño.

-¡pues yo si!

-yo también, cállense ambas- Dominique se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada

Pero Rose de nuevo se movió, Lily se levanto de pronto -¡tu cama suena mucho!

-no me puedo dormir…

-¡ve a dar una vuelta entonces y regresas más tarde!-

Y como si esa era la autorización que había estado esperando, salió de la cama con sus botas de nieve…

Aunque se sorprendió de si misma al ver que subía… quería despejarse la mente, no nublarla más…

Aun así, toco en la habitación de su primo… unas voces se callaron en ese momento

-¡¡ya nos vamos a dormir Mama!!- dijo Albus desde adentro

Rose asomo su cabeza –soy yo...- dijo en un susurro

-¡Oh! Pasa rápido…- Al se levanto cerrando la puerta con cuidado –al parecer no dejamos dormir a la abuela…

Scorpius estaba en su cama, con un gran sweater negro y el cabello despeinado… Rose le sonrió…

-juegas en la próxima tanda- dijo Albus mientras tomaba asiento en el piso y sacaba un ajedrez mágico debajo de la cama, Scorpius también se sentó mientras sacaba varias ranas de chocolate y grageas Berti bort de todos los sabores, rápidamente le ofreció un paquete a la pelirroja… que acepto cordialmente

-los dulces los mando Astoria- dijo Albus mientras observaba el tablero –la mama de Scorpius.

-dile que gracias…- sonrió Rose mientras destapaba una rana de chocolate y dejaba el cromo de Harry Potter a un lado -¿Quién va ganando?- se enfoco en el tablero y frunció el ceño -¿no es el ajedrez de Hugo?

-el me lo presto- dijo rápidamente Albus –bueno aun no sabe exactamente, pero no lo iba a utilizar a esta hora ¿no?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco

-y va ganando Scorpius…- continuo su primo, y la pelirroja sonrió…

Observo un buen rato el juego… hasta que el rey de Albus murió…

-¡trampa!- se quejo Albus -¡deberías jugar con Hugo o con tío Ron! Me pregunto quien ganaría en ese caso…

Scorpius sonrió mirando a Rose –te toca…

-Oh, no importa… yo miro- dijo estúpidamente

-¡vamos primita! Tienes la sangre de Ron… quizás le ganes.

Y así comenzó el partido entre Scorpius y ella…

Al comienzo solo se concentraban en el tablero, diciendo los movimientos adecuados, aunque realmente a Rose nunca le gusto el ajedrez, era muy buena… no tanto como Hugo o su papa, pero se las estaba colocando difíciles a Scorpius.

Albus comenzaba a cansarse… -¿y si continuamos mañana?- pregunto en un bostezo

-tu duerme Al, que cuando termine de ganarle me voy a mi habitación- se sorprendió de si misma Rose

Su primo alzo los hombros y le puso su mano en el hombro a Scorpius –ella se esta vengando por mi…- se metió en su cama y cerro los ojos

Cuando los ronquidos de su primo se hicieron presente Rose comenzó a reír…

-¡Merlín! ¿Te lo aguantas todas las noches?- susurro en voz baja para no despertarlo

Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa –dentro de una hora se pone peor…

Rose comenzó a reír con sus manos en la boca para que no la escuchara nadie a causa de Albus.

Entonces levanto sus ojos azules, mirando fijamente al Slytherin que tenia al frente, y se levanto con cuidado para sentarse junto a el… Scorpius parecía sorprendido por este hecho, pero sonrió…

-¿no podías dormir?- le pregunto en un susurro

-si… ya sabes el clima…- murmuro ella, contemplando fijamente sus ojos grises…

-¿de nuevo no tenemos tema de conversación?- el rubio pareció divertido

Rose comenzó a reír nerviosamente –solo quería ser educada y romper el hielo…- repitió las palabras de el mientras alzaba los hombros.

Scorpius comenzó a acercarse –pero pensé que lo rompimos hace tiempo…

Y la embriago una sensación de comodidad, de pronto era como si hubiese esperado ese momento… que estuviera sola con el… sentados en el piso, dándole la espalda a la cama… donde la única luz provenía de una tenue lamparita…

Pero un ronquido fuerte de su primo hizo que la chica saltara del susto, Scorpius comenzó a burlarse inmediatamente y Rose sonrió, pero no se alejo… lo miro con curiosidad

-¿Qué dijo Draco Malfoy de que pases las vacaciones en la madriguera?- susurro

Scorpius la miro fijamente, en ese momento las piezas del ajedrez comenzaron hacer señas para que siguieran jugando, pero ambos chicos las ignoraron…

-es que hoy parecías incomodo…- continuo ella al ver que Scorpius no decía nada.

-Mi padre cambio Rose… no tiene mas remedio que dejarme- el rubio hablo en tono serio

-pues me da mucho gusto que no tenga más remedio y que… estés aquí- dijo con sus mejillas rosadas

Scorpius sonrió -¿Quién iba a decir que la cabezota que detestaba que su primo estuviera en Slytherin y fuera mi amigo me iba a decir eso?- dijo alzando una ceja

Rose se apresuro a darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro –no comiences con el tono de orgullo.

Scorpius sonrió –pero si viene de ti… ¿Cómo no voy a decirlo en ese tono?

-¿la has pasado bien esta noche?- Rose se apresuro en cambiar el tema

-excelente…

-¿es igual en tu casa?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Scorpius confundido

-las reuniones en vacaciones…

El rubio lanzo una risita irónica, dudo unos segundos antes de responder –se que ves a Draco Malfoy como…

-¿un cobarde? ¿Mortifago? ¿Ruin?

-bueno iba a decir como el malo… pero cualquiera que te sirva…

Las mejillas de Rose se coloraron –lo siento- se apresuró a decir –ni siquiera lo conozco.

-no se como era en el colegio, pero según lo que el me cuenta, se que tu padre tiene todo el derecho de desconfiar de mi…- susurro con un poco de tristeza

-el no desconfía de ti Scorpius, es que… eres su hijo y mi papa a veces puede ser… infantil.

Rápidamente se dibujo una sonrisa en los labios del Slytherin –pero desde que Harry y Ron le salvaron la vida, sabe que ante todo merecen respeto.

Las mejillas de Rose se coloraron -¿y porque comenzaste a decirme esto si te pregunte como son las cosas por tu casa en navidad?

-porque mi padre, a pesar de que es diferente ahora... vivió con mi abuelo.

-Lucius Malfoy.

Scorpius asintió -¿Qué sabes de el? Porque veo que las historias familiares no te las sabes mucho…

Rose frunció el ceño -¡es solo que cada vez que la familia esta junta no recuerda la época difícil! Mis padres jamás hablan con mi tío de la época de Voldemort… al menos no delante de nosotros, digo… quizás ellos sufrieron mucho en ese entonces y no quieren recordar ¿no? Y ¿para que preguntarles y arruinar el rato juntos?

Scorpius sonrió –tienes la manía de contestar algo totalmente diferente a lo que te preguntan ¿sabias?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron –pues de tu abuelo solo se que era un mortifago, que trabajaba en el ministerio con mi abuelo y no se agradaban en nada y que varias veces peleo con mi tío Harry…

Scorpius la miro en silencio unos segundos, parecía querer decir las palabras adecuadas para que Rose entendiera -y aunque sea mi abuelo tengo que admitir que es frio, huraño, rencoroso, cruel… y sabes que no anda muy bien parado ante la sociedad así que además de todo eso añade amargado.

-suena encantador…- bromeo Rose –se que fue uno de los pocos que no fue a Azkaban porque Harry se lo perdono… por Draco.

-exacto, eso añade mas respeto de mi padre hacia tu familia… ¿quieres saber como era la época de cuando yo era pequeño Rose? Cuando mencionaba mi apellido, comenzaban los susurros y las malas miradas… claro, hasta que conocí a Albus…

-aun no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con mi pregunta… el que tiene la manía de contestar algo diferente ere tu…

-estoy tratando de que entiendas a los Malfoy, para que veas que son totalmente distintos a tu familia…- Los ojos grises se acercaron –las vacaciones con ellos son increíblemente aburridas y serias.

-¿Qué hay de tu mama?

-ella es como papa… hija de sangre limpias, sus padres fueron seguidores de Voldemort aunque muy cobardes como para admitirlo… y también es una persona completamente diferente a como fue en su juventud.

Rose se quedo pensativa unos momentos, Scorpius era exactamente (como las chicas de Hogwarts lo llamaban) el chico malo y apuesto… pero malo solamente por su apellido... La familia de el, habían sido déspotas y groseros con su abuelo, su papa, su mama, su tía… Lucius, en muchas ocasiones, había humillado a su abuelo y peleado contra Harry… ¿en que cabeza entraba la idea de que el mejor amigo de ese chico era Albus? ¿En que mundo correcto los Weasley lo trataban con cariño?

-y todo tu odio hacia mi ha sido por ellos…- susurro

-yo no te odio Scorpius…- susurro alzando sus ojos azules, encontrándose con los suyos…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y un fuerte ronquido de su primo lleno el ambiente…

-pero todo vale la pena por estar en este momento escuchándolo…- dijo Scorpius señalando a su amigo.

Rose sonrió sin desviarle la mirada… -¿es por eso que te sentías incomodo hoy en la cena?

-No estaba incomodo…

-¿ah no?- alzo una ceja

-es solo… que es primera vez que vengo a la madriguera… y estoy rodeado de toda tu familia que me trata bien, incluso Ron…

-Harry se lo pidió- sonrió ella –y mi mama también.

-si me lo imagine…

-¿y te gusta la madriguera?

-¡me encanta!- dijo con alegría, la chica bostezo –Rose… tienes sueño.

-no, quiero seguir hablando…

Scorpius sonrió –no hay mas nada que decir…

-entonces hablemos del clima…- dijo con picardía

Y al rubio se le escapo una risita de sus labios… Es que Rose no se quería ir, estaba charlando con Scorpius y ya ¿Cuánto llevaban? ¿Cómo una hora? La pelirroja señalo las piezas del ajedrez, que estaban durmiendo en el tablero.

-yo te hubiera ganado…

-¡hay claro que no!- Rose frunció el ceño –en lo único que dejo que me pases es en pociones… y bueno, en Quidditch

-jugaste bien hoy- Scorpius se acerco mas en un susurro

-¿en los tiros tan difíciles que me pasaste?

-en el de James y Charlie…

-fue suerte- dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa

-pero si no crees en la suerte ¿recuerdas? Solo crees en el trabajo duro…

Rose comenzó a reír… increíble que Scorpius recordara una conversación de hace meses en la biblioteca

Sus parpados comenzaban a caer… Rose no dejaba de sonreír… le gustaría dormirse de vez en cuando de esa manera… hablando del clima con Scorpius, en ese momento, para sus adentros… deseo pertenecer a Slytherin, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta… ¡¡¡jamás!!! Para quedarse charlando con el en la sala común… Tal como podía hacerlo Ivie…

-McLaggen…- susurro Rose inconscientemente con los ojos cerrados

Sintió que alguien se le acercaba al oído, y su piel se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento sobre su mejilla…

-McLaggen no eres tú…- le dijo esa persona en un susurro –y tú eres la que me importa…

Y Rose sonrió… Con los ojos aun cerrados… quizás aquello se lo había dicho el viento, o había sido un susurro imaginario de algún lugar remoto de su mente…

O simplemente… era lo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba oír… Lo único seguro, es que esa noche ella durmió plácidamente, con una sonrisa que no se le borro…

Aunque, desafortunadamente, cuando los ojos azules volvieron a parpadear por la claridad de la luz, no recordaba ni inconscientemente el susurro… que cierto rubio le había dicho anoche.

Unos ojos verdes la miraban fijamente… sin pestañar… sonriendo…

Rose bostezo… estirando sus brazos… y choco con una pared… ¡vaya, si que le había dolido! Frunció el ceño extrañada… no había ninguna pared en su cama de la madriguera, siempre usaba la del medio.

Entonces miro los ojos verdes, que parecían no perderle detalle… rápidamente hecho un vistazo a su alrededor… ¡¡Merlín, se había quedado en la habitación de su primo!!

Se levanto de golpe ahogando un grito

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo Albus con alegría

Rose le dio un puñetazo, su primo protesto indignado -¡oye! Que agresiva…- dijo sobándose el brazo

-¡¡¡ ¿Por qué dejaste que me durmiera aquí?!!!- dijo colocándose de pie de un salto

-¡¡yo me fui a dormir antes que tu!! ¿Recuerdas?

Fue cuando comprendió que estaba durmiendo en la cama que estaba destinada para Scorpius… su corazón le llego a la boca…

-¿¡¡donde durmió tu amigo?!!

Albus señalo con el ceño fruncido el piso, donde había una almohada y una pequeña cobija

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto con vergüenza

-salió temprano, dijo que te quedaste dormida y que te dejo en su cama…- Albus alzo los hombros con naturalidad

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, tomo asiento en la cama tapándose su rostro con ambas manos

-¿Rose?- susurro Albus junto a ella

-que pena…- era lo único que podía decir

-¿pena porque? Scorpius dijo que no te quería despertar y que por el no hubo problema de dormir en el piso…

-¡no, no por eso! ¿Quién se entero?

-¡Merlín Rose!- Albus frunció el ceño -¿Acaso no conoces a Dominique y Lily? ¡¡Duermen hasta el medio día!! Si se despiertan pensaran que tú lo hiciste antes… ¡¡además!! ¿Qué tiene de malo que duermas aquí?

-pues que…- sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas -…que es raro.

-¡claro que no! Si somos amigos ¿no?- Albus sonrió -¡porque aunque lo niegues! Se perfectamente que Scorpius y tú también lo son.

Rose torció la boca –mejor me voy…

-¡espera!- Albus la detuvo con alegría y saco una carta -¡ha llegado esta mañana! Le hice caso a Scorpius y no la he leído porque no es para mí…

Rose contemplo la letra de Amy -¡pero te mueres por saber que dice!

-¿Cómo ocultarlo? Si eres una de las personas que mas me conocen…- Albus alzo una ceja

Y Rose comenzó a leer

_Querida Rose:_

_Mis días de vacaciones van hechos una completa rutina… Aunque tengo que admitir que estar con Mama es muy divertido y Papa adora tenerme en casa…_

_¡¡Diles a todos los Weasley y los Potter!! Que yo les mando un enorme abrazo…_

_Y claro que los extraño, no tienen ni idea…_

_Dile a Albus que no sea mentecato, me canse de explicarle que no puedo ir estas vacaciones… ¡que aproveche el tiempo practicando Quidditch a ver si logra igualar al equipo de Gryffindor!! (Cosa que es totalmente imposible)_

_¡Merlín Rose! Te extraño demasiado… ¡¡me muero por saber porque tienes que hablar urgente conmigo!! Aunque créeme que ya se por donde va mas o menos la cosa… no seré muy especifica en caso de que esta carta caiga en manos de tus numerosos primos, sobre todo uno muy chismoso por cierto que se llama Albus (si estas leyendo esto solo te digo así por cariño) porque es verdad… a pesar de que es un holgazán testarudo… es un gran chico (muchos saludos de mi parte para el) _

_¡¡Responde lo antes posible Rose!! Tienes que mantenerme al tanto del "asunto" y de verdad cruzo los dedos porque entiendas este mensaje en clave… recuerda: acerca de lo que me dijiste en el dormitorio… recuerdo que usaste: ¡¡por las barbas de Merlín!! Es que fue muy gracioso y no creo que lo olvide jamás y como buena mejor amiga que soy no permitiré nunca que tú lo olvides tampoco…_

_¡¡Y no Albus!! No puedes saber de que se trata… así que espero que no te pases de cansón fastidiando demasiado a Rose para que te cuente porque te aseguro que mi amiga no soltara palabra…_

_P.D: Albus puede mandar sus saludos y recuerdos en una carta mandada por el ¿No? Dile que no se meta en nuestras conversaciones para poder hablar en paz…_

_¡¡Te Adora!! Tú amiga Amy._

-primero le manda un abrazo a todo el mundo en esta casa… no a mi solamente- Albus caminaba de un lado al otro por todo el cuarto mirando la carta que le había arrancado de sus manos a Rose –además de eso…¡¡¡me llama mentecato!!!

La pelirroja torció la boca –lo ha hecho muchas veces

-¡pero esta vez ha sonado mas serio!

-Al… ni la haz oído decirlo además escribió que eres un gran chico

-si un gran chico holgazán y testarudo- Al puso los ojos en blanco -¡¡además me menciona solo una vez y después habla de que se yo que cosa que no puedo saber!!

Rose no dijo nada, pero vio como los ojos verdes de Albus la miraban fijamente… con ese brillo tan familiar que sabia exactamente que significaba

-¡¡no te voy a decir Al!!

-Pero Rose… ¿es algo de mi?

-¡no! Nada que ver contigo…- pero sus mejillas enrojecieron, realmente una pequeña parte si tenia que ver con el, ¡¡se trataba de su mejor amigo!!

-¡claro que si!- salto Albus de inmediato -¡¡¡algo de mi se trata!!- le observaba sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¡ahora si alucinas Al!

-¡No…! ¿Crees que no te conozco?- su primo se puso al frente

-al parecer no- sus mejillas enrojecieron aun más… la verdad Albus sabia que estaba mintiendo

-Rose ¿una pequeña pista?

-¡¡no!!

-¿chiquitica?

-¡Al! No se trata de ti…- Rose le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, seguida de su fastidioso primo

-¡pero Rose! Se supone que me tienes que ayudar…

-¡¡esto no te incumbe!!

-¡cualquier cosa de Amy me incumbe!

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco –lee la carta de nuevo, ¡¡se canso de escribirte que no te metas!!

-¡pero antes que ella para ti vengo yo!

Rose frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta mirándolo confundida – ¿Qué?

-que soy tu primo favorito ¿no?

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- Rose se cruzo de brazos

-pues que lo que deseas es mi felicidad ¿o me equivoco?

La pelirroja bufo por el argumento tan pirata de Albus y le dio la vuelta, entrando a su verdadera habitación y cerrándole la puerta en la cara a su Albus…

Dominique y Lily ni se conmovieron por el ruido… Rose suspiro aliviada mientras entraba al baño y se cambiaba de ropa…

¡Merlín! ¿Seria que la estúpida temperatura le estaba afectando? Porque mira que eso de quedarse dormida en la misma habitación que Scorpius si estuvo bien loco…

Es que… bueno, es algo que ella haría si hubiera quedado en Slytherin ¿No? ¡¡Además muchas veces cuando no podía dormir en su sala común se quedaba charlando con su amigo Peter!!

Ah… pero Peter ni la inmutaba…

En cambio Scorpius… con tan solo mirarla… ¡Rose se estremeció!

Salió del baño dirigiéndose de inmediato a su escritorio…

_Querida Amy:_

_¡¡Merlín me pasa de todo!! Y realmente a la vez nada…_

Rose se detuvo, puso la pluma en la boca un momento, realmente no hubiera podido describir nada mejor ¿No? En ese momento se encontraba de esa manera…

_¡¡Es increíble todo lo que esta sucediendo!! Sobre el "asunto" ¿sabias que esta aquí en la madriguera? bueno, te daré mas detalles en persona… Aunque cree lo que te dije arriba: no pasa nada. Oh… ¿adivina que? ¡¡Jugué Quidditch!! Como guardián… ¡Merlín! Atrape una de James y dos de Scorpius pero esas no cuentan…_

_¡¡Te extraño un millón!!_

_Rose._

Mando la carta con una lechuza de sus abuelos… la verdad quería decirle a su papa que le comprara una propia…

Un poco mas tranquila porque nadie había notado el cambio de habitación de anoche, bajo a desayunar… donde el cabezota de su primo le hizo el respectivo interrogatorio ignorando la conversación que le hacia su familia.

Después de ayudar a su abuela e ignorar a Albus, salió un rato al jardín con Louis y Molly… que insistían en hacerle una emboscada a Fred de guerra de nieve…

Pero Rose realmente ya estaba lo suficientemente trastornada por el frio como para participar en algo así, por lo que se fue a la sala… Teddy y Albus mantenían un partido de ajedrez muy reñido… ¡¡Rose haría cualquier cosa menos algo que la hiciera recordar la noche anterior!!

Salió rápidamente… hasta que su primo la tomo del brazo y la hizo entrar a su dormitorio…

La pelirroja sintió un chispa que se convirtió en explosión al ver que el rubio estaba sentado en la cama de Albus

-esto es una intervención…- le dijo Al con ceño

Scor se acostó en la cama con fastidio

-¿intervención?- Rose trato de ocultar una sonrisa -¿de que?

-que estoy seguro, porque te conozco demasiado, que eso de la carta de Amy tiene que ver conmigo en algún aspecto…

-le dije que dejara ya el tema- lo interrumpió el rubio mirándola desde su cama como pidiéndole disculpas

-y estamos decididos en que te vamos a sacar la verdad- Albus hizo el que no escucho y siguió hablando

-¡Hey esta fue tu idea!- Scorpius tomo asiento en la cama mirando con ceño a Albus

-si, hombre… pero apóyame ¿no?

-es algo entre ellas…- el rubio sonrió –y seguro no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Rose asintió rápidamente, pero los ojos verdes de Albus la miraron fijamente

-no me engañas prima… aunque sea en un aspecto milímetro tengo que ver…

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, ¡vale! Si… tenia que ver porque a Rose la colocaba de cabeza el chico de ojos grises que estaba sentado en su cama… ¡¡nada mas y nada menos que su mejor amigo!! En eso tenia que ver… y ¡vaya que Al si la conocía!

-no seas chismoso…- Rose hablo en un tono casi de suplica para que dejara el tema

-¡¡me la he pasado toda la mañana enfrascado en eso!! Porque Amy insistió mucho…

-¡pues escríbele tu mismo y le preguntas! ¿No?

-como si me fuera a responder…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si?

Albus la fulmino con la mirada -bueno ya no importa… ¡no preguntare! ¿Contenta?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Scorpius con ceño.

-bien…- pero la pelirroja tomo asiento en la otra cama… en la que había dormido, no tenia intenciones de irse, no importaba si Al estaba molesto con ella…

¡Es que de todas las personas que había en la casa tan solo quería charlar con ellos!

-¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?- pregunto de manera divertida para cambiar el tema y lograr incluirse en los planes de ambos.

Pero Albus le devolvió una gélida mirada, Rose le lanzo un almohadazo

-¡deja ya! Por Merlín…

-¡es que Rose!- el de ojos verdes frunció el ceño -¡imagina que fuera al revés! Que yo se algo de un chico que te gusta y no te diga nada ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Inmediatamente la pelirroja se detuvo… ¡pues claro que tenia que saber muchas cosas que ella no sabia! Se mordió el labio -¡primero no andaría hecha un lio suplicándote que me digas algo que no va al caso!

-lo dices tan sencillo porque realmente nadie te interesa…

Scorpius bajo la mirada, Rose sintió sus mejillas rojas

-eso no es verdad…- susurro sin pensar

Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendido

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!- Albus sonrió pasándose con rapidez a la cama donde la chica estaba sentada -¡¿Quién?!

Para ese momento, sus orejas estaban del mismo color que su cabello… y estaba segura que si miraba a Scorpius le daría un ataque cardiaco ¡¡¡la conversación se le había escapado de sus manos!!!  
-hablábamos de Amy…

-bueno si, pues no me puedes contar lo que sea que dijo en la carta ¡que importa!- Al no dejaba de sonreír -¡¡solo no me digas que es Kevin Host!!- hizo una mueca

-¡Al! ¿Recuerdas lo molesto que estabas porque no te soltaba palabra? Quizás deberíamos…

-no, no, no- negó rápidamente con su cabeza –primita, ¡¡cualquiera medio Kevin Host!! A ver suéltalo ¿Quién es?

-¡¡no seas chismoso!!- dijo colocándose de pie

-¡¿no me vas a decir?!- Albus pareció ofendido

-¡¡no!!

-¡Ah! Pero yo si te dije de Amy…

-¡¡tardaste seis años en decirme!!

-¡porque tu la conoces Merlín!- Albus frunció el ceño –a ver, ya va… ¿acaso lo conozco?

Rose suspiro y se coloco de pie… -¡no!

-¿de que casa es?

En ese momento giro su cabeza con disimulo para contemplar a Scorpius… la observaba fijamente con sus ojos grises…

Sintió el recorrido de electricidad tan familiar que la hacia sonreír estúpidamente y sus rodillas flaquearon…

-¿Rose?- Albus frunció el ceño

-¡pero que primo tan increíblemente cansón eres!

-el tuyo tiene que ser al estilo de un gallo como Host…- Albus sonreía

-¡¡Al!! Basta…- suplico

-¿o tu querido amigo Peter?- trato de adivinar

¿¡Quien la había mandado abrir la boca?!

-Victoire me espera…- mintió mientras salía y se apresuro por alejarse de los chicos.

¡Tenia que controlar su lengua! ¿Cómo se le pudo escapar ese detalle? ¡¡Si sabe que su primo se pasa de curioso!!

Todos almorzaron en familia contando historias divertidas y riendo de anécdotas colegiales…

Los Weasley, comenzaban a llevársela muy bien con Scorpius, pues no dejaban de preguntarle si se estaba divirtiendo… claro, Ron aun colocaba malas caras ante esto.

El resto del día Rose jugo Quidditch de nuevo, sorprendiéndose de si misma…Hermione se encontraba hablando con Percy y su abuelo en la biblioteca de no sabia que cosa exactamente… Rose estaba muy aburrida, por lo tanto se fue a su cuarto y charlo con Lily y Dominique que le comentaron de manera secreta que había un chico de Hufflepuff que a Dominique le encantaba y por muy extraño que pareciera le daba mucha vergüenza acercársele.

-¡Merlín! Pero si eres vela…- decía Lily -¡usa tus encantos!

-soy en una pequeña parte…- se defendía Dominique –además eso no interfiere en mis nervios…

-¡vale! Cuando llegues a Hogwarts tendrás que armarte de valor y hablarle…- insistió Lily

Rose frunció el ceño -¿pero lo conoces?

Dominique negó con la cabeza -¡¡no!! Solo se que estudia quinto como yo…

Entonces Lily comenzó a reír -¡y es bien feíto el pobre!

-¡claro que no Potter!- Dominique pareció ofendida -el hecho de que tu corazón sea tan duro como el de una piedra no quiere decir…

-¡hay no me vengas con esas cursilerías!- Lily frunció el ceño –yo solo me hago la necia a palabras empalagosas de los hombres… ¡Rose me entiende! Es mejor disfrutar de la soltería y no embobarse por alguien ¿verdad?- Lily la miro sonriendo

Sus mejillas enrojecieron inmediatamente -¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡porque tu eres la única que no te mueres por nadie y anda por el mundo tan solo pendiente de tus cosas importantes! Por eso te admiro primita…

-Ah…- dijo mordiéndose el labio… sintiéndose hipócrita… si tan solo Lily supiera –me tengo que ir…- se coloco de pie inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar…

En el jardín, los adultos disfrutaban de un reñido juego con los hijos... Molly y Victoire observaban sentadas en el suelo, aplaudiendo cuando el equipo joven marcaba alguna puntuación.

Pero la pelirroja dudo en tomar asiento con ellas, el rubio estaba también observando el partido…

Se sorprendió ver que los ojos grises la contemplaron… Ya era muy tarde para marcharse y pretender que no lo había visto.

Por lo que Rose sonrió nerviosamente…

Rápidamente Scorpius se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, tenía una mirada seria…

-¿podemos hablar del clima?- le dijo el rubio susurrando cuando la tuvo al frente

La pelirroja enmudeció sintiendo un peso en sus pies que le impedían moverse

-¿Por qué no estas jugando?- pregunto para cambiar el tema… ¡¡hablarían de cualquier cosa!! Menos del maldito clima, porque ella sabia de que se trataba realmente…

-padres contra hijos- Scorpius alzo una ceja como queriendo mostrar lo obvio

-Oh…- Rose en ese momento se sintió arrastrada hasta el corredor de la casa, donde no había nadie, Scorpius la miraba con ceño, se cruzo de brazos

-¿Qué pasa…con el… clima?- sintió que enrojecía

-sabes que de eso no vamos hablar…- susurro

Los ojos grises se desviaron muertos de vergüenza… -lo se.

-Rose... se que no me incumbe… se que es asunto tuyo…- comenzó a decir.

¡¡Merlín que alto era!! Y ese tono de seriedad que tenia… la frustraba tanto como le fascinaba

-lo que le dijiste a Albus hoy… ¿es verdad?- dijo de pronto Scorpius acercándose mas a ella

Rose suspiro, mordiéndose el labio –si…

-¿puedo saber quien es?- pregunto con amabilidad

Negó rápidamente

Aunque aquella noticia no le había caído muy bien al rubio…

-¿lo conozco?- insistió de nuevo Scorpius con el ceño fruncido

-¡¡¡No!!!- mintió cansada ¿ ¡¡por que tuvo que decir eso hoy?!!!

Los ojos grises la miraron de manera acusadora

-no lo conoces y es verdad no es tu asunto…- comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa… -¿Por qué entonces preguntas?

Scorpius la tomo de la cintura con fuerza y la acorralo contra una pared… -sabes muy bien porque pregunto…

¡¡La tensión de Rose pareció aumentar!! Sintiendo el contacto de Scorpius… sintiendo sus manos sobre ella…

Con sus ojos grises encima, llenos de rabia… el aliento en su rostro

Su piel de gallina

La respiración de pronto se hizo agitada…

Rose tenia que lanzarse encima de el… ¡¡¡tenia que hacer algo!!! Tenía que tomarlo con fuerza también y dejar de temblar… tenia que colocarse de puntillas… frente a sus labios… ¡¡y ahogarse encima de ellos!! ¿Qué importaba Ron? ¡¡Nada!! ¿Qué importaba su familia? ¡¡Nada!!

Lo que importaba era la sed que tenia de hundirse en el… sentir su piel…

Scorpius…

Eso era lo que importaba…

El chico pareció darse cuenta de lo que ella pensaba… pues se acerco más a ella…

Reduciendo cualquier espacio entre ambos, habían tenido cercanía… pero nunca como esa… tan solo era cuestión de que Rose alzara la cabeza… y se encontraría con sus labios…

¡¡¡Y algo se estaba quemando dentro de Rose!!! Esta vez estaba segura que su corazón iba a explotar…

-…tengo una idea de quien es…- comenzó a susurrarle Scorpius mientras sonreía, haciendo que cada célula de su cuerpo cobrara vida cuando el fresco aliento rozo su piel…

Quería alzar las manos y colocarlas en los hombros del chico… ¡¡pero Merlín como pesaban!! Era como si las tuviera atadas al piso…

-Rose… solo admítelo…- los ojos grises brillaban -…admítelo y…- Scorpius había soltado su cintura y con una mano le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad… lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, porque estaba seguro que si se reaccionaba terminaría desmayándose o algo así…

-…dime…- Scorpius deslizo su dedo por los labios de la pelirroja…

¡¡¡¡Sinceramente!!!! Las emociones de Rose no eran normales… ¡¡¡algo le brincaba adentro!!!

Los ojos grises brillaban… ¿Por qué le gustaban tanto? ¡¡Era como si la hubieran hechizado para no dejar de contemplarlos!! Llego a preguntarse si estaba parpadeando…

Los labios húmedos sonreían… ¡¡parecían llamarla para probarlos!!

Su cuerpo encima de ella… ¡¡¡¡haciéndola temblar como una gelatina!!!  
¡¡Tenia que alzar la cabeza un poco!!

Quizás si lo hacia moriría pero iría al cielo… o se detendría el mundo…

-Rose…- suplico el chico de nuevo…

Entonces logro alzar sus manos y colocarlas en sus hombros… y se sintió sencillamente feliz… deslizándola con suavidad por su ancha espalda…

Scorpius sonrió… y comenzó a jugar con su cabello…

Aquello era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir en navidad…

Trato de pensar en algún hechizo que impidiera que se moviera… que se alejara… quedarse siempre de esa forma…

-solo dilo…- susurro de nuevo, embriagándola de su calidez…

¿Es que había sido tan obvia que el ya sabia?

¡¡Bah!! Que importaba…

Lo único que quería era mover los labios y confesarlo todo…

Y quedarse de esa manera, en ese rincón del comedor a oscuras…

En la casa de sus abuelos… con toda su familia… con su padre…

¡¡¡¡Merlín pero que loca estaba!!!

¡¡¡¡Cualquiera podía pasar en cualquier momento!!!!

Y verlos… de esa manera…

Temblando lo empujo…

Scorpius le frunció el ceño…

-¡¡¡no!!!- la voz de Rose sonaba quebrada… respiro mientras trataba de recuperar y tomar aire…

El Slytherin tenia los ojos grises clavados en ella… parecía confundido

-¿Rose?- pregunto con voz temerosa

La pelirroja se mordió el labio… sintiendo su corazón martillándole con fuerza su pecho…

-no hablemos del clima…- logro decir

Rápidamente se dibujo una mueca de tristeza en Scorpius -¿Por qué?

Rose comenzó a alejarse mas de el –porque no quiero…

El rubio frunció el ceño –pero… Rose…

-¡¡no!!- se mordió el labio de nuevo –se acabo el tema del clima ¿de acuerdo?

-a veces los gestos dicen mas que las palabras Rose…- sus ojos grises comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo –y los tuyos hablan mucho- alzo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla de nuevo, ella se estremeció… el rubio se dio cuenta y sonrió…

-te hare admitirlo… y vas a ver que el tema del clima no ha terminado.

------

Por favor no me maten!!!!!!!!!!

Xq yo misma se q m odiaría si no supiera todas las cosas locas q están por pasar

(créanlo Rose va a llevar su merecido, Scor se va a encargar)

Pero entiéndanla … toda su vida odiándolo.. d buenas a primeras no va a cambiar d opinión!

Además como ya dije... la historia acabaría muy rápido

Pero también les avise antes q n este capi iba a pasar algo q es: AHORA AMBOS SABEN Q SE GUSTAN!

Algo q antes era obvio pero ellos no sabían….

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS x los reviews anteriores

Y esperen el próximo capi xq se viene lo buenoooooooo!!!

Adelantos:

En el próximo capitulo se va a ver un beso

Ujuuuuuuuu ujuuuuu ujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

¿de quien? ¿con quien? ¿y porque?

CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ABRAZOS!

Y por favor dejen reviews de este capi…!!!! (Sin q me maten xq no kiero q la historia acabe tan rápido)


	13. ¿Mala suerte?

**Graciasssss x sus reviews!! Repito ustedes son las culpables de que me volviera tan adicta a ellos!!!!!!!!!**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto, aunque ando súper ocupada…!! (Actualizo cada vez que el capi esta listo)**

**Espero que ustedes estén bien!! =) **

**Ah y no se desanimen… que el final de este cap me ha encanto…**

**Y deseo que a ustedes también les guste**

**(no olviden el Review porfa) ya sea bueno o malo!**

**Abrazos a todas!!!!**

**-----------**

**XIII**

**¿Mala suerte?**

-¡Vaya Lily! ¿Segura que no deberíamos cerrar la ventana?

Los labios rosados de una pelirroja Weasley se torcieron con disimulo

-¡Merlín! Es invierno pero ya tienes encima el hechizo que te calienta…- respondió con fastidio Lily concentrándose en la partida que tenia contra Dominique

-esta esperando una lechuza y quiere ver cuando se aproxime…- dijo la rubia sonriendo, Lily de inmediato le lanzo una mirada acusadora.

Scorpius estiro sus brazos con naturalidad –es solo que el clima me tiene harto…- dijo en un tono de ironía que pasaba hacer casi tirano.

Sus ojos azules se levantaron con reproche y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pretendías?- Lily miraba el tablero casi con desespero -¿sentir un sol ardiente de pleno verano?-

El Slytherin bufo… -no, solo no lo soporto…

Dominique frunció el ceño -¿el clima?

Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en los labios de Scorpius –la Weasley me entiende…

Rose puso los ojos en blanco –que infantil…- dijo en un tono mas calmado de lo que realmente estaba.

Pero el rubio hizo como si nadie hubiera hablado, desviando sus ojos grises de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Lily confundida

-¡nah!- Scorpius se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento –iré a buscar a Albus, demasiada hipocresía en esta sala…- su voz sonaba seca y distante

Rose abrió la boca con arrogancia, ¿pero que demonios…?

Pero los ojos grises la miraron desde el umbral de la puerta

-¡Hey Weasley!- la llamo en un tono de indiferencia, rápidamente lo miro mordiéndose el labio… ¡¡casi suplicándole que dejara el tonito de apatía!! Pero en vez de eso, una sonrisa de indolencia se dibujo en los labios del Slytherin –te sugiero que te abrigues esta noche… no vaya hacer que el clima no te deje dormir de nuevo- esta vez sonaba con antipatía, una mueca de odio se dibujo en su cara y se dio media vuelta.

De pronto Rose se dio cuenta que cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba.

Dominique y Lily la miraban con expresión de susto…

-¿pero en nombre de Merlín que fue todo eso?- Lily dejo el ajedrez a un lado.

Pero la pelirroja se sentía demasiado abatida como para poder responderle…

Después de aquella conversación con Scorpius, había evitado estar en la misma habitación que el… se había escondido cobardemente con sus primas, y sintió un escalofrió cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta…

Así que ahora de eso se trataba ese jueguito sucio que tenia… ¡pues no! No la iba hacer sentir mal… aunque sintiera que su estomago estaba siendo aplastado por una mano gigante… no se iba a sentir mal

-ya saben que esta mas loco que una cabra- dijo alzando los hombros con naturalidad.

-¿pelearon o algo así?- Dominique uso un tono de suavidad mezclado con preocupación.

-¡cuando no lo hacen!- torció los ojos Lily

Rose se puso las manos en su frente en señal de fastidio… y se levanto decidida…

-¿A dónde vas?- la rubia mitad vela la miro sorprendida

-no me esperen…

Y como si sus pies supieran exactamente a donde quería ir antes que su cerebro reaccionara, Rose se encontró subiendo las escaleras con cara malhumorada y entro a la habitación de Albus.

Los ojos grises la miraron cuando apareció su cabellera rojiza por la puerta y una sonrisa se cruzo en sus labios, pero solo por un segundo, rápidamente su atención se volvió a desviar a un pergamino con el que escriba pacientemente.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo dirigiéndose a Albus, que estaba acostado en la cama con ceño fruncido.

-me la paso de maravilla ¿Qué no ves?- hizo con una mueca

Rose tomo asiento en la cama sonriendo -¿también te afecto el clima?- dijo con ironía.

Pudo ver de reojo como Scorpius la miro fijamente

-¿el clima?- Albus frunció el ceño mientras tomaba asiento

-si, a mi definitivamente me hizo darme cuenta que no… estoy actuando hipócrita- sonrió con una falsedad increíble haciendo énfasis en el no de su oración.

Rápidamente escucho un resoplido de parte del rubio.

-¿ah?- Albus se toco el cabello confundido

-si… el clima me importa un bledo realmente… son necedades tontas Al, pero se perfectamente que nunca me paso nada…

-las mujeres si que están bien locas- Albus torció sus ojos verdes -¿acaso entiendes algo de lo que Rose dice?- añadió mirando a Scorpius

El Slytherin inmediatamente dejo de fruncir el ceño y cambio su expresión a una de confusión. –ni idea, tampoco me interesa saber…

Albus se volvió a acostar con fastidio -¿no has hablado con Amy?

-solo lo que leíste…- dijo alzando los hombros

-¿ya sabes como le vas a decir?- pregunto Scorpius dejando el pergamino a un lado… Rose lo observo con interés.

-pues no, pero que diablos, correré el riesgo…

-¡así se habla!- lo animo Scorpius sonriendo y continuo escribiendo en el pergamino.

Pero Rose torció la boca con ironía -¿¡tu de que hablas?!- lo fulmino con la mirada –¡¡¡si no te terminas de declarar…!!!!

Rápidamente sintió sus mejillas rojas… ¿pero que estupidez había dicho?  
-¿escuchaste algo Al?- Scor no la miraba –debe ser el viento- dijo con ceño fruncido –mierda pero que clima tan insoportable realmente- se levanto de la cama y cerro la ventana con una mueca de satisfacción.

Ahora fue Rose la que bufo…

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Albus mirándolo confundido -¿y tu también de que hablas?- esta vez se dirigió a Rose

-yo hablo de lo increíblemente cobarde que es Malfoy- la chica arrugo la nariz con antipatía

Los ojos verdes miraron a su amigo como pidiéndole que le explicara

-¿Por qué cobarde?- pregunto Scorpius con voz seca mirándola fijamente con ceño.

Rose miro todos los rincones de la habitación, pero ignoro por completo sus ojos grises

-¿Por qué cobarde?- repitió pausadamente

-¡estoy cansado de sus benditas peleas!- Albus se puso de pie con fastidio –resuélvanlo solos porque renuncio a ser el arbitro entre ustedes- y con el ceño pronunciado salió de la habitación lanzando la puerta

Por unos segundos ambos chicos tan solo se lanzaban miradas de odio… Rose se debatió entre salir corriendo de la habitación o lanzarse y golpear a Scorpius con toda sus esfuerzas…

Pero la expresión de Scorpius se relajo… lo que desoriento totalmente a la pelirroja

-¿vas a seguir siendo hipócrita contigo?- pregunto con suavidad

Rose parpadeo sorprendida –no soy hipócrita- balbuceo, el rubio volvió a tomar el pergamino

-¿¡a quien le escribes?!- salto rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al siguiente segundo de abrir la boca

-¿Qué te importa?- dijo con naturalidad sin mirarla

Rose lo observo rasgar el pergamino con la pluma…

-¿A tus padres?- adivino ignorando el comentario anterior

Scorpius siguió escribiendo con naturalidad

Entonces Rose se cruzo de manos –quizás yo deba mandarle un pergamino a Kevin… tengo varias semanas sin saber de el.

Los ojos grises se alzaron mirándola sorprendido –que infantil eres…

-solo estaba comentando…- sonrió satisfecha por lograr tener su atención.

-Bien… en ese caso, Ivie me escribió ayer…- se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios sin mirarla mientras seguía enfrascado en su carta.

Rose sintió como la mano que antes había aplastado su estomago ahora se lo revolvía –pero que infantil…- reprocho ella en el mismo tono.

-solo comentaba…- el rubio alzo los hombros.

-¿y le estas respondiendo?- Rose alzo su mirada tratando de ver las palabras que el chico escribía.

-¿es asunto tuyo?

Se mordió el labio… y las ganas de lanzarse encima de Scorpius y golpearlo fuertemente aparecieron de nuevo, pero en vez de eso respondió estúpidamente

-sabes que si…- sus mejillas se coloraron mientras sentía el agitado palpitar de su corazón.

De nuevo Scorpius la miro fijamente –si le escribo a ella- hablo con tono de indiferencia

-Oh…

-eres demasiado predecible Rose.

La pelirroja lo miro confundida y con aire nostálgico.

-no lo quieres admitir, pero eres fácil de hacerte enojar por… estupideces- dijo haciendo un lado la carta pero sin acercarse a ella.

-no tengo nada que admitir- dijo tragándose todo su orgullo, ¿¡¡¡¡que?!!!! Por Merlín… Que alguien la golpee por favor…

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-entonces yo no soy el cobarde.

*****

-y esa fue la ultima conversación que tuvimos…

Rose sintió varios almohadazos con fuerza sobre su espalda

-¡Amy!- protesto cubriéndose con el brazo -¡¡¡finge al menos estar de mi lado Merlín!!!  
-¿lado? ¡¡No hay lados!! Y si lo hubiera no tomaría el tuyo…

-¡¡pero que pretendías!! Amy… le estaba escribiendo a McLaggen, ¡¡en mis narices!!

-¡bah! y tu pretendías escribirle a Kevin.

-es diferente.

-¡¡es patético!! Y es lo mismo…

La pelirroja se acostó en su cama de Hogwarts, acababa de llegar de vacaciones navideñas y Amy le había exigido que la colocara al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido con el Slytherin…

-no volvimos hablar, al menos no directamente… y cada vez que yo estaba con Albus el se iba a charlar con James y Fred…

-¡¡¡es que eres tarada y lo demás es cuento!!!- Amy la fulmino con la mirada

-¡¡hay ya lo se!! Quiero auto-cruciarme- torció sus ojos azules

-y cálatela ahora porque antes de subir aquí lo vi charlando muy animadamente con McLaggen.

-¿Qué?

-y Marieta estaba muy celosa, estuve con ella un rato…

Sintió como recibió una bofetada e hizo una mueca de dolor

-¡pues bien merecido que te lo tienes! Así que no te quejes…- reprocho su amiga

Rose puso cara de horror -¡Me he convertido en una Marieta mas!

-¿Qué?-

-¡¡ahora voy a estar pendiente de con que chica va a estar!! ¡¡¡Me convertí en una chismosa averiguadora de vidas patética que… que… le gusta Scorpius!!!

¡¡¡Demonios!!!! Si, le encantaba Scorpius, se derretía por el… le fascinaba y no era un sentimiento nuevo ¿Por qué no podía actuar de esta manera al frente de el?

-¿Qué vas hacer?- pregunto Amy tomando asiento con suavidad

-es que…si supiera actuar como una chica normal que le gusta alguien de manera normal…¡¡pero no!! Tengo que ser una horrible ogro delante de el…

-esta en tu sangre Rose, eso no es tu culpa…- Amy trato de hacerla sentir mejor –el odio se encuentra en tu ADN… quizás si alguno de los dos se cambia el apellido…

Rose le lanzo un leve codazo -¡hablo en serio! No bromees…

Amy comenzó a reír

-¿crees que a Scorpius le guste McLaggen?- Rose se tapo la cara con la almohada muerta de vergüenza

-pues después de todo lo que me contaste es obvio que no…

-¿segura?- repitió con tristeza

-¿¡¡eres bruta o te haces?!!- vio como el cabello castaño de Amy caía por todo su rostro quitándole la almohada -¡¡mira todo lo que ese chico te dice Merlín!!

Rose sonrió, aunque de pronto la invadió un sentimiento de culpa -¿será que después de tantos no de mi parte ya… ya no es igual para el?- sintió terror al imaginar esto

Pero una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en los labios de su amiga –eso ni tu misma te lo crees…

La pelirroja sintió un alivio en su estomago ¡¡y unas ganas increíbles de ir a buscarlo la invadieron!!

-¿vamos a cenar?- dijo como pretexto.

Amy asintió, y ambas chicas salieron con las mejillas rosadas y sonriendo levemente…

La sala de Gryffindor estaba repleta de estudiantes que intercambiaban sonrisas y se abrazaban fuertemente, pero Rose no se detenía a charlar con los que la llamaban, estaba ocupada, tenia que hacer algo inteligente… ¡por primera vez no permitiría que la estupidez hablara por ella!

-¿y como han ido las vacaciones de Albus?- comento Amy con naturalidad mientras bajaban las escaleras laterales

-bien… aunque hubieran estado mejores si hubieras ido- Rose sonrió y vio de reojo como a su amiga se le dibujaba una sonrisa…

-si… no dejo de decírmelo…

-le agradas Amy….- Rose murmuro tratando de sonar despreocupada

-oh… eh… ¡mira! Olvide por completo que tengo que ir a donde Hagrid mas tarde, ¡que tonta! Es que hay…

-¡Amy! ¿Por qué cambias el tema?- sonrió

-¡no cambio el tema!- Amy uso un tono a la defensiva –entremos al comedor que tengo hambre…

Pero Rose noto que de nuevo evadió la pregunta…

Decidió esperar a que la castaña decidiera sincerarse ella misma, si sus sospechas iban por el camino correcto… Albus estaría muy contento.

Comenzaron a comer mientras escuchaban de manera divertida los comentarios de las vacaciones de sus amigos… Rose estallo de risa cuando Peter le dijo que había recibido de regalo dos pares de calcetines femeninos y que después había caído en cuenta que era una broma pesada de su hermana, fue en este momento que casi se atraganta con el pedazo de comida que tenia en la boca…

Se pregunto si tenía que ver con la risa…

O si era porque sus ojos azules, que llevaban largo rato vigilando la puerta del gran comedor, acababan de ver al rubio entrando junto a su primo.

Amy le dio varias palmaditas en su espalda con preocupación. -¿estas bien?

Pero Rose, que tocia con su boca tapada con sus manos…. Sintió que las rodillas le temblaban….

Scorpius y Albus tomaron asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre, Amy suspiro al verlos

-ya entiendo que te paso… yo sugiero que le hables.

Peter comprendió que ya sobraba en la conversación por lo que se dio media vuelta para charlar con su compañera de pociones.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se enrojecieron -¿Qué le hable?- pregunto en un susurro

-¡pues claro! ¿O me vas a decir que no quieres hacerlo?- Amy alzo una ceja

-¡¡claro que no!!- sintió un apretón violento que le desgarraba las costillas, mintió, eso era lo que mas deseaba –digo… ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-podrías comenzar con un: lo siento, soy una idiota y ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

-¡¡sabes que no puedo hacer eso!!-pero Rose se imagino a si misma caminando por los jardines del colegio junto a el… quizás tomados de la mano… ¡vaya que si dejaba volar su loca cabeza!

-Rose ¡Merlín! Si pudieras ver tu expresión… te mueres por hablarle ¿Por qué te haces la dura?

De inmediato perdió el apetito y una arruga se dibujo en su frente -¡¡porque soy una idiota!!- admitió… pero extrañamente sintió que le quitaron un peso de encima…

Amy rio de manera divertida –tienes que olvidarte de tu estúpido orgullo….- dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a su boca, mastico rápidamente y trago –y olvidarte de los malditos apellidos…- la castaña puso los ojos en blanco –es un problema que no tiene que ver contigo en nada.

Rose suspiro – lo se…- Alzo sus ojos azules, y sonrió al darse cuenta que Scorpius la miraba… era una sensación que la hacia sentirse bien… increíblemente feliz…

-tengo que hablarle…- dijo mas para si misma que para Amy, sin desviar su mirada aun del chico.

-¿Qué harías sin mi?- Amy sonrió dándose importancia

-de seguro cometer idioteces…- Rose contesto con sinceridad

-¿mas de las que ya haces?- la castaña comenzó a reír, pero Rose puso sus ojos en blanco.

Y termino de comer con tranquilidad… ya sabia que era lo que iba a decirle, ¡obviamente comenzaría con una disculpa! Y quizás le pediría que fueran a su campo de Quidditch, en ese lugar ella sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa… y después le diría la verdad.

Por algún extraño motivo que ella no conocía, se sintió contenta con este hecho…

Si, era… agradable saber que ere capaz de levantarse de esa mesa y llamarlo, para contarle exactamente como se sentía… Rose no dejaba de sonreír

Entonces termino de comer, y espero impaciente... moviendo su pie con nerviosismo y lanzándole miradas ansiosas mientras trataba de mantener una conversación mental que le ayudara a saber que le diría exactamente.

Ya no le importaba ese dolor punzante que sentía en su pecho, tampoco si quedaba como una Marieta mas…

Estaba increíblemente decidida de lo que iba hacer…

¡¡¡Merlín cada célula de su cuerpo se lo gritaba como suplica!!

Sonrió satisfecha de si misma… Por primera vez haría algo que quería desesperadamente.

¡Olvidando cualquier estupidez que pasaba por su cabeza!

Entonces, cuando ambos Slytherin se levantaron de la mesa, Rose tomo a Amy por instinto del brazo y la arrastro con ella…

-¡Oye! Estaba comiendo mi postre…- protesto vagamente Amy

Pero la pelirroja la ignoro cruzando a zancadas el gran comedor hasta llegar a la entrada donde alcanzo a los chicos torpemente.

-¡Hola Amy!- sonrió Albus

A Rose no se le escapo el detalle de que Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-¡Albus… eh hola!- la castaña también le regalo una sonrisa

-Amy tenia que ir donde Hagrid ¿tu también verdad Albus?- Rose lo miro con impaciencia

-¿ah?

-¡me dijiste que era urgente! Que necesitabas hablar con el…

-¡Oh!- de pronto Albus sonrió por creer que Rose trataba de ayudarlo -¡claro! Si… vamos.

Amy lo miro confundida –ah… bueno.

Y ambos se marcharon caminando torpemente…

Inmediatamente Scorpius le dio la espalda y camino sin ella, pero la pelirroja comenzó a seguirlo.

-necesitaba hablar contigo- murmuro, pero el chico de ojos grises se hizo el que no escucho nada.

-Scorpius…- Rose comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas coloradas mientras caminaba con el sentimiento tan familiar y habitual en su estomago, frunció el ceño al verlo seguir caminando como si nada… apresuro el paso. –espera un momento… es urgente

-no hablas en semanas conmigo y ahora de pronto ¿si?…- el rubio tenia una mueca en su rostro de desagrado – ¿sabes que estas bien loca?

Rose bufo y arrugo su nariz -¡¡tampoco tu hiciste el intento de hablarme!!- pero se obligo a no usar el tono de enfado que tenia –Scor… en serio…

El Slytherin se detuvo en seco, sus ojos grises mostraban confusión -¿Scor?- repitió de mala gana.

-Ok… si fui una grandísima…

Pero no termino la frase, McLaggen apareció por el corredor…

-¡Ivie!- el rubio le regalo una enorme sonrisa mientras le hacia señas con la mano.

Rose sintió una doble bofetada que le hizo estremecerse

-¡Scor!- dijo con voz chillona la Slytherin cuando lo tuvo al frente.

¿¡¡¡Scor?!!!! Pero… que demonios…

Las amigas con las que estaba McLaggen comenzaron a reír y se alejaron disimuladamente… Pero Rose estaba como una piedra, pegada a ellos.

-Hola…- dijo amablemente McLaggen al ver que la pelirroja no tenia el intento de alejarse

-ella es la prima de Albus…- dijo Scorpius con voz ronca

-si, lo se…

-vamos a la sala común…- Scorpius levanto su mano y la coloco en el brazo de McLaggen…

-¡si! Quería mostrarte el libro que compre… ¡¡es de Quidditch!! Se que te va a encantar…

-¡¡seguro que si!!- el rubio sonreía con una falsedad increíble

Pero Rose se mordía la lengua para no gritar mientras sentía que sus tripas eran aplastadas.

De pronto cuando vio que comenzaron a alejarse reacciono…

-¡Espera Scorpius!- lo tomo del brazo con rapidez –teníamos que hablar ¿recuerdas?

La mirada gélida de Scorpius la dejo completamente sorprendida

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo Weasley…

Una extraña sensación de sequedad en su boca la invadió… ¿tenia sed? Y ese hueco profundo en su estomago… ¿hambre? No… no, acababa de comer…

Pero al ver la ancha espalda de Scorpius marcharse junto a Ivie la hacía sentir como millones de agujas afiladas clavándose en su cuerpo…

Y aun así… esa extraña sensación seguía en su cuerpo… era ¿amargura? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Sorpresa? No… Rose sabia exactamente que era: dolor.

Se dio cuenta que comenzó a caminar porque sus rodillas flaqueaban.

¡¡¡Bien ganado que se lo tenía!!!

Aun así… no era justo.

¿Significaba eso que se gustaban? ¡¡¡Que iban a estar juntos!!!

Pulsaciones nerviosas recorrieron el estomago de la pelirroja…

¡¡¡Y ese trato de Scorpius hacia ella!!! Al recordar su mirada hiriente, el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle….

No precisaba en ese momento a donde iba… caminaba inconscientemente con una arruga en su frente.

¿Estarían juntos en ese momento? ¡Pues claro! Seguro leyendo el famoso libro de Quidditch… ¿leyendo? ¡¡Rose necesitaba pensar con todas sus fuerzas que si!!

Trato de imaginarse que hubiera pasado si McLaggen no hubiera interrumpido…

¡¡¡uff!! ¿Seria posible que ella y Scorpius en ese momento estuvieran…? Hum...

No… no era posible.

¡¡Que loca era su cabeza en verdad!! Pero ese martilleo constante que la hundía en el piso con los insultos por el trato que siempre tenia hacia el Slytherin la hacia sentir débil… prisionera… extraña…

Espero pacientemente en un rincón alejado de la sala común, cerca de la ventana con un libro en manos…

No supo cuantas veces leyó la misma línea… hasta que se canso de fingir que esta ocupada estudiando para que los demás compañeros no se le acercaran y comenzaran a entablar conversación con ella.

Entonces sus ojos azules se desviaron a la nieve que podía ver desde la ventana de su torre cubriendo todo el jardín de Hogwarts… Muchos seguían jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieves hechizadas contentos de volver hacer magia tras su regreso.

Suspiro… cansada, aburrida, y… triste... si.

¿Por que no pudo actuar mejor en vacaciones? ¡¡Merlín!! Lo tenia a su alcance para cuando quisiera Pero no… decidió alejarlo, diciéndole que no tenia nada que hablar con el respecto a… _eso._

Como últimamente le gusta llamarlo en su mente.

_Eso _que botaba chispas en su estomago cuando estaba cerca.

_Eso _que extrañamente le fascinaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

_Eso _que la aturdía, la estremecía, la salpicaba de nervios… mezclados con confusión.

_Eso _que sentía por Scorpius.

Volvió a suspirar tocándose sus ojos con cansancio… y deseo una vez más –no tan deseado realmente- que esas cosas le sucedieran con alguien más….

¡¡¡Pero no podía engañarse!!! Esas cosas no le sucederían con mas nadie… al menos no de ese modo tan diferente… y absurdo, pero al mismo tiempo tan increíblemente adictivo.

Fue cuando una cabellera castaña ¡¡¡por suerte!!! La saco de sus pensamientos, tomo asiento junto a ella con rapidez, llevaba una sonrisa que podía alegrar a cualquiera, incluso a Rose con su pésimo y patético estado de animo…

-¡Amy!- la pelirroja le dio espacio en la silla.

-¡Hagrid te manda un regaño por no haber ido a verlo también!- su voz sonaba exaltada

-¿le dijiste que estaba en medio de algo importante?

-claro, claro… ¡sabes como es el! No se enfada realmente… bah no le hagas caso.

-¿Qué sucedió que estas tan feliz?- Rose se pregunto si Albus había cumplido su palabra de decirle todo en Hogwarts

-pues nada realmente…- Amy fingió una voz pacifica –solo que me la he pasado muy bien donde Hagrid.

-¿solo eso?- alzo una ceja

-bueno… Albus ha estado…- sus mejillas enrojecieron –diferente.

-Oh- entonces la pelirroja agrando su sonrisa.

Amy comenzó a reír y se tapo la cara con sus manos -¿tu ya lo sabias verdad?- dijo en un susurro que solo ella fue capaz de escuchar por estar tan cerca.

Rose se pregunto si se trataba de los sentimientos de Albus hacia ella o de los de ella hacia… Albus.

-¿saber que?

-¡no me hagas decírtelo!- suplico retirando las manos de sus mejillas comprobando que estaban tan rojas como su propio cabella

Rose comenzó a reír -¿Qué te dijo?

-que necesita hablar conmigo… mañana.

-Ah…

Amy decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente -¿Cómo te ha ido con Scorpius?

Por instinto alzo el libro para taparse el rostro, pero Amy lo bajo rápidamente con su mano

-¿Rose?

-se ha ido con Ivie…- alzo los hombros

-bien merecido que lo tienes…

Se dibujo una arruga en su frente -¡oye!- protesto –yo también lo he pensado… pero no quiere decir que deba ignorarme y hablarme como… si… nada.

La castaña alzo los hombros –es cuestión tuya de que cambie.

-¿Cómo así?- dijo acercándose a ella tomando interés en la conversación

-solo dile todo Rose…

Pues era verdad… algo que ya sabia desde hace tiempo, estaba en su subconsciente flotando estúpidamente hasta que decidiera darse cuenta. ¡¡Y pudiera abrir los ojos!! Y decidiera darse cuenta que esa realidad necesita salir de su boca… quizás mas que nunca.

Esa noche no durmió bien… se daba regaños mentales por imaginar una y otra vez el escenario y como le diría exactamente todo… a el…

¡Vaya! Que idiotez… ¿para que hacia eso? ¡¡Perdía el tiempo!!

Pero de nuevo ignoraba la protesta de parte de su cerebro y volvía a imaginar…

Hasta que callo en un silencio, donde su mente quedo en blanco… y durmió pacíficamente…

Despertándose de nuevo con el pensamiento que la puyaba: ¡tenia que decírselo! No podía esperar a que Scorpius y McLaggen anunciaran que andaban de novios…

Tampoco sabia si sacaría las fuerzas suficientes de esa increíble valentía que necesitaba para traer la conversación del clima de nuevo… aunque para sincerarse, tampoco estaba segura si lo haría.

¡Pero debía Merlín! Se lo debía a ella… y a él… sabia que después se sentiría mejor.

Desayuno de prisa… tenia pociones ¡¡¡y primera vez esto le agradaba!!! Significaba que estaría con Scorpius… bueno con Slytherin.

Por eso es que casi se atragantaba con su sándwich… porque el rubio no estaba en el gran comedor, y le urgía ir a buscarlo en el salón de pociones.

Amy también comió con rapidez.

Pero casi se le revuelve el estomago cuando lo vio junto a Ivie afuera del aula.

Charlando… sonriendo… AMBOS.

Rose lo fulmino con la mirada cuando paso junto a el para entrar a pociones.

Pudo ver de reojo que sus ojos grises la miraron y una media sonrisa se le dibujo.

-recuerda que son amigos…- murmuro Amy en su oído cuando tomaron asiento junto a Albus.

-¡Hola! Eh… Amy hoy en la tarde- a su primo se le enrojecieron las mejillas

Rose sonrió pero se mordió el labio inmediatamente

-si lo se, oye, ¿sabes porque el tarado de tu amigos esta afuera con Ivie?

La pelirroja le lanzo una mirada de: ¡¡estas loca!!

-son muy amigos…- Albus alzo los hombros –hablan todo el tiempo.

¡Esa respuesta la hizo sentir peor!

-pues que idiota es Scorpius…- Amy frunció el ceño, Albus pareció confundido

-¡Merlín! ¿Por qué?

Rose suspiro mientras miraba a su amiga en tono de suplica como pidiéndole que disimulara.

Pero Amy tenia que abrir la boca -¿¡acaso le gusta Ivie?!

Albus entrecerró los ojos -¿Por qué?- dijo en un susurro de tristeza

-solo pregunto…

-yo también solo pregunto ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Amy?

De pronto la castaña abrió los ojos comprendiendo que todo lo que acababa de decir sonaba a…

-¡¡no creas que es que Scorpius me interesa!! No de esa forma- dijo con rapidez

-Oh…- Albus bajo sus ojos verdes -¿segura?

-¡si! Segura…

Rose suspiro aliviada de ver al rubio tomar asiento junto a ellos…. Pero la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro no le agrado nada…

Tenia que comenzar a actuar desde ese momento…

-¡me encanta el clima! ¿No les parece?- dijo de pronto infantilmente mirando a Scorpius, pero este estaba muy concentrado en sus libros.

-igual que siempre- Albus alzo los hombros de manera distraída

-no… siempre me ha gustado… el clima…- dijo en voz alta sin desviar sus ojos azules del rubio.

Amy comenzó a reír, pues era una de las que entendía ese desesperado intento de comenzar a limar asperezas con Scorpius.

Se sorprendió ver que el Slytherin la miro con disimulo… fijamente y ella le sonrió.

Un poco mas satisfecha comenzó a sacar sus libros.

Y no tardo el viejo Slughorn en aparecerse por su clase, mandándoles una poción sencilla para comenzar de nuevo…

Rose paso el resto de la clase aplastando hongos y mezclando higos secos…

Pero le lanzaba miradas de reojo a Scorpius…

Tendría que hablarle… si… en ese momento supo que era capaz de hacerlo.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien!- Slughorn alabo la poción de Scorpius y después se dirigió a todos los alumnos –recuerden que deben seguir con el pequeño proyecto, he cuidado la poción de cada uno mientras estaban ausentes pero les sugiero que se apresuren para que este lista…-

Se escucho un murmullo en el aula de clase, Albus y Amy se colocaron de acuerdo de cuando volverían…

Pero la sonrisa se fue de los labios de Rose al ver que Scorpius ni la miro para decirle algo…

El rubio fue el primero en salir… Rose se detuvo porque con la prisa de seguirlo, se le cayeron varios libros al suelo…

Pero no tuvo que buscarlo mucho, estaba en la salida de las mazmorras… con su "gran amiga" ¡últimamente charlaban mucho! ¿No?

Frunció el ceño y paso con rapidez por su lado… pero sintió la piel de su cuello estremecerse cuando Scorpius la llamo

-¡Hey Weasley!

Se dio vuelta lentamente con su estomago revuelto

-Malfoy…- dijo en tono de amargura

-hoy a las tres tenemos que hacer la poción- Scorpius seguía usando el tono de indiferencia

-¿me lo consultas o me lo impones?- alzo una ceja cruzándose de brazos

-tómalo como quieras…- lanzo una risita falsa y se acerco a ella dejando a Ivie atrás –solo ve a las tres hoy- puntualizo con voz fría y se dio media vuelta…

¡¡¡¡Rose sintió rayos caer en su estomago cuando vio que a se dirigió de nuevo a Ivie con suavidad!!!! ¿Y a ella la trataba como de la patada?

Se dio media vuelta completamente enfurruñada…

¡¡¡Idiota, imbécil, estúpido, ridículo, tarado!!! ¿Creía que podía tratarla así?

Pero Rose se dio cuenta que realmente tenia que decir:

¡¡¡Idiota, imbécil, estúpida, ridícula, tarada!!! ¡¡¡Te lo mereces por tratarlo así!!! Los insultos eran para ella no para Scorpius…

No se concentro en sus clase, como le venia sucediendo todo ese año escolar…

Y tampoco probó su almuerzo, pues estaba bastante enfadada viendo como Ivie y Scorpius no dejaban de hablar en su mesa.

¡Merlín! ¿Pero es que no se les acababa el tema de conversación?

-Rose… déjalos- le susurro Amy –no los tomes en cuenta.

Pero ellos reían de algo, mientras comían y charlaban… realmente solo los dos, porque Albus a pesar de estar junto a ellos estaba en silencio

-¡¡Rose que dejes de mirar a esa mesa!! Te pasas de obvia.

Pero ya no le importaba… ya le daba igual…

-Escucha, estaré con Albus porque me dijo que tenia que hablarme ¿de acuerdo?- se dio cuenta que Amy ya había terminado de comer y se dirigía a ella muy despacio tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿ah?- Rose se obligo a mirarla

-No, Merlín tu no estas nada bien… mejor le digo a Albus que charlamos otro día, me quedare contigo en la tarde…

-¡No! No, Amy…- la pelirroja negó con rapidez –tienes que ir, yo estoy bien…

-¿segura?- sus ojos castaños la examinaron con ceño

-segura…además tengo que ir a las tres para lo de la poción…

-Oh… entonces estarás peor.

-¡no! No… para nada, no…- mintió

Amy la miro con sus ojos entrecerrados

-de verdad…- insistió Rose de nuevo.

Así que se fue a su sala común, algo cansada mientras Amy se marchaba en la dirección opuesta a ella… sin imaginarse que estaba a punto de oír la verdad de los labios de Albus, aquello le alegraba, a pesar de estar de mal humor… deseaba poder estar escondida viéndoles… pero era algo de ellos dos… no tenia nada que hacer cerca de ellos, la idea de su mejor amiga con su primo favorito la emocionaba tanto, que casi… solo casi… dejaba de sentirse mal por Scorpius… aunque este sentimiento parecía mas fuerte…

Una cabellera rojiza y familiar se tumbo junto a ella en el mueble cerca de la chimenea.

-¿triste?- pregunto Lily observándola con los ojos entrecerrados

-larga historia…- Rose se limito alzar los hombros

Entonces su prima lanzo un suspiro…

-¿triste?- pregunto rápidamente alzando una ceja

Lily alzo los hombros –confundida…- asintió

-¿algo de lo que quieras hablar?- Rose comenzó a preocuparse

-no estoy segura…- Lily entrecerró los ojos –al menos no contigo…

Rose se sorprendió -¿Por qué?- pregunto rápidamente

-es que…- Lily se mordió el labio –pues solo confórmate con saber que me hubiera gustado ser un poco mas como tu.

-¿en que sentido?- Rose no sabia si sentirse alagada o mas desorientada de lo que ya estaba.

-sabes tener los pies sobre la tierra- comenzó a asentir sin mirarla –y no te fijas en idiotas cabeza hueca…

Entonces Rose comenzó reír -¡Lily Luna Potter! ¿Te gusta alguien?

Sus mejillas se coloraron –aunque no debería realmente.

-¿Quién?

-No puedo decírtelo.

Entonces Rose comprendió -¿lo conozco?

-si…- bajo la mirada –todos lo conocen… aunque Albus lo odia.

Frunció el ceño, no tenia ni idea de quien podía ser.

-no se que decir Lily…

-pues, he estado haciéndome la ciega para ser fuerte como tu… pero que va, es patético en verdad.

Rose bajo la mirada –yo no soy fuerte…

-¡es una tontería! No digas nada a nadie, es muy estúpido realmente- y se levanto del mueble

Rose dudo en si debía aconsejarla o no sobre lo que a ella misma le sucedía… pero comprendió que eso enredaría las cosas para su prima, pues Rose era una ogro con Scorpius… no quería que Lily actuara de esa manera, sea quien sea…

Observo el cabello rojo de su prima desaparecer por el hueco del retrato, eso hizo que sintiera mas rabia hacia ella misma… ¡había arruinado todo! Por comportarse infantil, inmadura, insoportable e increíblemente odiosa con el…

Ahora Scorpius tenía todo el derecho de ser cabezota con ella.

Cuando el reloj marcaron las tres, Rose bajo con un nuevo dialogo hecho en su cabeza…

Scorpius lo siento… lo siento… pedir disculpas no era tan difícil… Tenia que dejar de pensar en Ivie McLaggen y el juntos para que las palabras salieran solitas de su boca, si los recordabas, su estomago se llenaba de piedras haciendo que perdiera el control y probablemente terminarían en otra pelea… que alejaría a Rose de las disculpas…

No se podía rendir… realmente no quería rendirse.

Necesitaba estar de buenas con el ¡increíblemente! Lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa…

Pero al llegar a las mazmorras los vio de nuevos juntos…

¿No llenarse de rabia? ¡¡¡¡¡Imposible!!!!!

Frunció el ceño de inmediato, sintiendo que la sangre le recorría su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble mientras el acelerado palpitar de su corazón le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho.

Ambos estaban sentados en el frio piso de las mazmorras con un libro en manos… Ivie le mostrabas los artículos importantes… a Rose le dieron ganas de patearle la cabeza.

-¡¿ahora somos equipo de tres en pociones?!- hablo con voz irónica sintiendo la necesidad de llamar la atención de ambos.

Scorpius alzo su mirada haciendo una mueca –no seas ridícula- susurro

Ivie miraba con timidez a Rose… -Scor… yo mejor me voy… después…

-¡¡No!!- el rubio la miro con enfado –tu aun no te tienes que ir.

-¡¡tenemos que hacer la poción!!- replico la pelirroja enfadada

-pues espera adentro a que me desocupe- Scorpius la ignoro por completo concentrando su atención de nuevo en el libro que alegremente le mostraba Ivie.

Rose resoplo, mientras entraba completamente enfurruñada al aula de pociones y se dirigía al armario…

No había nadie adentro, solo ella con los calderos burbujeantes y su ira descontrolada en su cuerpo.

Primero tuvo el impulso de lanzar un hechizo que derramara ese estúpido líquido o romper cada objeto que contenía los ingredientes.

Después se regaño fuertemente, que celosa, infantil y casi psicópata era…

¡¡¡Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que Scorpius la estaba tratando como basura!!! Y que seguía afuera sentado junto a Ivie…

Y ella adentro, completamente destrozada…

Se dio cuenta que su labio inferior de nuevo temblaba…

Se sintió muy triste… quizás ya no había nada que hacer ¡no podía lograr que Scorpius la escuchara! Después de todo, quizás ella no le importaba tanto como el le había hecho creer… quizás había sido una actuación.

El estomago se le revolvió, quizás… todo se lo había imaginado.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que Rose sentía de todo por el…

¡Vaya! Se sentía increíblemente fatal… muy triste, desanimada…

Era irónico sentirse rodeada de pociones que traían buena suerte… ¡¡¡muy irónico!!! Pues ella sentía todo lo contrario… ¡muchísima mala suerte! Eso era lo que le pasaba siempre con Scorpius, mala suerte, quizás, si creía en la suerte, pero no la había del lado positivo hacia ella.

Pero al ver que los ojos grises entraban al armario sin mirarla, esas emociones cambiaron de nuevo a ira, enfado, rabia… ¡¡quería lanzarse y golpearlo!! Decirle que era un idiota y que no la tratara mas de esa manera… quizás mentirle, decirle que el no le importaba, pero de pronto supo que eso en sus labios sonaría demasiado falso y se daría cuenta que no era mas que un simple intento de engañarlo.

Scorpius camino hacia un pequeño envase que contenía un polvo blanco y lo lanzo en la poción… no la tomaba en cuenta para nada, después se fue hasta el extremo y saco otro frasco.

-lamento tener que separarte de McLaggen…- Rose comenzó hablar con voz fuerte… aunque se dio cuenta que se quebraba, por lo tanto se cruzo de brazos…

Scorpius no le respondió.

-¡¿acaso es una de tus nuevas conquistas?!- alzo una ceja

Los ojos grises la fulminaron con la mirada –no es asunto tuyo- dijo mientras añadía otro ingrediente el cual Rose no tenia idea de cual era.

-apuesto que esta esperándote afuera…- su voz era completamente irónica -¿después irán a dar un lindo paseíto por el lago?

De los labios de Scorpius solo escucho un simple bufido.

-¡¡¡apuesto a que debes estar impaciente por llevarla a Hogsmeade!!!

A Rose se le torcieron las tripas cuando se los imagino a ambos recorriendo los pasadizos que el le había mostrado…

-¿¡o también la llevas a ella a ocultas hasta Hogsmeade y la casa de los gritos?!- esto hizo que perdiera el control… no soportaba esa imagen.

-¡¡¡¡¡eres un idiota!!!!!!- lanzo ella acercándose con ceño fruncido -¡¡¡un idiota al que no soporto!!!- sus palabras traían odio mientras su corazón acelerado la golpeaba por ser tan idiota-¡¡¡¡¡eres insoportable Malfoy!!!!- el hecho de que uso el apellido hizo que el chico alzara su mirada hacia ella

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y espero que tu y McLaggen estén juntos porque ambos son unos completos….!!!!!!!!

No pudo terminar la frase…

No porque no sabia como la iba a terminar.

Con otro insulto.

Aunque sabia que Scorpius no se lo merecía y estaba siendo completamente injusta… y que después de que saliera del aula de pociones iria a llorar y detestarse ella misma, y despues quizás le echaría la culpa a su padre por haberle inculcado el odio hacia los Malfoy desde pequeña…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase…

Las rodillas le temblaban fuertemente…

Había gritado y mucho…

Y no termino la frase…

No entendía que habia sucedido…

Que la habia callado…

Estaba confundida… con su corazon acelerado y sus rodillas temblorosas….

No pudo hablar mas…

Porque unos labios cálidos y suaves estaban encima de ella…

Y unas manos la rodeaban de la cintura con fuerza, casi con violencia… apretándola hacia un pecho caluroso y amplio pero firme…

Por eso no pudo terminar la frase…

Porque esos labios la habían callado…


	14. Intoxicada

**H**ola querídas amigas…

Quiero comenzar dándoles las gracias! A todas… como siempre por los maravillosos reviews que créanme que me alegraron el fin de semana…

La verdad es que… este capi es corto, no xq no sepa que va a pasar en la historia xq eso lo tengo muy claro, es solo que lo quería dedicar exclusivamente al primer momento de Scorpius y Rose…

El próximo capitulo lo colocare pronto y ese si va a star bien largote, promesa…

Espero q les guste…

**XIV**

**Intoxicada**

El calor abrazaba su piel, casi quemándola y su respiración agitada que se convertía en jadeos no la ayudaba a refrescarse, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que dejo de respirar…

Sintiendo las manos grandes que recorrían toda su espalda, provocándole un tacto frenético, mientas ella misma descubría cada centímetro de aquellos brazos, de aquella espalda, solo con el roce de sus manos porque sus ojos estaban muy cerrados y no estaba dispuesta a perderse ni un centímetro de esa piel, y cada vez se sentía mas unida al otro cuerpo que seguía empujándola con fuerza contra su pecho firme… Rose subió las manos y comenzó a desordenarle el cabello mientas que los labios que tenia encima abrían paso entre su boca, saboreando con fuerza, de manera delirante casi furiosos provocándole una sensación deleitante y placentera, que llenaba su cerebro de adrenalina… y ella solo seguía sintiendo esos suaves labios… ese tacto húmedo y caliente que recorría toda su boca, mientras apretaba con fuerza la espalda del chico haciendo otro intento de unirse a el. Se dio cuenta que toda su piel se estremecía y quizás su estomago brincaba en una extraña danza al ritmo de sus labios mientras su sien palpitaba.

Entonces fue cuando ella también comenzó a saborear cada pequeña parte de los labios suaves, recorriendo mientras se abría paso toda su boca enardecidamente… Algo que jamás había probado, jamás había experimentado… pero sentía como si esa fuera familiar, habitual, como si fuera normal que Scorpius la tuviera completamente rodeada con sus brazos firmes por la cintura, como si la humedad y calidez pero frescura de su boca fuera un sabor cotidiano y tentador para ella…

Comenzó a sentir cosquillas, mientras profundizaba más en aquella boca descubriendo que cada vez mas, cada segundo que pasaba, se volvía mas adicta a el…

Algo increíblemente dogmático, pero nada ortodoxo… ¿Qué hacia Rose Weasley desenfrenada sintiendo ardor, exaltación, entusiasmo, fogosidad y calor…?

¿Por qué recorría con sus manos aquella ancha espalda que siempre miraba marcharse de su lado?

Locura… pero exquisitez…

Algo absurdo… pero adictivo… y a la vez sensato.

Scorpius parecía querer consumirla con cada movimiento, como si ella se fuera a escapar… ¡¡¡Merlín como si quisiera!!! O quizás solo demostraba la rabia que había sentido hacia ella por todos sus rechazos, por besarla con fuerza, con energía, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban con fuerza… Aunque Rose también lo besaba de esa forma… ¡¡¡y le encantaba!!!

Aire, necesitaba aire... Y como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados, los cálidos labios se dirigieron por toda su rostro y bajaron a su cuello, llenándola de pequeños besos húmedos que la hacían estremecer… Se dio cuenta en ese momento que su respiración era fuerte, exaltada, y descontrolada.

Rose ya había respirado lo suficiente, tanteo con los ojos cerrados el rostro del chico, chocando con toda su nariz, hasta que consiguió sus labios, que los necesitaba tanto y los beso con exceso, furiosa, de manera trastornada, era un sabor picante que la desbordaba, jamás se había sentido de esa forma tan fogosa, pero es que jamás había recorrido la boca del Slytherin.

De pronto choco contra algo, se dio cuenta que tras su espalda tenia el armario de pociones como apoyo… Pero no le importaba… solo necesitaba permanecer unida, ni siquiera quería volver a despegarse para respirar. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, quizás se quemaría… gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su frente y de nuevo aquellos labios recorrieron todo su cuello, produciéndole cosquillas… Estaba frenética.

Cada vez el beso parecía ser más rápido, más violento, más intrigante, aumentando el ritmo, produciendo más calor, mas aumento de temperatura, fervor que recorría todo su cuerpo, intensidad, agitación… no podía dejar de sentir la calidez de su aliento y saborearla hasta hacerla suya. Era como si sus cuerpos hubieran estado dormidos… y ahora estaban activos, vivos por primera vez.

Pero comenzó a escuchar un sonido cerca de la puerta…Su mente completamente nublada le impidió reconocer que era, aunque cada vez estaba mas cerca…

Scorpius pareció comprender también, porque la rapidez de su beso comenzó a disminuir, pero ella seguía insistiendo apretando los labios contra los suyos… que importaba el sonido, parecía ser pasos.

¡¡¡Pasos!!!

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio los ojos grises a una distancia mínima de los de ella, también estaban abiertos.

Entonces lo aparto, retirándose ella misma y cubriéndose su rostro dándole la espalda fingiendo interés por unos frascos pequeños que contenían ¡¡quien sabe que cosa!! En realidad trataba de disimular aquella respiración entrecortada y muy agitada, se dio cuenta que Scorpius también lo intentaba… y lo que supo es que al siguiente segundo entro Kevin Host…

-Eh… hola Rose- le pareció un saludo un poco tímido de su parte, pero no volvió su cabeza para ver si sospechaba algo, tan solo trataba de calmar su respiración mientras sentía mas rojas sus mejillas y se tapaba los labios con un poco de vergüenza.

-solo vengo a eh… añadir mas ingredientes- comenzó a decir el chico entre dientes.

Pero Rose seguía dándole la espalda a ambos… a Kevin porque no quería que se enterara de lo que había sucedido, y a Scorpius… porque sabia que si lo miraba se lanzaría de nuevo para repetir la frenética escena.

Si se llegaba a encontrar con sus ojos grises no le importaría que estuvieran con Kevin Host, con Slughorn, con McGonagall ¡¡demonios hasta incluso con Ron Weasley!!

Y sin embargo, estando de pie con la cabeza baja y el armario al frente, tuvo el impulso de darse media vuelta y perderse en sus labios otra vez…

Vaya, estaba pasada de afectuosa… ¿o de loca? O quizás descontrolada… eso era lo que tenia.

-¿has hablado con Lily?- Kevin parecía querer sacar conversación a toda costa, aunque Rose no sabia como estaba Scorpius, si seguía de pie a su extremo donde hace un momento estaban… eh… bueno, o si se había movido de lugar.

-¿Rose?- la llamo la voz del Ravenclaw

Ahora su cuerpo se había normalizado un poco… le quedaba era la sensación de nervios y la increíble vergüenza que sentía.

Se dio media vuelta muy despacio, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Scorpius con sus puños apretados para evitar saltar sobre el.

Pero se sorprendió darse cuenta que también les daba la espalda a ambos, estaba sentado junto al caldero removiendo la poción, o haciendo algo parecido…

-oye… ¿estas bien?- pregunto Kevin al verle el rostro, entonces se fijo en el, que también estaba junto a su poción.

-s-si.

-¿segura?- Kevin frunció el ceño –pareces… alterada.

Alterada no era la palabra correcta… mas bien diría exaltada.

-n-no.

Los ojos de Kevin se entrecerraron y miraron la espalda del Slytherin con una mueca…

-¿interrumpí algo?- su voz no contenía celos, mas bien ¿curiosidad?

-¡¡¡nada!!!- salto inmediatamente la pelirroja ruborizándose -¿y tu compañera? ¿Viniste solo?- cambio el tema ágilmente

-si, esta en la enfermería.

-¿Qué tiene?- se alegro de que funcionara.

-ella siempre es demasiado complicada- Kevin alzo las cejas de forma despectiva.

-Oh…- Rose no estaba segura de haber entendido, tampoco le importaba con sinceridad

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de lugar al permanecer de pie sin ayudar en la poción.

Scorpius la miro fijamente cuando vio que ella tomo asiento junto a el, las mejillas de Rose estaban rojas pero sonrió, lo que hizo que en el rostro del Slytherin se expresara un gesto de alivio, vio que Scorpius revolvía la poción con su varita.

-eh… ¿te ayudo?- pregunto con suavidad.

-no, esta bien así- con el simple hecho de escucharlo después de… lo que paso, Rose sintió mariposas en su estomago.

Y los ojos grises la miraron con picardía mientras le sonreía…

-¡Si que voy atrasado con esto!- se quejo una voz detrás de ellos, lo que la hizo sobresaltar.

-¿con la poción?- pregunto rápidamente Rose

-si… vaya… supongo que tendré que venir mas seguido- alzo los hombros y se puso de pie, a la pelirroja la invadió un sentimiento abstracto de felicidad e impulsos infantiles.

-¿ya te vas?- pregunto con esperanza

La cabeza de Kevin asintió lentamente y se fue hacia la puerta, sus ojos azules parecían no pestañear esperando a que el chico cruzara el umbral.

Pero se detuvo…

El corazón de Rose parecía estar clavándole un agujero por la impaciencia.

-me saludas a Lily…- murmuro Kevin con el ceño fruncido

-¡¡¡claro!!! Si, lo que sea…- se mordió el labio para no terminar la oración que seria: lo que sea pero sal de aquí.

Entonces se dio cuenta que… ¡¡¡aunque era lo que deseaba!!! Si Kevin se marchaba ella quedaría de nuevo sola con Scorpius…

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas… Recordó inmediatamente la sensación de los labios del rubio sobre ella, su piel se estremeció y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle…

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Kevin desde el umbral viéndola con sus ojos entrecerrados

Rose frunció el ceño sintiendo en su estomago un huracán que parecía estar mezclando todos los sentimientos.

Sabia que los ojos grises estaban clavados en ella, por eso sus mejillas enrojecieron

-¿Rose estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo Kevin

-no… no se- se mordió el labio

-quizás deberías pasarte por la enfermería…- sugirió Kevin

Eso le daría una excusa para salir... pero sus piernas se tornaron pesadas, si salía no se quedaría sola con el…

¡¡¡Y como lo ansiaba!!!

Su corazón palpito rápidamente haciéndola temblar y recordándole que era culpable por sus deseos de tener sus labios de nuevo.

-no… estoy bien- murmuro

Y vio como en los labios de Scorpius se dibujo una sonrisa

Kevin Host desapareció por el umbral y se escucho el ruido de la puerta del aula de clase al cerrarse…

No supo quien salto primero hacia quien.

Lo único que sabía es que se había lanzando hacia los brazos de Scorpius que la esperaban con ansiedad o había sido al revés…

Pero ahora estaba sentada en el piso rodeándole el cuello el Slytherin con sus brazos, sintiendo los labios de el nuevamente…

Esta vez era un beso de manera juguetona, pero igualmente increíblemente agradable, no dejaba de sonreír mientras sentía sus labios dulces sobre ella.

¿¡De que demonios se había perdido todos esos años?!

Rose tenia que darse un golpe, porque aquello era lo más exquisito y trastornado que había sentido en toda su vida… ¡¡un golpe muy fuerte!!

Pero al pensarlo, frunció el ceño, se separo ligeramente de Scorpius y comenzó a golpearlo a el por el brazo a el.

El Slytherin la miro confundido -¡Merlín!- dijo mientras colocaba su mano para protegerse -¿y ahora que arranque te dio?

-¿¡arranque?!- Rose alzo una ceja y dibujo una mueca –No Weasley, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… Pues espera adentro a que me desocupe… que quieres Weasley… ¡¡asqueroso mentiroso…!!

Scorpius comenzó a reír, rodeándole sus brazos de nuevo trayéndola mas cerca de el…

-pero como siempre demasiado predecible, ¿funciono no?- su voz sonaba suave y tranquila, pero Rose arrugo mas la frente

-¡pedazo de idiota! ¿Cómo crees que…?- pero callo, no quería decir: ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Porque seria admitir que no la había pasado nada bien, y que lastima pero el orgullo no la dejaba.

Scorpius sonrió –por cierto Rose… Ivie es mi amiga.

Alzo las cejas con sorpresa, pero no lo soltó –una amiga que bota babas por ti.

-¿celosa?- Scorpius parecía satisfecho y muy pretensioso.

-¡¡asqueada!!- aclaró

-pero ella no bota baba por mi…

-¿el egocéntrico Malfoy no lo nota?- dijo con picardía

-cree que no soy yo el que le interesa- se acerco a ella y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla A Rose se le dibujo una sonrisa al sentir su aliento en el cuello, acercándose a ciegas de nuevo a sus labios… se dio cuenta que ya no podría permanecer sin besarlo, ¡¡¡estaba adicta!!! Increíblemente adicta…

Eran suaves y dulces, pero picantes y ardientes.

Ella disfrutaba su sabor, frunció el ceño cuando el Slytherin se separo de ella

-¡habría jurado que te marcharías corriendo!- le dijo divertido

Rose arrugo la nariz –la verdad lo pensé…

-cobarde- Scorpius no dejaba de sonreír

-no me fui- protesto ella

-pero casi…

-¡no cuenta!

De pronto recordó algo que hizo que alzara las cejas

-¡¡¡dime que Albus no sabe nada!!!

-¡No soy tan idiota como siempre dices! Se que mi vida correría peligro si llegaba a decirle algo…

-si, mi papá no estaría muy contento…- admitió

-¿¡tu papá?!- Scorpius comenzó a reír -¡¡hablaba de ti Rose!! Me matarías si Albus se enterara de que tu me…- supo que el orgullo no le había permitido terminar la frase.

-¡hay claro que no te hubiera matado!- puso los ojos en blanco -¡¡el crucius es mas tentador!!

-infantil…- Scorpius se lanzo en ella dándole de nuevo un beso de un ritmo acelerado… Rose se dejaba llevar por las caricias, por los roces…. Por la sed de sus labios… por la adrenalina que la nublaba, por la piel que la absorbía… cada roce la exaltaba de una manera que no pensó que seria capaz.

En aquel momento ambos estaban expresando todo lo que no podían decir con palabras por su orgullo, de nuevo la habitación comenzó a llenarse de calor… aunque sabia por lógica que era su cuerpo el que había subido de temperatura.

-además…- Scorpius comenzó a susurrarle en el odio cuando separo sus labios de los de ella –eso demuestra que eres cobarde…

-y tu un tonto si sigues con eso- trato de sonar molesta pero no lo estaba, simplemente sabia que era verdad ¡le daba pánico que alguien se llegara a enterar! Y por encima de esto sentía vergüenza de si misma y se llamaba idiota por no querer que nadie se enterara de _eso _que le sucedía cuando _el clima _comenzaba a inquietarse.

-nadie va a saber nada- el Slytherin parecía comprenderla por la expresión de su rostro

-no es que no quiera, digo…- comenzó a enrojecer sus mejillas tratando de explicar -¡ya sabes que…! Bueno… es que, este año pues, eres diferente y… no debería aunque ya ni modo, pero no todos pueden entenderlo, quizás es que… no se… pero no pienses que es que no… aunque debería pero...

-¡estas bien loca! ¿Sabias?- Scorpius estallo de la risa

Lo volvió a golpear en el brazo -¡¡¡bueno!!!- dijo en tono de regaño y alzo su dedo índice en señal de advertencia -¡¡¡mira que aun no te perdono el trato tuyo de esta semana!!!

-Si es por eso, que diría yo de todos tus insultos de toda la vida…

-es diferente…- Rose bajo la mirada –en ese entonces tu solo eras Malfoy.

-¿ahora soy algo más?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella en tono presuntuoso.

-¡¡ahora solo eres Scorpius!! Y que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza porque a ti te pasa eso muy seguido- sonrió y se lanzo a sus labios de nuevo.

-eso suena bien…- murmuro Scorpius cuando Rose lo dejo respirar

-era lo que trataba de explicarte… que una Weasley necesita estar con un Malfoy.

Scorpius amplio su sonrisa –deberíamos ir al campo de Quidditch.

-a mi campo de Quidditch…- Rose lo dijo de manera pretensiosa.

-si… ¿puedes llegar después de clase?

Sus mejillas se coloraron –si…

Entonces se levanto, inmediatamente, su mente la regaño por hacerlo.

-tengo que regresar a la torre…- explico porque se había puesto de pie.

Scorpius le tomo la mano –si no vas al campo de Quidditch…- amenazo –juro que hago a Ivie mi novia.

Rose hizo una mueca –me gustaría ver que cara pones entonces si me encontraras en un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras con Kevin a solas…

Scorpius arrugo la frente –no, mejor no me hagas imaginar eso…

-además Amy seguro me espera impaciente para contarme con detalles que le dijo Albus…

-Oh claro, las chicas se cuentan todo…

Rose lo golpeo en el brazo de nuevo

-¿y ahora que hice?- protesto

-no le digas de mala gana… nos contamos solo las cosas importantes.

-¿ella sabe de… el clima?

Rose enrojeció –quizás… mencione un par de cosas

-Entonces soy algo importante…

-¡¡¡y ni tu podrás decirle nada a nadie!!!- ignoro el tono pretensioso de Scorpius

-lo se, eres muy predecible Rose…

-¡deja de repetir eso!

A Scorpius le hizo mucha gracia su comentario

-¡y tan gruñona!

Rose lo fulmino con la mirada y se alejo…

Sintiéndose atosigada y con una sonrisa en su rostro que dudaba que se borrara con facilidad.

Recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts con el recuerdo de los labios de Scorpius en los de ella…

Sabia que ahora estaba intoxicada… había probado algo que la mataba y le encantaba, y era oficialmente adicta...

Rose Weasley necesitaba los labios de Scorpius Malfoy….

----

¿les gusto? Dejen reviews si la respuesta es si o no porfa

espero sus reviews q son los q me dan ánimos… y m dicn cmo va mas o menos la cosa si les gusta o no…

Un abrazo!!!!!!


	15. ¿Y ahora quien es el tarado?

**Espero q este capi les guste..**

**Esta recién hecho.**

**De verdad me ha gustado, mejor ME HA ENCANTADO! Q les gusto como fue el primer beso de Rose y Scor… y no me cansare de decirles GRACIAS!!! (Aunque me pase de cansona) Gracias!!!! =)**

**----**

**XV**

**¿Y ahora quien es el tarado?**

Seguía ensimismada, notando que de vez en cuando se le escapaban varios suspiros cuando su piel se estremecía al recordar cierta sensación que acababa de experimentar…

Sonrió para si misma con picardía mientras se quitaba los zapatos quedando en medias en su cama, entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con varios libros que tenia en su mesita de noche, ¡deberes! ¿Y a quien le importaba los deberes? ¿¡Quien en el mundo podría querer hacer los deberes?! Aunque tuviera ganas, no tenía concentración, y no se sentía culpable por eso, de hecho estaba contenta por no querer hacer los deberes ya que por su mente rondaba otra cosa, y suspiro por quinta vez…

No importaba el que haría de nuevo cuando lo tuviera frente a frente… en el campo de Quidditch, ¡o que demonios! si era el chico que odiaba, tampoco necesitaba explicaciones, no necesitaba nada… solo (suspiro de nuevo) repetir la escena vivida en el salón de pociones…

Las manos de Malfoy recorriendo toda su espalda, mientras que sus labios la ahogaban en un beso lleno de placer y petulancia, ella recorría a ciegas su piel con el tacto haciendo que sus cosquillas en el cuerpo aumentaran a un nivel inimaginable y ella seguía probando hasta las profundidades aquella cálida boca con ese fresco aliento que la hacia estremecer…

-¡vaya! Pero que cara de idiota tienes en este momento.

Rose se sobresalto mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de un brinco

-¡Amy! No te vi llegar…

-Pregunte abajo por ti y dijeron que te vieron subir hace rato.

Se ruborizo –si… eh estoy algo cansada.

-que mal.

Evaluó la expresión de la castaña, estaba normal, no mostraba ningún signo de emoción, alegría o incluso confusión.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto recelosa

-bien…- alzo los hombros y se acostó en la cama –creo que yo también estoy cansada

Rose entrecerró los ojos -¿Qué te ha dicho Albus?

La castaña frunció el entrecejo -la verdad no le entendí con exactitud…

-pero, ¿de que era?- insistió, había imaginado que cuando Amy llegara estaría casi brincando en una pierna por su alegría mientras le contaba con detalles todo lo que su primo había dicho

-comenzó a contarme que una vez su tía, bueno tu mama, le comento de un club ¿o era un grupo? Algo de los derechos de los elfos domésticos…- Amy frunció el ceño como tratando de recordar –la PIDDIOE… o ¿¡como era?!, eh… PEDOI… ¡algo así!- parecía confundida

-¿para que te dijo eso?- Rose arrugo la nariz

-al parecer tengo pinta de querer liberar a los elfos domésticos en contra de su voluntad.

Rose estallo de la risa -vale, se sincera… ¿Qué dijo?

-¡¡estoy siendo sincera!!- Amy le frunció el ceño

-¿¡pero es que mi primo perdió la cabeza?!

Amy bostezo –solo, quizás pensó que estaría interesada

-¡no! El te conoce y…- callo antes de decir: eso no es lo que el te quería decir, a pesar de que Amy es su mejor amiga, es algo que le corresponde a Albus no a ella. -¡pero que tarado!

-no se, pienso que perdí dos horas de mi vida- tomo asiento -¡como sea! ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

El corazón de Rose se acelero y trato de no enrojecer sus mejillas mientras se mordía la lengua para no sonreír.

Amy comenzó a mirarla con interés por el silencio prolongado de su parte

-eh… me encontré con Kevin.

-¡¡genial!!- salto inmediatamente la castaña -¿Qué ha dicho Scorpius?

-pues…- se ruborizo de todas maneras –no hablo mucho en verdad…- no estaba mintiendo, no habían hablado mucho… porque no habían podido.

-¿siguen molestos? Porque eso si es una perdedera de tiempo entre ustedes dos…- se lamento Amy

-estaba con Ivie…

-¡hay pero que necio!- resoplo -¿Qué ha dicho?

-solo que es su amiga.

-¡si claro! ¡¡Por Merlín!!- puso los ojos en blanco mientras hacia una mueca

-quizás es cierto…- se atrevió a decir

Los ojos miel de Amy de inmediato se clavaron en ella -¡¡¡te ha dicho algo!!!- no era una pregunta, mas bien era que ya lo sabia.

-¡ya te dije que no hablamos mucho!

Amy se acerco a ella con los ojos entrecerrados -¡¿Qué no me estas diciendo?!

Rose bajo la mirada, no quería decirle nada a nadie… era privado… -¡nada!- trato de sonar convincente

-¡¡ ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?!!- el tono de Amy era de frustración.

¡¡¡ ¿Por qué su mejor amiga tenia que conocerla tanto?!!!

- nos peleamos ¿contenta?

-si, eso suena como a ustedes dos- suspiro, Rose se alegro de haberle creído y después se sintió culpable por mentirle… pero aquello se lo quería guardar solo para ella ¿estaba eso tan mal?

-que raro que Albus te dijo eso- cambio el tema de conversación, más que todo para callar la voz de su cabeza que le gritaba: ¡mala amiga, mentirosa!

-si… muy raro- esta vez fue Amy la que se sonrojo.

Rose recordó la insistencia de su primo en Diciembre de soltar toda la verdad… ¡¡bah!! Pero que tarado en verdad

-bueno, ya no importa…- Amy dibujo una sonrisa de resignación

La pelirroja frunció el ceño -¡claro que importa!- gruño

-no Rose, ya dije que no quiero nada de la PEDIO, digo… no es que tu mama no tuvo una buena idea con eso…- se sonrojo

-¡bah! la PEDDO no es lo que me molesta ¡¡es mi primo!!- se levanto de un salto y rápidamente se coloco los zapatos, Amy la miro confundida

-¿A dónde vas?

Quería buscar a su primo, decirle que dejara de ser cobarde y preguntarle que le había sucedido, pero no podía decirle eso a Amy, sabia que su amiga no la dejaría salir de la habitación.

-quede en verme con Scorpius…- su tono no sonaba falso porque eso era verdad, la castaña inmediatamente sonrió

-¡¡que bien!! ¿Y eso como para que?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco -algo de pociones…

-yo creo que iré a ver a Hagrid… al menos eso me subirá el animo.

Los ojos azules la miraron fijamente, ni se imaginaba lo que Albus le quería decir…

Conocía tanto al tarado de su primo…

Después de sentirse mal, pésimo y de la increíble vergüenza que tenia por no poder decirle a Amy todo, se fue a buscar a Albus… sabia que no estaría en la sala común donde todos sus amigos podrían preguntarle que le sucedía… mucho menos en el gran comedor o en el jardín porque podría conseguirse a Amy con facilidad…

Albus estaría escondido, y solo habían dos lugares en Hogwarts donde el podría hacerlo…

Suplico para que no estuviera en la sala de los menesteres porque seria muy difícil encontrarlo en ese lugar, por no añadir imposible.

Por lo tanto se fue con los dedos cruzados a la segunda opción

Efectivamente, la cabellera negra y desordenada estaba en la ultima mesa de un rincón con una mueca en la cara, debajo de varios libros grandes y polvorientos, Rose frunció el ceño y tomo asiento con brusquedad al frente de el…

-¡¡cobarde!!- dijo en voz baja para que Madame Prince no los sacara de la biblioteca

Los ojos verdes la miraron con resentimiento –ya me siento lo suficientemente mal yo solo, te puedes ir.

Rose arrugo la nariz, y miro de reojo al chico rubio que estaba junto a Albus

-no ha querido salir de la biblioteca- le dijo Scorpius

-se esta escondiendo ¡¡¡cobarde!!!- repitió de mala gana Rose

-¡¡oye no es fácil!!- Albus se desordeno el cabello y miro a Scorpius –si te gustaría una chica, seria muy difícil decirle lo que sientes ¿verdad?- pregunto esperanzado, casi suplicando que le diera la razón.

El rubio pareció aturdido y se puso la mano en la nuca con nerviosismo –eh…

-¡no, el no haría eso!- Rose puso los ojos en blanco interrumpiendo lo que el Slytherin iba a decir.

-¡si lo haría!- la miro ofendido

-sabes que no- reprocho Rose

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?- alzo una ceja

-¿se lo has dicho a la chica que te gusta?- la pelirroja sonrió con algarabía de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba exigiendo demasiado de un Malfoy… Se sintió avergonzada -¡el punto es Albus tienes que decirle a Amy!

-¡¡¡no!!! Ya va…- Scorpius arrimo su silla para acercarse más a ella – ¡¿acaso se necesita una declaración formal?!- su sonrisa era amplia, parecía divertirse con aquella conversación, o eran las mejillas de Rose completamente rojas que le hacían gracia

-Albus y Amy la necesitan…- susurro desviando la mirada -¿o piensas que con simples idioteces es suficiente?- Rose se moría de vergüenza, pensaba que había ido hablar de Amy y de Albus y ahora estaba charlando con Scorpius, con el que se había besado hace menos de dos horas… el que le movía el piso y aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco desde hace meses, pero el que toda la vida le había interesado aunque no lo notaba.

-¿Qué idioteces?- Malfoy frunció el ceño

-no se…- puso los ojos en blanco –idioteces como darle celos… ¡¡eso si es estúpido!!- gruño

-pero funciona…- Scorpius sonrió con arrogancia

-¡es infantil!- continúo ocultando una sonrisa

-tu eres infantil…- soltó una risotada, Rose le frunció el ceño

Albus los miraba en silencio –no puedo darle celos…- la intervención del pelinegro los hizo saltar, recordándoles que estaba con ellos.

-¡claro que no! Eso solo podría arruinar las cosas- dijo Rose rápidamente

-o podría ser que te dieras que cuenta que siente lo mismo…- Scorpius sonrió, haciendo que la piel de la pelirroja se estremeciera -con Amy no funciona- dijo Rose completamente segura, el hecho de que Albus estuviera todo el día con semejante pesgoste como Scorpius e Ivie solo haría que Amy perdiera el interés.

-¡con cualquier chica funciona!

El estomago de Rose se retorció -¡¿lo has puesto en practica con muchas?!

Los ojos grises la miraron fijamente –sabes que no…

-parecen muy expertos en el tema…- Albus parecía confundido, Rose se sobresalto de nuevo esa intervención le hizo recordar que el problema era Amy y Albus

-¡para nada expertos!- se apresuro a decir Rose

Scorpius le coloco la mano en el hombro –solo dile- trato de animarlo

-si, es buena idea- Rose sonrió

-me va a dar de calabazas…- Albus pareció hundirse mas en los libros

En ese momento Madame Prince los mando hacer silencio con una mirada perversa

-no se porque te escondes en este lugar, pensé que tendrías mas imaginación…- protesto Rose

-te dije que si vengo a la biblioteca.

-para llorar por una chica no estudiar con exactitud.

-¡no estoy llorando!- Albus le frunció el ceño

-¡me refiero a que pierdes el tiempo! Amy esta con Hagrid quizás podrías ir y…

-no puedo decirle con Hagrid- Albus levanto una ceja

-la salida a Hogsmeade es la próxima semana…- sugirió Scorpius

De pronto los ojos verdes de su primo se iluminaron -¡podría llevarla!- dijo como si de pronto se le hubiera ocurrido a el solo.

-¡bah! no pensé que serias tan tarado y necesitarías ayuda para esto primito…

Albus la fulmino con la mirada -¿vienes ayudarme o hacerme sentir peor?

-¡ambas!- admitió sonriendo

-Merlín…- resoplo Albus –tremenda prima me vine a buscar.

-una sincera y deja de quejarte que pareces una niña…

Scorpius sonrió y Albus le frunció el ceño -¿¡de que lado te vas a colocar?!- le gruño a su amigo

-solo me parece gracioso…

-¡¡ya quisiera yo ver si son tan valientes como para soltar toda la verdad de sus sentimientos!!

Rose enmudeció mientras se sonrojaba

-¿de que hablas?- Scorpius trato de sonar casual

-suponiendo que estuvieran interesados en alguien, quisiera ver que harían.

La pelirroja ahora estaba completamente colorada -probablemente seria sincera y diría todo- trato de animar a su primo y desviar la conversación un poco.

-¡si, claro!- Scorpius uso un tono irónico mientras sonreía

Rose pestañeo con sorpresa -¡es cierto! Además esto se trata de Amy y Al

-si, tienes razón…- Scorpius asintió rápidamente –pero no serias sincera diciendo todo.

-¿y por que no?- Rose torció la boca

-porque también eres cobarde.

-¡hay claro que no! Además todo depende del chico que sea…

-¿¡ah?! ¿Cómo así?- Scorpius pareció ofendido

Rose suspiro –me refiero a que no es lo mismo si fuera Kevin Host o si fuera… otro.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, aunque la verdad es que es mucho mas difícil el hecho de que se trataba de el

-¡ese Kevin Host es un tarado!- bufo Albus

-¡¡estoy de acuerdo!!- Scorpius rápidamente le dio la razón

-pues ya somos tres los que opinamos eso, pero dejen ya en paz al pobre chico…

-¿¡tu también?!- el rubio sonrió

-si yo también- repitió con fastidio, y los tres hicieron silencio, el cual Rose aprovecho para observar a los escasos alumnos que había en la biblioteca, la mayoría era de primer año… La verdad se sintió un poco nostálgica, ella solía ser uno de esos alumnos que devoraba un libro con afán… pero desde que su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre por culpa del rubio que tenía al frente, las ganas de estudiar de la pelirroja estaban en algún lugar oscuro y encerrado en su mente…

Suspiro, eso le daba vergüenza, con ella misma y con sus padres… se pregunto que diría su madre al saberlo, decidió mejor dejar el asunto a un lado y regañarse después, sintió un pinchazo de electricidad cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos grises y sonrió, el Slytherin pareció contento por ese hecho…

Sin darse cuenta que unos ojos verdes los estaba observando con interés

-¿desde cuando se llevan tan bien?- Albus parecía contento, pero Rose y Scorpius se lanzaron una mirada un poco nerviosa

-¿bien?- pregunto Rose alterada –solo tratamos de ayudarte con Amy…

-¡¡si!!- Scorpius asintió rápidamente, pero Albus entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha -Por cierto Rose ¿Qué te dijo Amy?- el rubio cambio ágilmente la conversación

-¡Oh! Pues…- se acerco a Albus y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza -… que este cabezota hablo de la PEDDO.

Scorpius comenzó a reír -¿del grupo de defensa de los elfos domésticos?

-si…- las mejillas de Albus se coloraron –fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¡que patético!- Scorpius sonaba divertido

-¡pero si le hablaba de Quidditch seguro que terminábamos discutiendo ya sabes como se pone con las cosas de su casa! ¡¡Es peor que Lily!!

Rose observo como Madame Prince los observo con odio mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca

-quizás deberíamos salir…- sugirió, pero Albus se hundió mas en la silla

-¡¡no seas necio!!- gruño ella en voz baja -¡deja de ser cobarde!

-¡ya esta bien, esta bien!- Al se desordeno el cabello y se levanto.

Después de llevar los libros al puesto, salieron en silencio… Rose se acomodo la bufanda de Gryffindor, seguía haciendo frio de invierno y el jardín de Hogwarts seguía repleto de nieve.

-deberías ir a buscar a Amy- dijo Scorpius cuando bajaron las escaleras para llegar al comedor.

-¡hombre la acabo de ver!

-y metiste tanto la pata que te escondiste en la biblioteca…

-Oh…- sonrió –tienes razón- Albus también se acomodo la bufanda –nos vemos en la sala común.

Rose observo la espalda de su primo marcharse por la entrada principal…

Y sintió de nuevo el eclipse de emociones que nublaban siempre su mente, estaba sola con Scorpius…

Bueno, a su alrededor habían miles de estudiantes pasando junto a ellos, sin tomar en cuenta los que estaban en el comedor, pero en general… estaban solos.

Rose en otra ocasión, mejor dicho en el transcurso de su vida, se hubiera marchado, dejándolo a el atrás, pero ahora…

Se atrevió a darle un rápido vistazo a Scorpius, sus ojos grises estaban fijamente en ella… y sonreía.

-¿y tu con quien iras a Hogsmeade?- le pregunto divertido.

-no se- Rose puso los ojos en blanco sintiendo sus mejillas completamente coloradas –hay un chico que quizás me interesa…- se mordió el labio

-¿ah si?- Scorpius alzo una ceja y sonrió -¿desde cuando?

Rose entrecerró los ojos –no es asunto tuyo- y comenzó a caminar.

No había necesidad de girar su cabeza para ver que el rubio la estaba siguiendo, tampoco era necesario decirle a donde iba… o preguntarle si quería ir…

Rose tan solo se dejaba guiar por sus pies, pasando por estudiantes que charlaban animadamente, que sonreían… ¡que ni se imaginaban que pasaba por el estomago de Rose! Que no sabían que sus rodillas temblaban, que se sentía algo mareada, que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza…

Que detrás de esa pared de piedra la esperaba un campo de Quidditch…

Que era confuso…

Que apenas entró, cerró los ojos… Hundiéndose en el calor de alguien…

Que su estomago salto mientras rodeaba los hombros del chico con sus manos…

Y que sus labios recorrían los suyos… en un beso pacifico, suave, tierno, cálido, delicado, tranquilo, pero cosquilloso, nervioso, abrasador…

Abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada, encontrándose con la corbata de los colores de Slytherin a tan solo centímetros de separación de su cuerpo, se mordió el labio con un poco de timidez, y subió la mirada, encontrándose con sus fríos ojos grises y con una sonrisa cálida, observo aquellos rasgos Malfoy indistinguibles… Aun así, no importaba el color de su corbata, su apellido… Los brazos de la Weasley lo sujetaron con más fuerza…

-¿desde cuando?- repitió Scorpius en un susurro, llenándola de su aliento de menta por todo su rostro…

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo, sintiendo como su piel se estremecía, pero no pudo hablar…

Las manos de Scorpius la sujetaron con más fuerza por su cintura, aunque con ternura, como si Rose fuera algo delicado, que se pudiera romper…

Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en ella, lo que hacia que sus mejillas se coloraran mas…

Podía sentir su respiración, y estaba embriagada en su abrazo, con centímetros de separación…

Y anhelaba de nuevo el contacto de sus labios...

Scorpius comprendió su silencio, y comenzó hablar – en primer año conocí a una pelirroja, antipática, odiosa, cabezota y con ciertos problemas para pociones...

Rose frunció el ceño, esto hizo que Scorpius soltara una risotada –era insoportable, y no entendía como podía ser familia de un chico tan agradable y divertido como Albus…

La Gryffindor ahora se sentía ofendida y lo fulmino con la mirada

-para no dirigirle la palabra, porque la verdad es que me parecía de la patada, la ignoraba, de toda la familia de mi mejor amigo, esa chica era la que no soportaba…- la voz del Slytherin le hacia cosquillas, a pesar de que sus palabras la llenaban de rabia

-y así pasaron años, la sola presencia de esa chica, me molestaba, me irritaba… era insoportable, estricta, gruñona…

Rose bajo la mirada… ¿acaso la quería hacer sentir mal?

Hubo un silencio de ambos, donde podía sentir sus ojos grises clavados en ella, pero Rose no estaba interesada en saber cuanto Malfoy la odiaba…

-pero no me la podía sacar de la cabeza…- susurro acercándose a ella.

Entonces subió sus ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con los grises. Rose sintió que cada célula de su cuerpo comenzaba a brincar, que su cerebro se llenaba de aire, que sus rodillas flaquerón con mas intensidad, que se hundía en el piso…

-tan hermosa… tan delicada…- Scorpius se acerco a ella, rozando ligeramente sus labios, el corazón de Rose salió disparado –primero ignore esas cosquillas que me invadían cuando la tenia cerca, ignore el hecho de que sin darme cuenta buscaba su cabello entre la multitud, que de pronto me encontraba contemplando la intensidad de sus ojos azules, que me daba risa lo torpe que era con pociones, y lo malhumorada que se colocaba por esto, la ignore por completo, mas que antes…

Rose no podía hablar

-pero, al escuchar comentarios de otros chicos diciendo que era unas de las mas lindas de Hogwarts me irritaba… para mi, era la única chica.

En los labios de la pelirroja se dibujo una sonrisa.

-comprendí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, que lo que pensaba estaba mal y que si esa chica se diera cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza con ella me hechizaría, pensándolo bien, me mataría.

Ahora fue Rose la que soltó una risita.

Scorpius alzo los hombros –entonces comencé a salir con otras chicas que eran fáciles…

-para ti todas eran fáciles- Rose frunció el ceño -¡cualquiera le hubiera dicho que si a Scorpius Malfoy!

-es verdad- admitió el rubio, sin el tono de arrogancia que siempre solía tener –cualquiera menos una…

Entonces bajo la mirada con sus mejillas coloradas de nuevo

-estaba seguro, que esa ridícula obsesión que sentía, tendría que terminar cuando tomara interés por alguien mas.

-¿funciono?- pregunto con timidez, sintió como las manos de Scorpius la sujetaron con mas intensidad.

-¡me volví loco cuando veía como otros chicos la observaban con interés y como trataban de acercarse!

-Kevin…- susurro

-¡no solo Kevin! Es que, eres tan inocente y el tan directo que fue el único que te diste cuenta…- Scorpius apoyo su frente en la de ella y cerro los ojos…

Rose paso su mano por su rostro con suavidad, el rubio se separo de nuevo de ella

-comenzamos a charlar… la verdad disfrutaba el hecho de escucharla hablarme, aunque la mayoría de sus palabras eran insultos…- rió –me descubrí a mi mismo acercándome varias veces a ella para hacerla enojar...

Rose frunció el ceño

-me da mucha gracia su expresión de enojo…

La pelirroja rápidamente elimino la arruga de su frente.

-después apareció Kevin…

-¡y Marieta!- bufo ella con enojo

-Marieta solo fue otro intento de sacarte de mi cabeza…- Scorpius hablo en un susurro que sonaba sincero –pero habría jurado que Kevin lograría lo que muchos otros chicos habían intentado…- esta vez hizo una mueca de tristeza

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rose llevando de nuevo su mano a la mejilla del rubio.

-primero es de Ravenclaw…

Rápidamente la pelirroja bajo su mano a la corbata de Scorpius –tengo debilidad por los Slytherin.

Scorpius sonrió, fue cuando Rose aprovecho colocarse de puntillas para llegar a sus labios… dándoles un ligero beso que hicieron temblar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-se acerca la mejor parte- el rubio volvió a sonreír –Ivie.

Rose dibujo una mueca -¡la peor parte!

-la chica comenzó a buscarme para charlar conmigo en las noches.

¡Vaya! Las peores de sus imaginaciones era verdad… ambos se quedaban hasta tarde en su sala común.

-al comienzo solo era de Quidditch y de verdad me pareció una chica muy agradable.

-¡esta loca por ti!

-no, no lo esta…- sonrió –pero ella parecía molestarte…

-¡y mucho!- admitió con sus mejillas coloradas

-no entendía porque... aunque después fuiste muy obvia.

Rose se mordió el labio con timidez

-pero eso solo me hizo sentir increíblemente feliz- le dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa, sus ojos grises brillaban –solo faltaba que tu también te dieras cuenta…

La Gryffindor entrecerró los ojos -¡idiota!- susurro, mientras recordaba como Scorpius le restregaba a McLaggen por sus narices.

-ingenua…- agrando su sonrisa –esa ha sido la mejor idea que se me ha podido ocurrir en toda mi vida- y se acerco a ella, hundiéndose en sus labios con intensidad y fogosidad, haciendo que el corazón de la pelirroja palpitara con violencia.

Aquella sensación fresca y picante por toda su boca la hacia estremecer, la volvía adicta

-definitivamente la mejor idea…- admitió ella mientras tomaba aire.

****

-creo que iremos juntos- decía Amy mientras cenaban en el gran comedor –la verdad fue muy confuso, aun no estoy segura.

Rose tomo jugo de calabaza –pues claro que irán ambos.

-pero también te menciono a ti y a Scorpius…

-es obvio que no iremos con ustedes- sonrió Rose

-parece que Albus quiere que vayamos los cuatro.

-¡el no quiere eso! Amy… el solo quiere ir contigo- se atrevió decirle.

Pero las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron y soltó los cubiertos –no, creo que te equivocas…

-sabes que no me equivoco.

-entonces…- Amy parecía confundida –entonces… es una… ¿cita?

-pensé que ya lo sabias- entrecerró los ojos

-no, te dije que Albus fue muy confuso…

-Oh- Rose bajo la mirada –no le digas que te dije…

-vaya- Amy sonrió -¿Qué te ha dicho Albus?

-el no habla conmigo de esas cosas…- mintió rápidamente tomando otro sorbo de jugo.

-¿Por qué?

-no lo se…

Pero la cabellera rojiza de su prima las interrumpió, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Dominique ha conocido al chico de Hufflepuff por Marieta!

-¿es por eso que estas tan contenta?- Amy la examino con la mirada, las mejillas de Lily se coloraron

-no exactamente, en parte…- dijo mientras se servía puré en su plato.

-¿sucedió algo?- pregunto Rose con curiosidad

-¿se me nota mucho?

-¡¡vale si estas que saltas de la emoción!!- Amy comenzó a reír

-les voy a decir… pero no digan nada- suplico Lily

-¡hay si sabes que no!- Amy dejo a un lado su plato lleno de comida para prestar atención

-¡tengo una cita para Hogsmeade!

Rose sonrió -¡que bien! ¿Con el chico que te gusta?

-¡¡si!!

-¡ya va!- Amy frunció el ceño -¿desde cuando te gusta alguien? ¡Si eras una cabeza dura!

Las mejillas de su prima se coloraron –si… parece mentira

-¿¡quien es?!- pregunto rápidamente Amy

-ah no… no puedo decirles.

-¿Por qué no?

-es que… es muy… extraño, si- Lily se llevo el tenedor a la boca –se acerca el partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff- dijo para cambiar el tema de conversación

-¡si! Es el decisivo si gana Ravenclaw se va a la final con Slytherin… - Amy frunció el ceño con enojo

-¡tienen que perder! Para irnos nosotros contra Slytherin- bufo Lily -¡¡tengo que ganarle a Albus en la final!!- sonrió con picardía

Pero Amy seguía con el ceño fruncido y no se llevaba el tenedor a la boca

-¿y tu que tienes?- pregunto Lily examinándola

-también tiene una cita…-añadió Rose con picardía

-¿en serio?- Lily sonrió -¿con quien?

-¡aun no se si es una cita!- protesto Amy

-¿y ya sabe mi hermano que tienes una cita? Creo que eso no le va a caer bien

-¡es con Albus!- dijo Rose

-¡¿Albus te ha invitado a salir por fin?!

-¿por fin?- Amy parecía confundida

-¡hay! Verdad que eres la única que no sabia… pero la verdad no se porque, si mi hermano era muy obvio…

-¿de que hablas?

Rose le lanzo una mirada a Lily de: ¡cállate ahora! No era justo para Albus que Amy se enterara por otra persona que no fuera el…

-eh… si, el partido, Ravenclaw tienen que perder…

A pesar que durante la cena solo hablaron de Quidditch y Amy intervenía con mucho entusiasmo, Rose sabia que su amiga no dejaba de pensar en Hogsmeade.

Se sintió contenta por ella, pero después que Lily se marcho con Dominique no abrió la boca de nuevo…

-tranquilízate- susurro Rose para darle animo mientras cruzaban la puerta del retrato

Los ojos miel de Amy la miraron con frustración -¡es que ni siquiera se si tengo una cita o no!

-¡sabes que si!- dijo Rose mientras tomaban asiento en el sillón cerca de la chimenea.

-ese es el problema, no se ¿crees que deba preguntarle mañana?

Rose trato de imaginarse que cara colocaría Al cuando Amy le dijera ¿Hey por cierto iremos a una cita los dos o es solo una salida informal entre amigos de toda la vida?

-eso seria gracioso- dijo de manera divertida

-¡Rose! Te estaba buscando…- Peter las interrumpió en ese momento tomando asiento junto a Amy

-¡Hola Peter!

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el moreno mirando a Amy con preocupación

-¡si! Claro…

-¡¡las clases de aparición comienzan la próxima semana!!- dijo Peter con entusiasmo

Rose miro la cartelera con un poco de vergüenza con ella misma, después de estar con Scorpius no tenia chance para pensar en mas nada… ¡¡ni siquiera de ver la información que colocaban!!

-mis padres dicen que aparecerse no es la gran cosa… pero una vez mi papa dejo atrás toda la mitad de la cara, dice que no fue una sensación agradable- Amy torció la boca con repugnancia

-¡yo ya quiero que comiencen!- Peter no le presto atención al comentario de la castaña -¡¡a pesar que uno pueda perder partes del cuerpo, aparecerse es lo mas útil que han inventado los magos!! ¿No creen?

Al día siguiente, increíblemente Rose presto atención a todas sus clases, se felicito por volver hacer la de antes, la que levantaba la mano cada vez que un profesor hacia alguna pregunta y ganaba puntos para su casa por dar bien las respuestas… Eso claro, hasta que llego a pociones…

Pero ya no le importaba que Scorpius fuera el que contestara en esta clase.

Tampoco le importaba que ella, accidentalmente, hubiera tomado asiento junto a el… y que estuvieran charlando de cómo hacer la poción de jengibre para curar la tos...

Mucho menos que Scorpius prácticamente le estuviera haciendo la poción…

-creo que es primera vez que ha hecho una poción en buenas condiciones señorita Weasley- sonrió Slughorn al pasar por su caldero –¡¡al final esta demostrando que eres hija de Hermione!!- Pero después miro a Scorpius con sospecha –o que tomo asiento junto a Malfoy…

Por una extraña razón, a Rose le hizo gracia, después miro a su derecha y vio a Amy y Albus enfrascados en una charla y sonrió

Se sobresalto a sentir la mano de Scorpius sobre la de ella por debajo de la mesa

-¿crees que ya saben que tienen una cita la próxima semana?- le pregunto el Slytherin divertido

-Albus no fue directo con el mensaje…- Rose no quito su mano.

-¿y tu quieres tomar calabazas estrelladas conmigo la próxima semana?- pregunto en un murmullo de manera que solo ella pudo oír.

La pelirroja se paralizo, y lo observo mientras se mordía el labio

-¿o también esta vez llevaras de cita a Host?- alzo una ceja

-¡no seas tonto!- bufo ella –ir a Hogsmeade juntos, pues, implica que muchas personas nos van a ver y...- Rose no sabia como explicarle que todo era muy pronto, muy rápido, muy repentino, al menos para ella…y no quería ni imaginarse a Ron Weasley cuando se enterara por algún chisme de cualquier persona diciéndole que su Rose había estado paseando por Hogsmeade con la mano sujetada de cierto rubio hijo de Draco Malfoy

-¿acaso crees que soy tan idiota como para no saber que odias el salón Madame Pudipie? ¡Creo que cualquiera que te lleve a ese lugar tiene todas las de perder contigo!- Malfoy resopló y Rose comenzó a reír ¡era verdad! aquel salón le parecía ridículo y de mal gusto

-no me refería a eso, cualquier lugar en Hogsmeade contigo… es…

-Rose- el Slytherin suspiro –no voy hacer tan idiota como para demostrar delante de todos que eres la chica que me trae de cabezas desde toda la vida…- su voz era firme pero dulce, lo que hizo que a la pelirroja le vaciaran el estomago llenándoselo de una emoción parecida a algodón de azúcar… y lo que había escuchado estúpidamente le había dibujado una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua, para no saltar encima de el, en plena clase de pociones… la materia que mas detestaba.

Observo como Slughorn terminaba de pasearse por los últimos Gryffindor y les sonreía porque al parecer también habían logrado hacer la poción, escucho levemente que Slughorn les había dado unos puntos a su casa, no sabia cuantos… y no le interesaba saber…

-Rose…- la llamo Scorpius con timidez

Pero en ese momento, la castaña arrimo la silla junto a ella.

-me ha dicho que si es una cita…- parecía contrariada

Scorpius comenzó a reír, Rose miro a Albus que estaba concentrado en sus libros de pociones avanzadas con una falsedad increíble.

-¿y que ha dicho el?- pregunto Scorpius mientras seguía riendo

-que pensaba que yo ya lo sabia- Amy se sonrojo -¡pero como iba a saberlo cuando dice que no puede esperar a que vayamos los dos a Hogsmeade con ustedes dos también!

-¿y tu como estas?- pregunto Rose examinándola

-ahora un poco nerviosa…

La clase termino, y Rose noto como su amiga trataba de evadir un poco a Albus estando pegada a ella, lo que le impidió estar con Scorpius.

Albus también parecía estar alterado y avergonzado… No dudo en marcharse directamente a su mesa cuando llegaron al gran comedor.

-pero no entiendo- se atrevió a decirle Rose en la noche cuando se estaban acostando en sus camas –la verdad pensé que mi primo te interesaba…

Bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, vio como Amy se ruborizaba

-¿y de donde sacas eso?

-¡te conozco desde toda la vida!- Rose tomo asiento en la cama de la castaña y le frunció el ceño al ver que se sonrojaba –además se que si no estuviera en lo cierto, le hubieras dado calabazas a mi primo en cuanto supiste que si era una cita.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza rápidamente –lo se, es que no es eso Rose…- suspiro

-pues siempre andas de Cupido conmigo, pero cuando se trata de ti ¡te mueres de la vergüenza!

Amy frunció el ceño -¡no es para menos! Solo… esperemos a ver que sucede el domingo en Hogsmeade.

_La magia se ha distinguido suficientemente de los demás actos sociales dentro de las distintas sociedades del mundo, incluyendo la muggle, aunque en esta es solo una sombra débil y abstracta de trucos graciosos elaborados para el entretenimiento sin tomar en cuenta el verdadero poder sobrenatural que viene estrictamente ligado con el mago. Si esto es cierto, hay base suficiente para creer que no sólo constituye una clase diferenciada de fenómenos, sino que además es susceptible de una definición clara. Sólo se pueden considerar mágicas las cosas que de verdad han sido mágicas para toda una sociedad y no aquellas que sólo han sido calificadas como tales por una parte de ella. Por otra parte, sabemos que las sociedades no han tenido siempre conciencia clara de su magia, y que cuando la han tenido ha sido lenta y progresivamente._

Unos ojos azules devoraban las paginas del libro sobre la evolución y comienzo de la magia para su redacción de tres metros que el profesor Binns les había asignado la clase pasada, realmente ese primer párrafo no le decía mucho, por lo tanto adelanto unas cuantas hojas al azar para seguir leyendo.

_Los griegos y romanos también practicaron la magia, con sus distintas derivaciones que hoy en día se conocen y se dominan mientras se enseñan y añaden en el pensum de los colegios mágicos tales como la adivinación, adquisición del conocimiento secreto a través del sortilegio (echar la suerte), el augurio (interpretación de presagios o portentos), la astrología (interpretación de las posiciones y conjunciones de las estrellas y los planetas) Aunque también resalta una de las mas importantes y rutinarias formas de hacer magia hoy en día como lo es modalidad del encantamiento o recitación de conjuros, versos o fórmulas que contienen los nombres de los seres sobrenaturales o las personas a las que se pretende ayudar o dañar. Por lo general, los ritos mágicos se basan en la combinación de todas estas formas. El mago o bruja puede desarrollar cierto potencial de transformarse en algún animal, pero eso requiere de ciertas reglas que se deben seguir (ver animagos capitulo siguiente)_

Entonces dejo el libro a un lado, sorprendiéndose por ver a un Slytherin sentado al frente de ella… Rose sonrió. -si ya se, soy demasiado predecible, sabias que estaría en la biblioteca.

Scorpius se limito a sonreír mientras le lanzaba un libro por la mesa, Rose lo tomo con curiosidad

-se te ha pasado el mas importante, lee la pagina 18.

La pelirroja rápidamente consulto lo que el Slytherin le había dicho y leyó brevemente.

_La palabra magia, deriva del sustantivo magi, que es el nombre de los sumos sacerdotes del antiguo imperio persa, (el actual Irán) En el siglo VI los magis eran conocidos por su profunda sabiduría y sus dones para las profecías, interpretaban los sueños, consultaban la astrología, y daban consejos a los gobernantes sobre importantes asuntos del estado, conociéndose como magia._

Rose volteo la hoja mientras miraba con rapidez… _Palabras mágicas… Conjuros… encantamientos…amuletos…talismanes… Magos legendarios: Agripa…Parcelso… Morgana… Merlín._

Eso era lo que estaba buscando para hacer su redacción.

-Estaba muy bien sin este libro- mintió mientras lo cerraba con indiferencia, pero no se lo devolvió.

-veo que llevabas bastante de tu redacción sin mi ayuda- dijo con ironía mientras sus ojos grises se desviaban a su pergamino completamente vacio.

-me gusta analizar mis opciones antes de comenzar a escribir…- se sonrojo -¡además! ¿Cómo sabias que todo estaba en este libro?

-porque yo ya termine mi redacción.

Rose abrió la boca con un poco de disgusto ¿en que tiempo había podido hacerla?

-Albus se ha escondido mas en la biblioteca de lo que tú crees, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo- alzo los hombros adivinando que estaba pensando la chica.

Rose se sintió contrariada, aquello era su elemento, su biblioteca, su lugar…

-hoy a media noche tenemos que añadir otro ingrediente a la poción- la saco Scorpius de sus pensamientos

-Oh, genial- torció la boca dejando ver su antipatía

-no es necesario que vayas si no quieres- añadió rápidamente Scorpius

Rose lo miro fijamente -¡por pociones sabes que no quiero ir!- suspiro –prefiero quedarme leyendo o terminando la redacción- señalo su pergamino –al menos comenzarla porque no tengo nada…

El Slytherin le dio una sonrisa forzada –bien, entonces no importa, puedo ir yo…

Pero Rose alzo una ceja con picardía -¿ahora quien es el ingenuo?- se sintió orgullosa de si misma por usar el mismo termino el cual siempre la describía contra el

Scorpius la miro confundido

-¡Bah! pero que tonto en verdad…- le puso los ojos en blanco. -¿¡crees que voy a preferir quedarme leyendo?!

-pues si…- el rubio entrecerró los ojos –odias pociones, ¡preferirías darle de comer a un cerbero!

-odio pociones- asintió ella lentamente con su cabeza –pero no odio a mi compañero de pociones.

Scorpius sonrió –entonces dices que quieres ir para estar conmigo…

Rose rápidamente le torció los ojos -¡odio el tono egocéntrico que usas!

-nos vemos a las doce- el Slytherin se coloco de pie ignorando su comentario

Ella le sonrió mientras sentía una explosión en su estomago al ver lo apuesto que se veía con su corbata a medio hacer… ¿Por qué siempre tenia que llevar el uniforme mal puesto? ¡¡ ¿Por qué eso le gustaba a ella?!!

-disfruta tu redacción…- se despidió Scorpius con una sonrisa y le dio la espalda…

Rose suspiro, la había dejado echa un nudo… ¡¡es que sus ojos grises intensos, su cabello desordenado, lo alto, su espalda ancha y abdomen firme, su sonrisa encantadora pero a la vez algo fría, la picardía que usaba al hablar, los gestos de malicia pero a la vez la dulzura que irradiaba cuando la veía a ella, a Rose!! Todo eso la dejaba echa un desastre… ¡como un hielo que se dejaba bajo el sol!

Trato de tranquilizar su acelerado palpitar, trato de desaparecer la sonrisa de tarada, el sube y baja de su garganta...

Pero ahora era muy tarde, tomo sus pergaminos con fastidio, la excelente concentración que había tenido esa mañana se había marchado con Scorpius, ya no tenía cabeza para hacer la estúpida redacción.

Y que rutinario y aburrido fue el resto del día…

Charlas con Amy mientras hacían deberes (los de Rose a medias) porque miraba con impaciencia el reloj, y después observo una larga partida de ajedrez mágico de su hermano Hugo contra Peter, obviamente, a pesar de que su amigo había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por vencer a su hermano, había fallado.

Cuando el día termino, la emoción de Rose comenzó a aumentar… por eso quizás se veía tan contenta.

-al menos disimula si no quieres que Scorpius se de cuenta…

El comentario de Amy la había hecho sentir mal por no contarle aun nada a su mejor amiga.

Pero sencillamente sabía que no era momento de decirle a nadie.

Bajo las escaleras principales topándose con el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-voy a las mazmorras para la actividad que tengo de pociones…

El chico de cabello cobrizo asintió, y Rose agradeció de nuevo por no ser prefecta.

Llego a las mazmorras y vio al Slytherin esperándola apoyado contra la pared de piedra, le regalo una sonrisa.

-El aula lo ha dejado abierto…- dijo el rubio en voz baja y abriendo la puerta para que ambos pasaran.

El salón de pociones, que Rose odiaba de día, tampoco le gustaba de noche… ¡era horrible ver todos esos ingredientes bajo la luz de la luna! Se estremeció…

-¿asustada?- pregunto Scorpius entretenido observándola.

-¡para nada!- admitió, no era miedo lo que tenia, mas bien cansancio.

Con paso pesado entro al aula lleno de calderos burbujeantes y vapores que nublaban la visión.

Se emociono, la última vez que había estado allí fue cuando… Sonrió para si misma.

-hoy si usaremos la tasa de porcelana blanca- dijo Scorpius mientras buscaba unas botellas entre la estantería.

Rose rápidamente la tomo entusiasmada, era lo único que ella había aportado a ese trabajo, tomo asiento esperando indicaciones.

El Slytherin no tardo en llegar con dos botellas pequeñas

-flores de circe- dijo mientras sacaba la tapa, se acerco a la tasa que tenia Rose en sus manos y echo el polvo en ella –debes mezclarlas con polvo de cuerno de unicornio- destapo el otro frasco y Rose vio un polvillo de rocío blanco brilloso.

-que lindo...

-dicen que esto es uno de los ingredientes mas importantes, por eso se agrega a media noche, para que la poción adquiera la fuerza de la luna…

-eso suena…

-¿loco?- Scorpius rió

-no… mas bien, difícil.

El rubio mezclo los polvos por un rato en silencio, Rose lo observo esperando que el le pidiera ayuda para hacer algo de la poción.

Estuvieron en silencio por más de diez minutos, el cual termino cuando Scorpius añadió la mezcla de los polvos en la poción.

Inmediatamente esta adquirió un tono radiante y a la vez transparente, también dejo de burbujear.

-¿esta bien?- pregunto Rose observándola

-si, ya terminamos por hoy- rápidamente se puso de pie, Rose frunció el ceño.

-espera, ¿ya te vas?

-ya quisieras- sonrió y la tomo por la cintura con suavidad, entonces las cosquillas regresaron al cuerpo de Rose y también dibujo una sonrisa

Los ojos grises la miraron –aun no me has dicho con quien vas a Hogsmeade mañana.

-con un chico que me cae de la patada…- comenzó a decir mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos –que he detestado toda mi vida…

Por algún motivo Scorpius parecía divertido

-que de pronto descubrí hace meses que me fascinaba charlar con el- continuo Rose

-si, seguro es porque es un chico muy interesante…

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco -¡con un ego increíble!

-pero que no soportas verlo con otra chica- la sonrisa del Slytherin irradiaba

-solo porque es un tarado…

Lentamente Scorpius se fue acercando a ella…

Rose temblaba de pies a cabezas, centellaba alegría, sentía que casi podía volar, mientras estuviera rodeada de los brazos de aquel Malfoy.

-si es un tarado…- susurro el en su oído, lo que le produjo un cálido escalofrío.

Los fríos ojos grises le producían calor… como una extraña paradoja… Sintió como su labio inferior comenzó a temblar cuando su pecho se lleno de aire.

Jamás pensó, que podría estar en el armario de pociones, rodeada de calderos espumosos, en los brazos de Malfoy a punto de rozar sus labios, mirando de manera hipnotizada sus ojos, sintiendo burbujas en su estomago… y pensar que todo eso la emocionaría de una manera tan extraña que pasaría a ser un trastorno.

Rose sonrió –un completo tarado…- susurro y se acerco a sus labios…

-¿Sera que esta bufanda queda bien?- pregunto Amy mostrándosela a Rose

-por decima vez si te queda bien.

Amy enrojeció -¡no pregunto como se me ve! Solo quiero una que abrigue, ya sabes que hace frio.

La pelirroja soltó una risotada –con cualquier bufanda Albus te va a ver linda…

Entonces sintió un golpe en su espalda, Amy le había lanzado una almohada

-¡eso dolió!- se quejo Rose

-sabes que no me refería a eso.

-¿ah no?- alzo una ceja

-¡¡no!! Bueno… es que… ¿si me queda bien?

Rose siguió riendo, pero la castaña le frunció el ceño

Decidió ignorar a su amiga que tenía los nervios de punta y se coloco sus botas altas de nieve, había amanecido excelente a pesar de que fueron solo menos de cuatro horas lo que durmió…

Sonrió para si misma recordando el rostro de Scorpius…

Aquello comenzaba a agradarle de una manera exagerada y sobrenatural.

-¡Rose!

Se sobresalto -¿¡ah?!

-que estoy preocupada por ti… ¿con quien te vas a quedar mientras yo ande con Albus?

La pelirroja sonrió nerviosamente –pues… bueno… esta Dominique, Hugo, Louis, Roxanne… Peter.

-no, yo creo que deberías irte con Scorpius.

Rose se paralizo.

-¡ya se! Ya se que me vas a gritar y me vas a insultar que estoy loca que Scorpius te cae de la patada…- suspiró –pero te agrada Rose, quizás deberías compartir mas con el…

Entonces comenzó a reír –si… bueno, puede ser…

-se que no lo harás- puso los ojos en blanco y la tomo del brazo

-Amy….- protesto Rose tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por ella –¡¿Qué haces?!

-solo espera un momento…

Rápidamente pasaron por todos los estudiantes que sonreían con entusiasmo por la salida de Hogsmeade.

Hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo, Rose vio la cabellera rubia de Scorpius junto a la de Al, que le sonrió enormemente a Amy

-¿Rose puede acompañarnos?- pregunto la castaña

-¿¡Que?!- Albus y Rose respondieron en coro.

-solo hasta que lleguemos a Hogsmeade…-sonrió Amy

Rose se consiguió con los ojos grises de Scorpius algo confundidos

-Amy…- comenzó a decir –no es buena idea…

-¡¡claro que si!!- sonrió la castaña, entonces miro a Scorpius fijamente -¡¡tu también vienes!!- y lo tomo del brazo para comenzar a caminar.

Salieron los cuatro sintiendo la fría brisa de comienzos de Febrero.

Albus parecía muy decepcionado y le lanzo una mirada a Rose de no entender nada.

Entonces con disimulo Rose tomo a Amy

-¿Qué haces?- susurro

-si vas con nosotros, cuando Albus y yo nos vayamos no tendrás otra opción sino quedarte con Scorpius…- la castaña sonrió admirando su plan

Rose se sorprendió, Amy de verdad debía apreciarla, estaba sacrificando parte de su cita para que ella estuviera con el Slytherin…

-Amy no era necesario en verdad…- se sintió mal, nada de eso hubiera pasado si hubiera sido sincera desde el principio.

Su amiga solo se limito a sonreír y camino junto a Albus que rápidamente se animo al ver que Amy si le prestaba atención.

-¿de que es todo esto?- pregunto Scorpius acercándose a ella

-no preguntes…

Lo menos que quería hacer, era decirle que Amy había hecho todo eso para que ella y Scorpius estuvieran juntos…

Aunque esa caminata a Hogsmeade se estaba haciendo mas larga de lo que en verdad era, porque rápidamente los cuatro cayeron en un silencio incomodo.

Sabia que Albus se sentía nervioso… y el hecho de que su mejor amigo y su prima estuvieran metidos en medio de ellos, bueno caminando detrás de ellos, lo hacia sentir mas incomodo…

Rose comenzó a impacientarse, quería dejarlos solos… pero también quería irse con Scorpius…

Entonces los cuatro se detuvieron.

Vio como Albus hizo una mueca en su rostro, Rose se sorprendió…

Al parecer todos estaban extrañados, atónitos…

Lily estaba en la entrada de Hogsmeade, con su cita… Abrazados… en un profundo beso…

Lily Potter con…

-¿Kevin?- susurro Rose.

-¿¡¡¡¡que hace mi hermana con ese tarado?!!!!

------

Reviews please!!!

Es q lo d Scor y Rose tampoco kiero q así de buenas a primeras sea obvio y publico…

=P

Pero en este trate de colocar mas o menos q era lo q sucedía con Scor todos estos años…

Y espero q les haya gustado… igual si no les gusto se vale dejar un review con su opinión…

Y Lily y Kevin hahahaha! (verán de ellos el próximo capi) no juzguen a Kevin x su carácter y su EGO sq Kevin es un chico lindo.. (Jamás como nuestro Malfoy) , pero creo q para la personalidad de Lily le viene como anillo al dedo Host…

(Desde un comienzo los quería emparejar)

Besos y Abrazos a todas! Y les deseo una linda semana!


	16. Nota de Autora! :

N/A:

Holaa amigas!! Estaba de vacaciones! Por eso me mega perdi de aquí! Aunque tambien he estado adelantando los capis.. y les voy a decir q solo quedan dos y se acaba la historia  .. espero d corazon q les guste y si no tambien pueden colocar sus reviews!!

Quiero agradecer enormemente a **ivenus- valens** (es verdad lo q dices d colocar tantos ¿??¿¿¿ ¡!!) hehe en los otros capis los he kitado..

Tambien a mi querida amiga **Maki Malfoy**! Sorry pero no he estado cerca!!! Tu historia me encanta por cierto!

A **hey nena!** Muchas gracias y espero q los otros dos capis sean de tu agrado..

**Ginny2011 **me encanta q te guste mi fic! =) y sigo esperando el tuyo!!! Saluds a tu **amiga** q no tiene cuenta :S pero q sique al pendiente de el fic! =)

**Hedda Stevens**muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Y no creas q abandone la historia!! Espero q t guste cuando publique los otros capis!

**Leyla** q bien q te gusto mi historia! =) reviews como el tuyo cada vez me hacen mas adicta a sus comentarios!

**ana belen martinez amaro**.. gracias gracias.. pero la verdad no veo todavía a Rose y Scor cn lemmon! Hahaha hasta ahora están comenzando!

**VnezG **THANKS!! =) panita ;)

**Lilav** q bien q te guste mi Scor..! hahaha yo tambien lo amooo pero el muy cabezota bota babas desde siempre x Rose =P

**brinitonks** hahaha graciass pero dale una oportunidad a Host… pobre el tambien tiene derecho a tener su corazoncito.. y acuérdate q Lily tambien es toda una bellezA! Y quien diría q la cabeza dura se enamoraría de un engreído medio superficial como el??! Quizás cambie quien sabe…

**Giselle Lestrange** yo tambien muero de envidia.. hahaha trankila! Y esperems q Albus le diga a Amy xq ellos si q son bien lentoos! Muchas gracias =)

**Sapphira Weasley** no va a arruinar la cita ;) trankila!!!! Pero de todas maneras tienes q leer para q sepas como termina todo C=

**Diluz** hhahaha graciaass!! amigaa! Aunq Dale una oportunidad al pobre de Host

**kathermione** YO TAMBIEN KIERO UN SCOR Hahhahahahaha!! Me encanta tu historia por cierto =)

**Kati** muchas gracias!!! =) espero q t gusten los demás y si actualizare pronto sq estaba de vacaciones

**Abin** SORRY x abandonarlas tanto tiempo… pero los otros últimos dos capis vienen en camino muchas gracias por todos tus reviews espero q estes bien!

**jjaacckkyy** hahaha siii Aunq yo tenia a Lily y Host en la cabeza desde un comienzo! Muchas gracias por todo!!º

**susyh** graciasss!! A mi tambien me hacen reir mucho ¡al y amy! hahaha esperemos haber q pasa en su cita!!! =D

Y a todas las demás que siguen al pendiente del fic! ¡¡¡Gracias!!...

Perdónenme si las emocione pensando que era una cap nuevo!! =S hahaha

Cuídense y tratare de actualizar pronto! =D

Chau!


	17. Desastre en Apariciones

**Hola amigas!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo! **

**Esta muy largo! **

**Pero despues explico xq..**

**Si quieren lo comentan y espero que les guste!**

**Aunque decidi meter el final tambien!**

**Muchas gracias por no abandonarme**

**Ustedes son lo máximo!!!!**

**------------------------**

**XVI**

**Desastre en Apariciones**

-no es lo que piensas…

Respiraba rápidamente con nerviosismo

-¡Vale! Si se que es extraño…

Precipitadamente negó con la cabeza

-no extraño no, se que es inaudito, increíble, insólito, y…

-¿raro?- interrumpió Rose abrochándose su chaqueta

Kevin la miro con desesperación mientras asentía con su cabeza, después suspiro mirando de reojo la vacía taberna de las tres escobas.

-¿crees que Potter este siendo muy duro con ella?- pregunto con timidez -¡porque si es así ya le explique que fue mi culpa Lily no tuvo nada que ver!

-bueno ella también estaba participando, es culpa de mitad y mitad.

Kevin le lanzo una mirada de reproche y Rose comenzó a reír.

-Potter se pasa de hermano celoso.

La pelirroja bufo, y se indigno por el hecho de estar parada a finales de invierno esperando que su primo y Lily salieran de las tres escobas donde Albus por un arranque de ira la llevo prácticamente a la fuerza.

El Ravenclaw parecía impaciente y nervioso, le había suplicado que tenia que hablarle, por lo que accedió a permanecer con el, mientras Amy y Scorpius decidieron escabullirse y apresurar el paso hasta cabeza de puerco.

Si tan solo Lily y Kevin hubieran estado un poco más escondidos por unos arbustos a los que se le comenzaba a derretir la nieve, ella probablemente estaría pasándola de maravilla con Scorpius adivinando las mil y un maneras en las que Albus le diría la verdad a Amy.

-Lily me agrada en verdad- de pronto interrumpió los pensamientos Kevin, Rose lo miro confundida.

-¡digo! Es una gran chica, de verdad… siempre me hace reír- bajo sus ojos marrones achocolatados con timidez –es muy divertida, inteligente y...

-es mi prima, se todo lo que ella es- interrumpió

Kevin se abochornó -¡¡metí la pata!! Lo arruine hasta el fondo cuando tu y yo…

Entonces Rose giro la cabeza –sabes que no hubo un tu y yo.

Escucho una risa de alivio –es verdad, es solo que me deje llevar por lo que todos dicen de ti…

Rose frunció el ceño – La pregunta es, Kevin si con Lily también te estas dejando llevar.

-¡¡No!! No, no ¡¡créeme que no!!- Rápidamente comenzó a negar con su cabeza –se que va hacer muy difícil comprenderlo pero es diferente Rose.

Entrecerró sus ojos -pues creo que no pegan como pareja- admitió

Kevin alzo una ceja –yo tampoco creo que tu y Malfoy peguen como pareja

Sintió que un cubito helado le bajo por la garganta mientras que paradójicamente sus mejillas se encendían –no, no se… de que, no se de que hablas, no tiene sentido- torció los ojos

-¡me di cuenta antes de que ustedes dos lo hicieran!- sonrió Kevin –pero para ser sincero Rose, nunca me gustaste de verdad, era solo mi afán por tener a la chica linda que todos querían.

-si, ya mas o menos me dijiste eso…

-Lily comenzó a hablar conmigo ¡así comenzó todo lo juro por Merlín! Yo no tenía intenciones de algo más, ¡¡en serio!! Pero…-volvió a sonreír –vaya que me agrada estar con ella.

Rose estaba aliviada por no seguir hablando de Scorpius y ella, pero le frunció el ceño a Kevin

-mira- suspiro el chico –solíamos hablar bastante, la verdad es la única chica con la que me la he llevado tan bien, sin darme cuenta comencé a buscarla yo mismo, suena estúpido- dijo riendo –pero nuestras conversaciones se volvieron necesarias, incluso le mandaba docenas de cartas en vacaciones porque… me hacia falta- en este punto bajo sus ojos con vergüenza, tomo aire y miro a Rose a los ojos –se que parece que como no pude tener a Weasley pues me quedo con la pelirroja Potter- Rose comenzó a reír –pero lo que me pasa con Lily es tan diferente, tan único… que desearía con todas mis fuerzas, jamás haberte hablado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, Rose se mordió el labio y suspiro –si, la verdad mi prima es especial.

Kevin sonrió –eso lo se

-y pues, nosotros solo somos compañeros, pero entiendo si no me quieres volver hablar para evitar mal entendidos- Rose rió y Kevin también lo hizo.

El Ravenclaw se llevo las manos al rostro y volvió a mirar a la taberna –creo que debo entrar, si, es hora de que entre y hable con Potter creo que…

Rose se apresuro a tomarlo por el brazo –es charla entre hermanos, que entres solo hará que Albus se porte mas terco de lo que ya esta.

-¡pero Lily quizás necesite que vaya!

-¿acaso no conoces a Lily?- sonrió –el que necesita ayuda es Al

-si, probablemente tengas razón, pero…

-vamos a darle unos minutos mas a ver si salen y si no yo entro ¿vale?

Host asintió –lamento que arruine la salida de ustedes a Hogsmeade.

-¡apenas estamos llegando, nos queda todo el día!- Rose trato de animarlo

-venias con Malfoy ¿no?

Inmediatamente enrojeció –no…

-no sabes mentir, es muy obvio que se agradan.

Se mordió el labio –no, no lo es.

-¿recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí en Hogsmeade? Hasta Marieta se dio cuenta, estábamos muy enojados con ustedes…

Entonces suspiro con timidez y resignación –nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Amy- susurro –te agradecería que no dijeras nada.

-tranquila, no es mi asunto- alzo los hombros

Hubo un silencio prolongado donde ambos miraron las tres escobas con impaciencia, varios estudiantes entraron animadamente.

-ya le dimos los minutos ¿No?- susurro Kevin y comenzó a caminar decidido a interrumpir a Lily y a Albus…

Rose se apresuro en seguirlo y se alegro mucho al entrar al cálido y agradable ambiente de las tres escobas, pero abrió la boca con sorpresa al ver a Albus y a Lily tranquilos charlando pacíficamente en una mesa con dos cervezas de mantequilla.

-pensé que estaban destruyendo el lugar a gritos y golpes- admitió ella tomando asiento, no se le escapo la mirada retadora que le lanzo Albus a Kevin

-de verdad no es culpa de Lily- comenzó a decir el Ravenclaw cortésmente –si hay alguien al que tienes que pelear pues soy yo porque…

-¡tranquilo Kevin! Mi hermano y yo tuvimos una charla muy larga

-¡aun no me convence!- gruño Albus

-¡pues será mejor que te hagas la idea porque yo no te saco en cara si me cae Amy o no como tu pareja!

-¿Amy?- pregunto Kevin confundido

Albus puso los ojos en blanco -¡muchas gracias Lily, ahora el tarado también lo sabe!

-Despierta Al, lo sabe todo Gryffindor ¡y Kevin no es un tarado!

-Lil... no importa.

-¿¡¡Lil?!!- Albus torció la boca acercándose de manera desafiadora a Kevin

-¡Hay bueno ya párenle!- se puso en medio Rose, fue cuando Al abrió los ojos

-¡¡pensé que te gustaba mi prima!!

Lily bajo la mirada con aire nostálgico

-¡¡no!! Lo juro que no, bueno digo, Rose es bien guapa, si… pero… es que Lily es…

-¡¡¡mi hermana menor!!!- lo interrumpió Albus

-¡¡ya pasamos por esta parte ¿no?!!- torció la boca Lily mirando a Al con fastidio

-¡es diferente! Con ella me entiendo y la pasamos muy bien juntos es…

-¡ya te dije que no te voy a pedir permiso si voy a salir con alguien o no!- Lily interrumpió a Kevin mirando a Al con enojo.

-¡estas muy chiquita para esas cosas!- protesto Al

Lily se indigno -¿¡chiquita?!

-y el es mas grande- añadió en voz baja pero Kevin alcanzo a escuchar.

-de verdad me importa tu hermana…

Se encontró con la mirada de Lily que parecía suplicarle ayuda a Rose

-Al…- tomo el brazo de su primo con suavidad –creo que Amy te espera ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos verdes la miraron con resignación -¡¡no los quiero ver por el salón de Madame Tudipie!!- advirtió dándoles un ultimo vistazo

-¿es que acaso piensas pasarte por allá dentro de un rato con Amy?- Alzo una ceja su hermana con picardía

Albus casi gruño, y salió con paso pesado, Rose se apresuro a seguirlo.

-¡imbécil!- rezongaba entre dientes -¡¡no se que le ve!!

-Kevin sonaba sincero- dijo mientras giraban la esquina hacia cabeza de puerco notando que ya habían mas estudiantes de Hogwarts por esos lugares.

-¿¡sincero?! ¡Creo que es un infeliz aprovechador!

-hay no te pases Al, son celos de hermano…

-¡no! Es solo que primero quería estar con mi prima.

-por decima vez nunca hubo un Kevin y yo- dijo con fastidio

-¿estas segura?- Al se detuvo mirándola fijamente

-¿a que te refieres?- noto que su primo la examinaba

-¿no te interesa Kevin?

-¡¡No!! Al…- comenzó a reír –nunca me intereso.

-es solo que ha sido una sorpresa

-¡¡para todos!!- asintió con la cabeza

-es algo que de verdad no lo vi venir…

-yo tampoco- lo apoyo Rose

-algo muy inesperado.

-¡mucho!

-Mi hermana con Kevin Host, el que es tan… presumido y ella testaruda.

-quien sabe que tienen en común.

-pues nada- Albus frunció el ceño -después de esto veo que todo es posible.

-si, quizás todo es posible.

-¡cualquier locura se puede dar!

-¡cualquiera!- admitió Rose

Entonces Albus comenzó a reír –nah… estoy exagerando, no cualquiera.

-no, tampoco cualquiera…- Rose tan solo le seguía el tema de conversación impaciente y con fastidio.

-digo, Host y Lily ya es lo suficientemente loco.

-si, muy loco- asintió mientras seguía caminando.

-pero igual es algo que se puede categorizar como posible porque ya sucedió.

-supongo- frunció el ceño sin entender exactamente a que se refería.

Albus soltó una risotada.

-¿y ahora que te paso?

-es solo que comencé a imaginarme algo loco pero increíblemente imposible…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto con interés

-algo como tu y Scor…- siguió riendo mientras caminaba -¡diría que el mundo se ha vuelto chiflado! Es que no pegan, son muy diferentes, digo los quiero a los dos y bastante, pero si soy sincero seria como estar en un campo de batalla todo el tiempo, y no te enojes por imaginarlos juntos es solo que con lo de Lily y Host me llegaron las cosas imposibles a la cabeza y entre esas pues estas tu con…

Albus se detuvo, pues estaba caminando solo, giro su cabeza confundido observando que Rose se había quedado diez pasos atrás completamente petrificada.

-¿¡Rose?!- corrió rápidamente hacia ella -¡¡Rose!! ¿Estas bien?

La pelirroja apenas reaccionaba

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto con preocupación sosteniéndola con cuidado por la espalda. –Estas pálida- sin cuidado alguno le dio varios golpecitos en la mejilla -¿te sientes mal? Pareces enferma ¿tan mal te ha caído la idea de tu y Scor juntos?

Rose frunció el ceño

-¡vaya! Tranquila, era solo una idea, ya te dije que era imposible.

Pero no podía hablarle

-¡Rayos! ¿Tendré que llevarte hasta la enfermería? Mira que ya mi cita no va nada como la tenia en mente

-no necesito la enfermería- hablo con voz quebradiza, Albus la observo por unos segundos

-¿podemos caminar ya o vamos a perder el tiempo aquí como unos idiotas?

Rose movió sus pies sintiendo las rodillas temblorosas.

-que buen primo eres- dijo con enojo –me podría estar dando un ataque o algo así.

-¡un ataque de pánico por imaginarlos juntos!- dijo Al riendo –pero la verdad Rose, mi amigo no es tan malo, tienes que admitirlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- sintió sus mejillas rosadas

-pues que Scor es muy agradable.

-Oh

Albus la miro de reojo -¿o me vas a decir que últimamente no te habías dado cuenta?

Aquella conversación no le estaba gustando –que increíble lo de tu hermana y Kevin, en verdad- cambio el tema mientras caminaba con más rapidez

-ah para que me los mencionaste…- el resto del camino Albus solo abrió la boca para lanzarle insultos a Host, por lo que fue un gran alivio.

Alcanzaron a Amy y Scorpius en las tres escobas, estaban sentados en una mesa redonda con jarras de calabazas estrelladas

-al menos sabemos que le gustan las pelirrojas- sonrió Amy con timidez, pero Rose le lanzo una mirada de no digas nada mejor.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunto Scorpius con interés

Albus alzo los hombros –he hablado mas que todo con Lily.

-¿Qué ha dicho Lily?- esta vez pregunto Amy

Albus enrojeció –que no es mi asunto…

-pues en parte es cierto- Rose se atrevió a intervenir sintiendo inmediatamente los ojos de Scorpius y de Albus clavados en ella -¡es asunto de ellos si se agradan o no!

-vale, cambiemos el tema- dijo Albus tomando el vaso de calabazas estrelladas de Scorpius y tomándoselo a pecho.

Los cuatros quedaron en silencio por unos momentos…

Rose le lanzaba miradas ansiosas a su primo.

-hombre, creo que Rose y yo nos vamos- Scorpius se levanto de la mesa, y Rose pego un salto para seguirlo.

-¡¡si!! Tenemos que hacer… eso.

-si, eso- los ojos grises brillaron cuando la miraron.

Albus enrojeció, pensando que el _ eso _era para dejarlos solos a ellos dos… y vale si, quizás era en parte, pero ¡¡bah!! A quien engañaba… era para irse con Scor.

-nos vemos dentro de un rato- dijo Albus

Amy miro con emoción a Rose, por lo que la pelirroja salió sonriendo de cabeza de puerco.

-¡oye! No te pregunte si querías tomar calabazas estrelladas-dijo el Slytherin cuando se alejaron de la multitud

-no estoy bien.

-¿quieres entonces cervezas de mantequilla?

Negó con la cabeza, quería otra cosa, algo que necesitaba con tanta intensidad que la asustaba un poco, algo que la mareaba, la agitaba y la confundía de una manera que le fascinaba… necesitaba de nuevo volver a sentir su pulso agitado, su respiración entrecortada, descubrir con su tacto la piel que la pasmaba, algo tan irracional como prudente y lógico, a pesar de que por mas que lo pensaba, perdía sentido en su cabeza, como Scorpius la desquiciaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a sentir su respiración en su rostro, aquel cosquilleo, aquella electricidad y sus labios, sus brazos envolviéndola, haciéndola perder en su piel.

Los ojos grises la miraron fijamente, comprendiendo lo que ella pensaba o quizás sintiéndolo con la misma intensidad.

Era una tarde para ellos dos, Gryffindor con Slytherin completamente sumergidos, Rose jamás había deseado tanto alejarse de Hogsmeade, irse al castillo, que probablemente estaría solo.

Pero…

-¡Scor!

Una voz saco a Rose de sus pensamientos, los ojos grises se desviaron de los suyos, giro la cabeza y dibujo una mueca inmediatamente

-¡Ivie!- El Slytherin pareció sorprendido al ver que la rubia estaba junto a ellos sonriéndoles

-¡Hola Rose!- dijo con amabilidad, pero la Weasley no respondió de la misma manera, de hecho no le dijo nada.

-¿le dijiste verdad?- dijo Ivie mirando a Scorpius con ceño fruncido

-eh, n-no, no es mi asunto así que…

Rose frunció el ceño, Ivie la examino con expresión de pánico

-¡mentiroso!- culpo la rubia

-¿de que habla?- pregunto Rose confundida

Ivie la miro con aprensión –si no sabes…- pareció titubear un poco -¿Por qué me odias?

Los ojos azules llenos de dudas se encontraron rápidamente con los grises.

-eh, ella no te odia Ivie, ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Scorpius parecía nervioso

Ivie la miraba fijamente con sus ojos ámbar –definitivamente Scor tuvo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa no me dijiste?- exigió esta vez Rose

-Ah…- sonrió Ivie con preocupación –la verdad no sabes, bien eh iré a buscar a Albus, bien adiós- añadió muy rápido y con voz nerviosa

Rose parpadeo -¿buscar a Albus?- examinó a Scorpius con la mirada, pero el Slytherin parecía estar consternado

Ivie tan solo siguió caminando, la pelirroja se apresuro a seguirla –espera, no puedes buscar a Al ahora, no es buena idea- no quería que la cita de su primo se viera interrumpida nuevamente.

Sintió los pasos de Scor junto a ella, ahora los tres marchaban en dirección opuesta al castillo, donde Rose quería estar realmente.

Frunció el ceño por lo extraña que podía parecer aquella escena, ella siguiendo a McLaggen ¡que increíble!

-la verdad es mejor que la escuches, no lo busques- dijo Scor, Ivie arrugo la frente y se dio vuelta para mirarlos.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con voz apagada

Rose seguía muy confundida -¿Por qué quieres buscarlo?- dijo por impulso, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era su pregunta, los dos eran de la misma casa y probablemente amigos. De pronto, de la terrible escena que venia asechando su cabeza de Ivie y Scorpius juntos en la sala común charlando hasta tarde se diluyo el rostro de Scor, cambiándolo por el de Albus.

Ivie la miraba con vergüenza –eh no, yo solo quería hablar con el ¿saben donde esta? ¡En cabeza de puerco, claro!- hablaba con rapidez mientras sonreía amablemente.

Rose trataba de descifrar que rayos sucedía, pero Ivie camino de nuevo.

-¡espera!- se apresuro en decir –no, de verdad no es buena idea.

La Slytherin se dio media vuelta mirando a Scorpius con reproche -¿estas seguro que no le dijiste nada?- alzo una ceja hablando con ironía.

-¡no! de verdad Ivie- salto rápidamente el rubio, pero Rose arrugo la nariz –no te dije porque no es mi asunto, es de Ivie- añadió rápidamente Scor para Rose que se limito a torcer sus ojos

-¡hay no te creo ni una palabra!- ahora Ivie tenia sus mejillas coloradas y centro su atención de nuevo en la pelirroja, que seguía mirándola con enfado

-la verdad no se que decirte- McLaggen se cruzo de brazos –se que es tu primo o tu mejor amigo, algo así

-si, creo que todos lo saben, pero aun así no puedes buscarlo- Rose hablaba con antipatía

-es que no lo puedo evitar en serio, de verdad me…

-¡Ivie te juro que no sabe nada!- interrumpió Scorpius lo que hizo que la pelirroja frunciera mas el entrecejo

-si claro- Ivie examino su expresión, que seguía siendo de antipatía –pues como sea, ¡mejor sigan ustedes su camino! ¿De acuerdo?- y se dio de nuevo vuelta

-¡Merlín!- dijo Rose con fastidio mientras volvía a seguirla – ¿Qué parte de no es buena idea en este momento no entiendes?

Una vez mas la rubia se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido –se que no te agrado para el…

Las palabras parecieron llegar con retraso a su cerebro, y esto aumentó su confusión

-¿Qué?- la verdad es que a Rose no le agradaba ella para Scorpius, ¿Qué tenia que ver su primo en eso?

-te dije que no sabia nada- sonrió el Slytherin, Ivie abrió la boca con sorpresa, contemplando de nuevo a Rose, que ahora parecía confundida -¡hay no! No, no- se tapo el rostro con sus manos -¿de verdad no sabias nada?

-¡no! No se de que…- pero no siguió hablando, ahora fue ella la que abrió la boca con sorpresa, entonces miro a Scorpius -¡no puedo creer que no me dijeras nada!- reprochó

-¡se lo pedí, se lo suplique, le hice prometer que no dijera nada a nadie!- interrumpió Ivie

-¡pero es mi primo! Y tú…- miro a la Slytherin -¿te gusta?

Una vez mas se cubrió su rostro –pensé que sabias, lo juro….

-te dije que no sabia- hablo de nuevo Scor

-¡increíble!- sonrió Rose aliviada –y todo este tiempo yo me mortificaba porque ustedes...- pero siguió riendo

Ivie la miro confundida

-te dije que solo somos amigos- susurro Scor

-¡es que jamás lo imagine! Estaba muy ocupada pensando que ustedes se agradaban- sonrió aun mas, aunque de pronto ese alivio de nuevo se convirtió en piedras pesadas: Amy; su mejor amiga; tenia que estar con Al –aun así no puedes buscarlo- añadió esta vez con seriedad

-¿Pensaste que me gustaba Scor?- dijo Ivie en tono burlón ignorando el ultimo comentario de su parte

-pues si, quizás… un poco- sus mejillas comenzaron a colorarse

-¡no! No, solo somos amigos- sonrió Ivie –no te ofendas- añadió mirando a Scor –si estas guapetón pero no eres mi estilo.

Scorpius dibujo una sonrisa de altanería mientras alzaba los hombros, la atención de Ivie de nuevo se enfoco en Rose -¿Por qué dijiste que estabas mortificada?

Rose parpadeo, no sabia como responderle, decirle que estaba celosísima por ella, sus mejillas se coloraron, la verdad estaba segura que no quería decirle.

Aunque los ojos de Ivie se iluminaron mientras soltaba un largo 'Oh' -¡no puedo creer que no me dijeras nada!- dijo esta vez mirando a Scorpius

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tornaron muy rojas, la verdad no le agradaba que Ivie se enterara de ella y Scor ¿Qué había de Amy? ¿Qué había de Al? ¡Hasta Kevin le había comentado que sabía! Las personas que no eran importantes habían sido los primeros…

Los ojos azules de Rose se desviaron a los de Scor en búsqueda de apoyo, pero se encontró con una expresión de dicha en su rostro, por lo que ella también sonrió

-¿iban a algún lugar?- pregunto Ivie – ¡Oh! Espera- añadió mirando a Rose -¿por eso es que me odiabas?

Rose logro hacer una mueca en señal de asentimiento

-pues no, no pasa nada entre nosotros- sonrió Ivie –y mejor los dejo en su cita, yo iré a buscar a Al…

¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a pensar que de hecho Ivie era agradable? Se sintió culpable por pensar cosas horribles de ella… aun así

-lo siento pero de verdad es muy mala idea que busques a Al en este momento…

La expresión de Ivie se transformo completamente a una de duda –bien, ahora de verdad no te entiendo- suspiro –sigo siendo amiga de Al ¿Por qué no podría ir a tomar algo con el?

Rose se mordió el labio, aquello no iba a sonar tan agradable para Ivie –esta en una cita.

-Oh- McLaggen parpadeo varias veces –Oh, claro- añadió mientras contemplaba sus zapatos, Rose la verdad se sintió un poco mal –eh... ¿seria extraño si pregunto con quien?

-Amy…

-¡claro!- sonrió Ivie –claro- hubo un largo silencio entre los tres, pero McLaggen alzo su mirada hacia Scorpius y frunció el ceño con enojo -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

-la verdad Albus ni siquiera quiso contarme a mi hasta hace poco- interrumpió Rose

-supongo que le da vergüenza, créanlo, no es nada fácil acercarse a la persona que te gusta ¿No?- sonrió Ivie

Rose contemplo a Scorpius –no, la verdad no es nada fácil- admitió

Ivie suspiro –yo, eh ¿crees que si hubiera dicho algo antes el… quizás se hubiera interesado?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Scorpius

-no lo se...- la voz del rubio sonaba apagada, Rose se estaba detestando por tener aquella conversación, a pesar que Ivie solía ser su peor pesadilla.

-claro- se apresuro a decir mientras asentía –mejor me voy- sonrió –los estoy interrumpiendo y la verdad es lo menos que quería hacer, y no iré a buscar a Al- añadió mirando a Rose –bien, ¡diviértanse! Nos vemos después en la sala común- se despidió con la mano y se dio media vuelta.

Entonces algo extraño e increíblemente irracional sucedió, algo que si le contara a Amy no le creería.

-¡espera!- Rose se apresuro a alcanzarla –puedes quedarte con nosotros, la verdad no teníamos planes.

Ivie la contemplo extrañada -¿Qué?

-exacto ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Scor junto a ella

Rose puso los ojos en blanco –solo era una sugerencia, digo podemos ir los tres y tomarnos algo…

La verdad no sabia de donde salía tanta amabilidad, ella misma estaba anonadada.

-no es necesario, en serio no buscare a Al, no pienso arruinarle su cita- sonrió Ivie

-Oh, pero no lo decía por eso, solo te estaba invitando- se mordió el labio

-no tienes que sentirte mal por mi, es solo un chico- alzo los hombros –y siempre me di cuenta de cómo observaba a Amy incluso desde nuestra mesa, no soy tan tonta como para ir y arruinarle su cita.

-pero no lo dije porque sintiera lastima- frunció el ceño la pelirroja, simplemente quería ser amable, si a ella le hubieran dicho que Scor estaba en una cita se hubiera sentido muy mal… de hecho, se lo dijeron, de su cita con Marieta, y estaba de la patada, a pesar de que no se había dado cuenta que le gustaba.

-gracias- sonrió Ivie con un leve tono de sorpresa

-vamos a tomar calabazas estrelladas- sugirió Rose mientras comenzaban a caminar –me encantan.

-¡ah si son buenísimas!- hablo Ivie con mas animo –el viejo Dumblendore es un genio por inventarlas.

-conozco también otros genios que lo ayudaron- sonrió la pelirroja mirando de reojo a Scor.

-si, de seguro tuvo asistentes o algo así.

Scor rió en voz baja por como Ivie lo acababa de llamar 'asistente'

-por cierto Rose, ¿acaso no odiabas a Scorpius?- alzo una ceja Ivie

Sus mejillas se coloraron.

-no me soportaba- hablo el Slytherin

-es complicado- dijo arrugando la nariz

Entonces Ivie miro con picardía a Scorpius –pues el no te odiaba…

Rose sonrió y Scorpius torció los ojos

-siempre me di cuenta, aunque el nunca me conto nada- alzo los hombros –nos hicimos muy amigos cuando ingrese en el equipo, claro mas que todo el me escuchaba hablar de…

-Oh- comprendió Rose, Ivie bajo de nuevo la mirada, entonces Rose espero que Albus y Amy no estuvieran en cabeza de puerco.

Y aunque el lugar estaba a reventar y era el más lleno de todo Hogsmeade junto con el de su tío George, Amy y Al no estaban por lo que los tres tomaron asiento mientras charlaban animadamente.

Pero de vez en cuando, la mente de Rose se perdía tratando de imaginar en que lugar estaría su mejor amiga con Al…

Después de unos cuantos vasos de calabazas estrelladas se les unió su amigo Peter, y por increíble que parezca Rose la estaba pasando muy bien, aunque delante de Peter dejaron de mencionar el tema de ella y Scor juntos.

Esto no hizo que faltaran temas de conversación, el Quidditch parecía dominar los tópicos entre los chicos, incluso Rose intervenía de vez en cuando dando su opinión de algún equipo que recordaba o de un jugador del colegio.

-los mejores son los Potter y los Weasley- dijo Ivie tomando otro sorbo -¡Lily es una flecha en la escoba!

-pues yo creo que tú también eres muy buena- le dijo Peter, la rubia sonrió por el comentario

-mi padre me enseño desde pequeña- explico ella.

-y definitivamente Scorpius es un excelente guardián- añadió Peter

El Slytherin sonrió de nuevo con su típica mueca de arrogancia, Rose puso los ojos en blanco

-James también es muy buen guardián- dijo para bajarle un poco el ego que le crecía con facilidad

-claro, ya lo dije los Potter y los Weasley- alzo Ivie los hombros

-no todos los Weasley, yo soy malísima- sus mejillas se coloraron.

-pero eres buena en otras cosas- se apresuro en decir Peter

-¿Quién creen que gane en el partido de la próxima semana?- pregunto Ivie

-¡espero que Hufflepuff!- dijo Peter rápidamente –si gana Hufflepuff significa que Ravenclaw no ira a la final.

-iría Gryffindor contra nosotros- sonrió la rubia –y eso lo haría mas divertido.

-vale ustedes son buenos, pero Gryffindor tiene posibilidades de ganar también- sonrió Peter

-si llegan a la final- añadió Ivie de manera desafiante –en cambio nosotros ya vamos seguro.

-pues llegaremos a la final, eso tenlo en cuenta.

-dependes de si pierde Ravenclaw, además ya Slytherin les gano una vez este año

-pues perderá Ravenclaw- sonrió Rose levantando el vaso –y brindo por eso.

Los ojos grises la miraron de manera juguetona –entonces brindo porque lleguen a la final Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-y ganaremos nosotros claro esta- Peter alzo el vaso, Ivie le frunció el ceño

-pues te aconsejo que no hagas ninguna apuesta a favor de eso- le dijo mientras subía el vaso también.

Después de una tarde de verdad divertida, los cuatro regresaban al castillo entre apuestas ficticias y posibles resultados de los partidos.

Rose estaba ansiosa por llegar a su sala común y encontrarse con Amy para que le contara absolutamente todo, aunque ella, de nuevo, tendría que guardar ese secreto de Ivie, no quería que Amy le tomara idea pues la Slytherin le había agradado.

Se pregunto si seria correcto también decirle todo lo de Scorpius, pero después de todo, no era su novio oficial o algo así…

Solo…

¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso!

Apenas habían estado dos veces juntos, sin nadie mas, solo ellos dos…

Entonces quizás mejor era esperar un tiempo como ella había planeado; aunque le agradaba saber que disfrutaba la compañía de Scor junto con la de otras personas.

Ese día había aprendido una lección, que las cosas no son como parecen, y que tampoco debía juzgar; bueno eso lo hacia dos lecciones.

Rose capto la mirada de Ivie encima de ellos dos cuando llegaron al castillo

-oye Peter, sabes que tengo un muy buen libro de Quidditch ¿verdad que si Scor?

-si, tiene unas estrategias muy interesantes- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras llegaban al vestíbulo

De pronto Ivie tomo a Peter por el brazo -¡te lo mostrare!

El moreno pareció emocionado – ¡vaya gracias!

Ivie los observo de nuevo –bueno Scor tu ya lo viste, así que no hay punto en mostrártelo de nuevo, por lo tanto mejor no vengas y Rose de seguro no quieres verlo ¿verdad que no? ¡Mejor deberían irse los dos a no se donde! Solo, nos vemos después- dijo mientras sonreía con picardía

Y Rose observo como la pequeña rubia de sus pesadillas se marchaba alegremente con Peter para que Scor y ella se quedaran solos.

-vaya- murmuro con voz quebrada

Se dio cuenta que los ojos grises estaban clavados en ella

-me siento mal conmigo misma- susurro –soy patética y doy lastima.

Scor soltó una suave risita

-sin mencionar que me siento terriblemente culpable- se mordió el labio

-¿Por qué?- el rubio alzo una ceja

-todo este tiempo he pensado lo peor de Ivie y es muy… agradable.

-te lo dije- susurro Scor

Rose frunció el ceño –claro que no.

Pero el rubio alzo su mano suavemente y la coloco encima de sus labios, la pelirroja se quedo petrificada, pero sonrió, lentamente alzo su mano y se la tomo.

Sentir de nuevo el contacto de Scorpius hizo que su piel se estremeciera y sintiera la corriente corriendo por todas sus venas, quizás más rápido que su sangre.

Y no dejaba de sonreírle, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos grises.

-es increíble que este viviendo esto- susurro Scorpius mientras le sostenía su mano con ternura –no te imagines cuantas veces yo lo anhelaba.

-mentiroso- puso los ojos en blanco con naturalidad, pero el rubio negó con su cabeza lentamente.

-Rose…- susurro de nuevo dando un paso para estar mas cerca, el corazón ahora parecía estar en su boca –tu eres todo para mi.

Sus mejillas se coloraron aunque sintió un cosquilleo de felicidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero recordó la situación en la que estaban: en un rincón del vestíbulo tomados de la mano, juntos.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-porque siempre estamos con alguien, y tu aun no quieres que nadie se entere ¿cierto?

Rose asintió lentamente con su cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Scor

-solo estaba comprobándolo, en caso de que hubieras cambiado de opinión.

-pero, Merlín ¡imagina que diría Draco Malfoy si se entera de mi!

-el ya sabe que existes Rose- rió Scor

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco soltándole la mano –no sabe que existo contigo.

-y existes muy bien conmigo…- el rubio se lanzo sobre ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que se tornaran tan rojas como su cabello, incluso sentía sus orejas calientes, y recordó que cada vez que se su padre se avergonzaba, sus orejas lo delataban, rápidamente aparto a Scor

-no creo que sea conveniente, no se que haría Ron si se enterara- admitió

El rubio torció los ojos, pero levanto de nuevo su mano y se la coloco en la mejilla de Rose, tocándola con suavidad –entonces sugiero que vayamos al campo de Quidditch

La pelirroja sonrió –creo que es una idea excelente.

Pero cuando comenzaron subir las escaleras, se toparon con dos rostros familiares.

-¡Por Merlín!- dijo Amy con fastidio –los buscamos en todo el castillo ¿Dónde diablo estuvieron metidos?

-acabamos de llegar- Rose frunció el ceño desviando su mirada de Amy, que parecía muy enfadada, a Al, que parecía muy desanimado -¿Qué paso?- pregunto con preocupación

-¡nada!- Amy se cruzo de brazos –no paso nada, llegamos hace rato.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Scor miraba a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados

-nada- susurro esta vez Al mirando el suelo –solo tomamos un par de calabazas estrelladas.

-pero acabamos de venir de cabeza de puerco y ustedes no estaban.

-fue al comienzo de la tarde- dijo Albus rápidamente

-¡y después nos regresamos al castillo!- Amy puso los ojos en blanco -¿y tu que hiciste?- pregunto mirando a Rose

-oh bueno eh yo solo estuve con... Peter y Scorpius.

Amy sonrió -¡al menos alguien hizo algo interesante!

Albus bajo la mirada ante este comentario, Scorpius le frunció el ceño mientras le coloco la mano en el hombro –vamos a la sala común.

Al asintió marchándose con rapidez sin determinar a las chicas, pero Rose capto la mirada fulminadora que le dio Amy a la espalda de su primo

Se mordió el labio -¿debería preguntar como te fue?

Ahora la castaña la fulmino a ella con la mirada -¡¿y tu como crees?!- se dio vuelta y comenzó a subir a la sala, Rose se apresuro en seguirla.

-¿Qué hizo Al?

-mas bien deberías preguntar que no hizo Al- dijo con antipatía

-bien, ¿Qué no hizo Al?

-¡no entiendo Rose! Si no quería salir conmigo, no me lo hubiera pedido.

-¿Qué no hizo Al?- pregunto de nuevo

-¡¡nada!! Merlín, no hizo nada- Amy sonaba muy molesta –llegamos a cabeza de puerco, menciono un par de cosas de Lily y Kevin, busco las bebidas y ya...

-¿y ya?- Rose se apresuraba en seguirla por las escalinatas laterales

-¡y ya!- Amy hizo una mueca con su boca –no hablo mas, no dijo ni una palabra mas.

Rose frunció el ceño -¿es que acaso tiene retardo mental o algo así?

-simplemente no quería salir, y jamás pensé que podía ser tan aburrido cuando hace cosas que no quiere.

-pero tu le agradas Amy

La castaña asintió –como amigos, ¡Rose solo faltaba el grillito sonando en medio de ese silencio glacial!

No estaba segura de que mas debía decir, además aun tenia que escuchar la otra versión.

.....

-¿Qué no hable mas nada? ¡Merlín! ¿Eso dijo? ¿Qué no dije ni una sola palabra más?

Rose estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin durante la cena.

-¡pues no soy mudo! ¿Qué no sabe?

-¿Qué paso?

-si había tema de conversación, de hecho hablamos bastante.

Scorpius alzo una ceja

-¡bah! ¿No me creen?

Ahora Rose alzo una ceja

-es solo que sentí que estaba compartiendo con mi amiga...- Albus se tapo la cara con sus manos

-¿y eso es malo?- pregunto Scorpius

-¡no! Pero si llegaba abrir mi bocota y le soltaba toda la verdad, no sabia que iba a decime, y me dio miedo que dejara de ser... mi amiga- el rostro de Albus se coloro tanto como lo hacia el de Rose, pero su prima se apresuro en darle un golpe en la cabeza, Al se quejo colocando su mano en el lugar de impacto

-ella siente lo mismo grandísimo tonto- le dijo Rose entre dientes

-¡pues tiene una bonita manera de demostrarlo!

-¡¿y que quieres que te diga, menso tarado?! ¿Albus estoy esperando que me digas que sientes por mí?

-pues hoy en día las chicas también dan el primer paso ¿no?

Rose le dio otro golpe en la cabeza -¡y eso no tiene nada de malo!- continuo Al colocando su mano de nuevo en su cabeza

-que cobarde- susurro Rose –eres increíblemente cobarde.

-solo soy precavido- gruño Al

-no, eres cobarde, en Diciembre juraste que ibas a decirle.

-bien, quizás esperare un poco mas.

-pues ella no va a esperar siempre.

Albus palideció ante este comentario -¡¡bien le diré!! La próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade le diré.

Rose rió -¿en Junio? No Al, ¡tu le vas a decir y no pasara de esta semana!

Su primo casi se hunde en la silla –es que no lo entiendes...

-¿Qué cosa?

-me gusta mucho- sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas –es tan linda, y divertida, y adicta al Quidditch de una manera que da miedo, y única... a veces tan única que es extraña.

Rose torció los ojos -¿y?

-y si quiero decirle y estaba a punto de decirle, pero no se porque me tranco... algo me pasa, algo muy malo- bajo la mirada

-no, nada te pasa, simplemente eres familia de mi papa.

-¿Tío Ron?- alzo una ceja

-¿no prestas atención de los relatos que cuenta tía Ginny en navidad para burlarse de Ron?

-¡Oh genial! Quiere decir que esta en mi sangre ser malo con las chicas...

Scor comenzó a reír, Al le frunció el ceño

-lo siento- se apresuro en decir el rubio –es solo que sabes que es mentira, has estado con muchas chicas.

Al puso los ojos en blanco –claro, ninguna me ha gustado y la mayoría se me lanzan solitas, así es mas fácil, yo no tengo que hacer nada.

Rose hizo una mueca –prefiero que discutan eso cuando me vaya.

-la hice pasar una cita muy aburrida- susurro Al con tristeza

-creo que ya mas o menos nos dimos cuenta- asintió Rose

-¿podrías hablar con ella? Dile que me sentía mal, algo así- su primo la miraba esperanzado –pero que no deje de hablarme

-lo hare- asintió la pelirroja –pero tu tienes que superar el miedo, porque estas pasado de niño llorón.

...

-no tengo ningún problema con Al, Rose- explicó la castaña mientras subían a la sala común –cuando estamos con mas personas es muy divertido- entonces puso los ojos en blanco

-eso significa que no estas molesta con el.

-claro que no, quizás estaba confundido, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo somos amigos- sonrió Amy –y eso me agrada.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, no quería enredar más aquella situación.

-además no hay problema, las cosas seguirán como antes, eso es todo- sonrió Amy –de hecho nunca cambiaron.

Rose asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras entraban por el hueco del retrato, donde Peter de inmediato las recibió con una enorme sonrisa

-¡ese libro es genial Rose!- decía mientras las llevaba del brazo hasta lo que parecía ser la cartelera informativa –aunque no te gusta el Quidditch deberías leerlo.

-¿Qué libro?- pregunto Amy confundida

-¡solo un tonto libro de Quidditch!

-¿Oh enserio? ¿De quien es? ¿Puedo leerlo yo también?- la castaña pareció muy entusiasmada

-¡claro!- sonrió Peter –se lo pediré prestado a...

-¿Qué dice la cartelera informativa?- interrumpió Rose, que no le convenía que terminaran aquella frase

-¡Oh claro!- asintió el Gryffindor -¿a que no saben?- esta vez añadió un poco de misterio en su voz

-no sabemos- Amy torció los ojos –o no te hubiéramos preguntado.

-bien, deja la emoción- añadió el chico en tono irónico

-deja el dramatismo

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a la cartelera, se encontró con una agradable nota para todos los alumnos próximos a cumplir 17 años.

-¡apariciones!- sonrió -¡genial!

-lo es- escucho a Peter junto a ella

-pues... si lo es- admitió Amy con antipatía

-y serán después del partido, mucho mejor, ya estaremos seguros de que iremos a la final-

Amy lo miro alzando una ceja –es que ya es seguro que vamos a la final.

Peter asintió –bueno claro, pero estará confirmado.

-¡esta confirmado!- continuo ella con su genio -vamos a la final y destrozaremos a Alb...Slytherin.

Ahora fue Rose la que la miro alzando una ceja, comprendió de donde venia el mal genio de Amy, y también que necesitaba pagarlo con alguien, el cual sabia que era incapaz de que esa persona fuera ella, por lo tanto el pobre Peter había sido el primero en cruzársele en su camino, así que hacia el intento de descargarse un poco con el

-Eso es seguro, mira que hice una apuesta que no pienso perder- añadió con aire distraído y se dio media vuelta, dejando a Amy con una mueca en su rostro por no permitirla seguir replicando.

-¿quieres hablar?- pregunto Rose en voz baja

-no solo quiero dormir.

...

-no lo entiendo- se quejaba Rose en medio de la clase con su varita en mano –en serio pienso cosas felices.

Amy que estaba junto a ella sacudiendo la varita con enojo ni se molesto en responderle

-¡cosas felices!- murmuro para si misma fulminando con la mirada a un grupo de Slytherin que estaban cercanos a ellos -¡tengo muchas cosas felices en que concentrarme!

Rose le tomo el brazo suavemente –deja ya- susurro –vas a sacarme un ojo.

Amy la miro con vergüenza –no fue mi intensión- se disculpo rápidamente

-no importa- dijo la pelirroja desviando su mirada al grupo de Slytherin, donde un desanimado Albus permanecía sentado con mirada perdida.

La clase, ya estaba desordenada, con una sonriente profesora y una liebre que recorría toda la clase distrayendo a los estudiantes.

Rose frunció el ceño mirando el hechizo que había hecho Luna –no entiendo- dijo mas para si misma –no logro hacer mas que este simple escudo airoso.

-no se de que te quejas- Amy le puso los ojos en blanco –sigues siendo la mejor de la clase y ya sabes que este hechizo es difícil.

-pensé que lo lograría rápido- bajo la mirada

-solo Harry Potter pudo hacerlo rápido ¿Qué no lees lo libros de historia?

-Amy... es mi tío.

La castaña la contemplo a los ojos –lo siento de nuevo- añadió con tristeza –discúlpame si sigo pasándome de antipática.

-ya no importa... de todas maneras no es tan importante saber de que forma será mi patronus- entonces Rose de nuevo recordó los escasos momentos que había vivido con Scor y sonrió, se pregunto porque aun no eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr el hechizo.

Pero la respuesta llego solita a su cabeza, demasiadas cosas sucedían aun, y eso implicaba a su mejor amiga y a su primo, sin mencionar que se moría por decirles los de Scor, pero después su padre llego a su cabeza.

Si, definitivamente aun no estaba lista para un patronus, ella misma se trancaba, entonces se desanimo, y también tomo asiento en la silla con mirada perdida.

No tardo en llegar unos ojos grises junto a ella para examinarla con preocupación.

-¿pasa algo?

Rose negó con la cabeza lentamente, Amy sonrió al verlos y se alejo un poco

-nadie ha logrado un patronus aun- susurro Scor

-lo se- la pelirroja lo contemplo a los ojos

-entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?

Pero prefirió negar con su cabeza mientras sonría para después añadir un simple 'nada' era mas sencillo que explicarle todo lo que sucedía por su cabeza, después miro de reojo a Al, supo que era el único del salón que se veía peor que ella.

Rose se levanto de su silla para hablarle un rato.

-¿Qué ha dicho de mí?- pregunto rápidamente al verla junto a el

-nada- repitió de nuevo –pero esta un poco enojada.

-¿tu crees?- Al alzo una ceja, contemplando como la castaña seguía con sus labios fruncidos

-solo un poco- mintió

-tienes que decirle- hablo Scor junto a Rose

Albus miro a su amigo con preocupación –lo hare, estoy seguro.

-¿dentro de diez años?- pregunto la pelirroja

-¡no! Claro que no, dentro de... poco.

-¿poco cuanto?

-poco, poco- asintió Al despacio

-no entiendo tu miedo- dijo Rose, los ojos verdes de Al la miraron fijamente

-yo tampoco lo entiendo prima

Aquello le hizo gracia a Scor

-es que es difícil, digo, estoy con ella y la paso genial... pero después cuando se que es hora de la verdad pues, actuó como tarado- arrugo la nariz

-eso lo eres desde siempre- torció los ojos Rose, esta vez Al le pego a ella por la cabeza

-¡oye!- se quejo arrugando la nariz

-ya se como lo hare, la llevare a la sala de los menesteres y pediré un lugar bonito, un lugar donde me relaje y pueda decírselo, así solo estaremos los dos- sonrió estúpidamente

-que cursi- añadió Rose con voz burlona

-ya quisieras tener un lugar en la sala de los menesteres.

-ya lo tengo- sonrió satisfecha recordando su campo, rápidamente sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver la mirada interrogatoria de Al –digo, eh ya tengo la sala de los menesteres, cuando necesite un lugar acudiré a ella.

Esto pareció ser una buena respuesta para Al, o simplemente tenia su mente tan distraída que no le tomo importancia al titubeo de la pelirroja

-si, le diré- continuo Al –en el lugar perfecto, de la manera correcta... solos- añadió con una sonrisa estúpida –donde solo ella pueda escucharme.

La semana transcurrió muy rápido, todos se sorprendieron ver que el viernes ya había llegado, todos los profesores se habían encargarlos de mantenerlos tan ocupados que los únicos momentos en los que Rose había podido estar con Scorpius habían sido en las tardes libres cuando elaboraban la poción, que por cierto el Slytherin la tenia muy adelantada, incluso Rose parecía sorprendida, pero eran momentos en los que nunca estaban realmente solos, pues la mayoría de estudiantes tenían la poción tan atrasada que esos días el armario de pociones parecía ser una clase regular llena de estudiantes.

Aunque por un lado, esto para Amy y Al parecía ser una ventaja, pues no pasaban momentos incómodos de silencio, mas bien parecían charlar con los estudiantes que estaban a sus al rededores, pero rara vez la conversación era entre ellos.

Por suerte, Rose siempre mantenía sus deberes al día, lo que le vaciaba un poco su agenda para buscar al Slytherin, pero sus practicas de Quidditch parecían interponerse.

Así que, con un poco de abatimiento, decidió pasar parte de la tarde leyendo en su sala común, debido a que Slytherin había decidido prepararse con anticipación para la final, y Amy seguía ayudando con practicas extras a Lucy, aunque la pequeña decía que comenzaba a mejorar.

Sus ojos azules devoraban con ansias las paginas de su libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero no le extraño que no pudiera llegar hasta el capitulo dos.

Una pelirroja sonriente tomo asiento junto a ella.

-a que no adivinas donde esta Dominic- le dijo Lily con picardía

Rose la miro confundida -¿en clase?

-¡ni un poco cerca!- comenzó a reír –esta con el chico de Hufflepuff, los encontré en un pasillo que se la pasa un poco solo, y a que no adivinas.

-¿Qué?- sonrió Rose

-¡parecían Tabatha y James!- rió Lily –la verdad le he dicho a Kevin que no me quiero parecer a mi hermano de empalagoso mientras todos están mirando, pero a Dominic no parece importarle.

-¿ah si?- alzo Rose una ceja -¿lo dice la chica que estaba en plena entrada de Hogsmeade con Kevin Host? Además dijiste que es un pasillo que casi nadie usa, por lo tanto estaría vacio ¿no?

La nariz de Lily enrojeció –bueno dije que no me gustaba que me vieran en publico con Kevin, no que no lo hiciera- admitió riendo –y si el pasillo casi nadie usa, es algo discreto y agradable, queda en el segundo piso detrás de un tapis, de hecho es un atajo pero casi nadie sabe, lo digo por si te sirve el dato...

-Oh, lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió

En poco tiempo se unieron a la conversación Hugo y Louis, por eso era divertido tener a casi toda la familia en su casa, nunca estaba sola, aunque para los chicos, quizás esto no era tan agradable pues Lily trataba de sonsacar para que hablaran de su vida amorosa.

-¡vamos! Mis primos son todos unos galanes buscados por chicas.

Louis le torció los ojos –Merlín deja el fastidio.

-pero suelten aunque sea una pequeña pista...

-pero que chismosa- torció Hugo los ojos

-vale, soy su prima ¿Qué querían? ¿Alguna en especial?

-Louis y yo no somos hombres de una sola chica- sonrió Hugo –últimamente ninguna nos da de calabazas.

Entonces Rose puso los ojos en blanco –no sigan el ejemplo de Scorpius y Albus.

Lily estallo de la risa -¡pero si hace mucho que ellos dos dejaron de pasarse de galanes con las chicas!

-es verdad, me están decepcionando un poco- dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño, Rose lo fulmino con la mirada

-¡pero si Al esta pasado por Amy!- explico el rubio ante la mirada de su prima –y Scor pues también debe estar pasado por alguien.

Rápidamente Rose bajo la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, Lily asintió

-pero no tengo ni idea de quien.

-nosotros tampoco- añadió Hugo –solo se que ya no son un modelo a seguir.

Lily torció los ojos -¿Quién creen que sea la de Scor?

Louis alzo los hombros –Marieta supongo.

-no, hace rato que con Marieta ni pendiente.

Los chicos sonrieron –eso suena interesante...- murmuro Louis

-¡hay si son asquerosos!- Rose se levanto –tengo que ir a la biblioteca- mintió con agilidad

-no es extraño- dijo Hugo con antipatía

-porque no nos dices quien te interesa- sonrió Louis

Rose capto la mirada de su prima

-tiene que haber alguien- añadió el mitad vela.

Pudo sentir sus mejillas calientes, Hugo abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo mientras la examinaba -¡de verdad hay alguien!

Rose se mordió el labio completamente paralizada, no sabia que decirle, por inercia comenzó a negar con la cabeza de una manera muy débil

Lily sonrió con amabilidad –no, dejen ya a Rose, no importa.

Entonces miro a su prima en forma de agradecimiento, la Potter asintió –mejor ve a la biblioteca, no quiero que llegues tarde- añadió con tranquilidad

Rose sonrió y se marcho de su sala común.

Vaya que tenía que controlarse, y también tenía que evitar ese tipo de conversaciones, mantenerse lejos de Hugo porque sabía que la interrogaría hasta que ella mostrara signos de debilidad; pero antes que todo eso, necesitaba llegar al campo de Quidditch donde Scorpius practicaba.

Se sorprendió ver a Peter sentado en las gradas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Rose tomando asiento junto a el, Peter se sobresalto

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? No te gusta el Quidditch.

-busco a Al- dijo con tranquilidad -¿Qué hay de ti?

-eh yo miro al enemigo- asintió concentrándose de nuevo en la practica

-¿Qué tal van?

-pues- suspiro –la verdad muy bien.

-¿crees que Gryffindor tenga chances?

-¡claro! Si pierde Ravenclaw.

Rose asintió

-y va a perder Ravenclaw- continuo –hice una apuesta que no quiero perder.

-¿de que?

-eh de, aposte... dinero- la voz de Peter se quebró, entonces Rose lo miro con curiosidad

-¿apostaste mucho dinero?

-¿Qué tal tu poción?

-va muy bien- asintió –gracias a Scorpius.

-si creo que deberías ir pensando en que vas a usar tu poción, porque la verdad va excelente- entonces la observo –he estado mirando un poco la de ustedes para copiarme.

Rose alzo los hombros –todo lo ha hecho Scor.

-también me imagine eso- sonrió Peter y de nuevo continuo mirando la practica que no tardo en terminar, y se sorprendió de ver a Ivie sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¡Rose!- dijo con alegría acercándose a ella -¿Qué tal te pareció la practica?

-Hola Ivie- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa –pues la verdad ha estado bien.

-¡excelente! Porque pensamos ganar- entonces sus ojos se desviaron un poco al Gryffindor que estaba junto a ella –eso tenlo por seguro, además hice una apuesta que no pienso perder.

Peter comenzó a reír –pues eso ya lo veremos- torció los ojos con antipatía, después miro a Rose –nos vemos en la sala.

Frunció el ceño con curiosidad mientras observaba la espalda de la Slytherin y el Gryffindor, pero no le presto atención por mucho tiempo, una voz en su oído hizo que toda su piel se sacudiera, por lo tanto su mente se nublo.

-¿nos espías?

Se dio media vuelta para conseguirse con los ojos grises –no exactamente...

Pero el pelinegro se apresuro en llegar junto a ellos y se dejo caer en las gradas

-¿Cómo esta Amy?

-pregúntale tu mismo- Rose tomo asiento con fastidio

-claro, le diré- los ojos verdes parecían estar determinados, o simplemente Al se estaba preparando psicológicamente pues realmente ninguno de ellos había mencionado el tema.

Scor sonrió –si no le dices tu lo hare yo.

Al negó rápidamente con su cabeza –no, no, lo hare yo, esta vez de verdad, cuando estemos solos, que mas nadie escuche, en el lugar perfecto, el momento perfecto.

Rose torció los ojos para luego intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Scorpius, que no se le escapo a su primo

-la verdad ustedes dos se llevan mejor- entonces se puso de pie tomando el brazo de Rose para levantarla también –eso me agrada, así puedo estar con ustedes y me siento mejor...

Entonces los tres comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

Rose en la derecha, con la boca torcida, mirando el suelo con frustración, Scorpius en la izquierda con su expresión de antipatía tan natural, y Albus en medio de los dos, sin dejar de hablar...

Así llego el día tan esperado del dichoso partido que definiría quienes irían a la final.

El castillo estaba repleto de un animo nervioso, pues los Hufflepuff eran los que definían el puntaje, aunque ganaran no irían a la final, pero tampoco quedarían de últimos, por lo tanto decían, a todos los que estuvieran dispuestos a escuchar, que darían todo lo mejor de si mismos.

En cambio Ravenclaw ya estaba celebrando que ellos eran los que irían a la final.

Los de Slytherin los miraban con rostros de aburrimiento, aunque Rose sabia que mas de uno estaba nervioso por saber quien seria su rival, había algunos que les convenía que fuera Ravenclaw, así seria un poco mas sencillo.

Gryffindor le lanzaba miradas desafiantes a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y cuando se cruzaban con alguno de la casa tan solo se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y en silencio.

Por eso fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos, encontrarse en la entrada del campo de Quidditch, a Lily y Kevin charlando animadamente mientras Kevin sostenía su escoba, las personas de su casa que pasaban junto a ellos miraban a Lily como si estuviera cometiendo algún tipo de crimen, pero ella realmente no se daba cuenta.

Albus que les había suplicado a Rose y a Scor que lo acompañaran a ver el partido, pues Amy era una de las interesadas en ir apoyar a Hufflepuff, arrugo la nariz cuando vio a su hermana con Kevin.

Rose le lanzo una mirada de 'contrólate' pero cuando Lily se lanzo en los brazos de Kevin para despedirse con una beso, su primo hizo una mueca de horror.

-¡hay por favor!- dijo Amy mirándolo con fastidio –eres el único que actúa como si eso fuera algo malo.

Al se sorprendió al ver que Amy se dirigía directamente a el – ¡p-pero si no dije nada!

La castaña le torció los ojos y siguió caminando, Albus miro a su prima en señal de ayuda.

-¡Lily!- la llamo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero esto solo intensifico la mueca que había en el rostro de Albus

-¿de que equipo estas realmente?- pregunto Al

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada – ¡le he dicho claramente a Kevin que ellos van a perder y le he deseado toda la mala suerte posible!

Albus alzo una ceja –pues no parecía eso.

Amy tomo a Lily de la mano –se que vas por Gryffindor, el hecho de que demuestres que sientes por Kevin no lo cambia.

Lily le sonrió –exacto- después miro el rostro de abatimiento de Al y frunció el ceño, Amy siguió caminando sin esperarlos.

Scor contemplo a su amigo de reojo, que solo abrió la boca hasta que se fue Lily

-me odia.

-eso no es cierto- hablo Rose

Al suspiro –no importa, va a cambiar de opinión cuando sepa, cuando le diga, en el momento adecuado, lugar adecuado, solos, sin que mas nadie escuche...

A Rose le pareció que Albus se repetía constantemente esa frase y la verdad dudaba que hubiera 'un momento adecuado, lugar adecuado'

Tomaron asiento en la tribuna de Hufflepuff, donde la mitad de los estudiantes también eran de Gryffindor apoyando el equipo, los profesores también estaban emocionados por el juego, incluso algunos, como Neville, no les daba temor expresar que querían que Hufflepuff ganara, para esperar la tan ansiada final.

Rose se mordió el labio de nuevo un poco aburrida de aquello, la verdad ya no recordaba la ultima vez que había estado con Scor...

Varias veces durante el partido, trato de escabullirse con el, para alejarse de tanta gente, devolverse al castillo, ir a su campo de Quidditch o a cualquier lugar con Scor...

Pero Albus, los retenía con las constantes miradas ansiosas que les lanzaba por el hecho de que Amy ya ni lo tomaba en cuenta.

-en un lugar adecuado, momento adecuado, solos, que nadie escuche- repetía Al varias veces mirando el cabello de la castaña.

Cuando Ravenclaw metió el primer gol, la tribuna donde estaban sentados se embriago de un silencio sepulcral que contrastaba totalmente con los gritos y pitas de victoria de Ravenclaw.

Lily fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento para replicar, Rose de verdad le fastidiaba estar tan cerca de Scor y no poder hacer nada, quizás era tiempo de decirlo todo, y que su padre dijera lo que le diera la gana, sabia en el fondo que su mama seria mas diplomática y a punta de jalones de orejas haría comportar a Ron, y a su tío Harry le agradaba Scor...

Sus ojos azules se desviaron al rubio, que también parecía muy disgustado porque Ravenclaw llevaba ventaja, entonces el temor la invadió de nuevo, no sabia que debería esperar si se enteraban, así que suspiro, concentrando su atención en el partido.

En la tribuna de Ravenclaw también se podían distinguir algunas bufandas verdes y plateadas, no le extraño que una de ellas fuera de Zabini contento porque Ravenclaw iba ganando para impedir que Gryffindor llegara a la final.

Aunque no tardo mucho en que se acabara el partido, porque para sorpresa de todos los Ravenclaw, Marieta había tomado la snitch, haciendo que Hufflepuff ganaran 150 a 60 puntos.

Y su tribuna pareció estallar de la emoción, Lily no dejaba de saltar mientras gritaba que Gryffindor era el campeón, que seria el campeón.

Sabia que esa noche había fiesta en su casa, y que también los entrenamientos se intensificarían, Rose recibió muchos abrazos en ese momento de personas alegres que querían celebrar, pero solo con uno su corazón salió disparado a la garganta...

No sabia si habían pasado segundos o minutos antes de que su primo la separara del hombro para ir al castillo, pues Amy ya se había adelantado.

Entonces caminaron juntos, todos discutiendo los resultados del partido, ignorando los rostros de abatimiento de los Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo principal, cierta rubia de Slytherin estaba sonriendo, y Peter se alejo de la multitud para irse con ella...

....

Durante la cena, todos hablaban con emoción del partido final que seria a comienzos de Mayo, y aunque aun faltaba un par de meses, estaban ansiosos por saber cual de las dos casas seria la ganadora, todos tenían su atención en esto, claro, menos uno, Albus que miraba a Amy con abatimiento.

-el momento adecuado, el lugar adecuado, solos, cuando nadie escuche- repetía en voz baja, Rose tan solo lo ignoraba

El mes de Marzo seguía estando un poco frio, pero ya la mayoría de los arboles estaba sin nieve, aunque ya era costumbre establecida que las clases de aparición se celebraban en el gran comedor y no en el jardín, como se murmuraba que había sido una vez...

Cuando llegaron, vieron que las mesas habían desaparecido, y los alumnos se congregaban charlando animadamente de lo genial que era poder tener licencia para aparecerse.

Entonces apareció un mago de abundante barba blanca que Rose supuso seria el instructor de aparición enviado por el ministerio, parecía estar muy ansioso mirando a los alumnos o quizás un poco desesperado esperando que hicieran silencio, en el comedor estaban todos los estudiantes próximos a cumplir 17 de todas las casas.

-Buenos días- saludo el pequeño hombre -he enseñado apariciones desde hace muchos años- continuo con una risa estridentilla que a los estudiantes no les causo ni un poco de gracia –soy Twycross y les enseñare durante las próximas doce semanas a como aparecerse.

El mago parecía tan viejo, que Rose se pregunto si era capaz de escucharlos o simplemente sus oídos ya no funcionaban.

-Amy ha cambiado drásticamente conmigo ¿no les parece?- susurro Albus a su espalda contemplando de nuevo a la castaña con su típica cara de abatimiento

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y se concentro en prestar atención.

-... después, como bien ya saben deben presentar un examen que si logran pasar quiere decir que ya son capaces de aparecerse, y como se hace por rutina durante mucho tiempo, aquí en el comedor se ha levantado un hechizo para que puedan practicar su clase de aparición, solo aquí en el comedor- Twycross carraspeó su garganta –es inútil que traten de aparecerse en otro lugar o fuera del comedor no les va a funcionar.

-Amy... Amy...- susurro Albus llamándola en medio de Scor y Rose, pero la castaña se hizo la que no escucho nada. –lo ven, ¿Cómo la llevare al lugar adecuado en el...

-momento adecuado cuando estén solos que nadie escuche- interrumpió la pelirroja con fastidio

-¡exacto! Si ya ni siquiera me determina- la voz de Al se quebró.

-pues tan solo dile en otro lugar y ya- dijo Scor alzando los hombros, Albus negó rápidamente

-no, no tiene que ser el lugar adecuado, momento adecuado, solos que nadie nos escuche.

-... Si son tan amables de que se coloquen dejando un espacio libre de un metro y medio entre cada uno de ustedes y la persona que esta adelante.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban ansiosos por comenzar la clase de verdad y aburridos por el instructor que les había tocado, se movieron produciendo un considerable alboroto

-Amy si quieres puedes estar adelante mío- Al llamo una vez mas su atención

-aquí detrás de Rose estoy bien.

Entonces habían quedado Al de primer lugar seguido de Scor y Rose con rostros de fastidio y Amy que mantenía una expresión de enojo.

-...y ahora- hablo twycross moviendo su varita haciendo aparecer delante de cada uno un viejo aro de madera –recuerden siempre las tres D, destino, decisión y desenvoltura.

Albus asoma su cabeza en medio de su prima y Scor para mirar que hacia Amy

-¡hombre dile y ya!- dijo Scor con fastidio

-lo se, lo se- asintió Al –tengo que decirle que me acompañe a la sala de los menesteres así será...

-¡el lugar adecuado, momento adecuado, solos, cuando nadie escuche!- arrugo la nariz la pelirroja

-exacto... exacto.

-...concéntrense en el destino al que desean llegar, que es el interior de sus aros, piensen en el interior del aro.

Pero los ojos verdes que miraban con intensidad a Amy distraían a Rose.

-¡Merlín!- gruño ella –estas insoportable.

Albus la fulmino con la mirada –solo veo si necesita ayuda

-¿y es que ya aprendiste a desaparecerte?- dijo Rose con ironía

-esta bien, solo quiero invitarla para la sala de los menesteres donde estaremos...

-¡¡ya sabemos!!- interrumpió esta vez Scor

Al lo miro con tristeza

-¡solo dile Al!- de nuevo hablo el rubio

-así dejas ya de mortificarnos- asintió Rose mientras observaba el aro de madera

-ahora necesito que tengan su decisión de hacer lo que desean, es decir aparecerse- hablo la voz vieja de Twycross

-¡que gran consejo para ti primo!- sonrió la pelirroja con ironía -¡concéntrate en tu decisión de decirle!

De nuevo recibió una mirada fulminadora de Al –ya les dije que si lo hare.

-en el momento adecuado, lugar adecuado, solos, cuando nadie escuche- se burlo Scor

-¡y por ultimo!- siguió Twycross hablando –sientan como se desvanecen con desenvoltura.

-¡Amy!- llamo Albus, los ojos almendrados lo miraron -¿Cómo vas?

-¡si me dejas concentrarme iría bien!- gruño la castaña desviando su rostro al aro

-¿lo ven? ¡Me odia!

Todos los estudiantes ahora hacían lo indicado en silencio, todos menos ellos tres, porque Albus estaba de espalda mirando fijamente a su prima y a Scor.

-¡Me odia! ¿Ahora que voy hacer?

Rose lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y arrugando su nariz – ¡de verdad quiero aprender esto!

-¡pero Amy me odia! ¿Ven lo grave que esto es?

-¡solo dile!- repitió Scor

-¡¡pero me odia!!

-¡¡¡pues dile, menso!!!- Rose se cruzo de brazos

-¡¡¡¡no entienden que me odia!!!!

Scor que estaba mirando el aro con impaciencia puso los ojos en blanco –¡¡si le dices quizás es diferente!!

La cien de Al comenzaba a palpitar -¡¡¡pero no me quiere hablar!!!- replicaba con impaciencia

Rose suspiro -¡¡¡¡tan solo dile!!!!- repitió

-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿PERO COMO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A AMY QUE ME GUSTA SI NO ME QUIERE HABLAR?!!!!!!!

Ahora absolutamente todos habían hecho silencio, y realmente nadie miraba el aro de madera.

Ahora las mejillas de Albus estaban completamente rojas con todos los ojos encima de el.

Ahora una castaña se asoma detrás de Rose con la boca abierta.

Y la voz de Albus aun resonaba en el comedor debido al eco, de cómo había gritado...

Rose sintió pena por su primo.

Después de unos segundos incómodos, se escucharon pitas de broma ante el comentario de Al que todos habían alcanzado a escuchar, y de parte de algún que otro compañero se escuchaban risa.

Las mejillas de Amy también estaban muy rojas, y el profesor Twycross trataba de mantener el orden en el comedor, pero no estaba logrando el objetivo.

Entonces miro a Albus que estaba entre rojo y pálido y le dijo algo que nadie alcanzo a escuchar, pero su primo asintió y salió del comedor, Amy lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto en voz alta, pero todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir detrás de Albus también, lo que hizo que enfurecer mas a Twycross.

Rose y Scor buscaban con la mirada a Al junto al gentío de alumnos que salían del comedor.

-¡espérenme!- dijo Amy junto a Rose -¿Qué se hizo?

La pelirroja subió los hombros –no tengo ni idea.

Ahora la bulla llegaba hasta el vestíbulo, y los estudiantes parecían seguir hablando de lo que Albus Potter acababa de decir.

Twycross subió furioso las escalinatas que llevaban al despacho de la profesora McGonagall

-¡nunca en tantos años!- decía para si mismo con sus pobladas cejas blancas en forma de V fruncidas -¡es una falta de respeto para mi como funcionario mágico!

Los chicos se apresuraron en seguirlo, y efectivamente entro hecho furia al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto Rose con preocupación

Entonces vieron al final del pasillo aparecer la cabellera azabache de Al, se quedo un momento paralizado observándolos, pero después reacciono

-les he preguntado a todos donde estaban- dijo sin timidez alguna, algo que era extraño en el –dijeron que subieron por aquí.

Amy le sonreía -¿Por qué te saliste?

-Twycross me lo pidió- dijo el con una sonrisa -¿no escucharon?

-¡no! Después que te fuiste todos te siguieron hablando de lo que... dijiste- la castaña se acerco mas a el.

Rose sonrió.

-Ah bueno si Amy, creo que debemos hablar- Al coloco cara de seriedad asintiendo y Amy estallo de la risa

-¡claro que debemos hablar!- parecía muy contenta, Rose iba a sugerir que se marcharan al tal 'lugar adecuado' que tanto Al había planeado, pero en ese momento la estatua del despacho de la profesora McGonagall se abrió, y el mago twycross bajo las escalinatas con paso torpe seguido de la profesora McGonagall.

-¡fue el!- dijo el funcionario del ministerio mirando a Al.

Se escuchó un suspiro de parte de la profesora –estoy segura que habrá una manera de arreglar las cosas, la clase se puede repetir.

Pero Twycross negó con su cabeza –no, no profesora es una falta de respeto, primero el escándalo que hizo, y gracias a eso todos los estudiantes se marchan, ¡jamás en mis años se había visto!

-pues en parte es culpa suya- dijo Amy –si tiene tantos años dando la clase ¿Por qué no puede mantener el control en los estudiantes?

La profesora McGonagall los mando hacer silencio –de verdad creo que fue solo un pequeño error por parte de...

-¿¡pequeño error?! No, no, no se que va hacer profesora, pero necesito que les explique la importancia de lograr aparecerse a los estudiantes para la próxima clase- frunció mas sus pobladas cejas mientras se colocaba un sombrero puntiagudo y se dio media vuelta sin determinarlos.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall observo a Albus con seriedad

-le juro que no fue mi intención- se defendió el pelinegro –el solo me mando a salir de la clase, no sabia que todos me seguían.

-temo joven Potter, que debo notificarle a sus padres la profesora McGonagall suspiro

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rose –ya lo escucho, de verdad no fue un accidente.

-lo se, pero el ministerio esta implicado, y es mi deber informarles antes de que se entere en otro lado.

-de seguro les encantara escribir sobre esto- dijo Scor con el ceño fruncido –y no fue nada en verdad.

-¡fue Twycross quien agrando todo!- añadió Amy

-no importa- sonrió Albus –dígale a papa, de todas maneras no me dirá nada.

A McGonagall casi se le escapa una sonrisa, pero se apresuro en mantener su postura severa –le sugiero que aprenda a controlarse- y se dio media vuelta para ingresar a su despecho, dejando a los cuatro chicos solos.

-La poción Scor- murmuro Rose tomándole la mano –vamos a terminarla.

Y dejaron solos a Amy y Albus, aunque realmente los chicos no se daban cuenta de que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sintió como Scorpius le coloco su mano alrededor de su cintura, tenerlo cerca era una adicción que la hacia perder la cabeza, y tenerlo lejos era una complicación, una sensación fascinante la envolvía cada vez que rozaba su piel, la profundidad de sus ojos gélidos grises la hacia sentir absorbida, sentía una satisfacción que parecía incluso burbujearle en su estomago, que seguía brincando cada vez que lo veía y su sonrisa simplemente la desasía y la dejara sin ningún aplomo, lo necesitaba de una manera que daba miedo.

De tantos chicos, de tantas casas, tenia que ser un Malfoy el que le produjera cosquillas, con este pensamiento Rose tomo su mano con mas fuerza, supo que lo que sentía era mas fuerte que cualquier tipo de sangre, o cualquier pasado inconcluso que no le pertenecía.

Ansiaba con fuerzas estar con el, porque ya se sentía lo suficientemente atada como para ignorarlo mas, ya su mente no pensaba igual, y era porque su cuerpo se lo pedía.


	18. ¡No de nuevo!

**Y el ultimo!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hum creo q no les va a gustar.. pero era lo q yo siempre tuve en mente para el final!**

**Y les dejo a ustedes el resto para la imaginación**

**De verdad quiero agradecerles a todas por todoooooooooooooo!**

**Publicare a parte de esto una nota de agradecimiento! De verdad muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar sus comments**

**Asi es que uno aprende como escribir =)**

**Y a todas les he tomado mucho aprecio!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchisisismo!**

**De verdad!**

**Por ustedes fue que la termine ¡ hahaha**

**Un beso y un abrazo y les deseo éxito!**

**Y ya las dejo de aburrir xq seguro están huyyyy q cansona deja ya leer!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Solo una cosa mas: dejen sus comments =)**

**-----**

**XVII**

**¡No de nuevo!**

-¿Qué decía la carta?- pregunto un pelirrojo una vez mas haciendo una mueca de gracia

-que Albus hizo molestar al funcionario del ministerio y hubo un altercado en la clase de apariciones- alzo los hombros su amigo de gafas redondas.

-¡vale! Pero que tarados- río Ron negando con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando –si querían jugarle una broma a alguien que lo hagan en otra clase, no en la que les van a enseñar a aparecerse.

Harry lo miro con seriedad –no deberían jugar bromas en ninguna clase.

-bueno tu y yo no nos metíamos en tantos problemas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts- dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza, pero ambos amigos estallaron de la risa, por semejante mentira

-tengo que aconsejar mas a Al, una broma en pociones seria mucho mejor.

-si Hermione te oye te mata- sonrió Harry

-por eso es que no le dirás nada- dijo Ron con picardía –y seria muy gracioso ver a Slughorn perder el control de la clase.

Harry no dijo nada, pero en el fondo si era un poco gracioso...

-además no se porque quisiste venir, solo fue una estupidez.

-ya te explique que quiero disculparme con McGonagall, y también me gustaría hablar con Albus un poco sobre lo que sucedió, la carta no lo explica muy bien, y no se porque insististe en acompañarme.

-¿y perderme regresar a Hogwarts? ¡Jamás!- sonrió Ron

Y Harry también lo hizo en silencio, sabia a que se refería el pelirrojo, y lo entendía perfectamente, quizás en el fondo, eso también tenia que ver en el porque insistir en ir a hablar de lo sucedido.

Cuando vieron el castillo sus sonrisas se agrandaron, y Harry sintió un leve temblor en su estomago, era increíble que hubieran pasado tantos años y aun ambos amigos lo pudieran sentir como su casa.

Pronto estuvieron recorriendo los pasillos en silencio, recordando cuantas veces lo cruzaron escondidos en su vieja capa y con el mapa en mano, Albus pensaba que el no sabia que ahora las poseía supuestamente a 'escondidas' y que primero habían estado en manos de James, y estaba seguro que Lily pronto se las quitaría, pero el no quería replicarles por esto.

Ignoraban las miradas de niños pequeños que se sorprendían al verlos, y los rumores que comenzaban cada vez que Harry aparecía o incluso Ron.

-¡vaya! Se siente extraño volver ¿No?- sonrió Ron

Harry giro a su derecha, para cruzar por un antiguo atajo, y el pelirrojo estallo de la risa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido

-¡Hombre! Déjame recordarte que hace muchos años te conseguiste aquí mismo a Ginny besuqueándose con Dean.

El de gafas redondas puso sus ojos en blanco –y tú te enteraste que Hermione y Krum estuvieron...

-¡Vale! Si esta bien, no es necesario que lo recuerdes

Harry comenzó a reír, y levanto el tapiz.

Pudieron distinguir a lo lejos dos figuras...

Una pelirroja se perdía en unos pálidos brazos, Harry enfoco su vista, y el corazón le llego a la garganta, miro rápidamente a Ron, que tenia una mueca de horror en su rostro.

Rose Weasley no se daba cuenta de que su padre y su tío estaban con ellos, mientras que disfrutaba de la sensación de los labios de Scor en su boca.

Harry tomo del brazo a Ron, para tratar de calmarlo, sabia que estallaría...

Estaba tan rojo, como el cabello, quizás nunca lo había visto así de enfadado, o de impresionado...

-¿¡¡¡¡QUE?!!!!!- fue lo único que escucho decir de su amigo

Y una pelirroja dio un ligero brinco al escuchar la voz...

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------

El cap anterior fue larguuuusisiisismo! Xq era el ultimo q tenia planeado escribir de esos personajes! Y este era uno cortico de Ron y Harry!

Amy y Al quedaron juntos eso es obvio!! Les dejo a la imaginación como!

Y no quise llegar a escribir la final! Xq no se kien ganara haha no tengo ni idea asi q tambien lo dejo a la imaginación de cada una!

y que lio deje armado para la pobre Rose no?

De verdad hey nena! Dijo q escribiera un epilogo..

Puede ser ¡ =) si mañana extraño escribir sobre ellos! Lo hare!! Y ya mas o menos tengo la idea de sobre que..

(Implica a los cuatro claro)

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA!

Gracias gracias ¡ sin ustedes no lo hubiera hecho!


	19. El rechazo de Slytherin

**DESPUES DE MIL ANOS O MAAAAAAS! =O**

**Regrese..! de verdad me senté una y otra y otra y otra vez para hacer el epilogo! Pero estaba trancada! Trancadisisisima!**

**No sabia que mas podía ocurrir, xq para mi ese era el final d mi historia…**

**Entonces esto me salió natural, no se si les guste si lo vayan a leer, pero considérenlo como la segunda parte del mismo libro!**

**Esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Scor! Xq para mi era importante escribir sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos… estoy pensando q cuando lo termine si hare el epilogo, xq ya tendre los dos puntos de vista…**

**Se que en este capi varias personas m comentaron q la selección no la hice x orden alfabetico, hey, no soy JK Rowling… y de verdad quería q Al fuera el ultimo xq era el shooock d q qdo en Slytherin x eso a mi no me pareció imxtante**

**Un saludo a toooodas y gracias x leer mi historia **** si leen este capi me dejan review please! Ahh y el segundo d la perspectiva d Scor viene en camino..**

**Kisses AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH VIERON YA HARRY 7? (L)**

**I**

**El rechazo de Slytherin**

Caminaba despacio por los estrechos pasillos del tren, buscando un lugar tranquilo, si corría con suerte un compartimiento vacio, o al menos con pocos estudiantes, sentía la garganta seca cuando los ojos de la gente se posaban fijamente en el, ¡diciéndole tantas cosas! Y a la vez nada… porque nadie estaba dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra, y el lo sabia perfectamente.

¡Maldición! Era un Malfoy ¿y que? O pensándolo mejor, quizás si le hablarían… algunos curiosos se le acercarían, comenzarían a llenarlo de preguntas ¿Qué se siente ser parte de mortífagos? ¿Alguna vez tu padre lo vio en persona? ¿Qué clase de trabajos hacia? ¿Tu padre lanzo alguna maldición prohibida? Eran preguntas que sabia que rondaban en la mente de las personas que lo miraban en silencio, ¿o eran preguntas que rondaban en su propia mente?

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, no podía darse el gusto de caer en ese circulo vicioso del bien y el mal y tomar el lado el cual sabia del que su familia había estado, y mucho menos buscar las causas que los motivaron a semejante decisión, para que después de tanto tiempo fueran aun etiquetados por un error que ni siquiera el había cometido. Sonrió para si mismo cuando vio el ultimo compartimiento vacio, quizás Hogwarts no estaría tan mal después de todo, si seguía con la suerte de no toparse con nadie. Aunque su padre había expresado de muchas maneras lo orgulloso y satisfecho que se sentía porque el estuviera en Hogwarts, la cual según Draco Malfoy era la "mejor escuela de magia de cualquier lugar" Aunque Scorpius no compartía la misma opinión que su padre, pues no quería ser el centro de malas miradas de uno de los lugares en donde Draco había cometido tantos errores… Y sabia que eso sería lo que el haría allí, sería el chico "mortífago-sangre limpia" Scor arrugo la frente con decepción, el hecho de no tener amigos no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, y mientas pasara desapercibido no había problema, realmente eso era lo que mas deseaba…

-¡maldito James! Ya verá cuando le cuente a papa…- escucho una voz quejarse entre dientes y la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió.

Scor no estaba preparado para aquel encuentro, hubiera preferido en ese momento enfrentarse a un dragón o quizás ser golpeado por un troll, pero encontrarse solo junto a un Potter… bajo la mirada mientras sentía que su estomago se llena de piedras de la vergüenza, ¡ojala Scor pudiera desaparecerse! Sabía perfectamente que el era la ultima cara que aquel chico de cabellera azabache desearía ver…

-¡hey! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estas como… verde!- le dijo Potter examinándolo con ceño.

Scor logro asentir con la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de la ventana, para su sorpresa el chico no se fue, de hecho tomo asiento en el mueble de al frente…

-¡Rose me va a matar! Es mi prima, es que venia con James, mi hermano y me dejo botado, pero ya verá cuando le cuente a papa- lo ultimo lo había pronunciado casi entre dientes, se notaba que estaba disgustado por esto.

Scor no respondió nada, de hecho ni se movía, solo seguía mirando el cambiante paisaje por la ventana, en algún momento Potter se marcharía, y Scor estaba esperando con ansias ese momento…

-primer año también ¿no?- comento Potter, y Scor no respondió…

El silencio se hizo presente

-eh, la verdad los otros compartimientos están muy llenos y no he visto a Rose, a mi prima.

Scor observa sus ojos grises en el reflejo del vidrio empañado por la lluvia

-aunque quizás deba buscarla...- Potter se levanto con voz titubeante y dio un paso hacia la puerta del compartimiento, pero se detuvo. ¿¡Que demonios quería? ¿¡Por que no se marchaba?

-eh… ¿quieres venir?- pregunto animadamente.

Esto hizo que el estomago de Scorpius llegara al piso y abriera los ojos con sorpresa mirando fijamente a Potter.

-¿¡yo?

-bueno, al menos que los muebles puedan levantarse para acompañarme…

-eh pero ¿¡yo?- pregunto de nuevo con el mismo tono de sorpresa

-¿hay algo malo en eso?- Potter sacudió la cabeza con confusión.

-eres el hijo de Harry Potter- dijo Scorpius como explicando lo obvio.

El chico torció sus ojos verdes, -si, ya lo sabia.

-no, no, no es una pregunta- se apresuro Scor en decir –es solo que quieres que te acompañe y… eres el hijo de Harry Potter.

-¡Merlín! ¿¡Tienes problemas o algo así?

-¿no lo sabes?- Scorpius se alegro un poco, se alegro no ser reconocido de inmediato como un Malfoy entonces sonrío por ese motivo, quizás las personas después de todo no lo reconocerían a simple vista -¡soy un Malfoy!- dijo con entusiasmo, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer –soy… un Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy- repitió bajando sus ojos grises y cambiando su tono a desanimo.

-oh, eh un placer soy Albus Potter- el chico parecía igual de confundido.

-¡me refiero a que soy el hijo de Malfoy!- explico sabiendo que después de esto lo alejaría.

-Malfoy… me suena- las mejillas de Albus comenzaban a colorarse –creo que mis tíos lo han mencionado varias veces.

Scorpius se paralizó -¿¡que no lo sabes?

Albus tomo asiento de nuevo con interés – ¡no! ¿¡Que tengo que saber?

-¡mi padre fue un mortífago!

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron.

-¡bueno realmente toda mi familia lo fue!- continuo Scorpius.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado e incomodo entre los dos chicos, la verdad de todas las personas del vagón, no quería charlar con un Potter, que tenia todo el derecho de darle malos tratos.

-eh…- murmuro Potter –eh, hombre… ¿exactamente que es un mortífago?

Scorpius comenzó a reír, las mejillas de Potter enrojecieron aun más.

-¡vamos! ¡Me estas tomando el pelo! ¿Verdad?

Pero la expresión de vergüenza de Potter significaba que no, Scorpius no lo podía creer, comenzó a sentirse aturdido.

-¡vaya!- murmuro, mirando de nuevo el paisaje, los ojos de Albus también se desviaron a la ventana –vaya- repitió Scor.

Albus torció la boca -¿¡y me piensas decir?

-pero tu padre es Harry Potter ¿y no sabes que son mortífagos?

-¡bueno no es que papa nos cuentan esas historias en navidad!- dijo Albus con tono de ofendido –realmente… ellos no hablan de esos tiempos- termino la frase con recelo

-¿no les explican lo que sucedió?- pregunto Scor con curiosidad

-si, bueno no, me refiero de manera muy general, cuando alguien comienza a relatar algo del pasado el solo sonríe… y después cambia el tema.

-¿y tú no lees? ¿No preguntas?

-¡Merlín, leer es aburrido! Eso es cosa de Rose, aunque ella tampoco lee los libros de nuestra historia familiar, y preguntar la verdad… se nota el cambio ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué?

-me refiero a que, pues, estamos jugando Quiddich o cenando en la madriguera y pues estamos bien, realmente tendrías que estar en algún momento de esos para que veas y pues… si uno pregunta, el ambiente cambia, es algo tenso, la verdad es que no es el tema de conversación favorito de papa y pues… ¿para que arruinar el momento?

Scorpius se imagino una agradable y cálida escena en familia y sonrió.

-claro, tiene sentido- admitió –en cambio ha sido muy diferente para mi, no es que me queje de mi familia, pero los errores que cometieron, las personas aun no están dispuestas a olvidarlos y las cosas han sido difíciles, aunque claro, papa me ha hablado en todo momento, me dice lo que hizo, de lo que se arrepiente y lo que… tu papa hizo por el.

Albus sonrió -¡Oh! ¿Se conocían? ¿Eran amigos en Hogwarts?

Scorpius estallo de la risa, Albus frunció el ceño -¿¡que?- pregunto con desconfianza

-¡se odiaban!- dijo Scor tratando de resaltar lo obvio.

Albus alzo las cejas –vaya… pero dijiste que papa hizo algo por el.

-¡le salvo la vida!

-¡vaya!- sonrió Al –entonces no se pueden llevar tan mal ¿no?

-mi padre era seguidor de Voldemort, eso es lo que significa mortífago- completo con voz seca, y supo en ese momento por la expresión de asombro de Albus que esa seria la ultima conversación que tendrían, y la verdad le daba un poco de lastima, aquel Potter le había agradado…

Los ojos grises del niño de once años se desviaron de nuevo a la ventana, donde continuaba cayendo la ligera llovizna, pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos chicos se movía, ni hablaban, ni se miraban…

Scor estaba esperando que el niño de cabello azabache se levantara bruscamente y saliera del compartimiento, sin siquiera mirarlo ni tomarlo en cuenta… O estaba esperando que incluso le dijera algún comentario ofensivo, pero… Potter no se movió, Scor desvió los ojos de la ventana y observó que, incluso, en ese momento, lo miraba con interés…

-¿no te vas a ir?- pregunto el rubio

Albus pareció sorprendido por la pregunta -¿te molesta que me quede?

-¡no!- dijo rápidamente –no, eh… puedes quedarte.

-bien- asintió Potter –porque los otros compartimientos están muy llenos.

-¿no tenias una prima que buscar?- pregunto Scorpius.

-¡Oh!- el chico arrugo la frente -¡Rose! Claro, la olvide por completo- dijo con sus mejillas encendidas, parecía muy disgustado por este motivo -¡tienes que conocerla, te va a caer genial! Bueno, a veces se pone un poco pesada pero…

Scorpius abrió los ojos -¿quieres… que la conozca?

-¡claro! De todos mis primos, y pues la verdad somos una familia bastante numerosa, ella es mi favorita, digo es como mi hermana- sonrió Albus –pero de todos, de todos ¡con ella la paso genial! Aunque como te dije, quizás a veces es un poco difícil, y gruñona y testaruda pero ¡bah! Seguro apenas se conozcan se van a agradar- sonrió el chico -¡seria genial que quedáramos los tres en la misma casa! ¡¿No crees?

Scor sonrío –la verdad si…- admitió, aquel Potter de verdad le agradaba –pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

-¿¡por que no?- Albus pregunto con decepción.

-seguro quedas en Gryffindor.

El chico de cabello azabache se hundió en la silla –si, eso es lo que todos esperan de mí…

-¡¿y lo dudas?- Scorpius se inclino adelante con interés

-pues es difícil sabes… mis primos odian Slytherin, por lo que dicen que es la casa de Voldemort- comento Albus con naturalidad, Scor abrió la boca pero Al respondió por el -¡tampoco somos tan ignorantes de no saber eso! Además toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor… ¿tu en cual quieres quedar?

Scor torció la boca –la mía ha sido siempre de Slytherin, la verdad no me veo otra opción.

Albus lo miro fijamente –lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo.

-¡lo es!- dijo Scor con decepción – ¡es la casa de mortífagos y de Voldemort! ¡Es la casa de perdedores!

Potter frunció el ceño -¡claro que no!- dijo un poco molesto –papa piensa que es una gran casa, incluso tan buena con Gryffindor.

Los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa, Scorpius no podía creer, ¡no podía comprender! Que… -Harry Potter piensa eso de ¿Slytherin?

Albus sintió con su cabeza rápidamente –le tiene mucho respeto a Snape.

-Oh, si papa también habla muy bien de el, dice que fue muy valiente…

-¡ves! Algo que un Potter y un Malfoy están de acuerdo, quizás no somos tan diferentes después de todo- sonrió Albus y Scorpius también lo hizo.

Entonces el tren se detuvo. -¡maldición! No busqué a Rose- escucho a Albus con alteración, rápidamente ambos chicos se colocaron sus túnicas.

-¡me va a matar, me va a matar!

-seguro entenderá, tranquilo- lo tranquilizaba Scor

-¡Merlín! No conoces a mi prima, me pidió que no la dejara sola en el tren.

-bueno, ya es un poco tarde ¿no? Mejor vamos a ver si la encontramos.

Albus parecía ansioso, se colocaba de puntillas para tratar de ver por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos, pero ¡había tantos! Y todos vistiendo el uniforme de Hogwarts, lo cual se dificultaba. Al decidió esperar a que todos bajaran del tren por si la veían –es pelirroja- le decía a Scorpius, pero los ojos grises tampoco la encontraron.

Se quedaron rezagados por la insistencia de Albus de esperarla, Scorpius lo tuvo que tomar del brazo para empujarlo hacia la dirección donde estaban todos los estudiantes. -¡tiene que estar allá!- le decía.

La ligera llovizna le daba un toque tenso al ambiente, ya que la mayoría de estudiantes nuevos estaban nerviosos y muy ansiosos, mientras que los de más edad se saludaban mientras charlaban con alegría.

Scor sintió un poco de todos los sentimientos mezclados, pero increíblemente la compañía de Albus Potter lo hacia sentir mucho mejor.

Entonces sus ojos se desviaron a una chica alta y esbelta de cabello rubio, muy hermosa, caminaba hacia ellos ¿o danzaba hacia ellos?

-¡quita esa cara de baboso! Ella es parte veela- dijo Albus riendo al verla

Scor se apresuro por mirar al suelo mientras se concentraba en un punto lejano de un árbol.

-¡Al! Aquí estas, ¡Rose esta como loca buscándote! Está mas adelante, pero escucha no me puedo quedar, soy prefecta tengo que ayudar… ¡ah te va a encantar el viaje en bote!- y se fue tan rápido como llego.

-te acostumbras a ella después de un tiempo- le dijo Al alzando los ojos

Scor asintió –busquemos a tu prima.

Y comenzaron a caminar entre todos los estudiantes.

-¿y ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto Scor

Pero una voz respondió inmediatamente -¡los de primer año vengan conmigo!

Scorpius no lo podía creer, ¡era un gigante de verdad! Nunca había visto uno… y si no lo era ¡era un tipo grandísimo!

-¡Hagrid!- sonrió Albus con alegría mientras lo llamaba.

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Scor

-¡trabaja en Hogwarts, es profesor!

Scor recordó todos los relatos de su padre del colegio… -papa nunca lo mencionó- dijo con sorpresa.

-¡ven! Te va a agradar.

-¡Albus!- dijo el gigante con alegría – Rose te esta buscando

-yo también a ella, no se donde esta

-está adelante, ¿Qué tal el viaje en tren?

-¡fantástico Hagrid! El es mi amigo Scorpius.

Scor sintió que todas las voces alrededor se apagaban, no sabia si era por la mirada fija del gigante o por el hecho de que Albus Potter acababa de llamarlo _amigo_.

-Hola Scorpius- sonrió Hagrid con calidez y Scorpius también le devolvió la sonrisa –me alegro que ustedes dos se lleven bien, pero vamos por aquí, tienen que llegar a Hogwarts ¿no? ¡Los de primer año síganme!

Ambos comenzaron a caminar tras varios chicos de primero con miradas nerviosas mientras charlaban de las canciones del sombrero seleccionador y trataban de adivinar cual seria la de este año.

Cuando se unieron con otro grupo número, Hagrid los llevo a la orilla del lago y les pidió que subieran en los botes. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Scor diviso el castillo, era aun mejor que como su padre se lo describía, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y noto que su boca estaba abierta, aunque cuando miro alrededor se dio cuenta que no era el único con esa expresión.

El castillo de Hogwarts se divisaba al final del lago alzándose en unas rocas, la luz de la luna le daba un toque de misterio y de tranquilidad. Y cuando llegaron al otro extremo del lago, al pie del castillo, Hagrid les pidió a todos que bajaran la cabeza cuando alcanzaron el peñasco, fueron a un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo que tenia una enorme puerta, Hagrid la abrió sin dificultad.

Hagrid los hizo subir por una escalera de piedra. Apenas ingresaron al castillo sintió el ambiente cálido y se dio cuenta que su túnica estaba empapada por la lluvia, seguramente de la emoción no había notado que el clima había empeorado.

Miro a Albus con emoción, pero se dio cuenta que este miraba con impaciencia a los estudiantes que estaban alrededor de el.

-¿sigues sin verla?

-¡no! Comienzo a preocuparme- susurro Al

-debe estar mas adelante- trato de calmarlo un poco

Un estudiante bajito y con dentadura torcida se acerco a ellos.

-se quienes son- murmuro. –Potter y Malfoy- sonrió con malicia

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada –soy Zabini mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-pues el de nosotros no te ha mencionado- sonrió Al con recelo.

Zabini frunció el ceño y miro a Scor -¿Cómo esta tu padre, Malfoy? ¿Igual de perdedor como siempre?

Albus arrugo la frente, la verdad a Scorpius no le importaba.

Pero antes de poder replicar algo, una bruja rechoncha de cabello corto que vestía con una túnica verde apareció con rapidez luciendo una amable sonrisa

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- dijo con alegría mientras se colocaba un gorro puntiagudo –soy la profesora Sprout la subdirectora, gracias por traerlos Hagrid- añadió con cariño –yo me encargo desde aquí… mejor ve y te secas para ir al banquete.

Scorpius vio como Hagrid le guiñaba un ojo a alguien y se alejó. La profesora Sprout había comenzado hablar.

Pero Al también lo hizo para Scor, mientras miraba a Zabini de reojo.

-¡es un idiota!- decía. –no le hagas caso.

-la verdad no me importa- sonrió Scor

-¡pues a mi si me importa! ¡Quizás deberíamos lanzarlo como carnada para el calamar gigante!

Scorpius frunció el ceño

-¡bueno, bueno! Solo decía… pero me conformo con darle pastillas vomitivas de desayuno mañana…

Entonces Scor comenzó a reír con fuerza, le sorprendía escuchar estos comentarios de un Potter, porque estaba ayudándolo, incluso defendiéndolo

La profesora Sprout alzo una ceja…

-¿ocurre algo señor Potter?

-¡n-nada!- dijo Albus con rapidez, Scor traro de taparse la boca con su mano en un intento fallido de ahogar la risa. Pero debido a la mención del apellido de Al, el vestíbulo se lleno de murmullos y susurros de asombro y todos se levantaron para verlo.

-basta- dijo con calidez la profesora Sprout –es hora de entrar.

Los chicos la siguieron en silencio, a Scor realmente no le molestaba la intensa mirada de Zabini y de otros estudiantes, de hecho se sentía muy cómodo con la compañía de Potter

Al llegar al final del vestíbulo –cosa que le pareció una eternidad pues nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande- Se encontraron con unas puertas dobles de madera. Adentro estaba el muy bien descrito comedor por su padre, aunque todas las palabras que le había dicho no eran suficientes para describir aquel lugar tan fantástico… Lo primero que vio, fueron las velas flotando en su cabeza, seguidas del cielo nocturno lluvioso en el techo.

Las cuatro mesas de las casas se encontraban repletas de estudiantes que los contemplaban en silencio mientras ellos desfilaban hasta el frente de la mesa larga de profesores. Un pequeño taburete se encontraba en la mitad. Los alumnos nerviosos de primer año se colocaron en orden esperando indicaciones, la profesora Sprout no tardo en comenzar a charlar, todo parecía estar en silencio pero entonces Al comenzó hablar.

-¡tenemos que quedar en la misma casa!- sonrió alegremente –junto con mi prima, ¡tienes que conocerla! Aunque…-entonces su mirada se desvió a los demás estudiantes –aun no la veo ¡oh si! Mira esa cabellera rojiza allá adelante, de primerita

Los ojos grises se encontraron con unos azules, Scor recordó de inmediato la niña que había visto en la estación, se quedo contemplando su cabello rojo por unos momentos, hasta que se encontró con su mirada de desaprobación…

-Rose Weasley- llamo la profesora Sprout, lo que hizo que Scor desviara su mirada rápidamente de aquella chica, observo de reojo como se montaba con nerviosismo en el taburete…

_¡Gryffindor! _Toda la mesa comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza, la sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplio, mientras corría a su nueva mesa, por alguna razón esto hizo sentir extraño a Scor, sabia que sería de Gryffindor, después de todo es una Weasley.

Ahora un niño regordete estaba sentado con cara de nerviosismo… Parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

_Ravenclaw! _Y la mesa estallo en aplausos.

-Terrance Mckansey- llamo la profesora Sprout

_¡Hufflepuff!_ Y más aplausos se escucharon de fondo…

Y así iba más o menos la selección, ya habían seleccionado a una niña de cabello castaño en Gryffindor, dos en Hufflepuff y Zabini en Slytherin. Scor bajo la mirada, sabia que el quedaría también en esa casa, aunque después del comentario de Albus, quizás no seria tan malo…

-Scorpius Malfoy- llamo con voz dulce

Sintió un hueco en el estomago y trato de no mirar a nadie, sintió la mano de Al en el hombro mientras se alejaba de el, por la mención de su apellido escuchaba rumores… el comedor de pronto parecía tener un ambiente de tensión, aunque a Scor realmente no le importaba… Cuando llego al taburete cerró sus ojos grises con fuerza, como si con eso pudiese taparse los oídos.

_¡Slytherin!_

Esta vez nadie aplaudió, fue un poco incomodo caminar hasta esa mesa, Scorpius sintió su estomago vacio y revuelto a la misma vez mientras arrastraba sus pies, todos los ojos del comedor estaban encima de el, tomo asiento en un rincón de la mesa y sin saber porque observo a la pelirroja en la mesa de Gryffindor… a la prima de Albus, increíblemente desde esa distancia podía distinguir el azul de sus ojos… La pelirroja giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia el taburete, Scor lo hizo también sintiendo una especie de pisotón en su estomago.

-Albus Potter- Los murmullos a Scor no le extrañaron.

Albus subió al taburete con una tranquilidad increíble, y de nuevo pasaron dos, o tres segundos…

_¡Slytherin!_

Scor sonrió ¡y no lo podía creer! ¿Había escuchado bien? Increíblemente Albus mantenía una expresión de alegría y de satisfacción.

El comedor aumento los rumores

-¿Slytherin? ¿El hijo de Harry Potter en Slytherin?

Pero Al no les prestaba atención, tomo asiento junto a Scor – ¡misma casa!- dijo alegremente –lastima que Rose no quedo con nosotros.

Entonces Scor volvió a sentir aquel pisotón, y sus ojos grises se desviaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, la pelirroja parecía horrorizada, incluso estaba un poco pálida…

En ese momento Las copas y platos vacios se llenaron de pronto por arte de magia.

-¡al fin la cena!- sonrío Albus

Ambos se sirvieron de todo un poco, parecía increíble que pudieran comer tanto.

-¡tenemos que entrar en el equipo de Quiddich!- le dijo Scor

-¡lo se! eso dalo por hecho- sonrió Al –que haremos a Slytherin la ganadora de la copa.

Scor sonrió. Cuando terminaron de comer el postre, varios chicos de su mesa se levantaron, noto que todos tenían una Insig**n**ia en sus túnicas.

-los de primer año, es por aquí- decían con fastidio y voz monótona.

Scor y Al se levantaron de la mesa, estaban a punto de bajar por unas escaleras de piedra cuando escucharon una voz detrás…

-¡Albus!-

Los ojos grises dieron media vuelta, y observo a la prima de Albus con las manos cruzadas y mirándolo con enfado. Scorpius sonrió, había algo que le daba gracia de ella.

El pelinegro dio media vuelta.

-¡Rose!- dijo con alegría, pero a Scor le pareció que la pelirroja tenia ganas de darle un puñetazo para quitarle esa sonrisa -¿Quién lo diría no?

-¿¡quien lo diría? Al, estas en la casa equivocada

Scorpius bajo los hombros con tristeza, el en el fondo también pensaba que Albus Potter merecía estar en Gryffindor, en ese momento se atrevió a mirar a la pelirroja… Cuando se encontró con sus ojos azules sintió que se le erizaba la nuca, pero no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente, sin demostrar ninguna expresión…

-¡el es Scorpius!- lo presento con alegría al ver que Rose lo observaba, esto lo hizo sobresaltar y observo sus zapatos con interés, pero se dio cuenta que eso era descortés… no quería parecer descortés, no quería que ella pensara que era descortés.

-un placer- dijo rápidamente mirándola con amabilidad mientras le ofrecía la mano y sonreía con torpeza… Pero Rose no se la tomo.

-eh, si… Al tenemos que decir que te repitan la selección- El pisotón que Scor había sentido en el comedor apareció de nuevo mientras bajaba su mano.

Al comenzó a reír, y Scor lo siguió para disimular su nerviosismo.

La pelirroja arrugo la nariz.

-¡primita! No seas dramática mañana nos veremos en clase, es solo una casa- y le guiño el ojo mientras se marchaba.

LO IMPORTANTE AKI ES EL COMIENZO DE SENTIMIENTOS DE SCOR…!


	20. ¡Esta en nuestros genes!

**Ante todo:**

**Graaaciiiias**

besdlyn.7

Lulip

Moony-Granger

brinitonks

y

Alex Rose Love

Sus rewiews me dan mucho animo!

Y a TODAS LAS DEMAS Q ME ESCRIBIERON Q QUIEREN EPILOGO definitivamente si viene cuando termine de escribir cmo a Scor le gusto Rose…. Desde SIEMPREEE (L) Y GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS

ESPERO Q TODAS ESTEN BIEN!

Y los reviews no están mal recibidos si kieren dejarlos…

NO PUEDO ESPERAR X COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR SEXTO AÑO! =)

xoxo

**II**

**¡Esta en nuestros genes!**

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Al arrugando la nariz

Scor alzo los hombros –es grande.

-y fría- asintió el pelinegro.

-supongo que te acostumbraras al tiempo.

-me pregunto como será la sala común de Gryffindor…

Los ojos de grises lo miraron de reojo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de cuero de color verde.

-¡digo! No es que quiera pertenecer a esa casa- se apresuro a corregir Potter –esta me gusta.

El rubio alzo las cejas –tu prima parece opinar lo contrario.

Al se lanzo en el mueble suspirando – ¡hombre! Es difícil, siempre hablábamos del día en que estuviéramos en Gryffindor…

Scor bajo la mirada –quizás es una tontería.

-¿a que te refieres?- alzo Al una ceja

-que tu prima debería entender que al final de cuentas, todos pertenecemos a Hogwarts…

-buen punto- sonrió Al

Scor recordó el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja –es así siempre de… ¿testaruda?- realmente iba a decir "grosera" pero no le pareció apropiado preguntárselo a Al.

-¡no para nada! Ella es un encanto.

Scor arrugo la frente –si, se pasa de agradable- dijo con ironía mientras recordaba como la chica había ignorado su mano

-¡bah! No le hagas caso.

Entonces examinaron por un momento en silencio lo que seria su hogar los próximos cinco años, Scor comenzaba a impacientarse, aquella era la primera noche en el castillo, y ¡quería hacer tantas cosas!

-tengo hambre- murmuro Al con desanimo.

-¿el banquete no fue suficiente?

-¡no, maldición! Debí haber guardado un poco para más tarde…

Scor comenzó a impacientarse un poco mas, sentía que los pies le comenzaban a picar, Albus hacia sonar sus dedos en el respaldo del sillón.

-tendrás que esperar para el desayuno- comento Scor, y el pelinegro asintió

Pero Scorpius sabia que la cocina estaba un poco mas arriba de ellos… y aun no tenía sueño, observo que Al miraba el techo con impaciencia.

-la verdad esperar hasta mañana es un poco estúpido ¿no?- comento

Albus lo miro exaltado -¡Merlín es Hogwarts! ¿Iremos solo a dormir? ¡Estamos aquí!

Al rubio se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios -¡exacto! Yo digo que busquemos la comida.

El estomago de Scorpius pareció brincar a algún lugar cercano de su garganta mientras salían de las mazmorras.

¡Tenían el castillo para ellos! Y quería, no… no quería ¡necesitaba! Recorrer todos sus rincones. No se imaginaba llegando a quinto habiendo conocido solo los salones y los lugares permitidos.

-¿crees que la encontremos hoy en la noche?- pregunto Al mientras se tocaba el estomago con una mano.

-¡mientras no nos encontremos con algún prefecto puede ser!

-¡si nos encontramos con mi prima Victoire creo que estaremos castigados de por vida porque ella no tendrá piedad!

Entonces Scor comenzó a ascender por unas escaleras laterales de madera muy angostas.

-¿Dónde crees que este la sala común de Gryffindor?- preguntó Al, lo que hizo que al de ojos grises se le retorciera el estomago… una cabellera roja apareció en su mente de inmediato

-quizás deberías preguntarle a tu prima mañana- comento simulando un tono de indiferencia

-si quizás me cuente.

Aquella noche caminaron en silencio por los lugares cercanos a las mazmorras, sin encontrar la cocina pero tampoco a ningún prefecto. Scor regreso a su sala común un poco frustrado por no haber saciado su sed de aventura.

-¡seria perfecto que tuviéramos algo con que ocultarnos!- murmuro Al

-o algo que nos avisará cuando hay personas cerca.

-¡exacto! Que marcará la exacta ubicación de las personas- sonrió el pelinegro

-no creo que exista algo así- murmuro Scor en voz baja cuando entraron en los dormitorios –y si lo existe, no creo que este al alcance de un alumno- continuo mientras se metía en su cama

-pero… debería…- escucho decir de Al

Y sus ojos grises se cerraron con una sonrisa, mientras que una cabellera rojiza se dibujaba en su mente…

Sintió un golpe en su frente y se levanto con rapidez de su cama, vio que un par de calcetines estaban tirados junto a el.

-tuve que lanzártelos- admito el pelinegro alzando los ojos –parecía que no te ibas a despertar.

Scor parpadeo varias veces, sentía que sus parpados se cerraban.

-¡papa me escribió!- dijo Al levantó un pergamino –dice que esta bien que estoy en Slytherin.

El rubio asintió, le alegraba saber que Harry Potter opinaba eso, hizo que sintiera admiración y respeto.

-¿bueno? ¿Te piensas parar?- gruño Albus -¿recuerdas que anoche no llegamos a la cocina?

Pronto estuvieron vestidos con sus nuevas corbatas verdes y plata y listos para ir al gran comedor y comenzar con su primer día de clase.

-creo que tendremos que trazar un plan, digo, buscar en las noches por ciertos lugares ¿me entiendes?- decía Al

-yo creo que es mejor que nos fijemos en exactamente a donde queremos llegar- opino Scor, que sabia de los muchos lugares ocultos que tenia el castillo – ¡seria genial encontrar algún pasadizo!

-¿es verdad que existen?

-lo averiguaremos ¿no?- sonrió Scor

Entonces a lo lejos vieron una cabellera negra que se acercaba con paso rápido, tenia el ceño fruncido

-¡el es mi hermano, James!- dijo Al con entusiasmo cuando lo tuvo al frente –el es Scorpius.

-si lo se- dijo James sin quitar el ceño de su frente -¿se puede saber que hacían paseando de noche fuera de su sala común?- pregunto usando un tono de antipatía y regaño de hermano mayor

Al levanto las cejas -¿¡y tú como sabes?

Scor vio como colocaba su mano en el bolsillo con nerviosismo, de allí sobresalía un pergamino viejo –eh solo lo se.

-¿nos viste?- pregunto Al –porque si nos viste significa que tu también estuviste por fuera…

El hermano de Albus se sobresalto -¡no importa como los vi! Solo, no salgan por allí sin… sin asegurarse que no los van a ver.

-¿y como podremos asegurarnos de eso?- pregunto Al

James sonrió –quizás algún día les cuente- y se dio media vuelta

-¡esta mal de la cabeza!- dijo Al arrugando la nariz –es mejor no hacerle caso.

Ignorando aquel enigmático comentario de James entraron al gran comedor, inmediatamente Rose Weasley se levanto de la mesa y se acercó a grandes pasos a ellos. El estomago de Scorpius pareció retorcerse y exprimirse sin motivo alguno cuando vio que la chica tenia la misma mirada de enojo de anoche.

-¡papa me ha mandado una carta dice que esta bien que este en esta casa!- dijo Al rápidamente

Rose frunció el ceño sorprendida

-¿seguro?-

Albus asintió y Scorpius sintió que debía apoyarlo así que también lo hizo con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta con aire de ofendida.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, la verdad no le parecía haber conocido alguna vez una persona tan amargada, y eso que era familia de los Malfoy.

-tu prima es medio rara- comentó solo para Al, pero la chica giró su cabeza y le lanzo una mirada de muerte, los ojos grises de Scor se abrieron como un plato

Al parecía confundido y decepcionado –ya se le pasara, ella se complica a veces.

-¡pero es solo una casa! Y tu papa no tiene problema.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa, Scorpius se sentía algo contrariado, se sirvió una tostada sin animo alguno, observo la mesa de Gryffindor, Rose charlaba en voz baja con una chica de cabello castaño. –Creo que yo no le agrado- aquel comentario había salido con un tono ligero de tristeza que incluso había sorprendido al mismo Scorpius.

-¡bah! Tonterías- dijo Al mientras se llevaba un gran pedazo de sándwich a si boca -¡seguro se van a llevar de maravilla! Solo espera y veras…

Scor continuo comiendo su desayuno con el ceño en la frente, por algún motivo se le había quitado el hambre y se sentía enojado… Volvió a levantar su mirada hacia la pelirroja que seguía charlando en voz baja, parecía horrorizada, Scor dejo su desayuno en el plato, no sabia porque pero eso lo había desanimado. Entonces la Gryffindor se levanto rápidamente seguida de la castaña, Scor no pudo dejar de obsérvala hasta que llego a la puerta, entonces ella giro su cabeza en dirección a el, a Scor sintió como un cubito de hielo le bajaba por la garganta, hasta que ella salió con rapidez.

Minutos después se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos junto a Al para llegar a tiempo

-¡Merlín si te hubieras levantado temprano no estaríamos en esto!

Scor sonrió –querrás decir, si no hubieras desayunado tanto llegaríamos a tiempo.

Al frunció el ceño, tenían clase de encantamientos que quedaba en una de las torres nortes del colegio.

Por algún extraño milagro el profesor no había comenzado a dar la clase, era un brujo diminuto, que tenia que subirse en varios libros para ver por encima del escritorio, lo primero que hizo fue sacar la lista y comenzar a pasarla, para luego dejarle unos cuantos deberes para la próxima clase.

-tienen que conocer la teoría para poder realizar la próxima clase los encantamientos.

Aquella mañana parecían estar full, y la verdad es que Hogwarts era muy grande, cuando salieron de clase tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo a Historia de la magia.

-de verdad sería fantástico tener un mapa de Hogwarts- comentó Scor.

Esa clase la compartían con los de Ravenclaw, la mayoría estaba adentro, varias chicas le sonrieron tímidamente cuando los vieron entrar.

-¡Potter y Malfoy!- dijo una con emoción –pensábamos que no llegarían a tiempo- decía mientras se enrulaba su cabello

El rubio sonrió con timidez

-¡todo el colegio habla de que son amigos!- dijo una chica de cara redonda

-si necesitan hacer grupo de estudio pueden avisarme- dijo otra con una sonrisa

Al y Scor se miraron sorprendidos, en ese momento el fantasmas del profesor Binns apareció tras el pizarrón y Scor sintió un poco de alivio por esto, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de admiración de nadie, y menos de alguna chica, aunque con tan solo pasar unos minutos se dio cuenta que quizás era preferible seguir charlando con las chicas, porque de verdad que su clase aburría.

Cuando salieron del aula de clase se les acerco unos chicos de tercero de Slytherin

-¡hola! Soy Tom Dants, el capital del equipo de Slytherin ellos son Mark y Olei, los golpeadores.

Scor los saludo con la mano

-queremos invitarlos a la selección del equipo de Quiddich el próximo año.

Al sonrió -¡por supuesto! ¿No se puede este año?

-reglas son reglas- alzo los hombros el capitán un poco desanimado –pero el puesto es de ustedes si lo hacen bien

Pero Scor no dijo nada, aquello le parecía extraño ¿lo estaban incluyendo? La gente normalmente le huía…

-también es contigo Malfoy- añadió el capitán al notar su silencio

-Oh, yo eh si también.

-esta en los genes de ustedes, seguro quedaran- y los chicos se marcharon

-¡claro que quedaremos!- exclamo Al con jubilo

-pensé que no me dirían a mi- admito Scor entre dientes mientras decencias por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras

-¿Por qué no?

-porque… pues soy Malfoy ¿no?

Al puso los ojos en blanco – ¡deja ya la estupidez! ¡Yo soy Potter! ¿Y que? ¡Yo no derrote a Voldemort! ¿Sabias? ¡Tú tampoco fuiste un mortífago!

El rubio dibujo una semi sonrisa –tienes razón- admitió en voz baja, y entraron al salón de pociones, aquella clase la compartían con Gryffindor.

-¡genial! Mi prima no debe tardar en llegar- comento con alegría Al

Scor miraba con impaciencia la puerta, cuando vio el cabello rojo de la prima de Al bajo su mirada al libro de pociones.

Al le hizo señas para que tomara asiento junto a el.

-¿Cómo han sido tus clases hasta ahora primita?

-¡aburridas!- comento ella en tono indiferente –y ya tengo muchos deberes.

La mirada de Scor no salía de su libro de pociones.

-¡bah! Como si no te encantara ir a la biblioteca hacerlos

-es mi amiga Amy- dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose a la chica que estaba junto a ella

Entonces el rubio levantó su mirada y contemplaron la escena en silencio, la Weasley ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta, esto hizo que frunciera un poco el ceño, cuando se topo con sus ojos azules automáticamente se le borro cualquier señal de disgusto de su rostro, al contrario que la pelirroja, que parecía que estuviera oliendo alguna clase de excremento.

-¿sabes quien es el?- le pregunto a su primo en voz baja, pero Scorpius podía escuchar con claridad, sus labios se fruncieron, sabia por donde iba la conversación.

-¡pues claro!-

-sus padres eran mortífagos- continuo Rose reprendiéndolo

-¡lo se!- dijo con brusquedad Al

Rose parpadeo de sorpresa -¿sabias que son los mortífagos?- dijo un poco enojada

-¡pues claro que no! El mismo me conto todo.

Entonces sintió los ojos azules encima de el, pero no levanto su cabeza.

-ya hable con papa de esto también- dijo Albus como finalizando la conversación

Entonces Scorpius frunció el ceño ¿seria ella la única persona que no lo aceptaría? El siempre se había sentido mal por ser un Malfoy, y Weasley parecía estar dispuesta a recordarle este detalle cada vez que lo viera…

En ese momento entro un brujo muy mayor, con varias canas en su cabello y una barriga enorme que sobresalía de su túnica, parecía tener 100 años, pero había un aire jovial en el que lo hacia lucir agradable

-¡clase! Soy el profesor Slughorn- dijo mientras sonreía

-hoy comenzaremos a elaborar una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos, divídanse todos en parejas.

Al inmediatamente unió su mesa con la de Scor.

-¿Qué dijo tu papa?- pregunto en voz baja el rubio

-que esta bien- alzo Al los hombros –el pasado ya esta atrás ¿sabes?- dijo con un poco de fastidio –hey disculpa a mi prima, esta pasada de grosera.

Scor asintió, de hecho así era como el la había etiquetado.

Pasaron media hora aplastando colmillos de serpientes, y cocinando a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos.

La verdad no era por presumir, pero lo de las pociones a Scor se le daba muy bien, siempre había leído libros de esa materia en su biblioteca porque le llamaba la atención, el hecho de mezclar ingredientes para llegar a un resultado ¡y todo era posible con una poción! Al lo ayudaba en pequeños detalles

-oye eres muy bueno- observo Al cuando vio que el liquido del caldero estaba igual que como lo describía el libro.

Slughorn se estaba paseando ya por los calderos de los chicos, felicitando a algunos y ayudando a otros…

Entonces a Scor le llego un fuerte olor a podrido, arrugo inmediatamente la nariz y observo los calderos cercanos, para su sorpresa era la de la Weasley, sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acerco a ella

-¿necesitas ayuda Weasley?

-no que amable- dijo sin mirarlo y con voz ronca.

Pero Scorpius se acerco al caldero de manera divertida -estoy seguro que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero a fuego

Amy comenzó a asentir con las manos en su nariz, pero Rose la fulmino con la mirada.

Rose…- comenzó a decir Albus mirando ahora como la poción burbujeaba en el caldero

-Scor es realmente bueno en pociones… deja que te ayude un poco

El Slytherin no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, ella ahora observaba con frustración su perfecta poción perlada.

Inmediatamente sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al ver la densa poción de ella, en tono verde acuoso. A Scorpius se le hizo mucha gracia aquel gesto.

-¡Weasley añade un poco de hongos!- le susurro

-¡estas loco! En los ingredientes no sale que hay que colocarle hongos- frunció el ceño ella algo desesperada.

-¡pero con eso dejara de burbujear!- insistió

-¡ocúpate de tus asuntos!- gruño – ¡todo lo tengo bajo control!-

En ese momento la poción había comenzado a derramarse por las burbujas

Amy ahogo un grito

-ya veo que todo esta bajo tu control Weasley- Scorpius comenzó a reír divertido.

Albus la mirada con frustración

-¡Rose! Hazle caso- insistió

-¡no!

En ese momento Slughorn pasó por la poción de Malfoy.

-¡Asombroso!- dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos -¡asombroso! Esta en perfectas condiciones

Tuvo que darse el gusto de observar a la pelirroja por unos minutos completamente satisfecho, ella, como siempre, lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el no dejaba de sonreírle.

-gran equipo que hacen ustedes dos- continuaba Slughorn divertido -Potter con Malfoy ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡5 puntos mas para Slytherin!-

El rubio y el pelinegro se miraron sonriendo

-hablare con ustedes dos cuando termine la clase- continuo Slughorn, parecía exaltado de la emoción

Y ahora caminaba hacia el último caldero…

Al ver la poción burbujeante de la Weasley, Slughorn corrió rápidamente al armario y saco unos cuantos hongos que añadió con rapidez… Su efecto fue inmediato, la poción dejo de burbujear… dejando un líquido verde acuoso en su interior

-seguro añadieron las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero a fuego- comento Slughorn.

Las mejillas de Rose se volvieron rojas, Scor la miraba pero esta vez sin sonreír, podía sentir como la chica estaba molesta con si misma.

-¡vaya! Pero no entiendo… Weasley- comenzó a decir Slughorn con aire nostálgico –tu madre era realmente buena… es una lastima querida, tienes el gen de tu padre para pociones


	21. 6 Año

**Sexto año**

Trataba de no escucharla, esa fastidiosa voz que le chocaba en su cabeza, ¡preferiría que Binns hablara mas alto y así apagar su irritante voz poco a poco! Suerte para ella que el estaba demasiado cansado como para tomar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo que le cociera los labios. Sonrió con maldad al imaginar sus ojos azules estallando con chispas llenas de rabia a punto de tomar su varita también para lanzarle un crucius a el… A Scorpius Malfoy el chico que más detestaba, Scor sabia que lo mejor era ignorarla para evitar problemas con ella, con Al, con los Weasley y con los Potter… que habían sido siempre tan amables con el.

Entonces unos gruesos libros chocaron con su mesa fuertemente, Scor abrió lentamente sus ojos grises, con pereza, con fastidió, y con un poco de rabia hacia la pelirroja…

-¡a ver quien te va a prestar los apuntes esta vez!- le gruño a Albus sin determinarlo de ninguna manera, lo que hizo que a su estomago le cayeran piedras pesadas.

Albus lo miro un poco nervioso –tiene carácter ¿no?- comento

-¡es insoportable!- dijo Scor con su ceño fruncido

-no crees que hable en serio de los apuntes ¿verdad?

Scor alzo sus hombros mostrando indiferencia.

-mejor me aseguro que si me los preste porque ¿con que estudiaremos entonces?

Al se apresuro a ir al umbral donde estaba su prima.

Cuando Scor recogió todo se apresuro por pasar junto a Weasley lanzándole una mirada fulminadora que la chica no noto y se marcho, sintiendo que algo dentro de su cuerpo se quemaba ¿Qué le molestaba realmente? ¿Qué lo juzgaba? ¿Qué el odio hacia el era sin sentido? No, lo que mas le molestaba a Scorpius Malfoy es que Rose Weasley lo había ignorado toda su vida…

Quizás, con el tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevar las cosas, era simple, no mencionar a Rose al menos que Al se lo pida, no dirigirse a ella, y no mirarla muy seguido. Pero esto le provocaba nauseas.

El entrecejo de su frente se fue liberando cuando noto las miradas femeninas con sonrisas agradables que le lanzaban a su alrededor, ¡vamos! Acababa de ganar el partido, eso ya era rutina claro, y pues ¿Por qué no relajarse un poco? ¿Por qué no disfrutar? Sonrió con picardía, una de las chicas se le acerco.

-sabes que logras cualquier cosa con esa sonrisa- le dijo dando un paso mas hacia el.

Scor realmente ni la había detallado, la apariencia de la chica no le llamaba la atención, solo quería dejar de pensar en una irritante y molesta…

-¿divirtiéndote solo capullo?- escucho una voz a su derecha

¡Rose! Fulminándolo con la mirada, sujetando los libros junto a su pecho fuertemente, los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa y con nerviosismo, la garganta de Scor se cerro

El grupo de chicas se exalto aun mas al ver llegar a Al

-¡la manera como vencieron a Gryffindor!- decían con entusiasmo

Pero Scor no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja que parecía mas molesta que nunca, el Slytherin vio la oportunidad, quería verla echando humos…

-fue pan comido- comentó con un tono de naturalidad que le resulto sorprendente.

¡Y lo había logrado! Vio de reojo como su ceño se fruncía y paso junto a el alzando la cabeza, con ese aire de 'soy mejor que tú' que se daba…

-¡ya sabes primita!- grito Albus al verla marchar -¿y en que parte del partido quedamos?- siguió dándosela de galán, pero a Scor ya no le interesaba, se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-¡oye!- grito Al -¿A dónde vas?

-a la sala común- dijo Scor, Al se apresuro a seguirlo -¿sabes que somos el centro de atención de las chicas en estos momentos? ¡Somos los campeones!

Scor sonrió –puedes conseguir a cualquier chica en cualquier momento.

Al se llevo una mano a su desordenando cabello –es verdad- dijo con aire de engreído –tu también.

Scor volteó sus ojos grises en señal de respuesta.

-por cierto quiero ir con Rose algún día a buscar eso…

Scorpius se detuvo -¿¡a donde?-

-ya sabes, a buscar "el lugar"- dijo Al mirando a la gente que había alrededor de ellos con temor.

-¡no puedes decirle!- Scor se asusto

-¡bah! No es tan malo quiero que ella se divierta un poco porque es tan…

-¿adicta a las normas? ¿Amargada? ¿Chismosa? ¿Irritante? ¿Insoportable? ¿Gruñona?

Al abrió sus ojos –vale, se que no te agrada pero es mi prima ¿podrías no decirle esas cosas? Al menos no delante mío…

Scor podía decir diez adjetivos mas que la describieran y todos negativos…

-lo siento- dijo rápidamente –no volveré a dirigirme de esa forma.

-gracias- sonrió Al y siguieron caminando -no puedo entender porque no se agradan en serio.

-porque ella es…- Al lo miro rápidamente enfadado – ¡difícil, ella es difícil, solo iba a decir eso!- se defendió rápidamente

-también tiene cualidades positivas ¿sabes?

'_inteligente y bonita'- _pensó Scor –no se me ocurre ninguna- le dijo a Al sin mirarlo a los ojos

-pues ojala y la puedas conocer para que te des cuenta, la cuestión es que le dije, y pues ella me va a ayudar con… tu sabes.

-¿le dijiste lo de Amy?- se sorprendió Scor

-no, no aun no, pero se lo diré…

-voto porque lo pienses antes de invitarla.

-ustedes dos son imposible, nunca se quieren ver ¿Cómo puedo pretender que se agraden?

Y allí dejaron el tema de Rose Weasley, pasaron el resto de la hora jugando ajedrez mágico en la sala común, pero no pudieron terminar la partida porque tenían que ir a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, una de las materias favoritas de Scor, pero por estar jugando ajedrez mágico iban retardados… por suerte Lovegood estaba entretenida con Longbottom.

¡Oh míralo!- Saludo la profesora con una mano a Al,

El chico respondió el saludo con timidez y pasaron al aula, Scor trato de desviar su mirada de Rose que estaba charlando con ambos profesores.

Ambos tomaron asiento en silencio, Scor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿tuviste una hora de descanso a gusto?- inmediatamente su estomago se lleno de las acostumbradas piedras cuando escuchaba la voz de la irritante pelirroja, rápidamente para no obligarse a mirarla comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno.

-claro primita, cuando el deber llama… además por ganar el partido te vuelves muy popular con el sexo femenino- sonrió pícaramente y miro a Malfoy de reojo, este le devolvió la sonrisa solo por un segundo, porque el hecho de haber girado su cabeza le hizo mirar a Rose, tenia su ceño fruncido y varios rizos rojos caían sobre sus mejillas, inmediatamente se obligo a seguir garabateando.

-solo te quieren porque eres Potter- dijo con seriedad, Albus frunció el ceño

-¿Qué me dices de Scor? El no es un Potter- alego…

Entonces volvió a levantar la mirada, pero se congelo inmediatamente al ver que se había encontrado con los ojos profundamente azules y transparente de Rose, extrañamente se sintió desorientado, pero no podía desviar su mirada, de hecho no podía hacer mas nada, contemplo como las mejillas de Rose se enrojecieron y entonces fue ella la que comenzó a garabatear en el cuaderno, la sensación de estar desorientado desapareció.

-¡par de tarados!- dijo Albus sonriendo por el hecho de que su prima y su mejor amigo no se soportaban.

En ese momento Amy tomo asiento junto a la Weasley, tenia el cabello recogido en una cola y todas sus manos cubiertas con manchas de tierra.

-¿y a ti que te paso?- comento Al divertido

Pero Amy actuó como si el viento hubiese soplado… Parecía enfurruñada

-¡Merlín Amy!- dijo Albus desesperado -¿aun estas molesta por el partido?-

-¡NO!- dijo con brusquedad -¡no estoy molesta por el partido Albus!-

-¿ah no? Solo atrape la Snitch antes que tú lo hicieras, y te dije que me fue bastante difícil-

Amy lo fulmino con la mirada -¿puedes dejar el egocentrismo a un lado Potter?- dijo con rabia -¡no todo en este colegio gira alrededor tuyo!-

Era increíble que todas las chicas de Hogwarts desearan salir con Al, y justo la que el quería… lo tratara de esa forma, sin darse cuenta comenzó a reír…

-Amy… ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Rose preocupada, de nuevo Scor miraba todos los ángulos de aquella escena menos a ella.

Albus le frunció el ceño y separo la silla de las chicas.

-¡Hagrid nos puso a estudiar El malaclaw!- explico ella con rapidez -¡y me ha mordido uno!- dijo mientras se subía la manga de la túnica para mostrar unas marcas de unos dientes en su brazo derecho.

-¿fuiste a la enfermería?- pregunto Rose rápidamente

-¡Claro! Por eso me he tardado un poco… suerte que Lovegood esta entretenida con Longbottom, Madame Pomfrey me aplico un ungüento- Amy se miraba el brazo con inquietud

- Madame Pomfrey le curo heridas inimaginables a mi tío y…-

-no es eso Rose-

Y Albus que había estado escuchando todo sonrio y arrimo la silla de nuevo hacia ellas

-¿no me digas que crees en eso Thompson?- dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa

-¡es verdad!- protesto Amy

Scor que había tratado de no reír, de no burlarse, no pudo mas y soltó la risa junto con Al

-¡oigan!- protesto Amy –yo soy la que tiene la mordida del malaclaw

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Rose

Y automáticamente Scor le dio la respuesta - El mordisco del malaclaw tiene un efecto secundario poco común, supuestamente hace que la víctima tenga muy mala suerte durante una semana

Rose lo miro sorprendida, pero lo ignoro.

-¿Qué hace el mordisco del malaclaw?- pregunto infantilmente a Amy, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco _'inmadura'_ pensó

-¡exactamente lo que dijo Malfoy!- Amy seguía mirándose el brazo -¡no puedo tener mala suerte por una semana!-

-te demostrare que eso es falso- dijo Albus –hoy en la noche a las nueve sal de tu sala común con Rose-

Los ojos de Scor se abrieron con sorpresa -¿hoy en la noche?- pregunto con voz seca

Albus le sonrió con timidez –las invite-

¡Esa parte el no la había mencionado! Scor pensó que Al nunca se lo diría realmente…

-¡maldición!- gruño el rubio -¿estas seguro?- añadió mientras miraba a Rose con cara de pocos amigos, ya se la imaginaba diciendo que Al y el eran un par de inmaduros al pensar que esa leyenda era verdadera, que habían perdido tantos años buscando algo irreal y que eran simplemente unos niñitos.

-¡Joder Malfoy! ¡Es la prima pedazo de idiota!- la defendió inmediatamente Amy, Malfoy frunció el ceño, se le había olvidado que el ante Rose era _'nada' _ por lo tanto no tenia mucho que opinar, este pensamiento hizo que algo en su pecho se desinflara.

-¿¡que pasa?- pregunto Rose a Albus -¿Qué me quieres mostrar?-

Albus comenzó a abrir la boca pero Luna entro en ese momento para darle inicio a la clase…O más bien darle inicio a los deberes que les iba a mandar para la siguiente clase. Les pidió que hicieran una redacción de cómo hacer un patronus corpóreo y que significado pudiera tener la figura que trajera.

-apuesto a que ya nos enseñaran hacer uno- dijo Al con entusiasmo –a mi edad, papa le salía uno corpóreo-

Pero Scor seguía un tanto decaído -¡Hey Al!- dijo Malfoy –nos vemos en la sala, tengo que hacer algo-

Albus comenzó a reír –seguro Scor- y le guiño un ojo…

Realmente sus días siempre solían terminar de esa manera, no sabia porque pero, sus desplantes le afectaban, llego a la sala común.

-¡Scor!- le sonrió alegremente una rubia -¿quieres…? Oh ¿estas bien?- cambio la pregunta al notar su desanimo

-solo cansado Ivie…

-bien no te preocupes, hablamos después- dijo ella sonriéndole amablemente.

Y se acostó en su cama, la última imagen que tuvo fue la de unos rizos rojos tapando una mirada azul y cristalina…


	22. de patadas camino a las calabazas

**Helloooooo! como estan? espero q bien, este capi se los dedico a todas ustedes muchas gracias x escribir sus reviews! las quiero, me dan animo de continuar! este lo tenia escrito hace uuufff pero no podia meterlo en la pg.. me salia un error! EL OTRO ya lo tngo listo pero lo metere en el transcurso de esta semana.**

**un gran abrazo y saludos a todas!**

**espero q les guste y dejenme saber su opinion sea buena o sea mala!**

**pd: a mi este me encanto! pobre Scor... hehehe **

**xoxo!**

**IV**

**De patadas camino a las calabazas**

_Esto es ridículo_

Pensó Scorpius mientras escuchaba a su mejor amigo Al contarle de la travesía de el y su prima la noche anterior.

-supongo que estaría estresada- le dijo el rubio imaginándose a la molesta Weasley caminando con la nariz arrugada bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Albus

-si, estaba un poco… cansada- admitió Albus acelerando el paso para llegar pronto al comedor.

-bien, al menos no querrá ir de nuevo- sonrió Scorpius aliviado

Entonces los ojos esmeraldas de Al lo miraron con un poco de culpabilidad

-yo eh, mas o menos le dije que le mostraría _el_ lugar…

Scorpius se atoro -¿¡como?- susurro entre dientes acercándose a su amigo

-si, quiero llevarla para que pruebe el vino de calabaza- dijo Al con fastidio

A Scorpius se le revolvió el estomago, la chica que mas lo odiaba en todo el colegio había sido invitada para que probara algo de lo cual el había sido participe en invitar.

-no estoy de acuerdo- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Scor, vamos- dijo Al con fastidio –me canso de ser arbitro entre ustedes, es mi prima y la adoro…

-¡que las pruebe en la salida de Hogsmeade!-interrumpió Scor -Solo quedan cuatro días, no falta nada para que todo el colegio se entere.

Al torció la boca –A Rose no le vendría mal un poco de sentido de aventura.

-¡solo lo haces por Amy!- dijo Scor –es tú única razón

Hubo un breve silencio

-quizás en parte- admitió

El rubio sonrió –lo sabia.

En ese momento, saliendo de las mazmorras se consiguieron con el viejo Slughorn y debido a que Scorpius era su favorito no dudo en saludarlos con alegrías

-¡mis Slytherin queridos! Quien lo diría realmente que serian buen equipo, quien lo diría.

Al sonrió con fastidio

-hoy tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, para los de mi club; a las nueve ¡no falten! ¿eh? Les prometo que será interesante- y se alejo para saludar a otro miembro del club de Slug

Albus se detuvo – ¡maldición!

Y Scorpius se sintió satisfecho, sabia que Al no podría faltar, necesitaba hacer puntos, por lo tanto no podría salir con la molesta de Rose Weasley.

-¡bah! Vamos rápido para saludar a las chicas- comento de pronto Albus intentando dejar a un lado el inconveniente que Slughorn les acababa de hacerle.

Scor frunció el ceño, ignorar que tenían que asistir al club de Slug por el no había problema, era bueno en pociones, de hecho era excelente, lo que realmente no entendía era lo que Al acababa de decir _'vamos a saludar a las chicas'_ -¿bromeas?

-quiero saber la opinión de Amy de lo de anoche…

-a mi no me incluyas- afirmo –no me hablo con tu prima ¿recuerdas? de hecho el calamar gigante es mas educado conmigo que ella.

Al torció los ojos –como quieras- estaban a punto de entrar en el gran comedor cuando vieron llegar a una chica de rizos sonriendo ampliamente

-¡hola chicos!- su voz sonaba muy entusiasmada

-Marieta, Hola…- le respondió el rubio con fastidio, desde hace días que esa chica parecía su sombra, donde el estuviera aparecía.

La sonrisa de Albus era burlona

-¡te estaba buscando!- dijo Marieta

-siempre lo haces- murmuro Al con una sonrisa, Scor le frunció el ceño

-me preguntaba si querías acompañarme un momento afuera, el clima esta delicioso, realmente, bueno… ¿quieres?- Marieta hablaba con mucha rapidez y su sonrisa se agrandaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Albus parecía disfrutar aquel momento -¿ahora si vienes conmigo?

Scor dio un paso hacia Marieta -¿adivina que prefiero?- por lo menos Marieta no lo ignoraría, lo trataría mal y lo haría sentir como un zapato ¡ni que Scor fuera masoquista para preferir a Rose Weasley!

Los ojos esmeralda de Al se pusieron en blanco y ambos amigos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

-¡gracias por venir! Scor ¿sabes que la salida es en cuatro días? Bueno si lo debes saber, igual que las clases de aparición, fantástico ¿verdad? ¡Muero ya por unas vacaciones! Aunque claro aparecerse nos aliviaría la vida ¿no? Aunque no aquí en el colegio, pero afuera ¡y cuando seamos mayores de edad! ¡Genial! Y…

El cerebro de Scor se desconecto, se imagino tomando asiento junto con Al y las chicas, una diminuta sonrisa se le formo en los labios, entonces recordó los profundos ojos azules que había visto frente a frente ayer, quería verlos de nuevo; se imagino sentado junto a ella, observando su mirada cristalina, sus rizos rojos cayendo en su rostro… De pronto fue como si Scor estuviera caminando en cámara lenta, el jardín había desaparecido, la voz de Marieta se había apagado… Solo la imaginaba a ella, con sus mejillas encendidas, mirándolo fijamente. En su mente Rose le sonreía con amabilidad y esto le produjo una sensación de calidez en su pecho, que duro por breves minutos. Entonces también se marcho Al y Amy y el comedor entero… Solo quedo Rose, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿¡me oyes? ¡Scor! ¡Scorpius!

Fue como si Scorpius se hubiera caído de la escoba de una altura inigualable, la realidad era totalmente diferente, se sintió pésimo, terrible, era como si de verdad se hubiera estrellado con el suelo frio y esa caída le producía un dolor en su pecho. Se vio en el jardín nublado, con un clima húmedo junto a una Hufflepuff que lo miraba con resentimiento.

-¿me escuchas?

Scor no tenía ni idea de que hablaba –eh si- mintió

-¿entonces?- dijo Marieta pestañeando con rapidez

Scor se llevo una mano a la nunca, no tenia ni idea de que decir, tampoco quería ser descortés –eh, si, si.

Marieta abrió la boca con alegría –entonces ¿si me invitas a ir a Hogsmeade contigo?

Un cubito de hielo se bajo por la garganta de Scor ¿¡que demonios? Marieta no dejaba de pestañear.

-pues, veras…

Fue interrumpido -¡vamos! Solo será una salida ¿o es que piensas invitar a otra chica?

La verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero no había ninguna chica realmente que el quisiera invitar.

-no yo no pienso…

-¡porque sabes que he escuchado que hay varias que te quieren invitar!- lo volvió a interrumpir Marieta

Scorpius no estaba interesado en ninguna. –Marieta yo…

-¡solo es una salida!- esta vez la chica hablo con voz baja

Recordó los ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura –te avisare luego ¿vale?

-no me rendiré ¿sabes?- dijo ella tocándose su cabello de forma coqueta.

Los ojos azules que seguían mirándolo con ternura en la imaginación de Scorpius hizo que cayera en cuenta: solo era en su imaginación. Miro el suelo con tristeza, aun así no pretendía salir con Marieta.

-ese día tengo que hacer algo, tendrás que tenerme paciencia ¿de acuerdo?- dijo refiriéndose al vino de calabaza, obviamente no se lo diría ahorita.

-¡claro, claro!

-¡regresemos al comedor! Ya tengo hambre- y camino mirando el piso, por alguna extraña razón se sentía avergonzado.

Marieta seguía hablando, pero era muy difícil concentrarse y escucharla, por lo tanto Scor decidió simplemente sonreír como señal de que si la estaba escuchando, levanto sus ojos grises y comenzó a buscar a Al, evitando con todas sus fuerzas observar el cabello rojo de Weasley, entonces con rapidez tomo asiento junto a ellos, dejando a Marieta a tras…

-que molesta- le dijo a Al mientras tomaba un pan que le estaba ofreciendo

-yo digo que te la ligues por un rato- aconsejo Al

Scorpius se sorprendió de ese comentario, sabia que quería hacerse el importante delante de Amy.

-¡hay chicas presentes!- la voz de la pelirroja hizo que a Scorpius se le cerrara la garganta, aun así no la miró – ¡si van actuar como basuras les sugiero que se vayan a su propia mesa!- rápidamente y como reflejo de autodefensa le puso los ojos en blanco, siempre que Rose abría la boca para dirigirse a el tenia que ser para insultarlo.

-¿Qué?- protesto su primo -¡si la chica prácticamente se le esta regalando! Resulta bastante molesto realmente.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, todo aquello era cierto, pero no le interesaba andar con ella, giro su cabeza para observarla sentada en su mesa, Marieta lo observaba fijamente, entonces volvió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, de nuevo ignorando el punto rojo donde se encontraba Rose.

-pasa un tiempo con ella y ya.

-¡Albus!- gruño Rose indignada -¡eso que dices es repugnante!

-exacto primita, por eso no te confíes de los hombres

Los ojos grises miraron a Albus con sorpresa e inmediatamente a Amy, que torcía ligeramente la boca, pero cuando llego a Amy, sin querer desvió su mirada a la otra chica que estaba junto a ella, vio que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo…

Una semi sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no supo cual fue el motivo que lo llevo a dirigirse directamente a ella…

-¡oye Weasley!- no era culpa de el que sus palabras salieran con ese tono de irritación, de fastidio y de antipatía, pero era la primera vez que el se dirigía directamente a ella en años, el ceño de la pelirroja se frunció, y le vio los profundos ojos azules directamente, tal y como se los había imaginado en el jardín, excepto que esta vez ella lo miraba con rabia.

-haz el favor y lo de anoche no lo andes regando por hay ¿quieres?- se sorprendió de si mismo, por lograrle decir toda esa frase, realmente quería hacerla molestar, y al lograrlo se sintió satisfecho.

-¡como si a la gente con cerebro le interesara lo que hacen un par de tontos bajo una capa!- tras la respuesta de Rose, Scor sonrió internamente…

-¡ya! Bájenle al tono- actuó Albus como mediador

Entonces la mirada azul y cristalina se desvió, pero Scorpius siguió observándola, arrugo la nariz… era increíblemente fascinante.

-hablando de lo de anoche…- comenzó hablar Al –tenemos que ir al club de Slug hoy a las nueve

Rose abrió– ¡pero primo! Dijiste que me mostrarías algo.

A Scorpius realmente le sorprendió el tono de decepción que tenía, de nuevo la miro con interés.

-lo siento fue de improviso… Slughorn nos agarro en la mañana- dijo frunciendo los labios

Pero de pronto sonrió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo –ya lo solucione todo- y se levanto de la mesa, Scor lo miro confundido.

-hoy a las nueve- dijo Al guiñándole el ojo, el rubio volvió a mirar a la Gryffindor que sonreía ampliamente, se dio cuenta que no la entendía, que no la conocía… había pensado que aquello le molestaría, entonces Albus le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

¡Scor quería quedarse con las chicas! No quería levantarse

-¡aun no termino de desayunar!- protesto

Pero Marieta se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos, inmediatamente el se levanto -no tenia tanta hambre de todos modos- dijo torciendo la boca, lo menos que quería es volver a escucharla hablar infinitamente.

Amy estallo de la risa.

Ambos chicos salieron del comedor con rapidez, pero gran parte de Scorpius deseaba haberse quedado allá, sin Marieta claro…

No sabia porque pero caminaba con paso lento… y sonriendo…

-oye- dijo Al con voz seca

Scorpius salió de sus pensamientos, Albus parecía ofuscado –somos amigos ¿cierto?

-¡claro!- respondió sin entender

-bueno, yo te haría un favor si me lo pidieras-continuo el azabache.

-lo se- admitió Scor

-tu me lo harías a mi ¿cierto?

El rubio se detuvo -¿Qué quieres?

-tú eres excelente en pociones, realmente no es que no puedas faltar al club de Slug por una vez…

Entonces comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo, se imagino por el castillo a hurtadillas con Rose bajo la capa, y una extraña sensación apareció en su estomago… como si burbujas subieran por el... Pero inmediatamente la Rose de su cerebro tomaba la varita y le lanzaba alguna maldición.

-probablemente alguno de los dos termine matando al otro- dijo Scor diciendo que no.

-¡estarán con Amy también! ¡Vamos! Se lo prometí a mi prima…

Scor recordó la voz de decepción de Rose cuando pensó que no saldrían en la noche.

-de acuerdo- dijo rápidamente y se sorprendió por aceptar

Albus alzo las cejas con sorpresa -¿en serio?

-eh supongo…

-vaya- dijo sonriendo –pensé que tendría que suplicarte mas.

-¡no hagas que me arrepienta!- la verdad ni sabia muy bien porque había aceptado.

'_Ella no me agrada, solo lo hice por Al, solo por el.'_

Pero Scor comenzó a sentirse impaciente y nervioso. No sabia como actuaria ella, pero lo mas seguro es que no le agradaría aquella idea que había tenido su primo… pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansioso por saber que expresión tendría al ver lo que estaba a punto de enseñarle.

Ese día a última hora tenían clase compartida de transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw, no se llevaban muy bien con el grupo, pero al menos era una hora.

Practicaron hechizos no verbales que ninguno pudo manejar muy bien, era bastante complicado transformar un cerillo en una pluma sin mover los labios, bueno solo uno de la clase lo había hecho: Kevin Host, el chico que según Al y Scor no soportaban de todo el colegio, quizás es que muy en el fondo no querían admitir que era un poderoso rival en Quidditch, probablemente si el fuera un Slytherin también, serian amigos…

-seguro movió los labios el muy imbécil- gruño Al guardando sus libros en la mochila

-no lo creo, siempre ha sido bueno- dijo Scor alzando los hombros en señal de desviarle importancia.

Kevin hablaba con varios amigos en voz baja sonriendo, hubo una palabra que capto la atención de Scor…

-Rose- Kevin la había mencionado.

El Slytherin se fue acercando al grupo como si estuviera siendo atraído por un imán, tenia expresión de recelo.

-¿se te perdió algo Malfoy?- dijo con brusquedad Host

-¿Qué carajos estabas diciendo?- la voz de Malfoy sonó desafiante

Kevin Host lo miro fijamente y se acerco -¿Por qué tan interesado?

-¡limítate a responder Host!

El Ravenclaw soltó una sonrisa burlona –tendré una cita con Rose Weasley.

Las palabras llegaron a Scor como cuchillos afilados a sus oídos, sintió que la sangre recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¡oye, oye, oye!- Al se acerco -¡es mi prima! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de salir con… espera un momento ¿¡como demonios hiciste para que ella aceptara?

Scor simplemente estaba paralizado, pero lo fulminaba con la mirada, sentía como la adrenalina cada vez se concentraba más en sus puños.

-me dará clases de transformaciones- sonrió Host y miro a Scorpius de manera desafiante –y no es problema de ustedes, además Potter todos sabemos que Rose esta increíblemente buena.

Ese fue el detonante, Scor se le lanzo encima empujándolo con violencia, pero todos los amigos de Host se pusieron en medio.

-no vale la pena Scor, estoy segura que Rose se dará cuenta con la basura que esta saliendo.

Y no supo como pero Al se lo llevo a rastras fuera del aula, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido.

-¡es un imbécil!- decía Al

-¡es una mierda!- exclamo Scor

-si, ese adjetivo esta mucho mejor- admitió Al

Y se fueron en silencio a sus habitaciones, Scor se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido, parecía que tenia un fuerte dolor de estomago.

Al saco la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa merodeador, tomo asiento junto a el sin mirarlo, ambos se sentían muy mal por aquella noticia.

-gracias- rompió el silencio el azabache

Los ojos grises lo miraron sorprendido -¿Por qué?

-por defenderla, aunque ella no te agrade.

Scor alzo las cejas –oh, claro si- no supo que mas decir –bueno es tu prima ¿no?- añadió cuando se le ocurrió aquella excusa.

-seguro- asintió Al

Eso lo hizo sentí aun peor, quería hundirse en la cama.

-toma la capa y el mapa, yo iré arreglándome para la reunión- Al frunció el ceño –no seas antipático con ella- añadió colocándole la mano en el hombro

Scor lo ignoro, y miro el reloj, eran las 7:15 antes de verse con Rose Weasley necesitaba salir y despejar su mente, guardo la capa y el mapa en su mochila y se fue al jardín.

La noche era tranquila y el frio no estaba tan intenso, pero esto no evitaba que Scor dejara de sentir su estomago revuelto, era la primera vez que tendría que pasar horas con Rose Weasley y esto lo preocupaba, lo hacia sentir nervioso, y este sentimiento venia acompañado de tristeza al recordar la noticia que le había dado Host ¿Cómo era que Rose prefería hablarle cordialmente a alguien como Host que a el?

Scorpius no era malo, era algo por lo que el siempre había luchado toda su vida, su historia familiar no lo marcaba, y Weasley no lo comprendía.

-¡Hola!- dijo una voz cantarina junto a el.

-Marieta- se sorprendió Scor –hola.

-vine a preguntarte de nuevo- dijo sonriendo alegremente

Una piedra pesada cayo en su estomago, el no quería salir con Marieta, la chica era como una piedra en el zapato, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad se le acercaba.

-¿me invitas?- sonrió ella pestañeando varias veces.

Scor la miro fijamente, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza: _Rose y Host._

-¿Por qué no?- soltó rápidamente, pero sus palabras venían con fastidio.

La alegría de Marieta no fue normal -¡genial, genial, genial! Nos iremos juntos ¿vale? Te esperare en la salida principal ¡la pasaremos genial! ¡Hay no puedo creerlo que emoción!

Scor no la miraba, miraba el reloj, aun quedaba una hora –escucha ya es casi hora de que irnos a la sala común, hablaremos mañana.

Y no dejo que la chica lo siguiera, camino rápidamente y en una esquina donde no había gente se coloco la capa.

El corazón Scor lo tenía en la garganta, ¿o quizás ya no lo sentía? No lo sabía realmente, pero caminaba con prisa a la sala común de Gryffindor mirando el mapa del merodeador, en este momento no desviaba su mirada del punto que decía _Rose Weasley _que la mostraba junto a _Amy Thompson _en su sala común, tuvo que tener cuidado de no chocar con varios chicos bajo la capa, por lo que decidió guardar el mapa.

Al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda que era la entrada de la sala común de ella, tomo asiento en el frio piso de piedra, a esperar que se hiciera la hora, sin desviar la mirada del punto donde la señalaba en el mapa.

8:30 pm

Scor seguía en el piso de piedra y según el mapa Rose seguía a un poco distancia lejos de el junto a Amy

8:45

¡No podía esperar que saliera! Aunque probablemente seria para insultarlo, entonces a Scor se le ocurrió algo ¿y si ella no quería ir? ¿Si cuando lo viera decidiera que mejor iría otra noche con Albus?

Sabia que esto lo haría sentir muy mal, pero recordó algo: el también sabia como hacerla sentir mal, como hacerla enojar, quizás también lograría convencerla de ir, tenia una idea de que decirle para que ella hiciera lo que el quería.

8:59 el punto del mapa que la señalaba se movió, el corazón de Scorpius también lo hizo.

Rose se acerco al retrato de la señora gorda, Scor miraba sorprendido el mapa, Amy se había quedado a tras, lo que supo es que el segundo siguiente la pelirroja estaba parada frente a su sala común, esperándolo… sola.

Scorpius estaba petrificado ¿¡que había pasado con Amy? ¡Los dos no podían ir solos! Espero unos minutos a ver si la castaña salía, pero para sorpresa de Scor el punto que la mostraba ahora estaba en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor.

Al rubio se le cerró la garganta, eso no estaba en los planes, se suponía que irían tres personas. ¿¡Que haría el a solas con Rose? La observo fijamente, tenia la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido, de una manera tan fascinante…

La pelirroja miraba para todas las direcciones con fastidio, Scor tenia que levantarse y saludarla, decirle que el seria su guía… ¿tenia? ¡Siempre podía decirla a Al que no se pudo, que Amy no salió, que Scor se sintió mal! Excusas para no aparecer habían, pero la verdad es que Scor quería…

9:30

Rose hizo una mueca de frustración y se dio la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo, esto fue lo que hizo que se colocara de pie como un reflejo rápido y le coloco la mano por el hombro, por un breve segundo que le produjo cosquillas, rápidamente se quito la capa.

Y quedo mirando fijamente esos ojos azules y profundos, Scor no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la chica arrugo la nariz para abrir la boca.

-¿¡que haces tu aquí!

Lo había dicho muy alto ¡que inoportuna! ¿Acaso no comprendía lo que era estar a hurtadillas en el colegio? ¡De milagro no la escucharon en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall! Rápidamente le coloco la capa mientras le hacia una señal de silencio.

Una vez dentro de ella quedo paralizado, eso no lo había pensado hasta que ocurrió, la cercanía en la que le tocaba estar con ella bajo la capa, pudo ver con claridad las pequeñas pecas que se le asomaban en su nariz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió ella con el mismo enojo que lo había hecho antes.

Esto hizo que se concentrara en lo que iba, debía actuar con naturalidad, con fastidio…

-¡tampoco esto es de mi agrado Weasley!- mintió -¡lo hago por Albus! Pero si quieres hacemos tregua y le decimos que si te he llevado

-¿¡y que mosca le pico a Albus?- La pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada, rápidamente coloco sus ojos en blanco -¡¿por que te ha mandado?- continuo ella.

Scorpius la miro con el ceño fruncido, no sabia como pero ella lo había hecho enojar ¡siempre lo hacia! Y la rabia hacia el lo mataba al mismo tiempo…

-Escucha Weasley…- dijo armándose de paciencia y respirando profundamente -Albus tenía que asistir al club de Slug para ganarse unos punticos extras con el viejo- bufo

-¡¿y por que no has ido tu a la dichosa reunión?

Esta pregunta embriago a Scor, ¡era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para hacerla enojar! Sonrió satisfactoriamente -realmente no es que necesite su aprecio para ganarme unos puntos extras- dijo con voz fría –es una lastima que para pociones seas un completo desastre, sino entenderías de que estoy hablando…-

La chica frunció el entrecejo -¡eres despreciable!- y Scor sonrió internamente

-como si tu me agradaras- resoplo -¡¿vas a venir o no?- añadió con fastidio

La pelirroja frunció los labios, Scor sabia que estaba dudando, tenia que decirle algo rápidamente que la hiciera convencerse de ir con el.

-siempre esta la opción de quedarte y evitarnos malos ratos, haremos tregua y le dirás a Albus que te he llevado.

Sabía que era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar aquella propuesta.

-¡claro que no! no le mentiré a mi primo solo porque tu me lo dices.

Scor sonrió satisfactoriamente

-bien, entonces cállate la boca y caminemos.

-¡eres demasiado descortés!- continuo replicando Rose mientras bajaban por las escalinatas, el rubio se limito a ignorarla mientras sacaba el mapa de su bolsillo para evitar tropezarse con alguien no deseado, Rose inmediatamente abrió la boca indignada.

-¡no puedo creer que te lo haya prestado!- dijo ofendida -¡era de su abuelo, de su padre! ¿Qué pensaran si se enteraran que tú lo tienes?

Esas palabras si le habían dolido, ¡el maldito racismo hacia el! ¡Por su sangre! ¿Por sus padres? Se dio vuelta y la observo fijamente

-yo no fui un mortífago Weasley- le dijo en un susurro y con calma

Rose se mordió el labio

-yo no ayude a Voldemort- continuo Malfoy mientras se acercaba a su oído.

Entonces por inercia y para dejárselo bien claro se acerco mas, Scor simplemente era atraído por esos ojos cristalinos y azules.

-yo no soy mi padre- susurro con calma –yo… jamás insultaría a tu familia- ahora lo decía con seriedad.

Se acerco aun mas, tan cerca, sentía la respiración de ella en su rostro, su corazón palpitaba con violencia, Rose se mordió el labio, un gesto que le encanto al rubio era ¿de timidez? ¿De nerviosismo? ¡Necesitaba entenderlo! Sus mejillas adquirieron un suave color rosa ¡estaba completamente fascinado! No podía decir nada, no podía alejarse, solo le gustaba sentir la respiración de ella sobre su rostro, Rose se mordió el labio por segunda vez, lo que lo hizo reaccionar, pero no se alejo.

-¿o acaso como eres Weasley significa que fuiste una de las que ayudo con la muerte de Voldemort?- alzo una ceja.

La pelirroja dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-¡claro que no!- dijo rápidamente

Scor dibujo una sonrisa, ese era el punto que quería demostrarle, que quiso hacerle entender toda la vida -tampoco significa que yo fui parte de los que lo apoyaban-

Entonces los ojos azules se le perdieron de vista, la chica había desviado su mirada, esto lo hizo reaccionar, frunció el ceño y se alejo de ella. Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras caminaban bajo la capa.

Pero el Slytherin sencillamente se sentía aturdido por aquel momento, y no pudo evitar sonreír, afortunadamente ella no lo noto hasta que llegaron al Hall de entrada, ella en respuesta a su sonrisa le frunció el ceño.

Sabia que la chica estaba llena de dudas, por lo tanto debía comenzar a explicarle…

-tu primo y yo lo encontramos en primer año- comenzó a decirle Malfoy.

-¿Qué cosa?- la voz de la Gryffindor mostraba curiosidad.

Entonces señalo una estatua de una vieja bruja jorobada.

-Oh- murmuro con decepción

Inmediatamente Scor comprendió que la chica no tenia ni idea de que se trataba, sonrió por dentro, aunque Rose era muy inteligente, también era muy ingenua.

Scor le sonrió con picardía, solo para seguirle viendo la expresión de decepción en su rostro decidió seguir el juego –eso es lo que Al quería que vieras-

-¿la estatua?- pregunto sorprendida, ¡vamos, no podía ser tan ingenua! Scor asintió, observando con detalle la mirada de la chica, de verdad parecía muy decepcionada ¿acaso de verdad quería algo emocionante? ¡Rose era un misterio para el! Quería descifrarla, siempre pensó que era adicta a las reglas.

-siempre que paso por aquí la veo, pero no la detallo- le dijo la pelirroja, Scor estaba fascinado, no había mas nada en el mundo que quisiera mas que conocer a esa chica.

-¡Merlín! ¿Por qué? ¡Si es encantadora!- Le dijo en tono de juego refiriéndose a la estatua

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, estaban llenos de confusión –es… interesante- murmuro -¿es Gunhilda de Gosermoor?

Aquella pregunta lo dejo en el aire ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber el quien era? Scor estallo de la risa, en parte porque no podía aguantar mas lo gracioso y fácil que resultaba engañar a Rose Weasley y también porque no podía creer que incluso la chica podía reconocer una estatua que tenia siglos en el colegio. Rose cada vez lo sorprendía mas…

-¿¡que diablos te pasa?- lo regaño.

-¡Vamos Weasley!- dijo de manera divertida sin dejar de sonreír… -¿en serio pensaste que esto era lo que Al te iba a mostrar?

Rose le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que no le dolió ni un poco-¡idiota!

-¡ingenua!- replico el sonriendo

La pelirroja arrugo la frente -¿entonces a donde vamos?

Scor comenzó a acercarse a la estatua hasta que se colocaron detrás de la misma, no le pedía detalle a el rostro de la pecosa, simplemente todos sus gestos le parecían fascinantes.

-¡ya en serio!- gruño la chica -¿Qué es lo que Al me quiere mostrar?

Scor coloco su mano en la chepa, observando fijamente sus ojos azules, vio como estos se abrían con sorpresa y nerviosismo, pero también había algo mas ¿entusiasmo, alegría, excitación? La pelirroja no dejaba de mirar el extenso pasillo que se abrió por debajo de la estatua.

Ahora Scor estaba entusiasmado, le gustaba que fuera el que le mostrase todo eso, rápidamente quito la capa que los cubría, fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Rose, que inmediatamente miro el pasillo del colegio asustada.

-no hay nadie- le susurro el mostrándole el mapa para calmarla, después cruzo el hueco de la estatua y bajo varios peldaños, pero al notar que la Gryffindor no lo seguía se volteo hacia ella.

-¿vienes?- dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Rose no respondía, ahora parecía un poco confundida ¡vamos, ya habían llegado hasta allí! Scorpius no podía permitir que se echara para a tras, que se arrepintiera… el de verdad quería ir con ella, y como la conocía de una manera extraña, supo que decir para que continuara.

-¡le dije a tu primo que esto era perder el tiempo!- musito con fastidio–eres una santurrona sin sentido de aventura- añadió divertido

Y fue como lanzar un hechizo con su varita,

-¡Oh cállate!- lanzo mientras pasaba a su lado de maneras despectiva ignorando su mano que le ofrecía, bajo las escalinatas y se puso delante de el.

Scorpius no pudo evitar reír de satisfacción, después que cerro la entrada del pasadizo saco su varita para tener luz.

Rose caminaba delante de el, con aires despectivos, sin mirarlo, sin decirle nada…

Aquel momento de silencio le molesto a Scor, era la primera vez que tenia a Rose para el, toda la noche, tenia que aprovechar cada segundo, el necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba conocerla.

-¿Cómo le va a Fred?- fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza para romper el hielo

-muy bien- dejo en tono cortante sin voltear para mirarlo,

-¿sigue empeñado en trabajar en Rumania con dragones?- la respuesta el ya la sabia, era muy unido a la familia de Al, pero sencillamente no se iba a rendir.

-si, pero a mi tío George no se le hace gracia…

-el quiere que trabaje en el negocio de la familia- termino la frase por ella.

–ya veo que tu y Albus son un par de viejas chismosas que no tienen vida propia- de nuevo hablo el mismo tono de desprecio que usaba con el, a Scor le causo gracia.

-Roxanne es buena comentando el Quidditch…- dijo de nuevo para sacar tema de conversación, pero aquello no le hizo gracia a la pelirroja que se volteo con brusquedad, lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos azules que estaban echando chispas.

-¿Qué te parece Malfoy si mejor hablamos de tu familia?- dijo alzando una ceja – ¡ya que de la mía sabes tanto!

Su voz sonaba con odio, Scor recordó quien era el para ella, el no era nada…

Bajo la mirada con tristeza –no hay mucho que decir.

-hijo de mortífagos, sangre puras, toda una historia de seguidores a Voldemort… apuesto que si tienes cosas por contarme- el tono de voz de Rose era cruel.

Eso fue el detonante, lo hizo recordar también porque ella era tan insoportable, porque no le dirigía la palabra, porque prefería ignorarla, pero estaban solos ¿No? No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad…

Se acerco a ella clavándole la mirada fijamente, Rose echo un paso hacia atrás y choco con la pared de piedra, la observo unos minutos con severidad y con resentimiento, ella no tenia ni idea lo que le dolían aquellas palabras, quería decirle mil cosas, quería gritarle, quería hacerle entender que el no era malo.

Rose parecía asustada, solo por este motivo no hizo nada, se alejo de ella y comenzó a caminar delante.

-¿que opina tu padre de tu amistad con Albus? ¡Apuesto a que no le agrada que pases semanas en casa de Harry Potter!- continuo ella con altanería, esto fue el detonante.

Rose era grosera, bonita pero grosera, de nuevo se dio media vuelta y se acerco a ella con ceño fruncido.

–Mi padre ni menciona a los tuyos o a tus tíos- le dijo fríamente, ¿acaso se creía el centro del universo por ser Weasley? ¡La gente tenia una vida como para hablar solo de ellos!

Rose lo miro desafiante -me cuesta tanto creerlo

Scor exploto -¡Joder Weasley! ¿¡Que diablos voy a saber yo de lo que paso entre ellos?

-¡pues entérate que tu padre era un imbécil que…!

Malfoy se acerco a ella -¡me importa una mierda!- dijo con arrogancia, la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-entérate Weasley…- susurro acercándose a centímetros a ella, disfruto cada aspecto, su mirada llena de miedo, de confusión de ira, las pecas en su nariz, la respiración cálida de ella que chocaba en su rostro, los mechones rojos cayendo en su rostro. Casi olvido que iba a decirle -…que mi padre esta vivo gracias al tuyo y a tu tío-

Rose se sorprendió

-así que el no puede replicarles nada- continuo –además yo no se lo permitiría- y le dio la espalda, comenzó a caminar delante de ella, el corazón de Scor estaba en su garganta, ¿o era una piedra que tenia allí? ¿O eran en su estomago? No comprendía muy bien como ella lo hacia sentir ¿bien pero increíblemente mal? ¿Emocionado y entusiasmado pero agobiado? ¿Maravillado pero lleno de odio? No, Scor no la odiaba, y de eso estaba completamente seguro…

Al no sentirla caminar detrás de el, dio la vuelta, la chica seguía completamente petrificada en la pared de piedra, Scor se sintió un poco mal, se acerco a pasos cautelosos y se detuvo junto a ella, no sabia que decirle, no sabia muy bien si quería decirle algo.

La pelirroja no dejaba de mirar el piso y Scor tuvo un impulso, no supo como, ni en que momento, ni porque, le tomo la mano, disfruto del contacto, suave, cálida y pequeña.

-¿quieres estar de vuelta al castillo para media noche?- pregunto con suavidad.

Rose que ahora lo miraba fijamente asintió.

Scor le soltó la mano, aunque sentía cuchillos clavándose en cada célula de su cuerpo por eso.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, el rubio lo menos que quería es que Rose estuviera incomoda en aquel momento.

-por cierto Weasley ¿¡quien demonios es Gunhilda de Gosermoor?- dijo para entrar en ambiente.

-fue una bruja renacentista, una gran sanadora- dijo rápidamente

-claro…- comento de manera divertida –eso lo aclara todo

-es muy famosa por inventar una cura para la viruela de dragón- se apresura a añadir

-no, no me suena…- dijo riendo

-¡vamos! ¡Sale en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate!- agrego como ultimo recurso

-¡bah! Realmente no les presto mucha atención.

-¿llegamos?- pregunto Rose con emoción al ver la puerta al final del pasillo

Scor asintió con emoción, toco con su varita tres veces la puerta–dale, ábrela- la animo, y la pelirroja obediente lo hizo

Y llegaron al lugar que tanto había ido con Albus, quien le diría que algún día llevaría a Rose, Scor no dejaba de sonreír, mientras miraba como los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban recorrían con detalles y ansia todo el lugar.

Scor alumbro con la varita, para facilitarle a la chica.

-es el sótano de sortilegios Weasley- le dijo mientras se colocaba junto a ella.

Rose se sorprendió -¿pero como…?-

-antes era el sótano de 'Honeydukes'- comenzó a decir –hasta que tu tío compro la tienda-

-¿acaso el sabe que existe…?-

-si, el sabe- respondió Scor adivinado su pregunta –de hecho nos ha contado varias veces a Al y a mi que antes lo usaba para salir con su hermano Fred.

-pero ¿Por qué no la ha cerrado? Hay muchos que pueden entrar y…

-Al le ha pedido que no lo elimine, hay que tocar tres veces con la varita para poder acceder, cosa que solo sabemos Al y yo… claro Harry no tiene ni idea de esto.

-¡que raro tío George pasándose de condescendiente!

Scor sonrió, y se acerco a ella, era increíblemente hermosa, su piel parecía de porcelana, y le encantaba el entusiasmo que mostraba.

-¿es cierto que Kevin Host te ha pedido ayuda con Transformaciones?- las palabras salieron solas de su boca, pero no se arrepentía por preguntarlo.

La Gryffindor pareció sorprendida -¿y tu como sabes?-

-el imbécil lo anda alardeando

–Va mal en transformaciones- dijo mientras sus mejillas adquieran un ligero color rosa.

Scorpius no podía creer que ella hubiera creído ese cuento, de verdad era increíblemente ingenua, rio sarcásticamente -eso es extraño, siempre vemos esa clase con Ravenclaw y jamás le note algún inconveniente.

-vale, pues en algo esta fallando- Rose le desvió la mirada –y si el sótano de la tienda de mi tío era la tan esperada sorpresa, ya nos podemos ir- de nuevo usaba el tono de antipatía.

Rápidamente el se dio media vuelta y comenzó a arrimar las cajas que tapaban la salida del lugar, cuando se dio media vuelta para indicarle que debían salir por allí, vio que Rose observaba con alegría un sobre que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-esto es la solución al problema de Amy- dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba una pata de conejo que había dentro.

-sabes que eso no es cierto ¿verdad?

Alzo los hombros –me basta con que ella lo crea, sino te aseguro que no ira a Hogsmeade

Scor sonrió, y le mostro la puerta

-estas en ella…- susurro mientras la abría, y le mostraba el Hogsmeade de noche.

La pelirroja agrando su sonrisa, esto hizo que Scor sintiera un calor por todo su pecho. Rose contemplaba todo como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

-¡Albus es un tarado por no mostrarme antes!- le dijo Rose mientras el sacaba la capa, seguían siendo dos alumnos que andaban en un lugar no permitido a esa hora.

-no quiero que nos vean- le explico

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos cuando vienen?- pregunto Rose después de un momento de silencio –todo esta cerrado a esta hora.

-no todo- le dijo en tono de alegría. Comenzaron a caminar, Scor estaba impaciente.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Pero el rubio decidió no responde, la intriga seria mucho mejor, cuando estuvieron cerca de cabeza de puerco fue que abrió la boca.

-¿conoces a Aberforth?

-solo se que es el hermano del profesor Dumblendore.

Scor se acerco a la puerta y toco tres veces, de adentro escucho el estallido, probablemente Aberforth no estaría descansado aun, pronto les abrió la puerta, una vez adentro el Slytherin se quito la capa.

-¡Scorpius!- dijo Aberforth inmediatamente mientras miraba a Rose -¿Y Albus?

-no ha podido venir- explico tranquilamente –te ha mandado a su prima, Rose Weasley

Aberforth la observo con sus ojos entrecerrados –tu madre y tu padre son excelentes brujos

Dicho esto las mejillas de Rose se tornaron rosas, Scor sonrió brevemente.

-ya esta listo- susurro con nerviosismo y entusiasmo mirando al rubio. Aquella noticia lo había alegrado completamente. Aberforth se levanto del asiento y se fue a una puerta que había en el fondo, Scor hizo lo mismo y para su sorpresa también Rose.

Volteo sorprendido, la chica estaba llena de curiosidad, la miro directamente a sus profundos ojos y esto le saco una enorme y cálida sonrisa, pero la chica solo lo observaba con curiosidad.

Fue cuando escucho que Aberforth había abierto la puerta que dejo de mirarla, y entraron al huerto de calabas gigantes donde había pasado tantas noches en vela ayudando a Aberforth.

-¿para que son?- pregunto Rose rápidamente.

–Todo ha sido idea de Albus y de Scorpius- dijo el viejo cantinero regalándole una sonrisa.

-conocimos a Aberforth en primer año, cuando cruzamos el pasadizo por primer vez…-comenzó a explicarle el rubio con calma –lo visitamos desde entonces…-

-¡iré a traer un poco!- interrumpió con entusiasmo el viejo Aberforth mientras entraba de nuevo a su casa, Rose paseaba por las calabazas.

-cuando llegamos a tercero y estuvimos por primera vez en Hogsmeade, traídos por el colegio, nos indigno el hecho de que casi ningún alumno pasaba por su tienda- continuo explicándole.

Vio como las mejillas de Rose se coloraban de nuevo, ¡vamos! Aquello le estaba gustando demasiado a Scor.

–no es un lugar para que lo visiten niños de tercero- argumento Rose un poco resentida y avergonzada.

-entonces se nos ocurrió, que era hora de que eso cambie- continuo el rubio –así que comenzamos a pensar en como podíamos ayudar a Aberforth.

-las tres escobas es muy popular entre los estudiantes es muy difícil que…-

-pero no es imposible Rose

La chica se petrifico, Scor bajo la mirada ¡maldición! El solo la llamaba por su nombre en sus pensamientos, en la vida real estaba vetado, había cometido un error y quizás uno grande, se atrevió a mirarla con vergüenza, pero extrañamente ella le sonreia con amabilidad.

-¿Cómo van a pretender quitarle clientela a las tres escobas?- pregunto con rapidez.

Era increíble que eso estuviera sucediendo, ¡no la entendía! No la entendía nada, ella era un enigma que lo enviciaba.

-se nos ocurrió inventar una bebida…

-¿¡inventar una bebida?- la pelirroja estaba bastante ¿sorprendida o indignada? -¿¡acaso están locos?- '_definitivamente indignada' _-¡Para hacer eso tienen que pasar por todas las condiciones higiénicas! y dirigirse al ministerio de magia para que la legalice y comprobar que…

-¡Weasley!- la interrumpió un poco molesto, había esperado otra reacción, incluso por parte de ella, -¡estamos en esa investigación desde tercer año! Además tu tío George también nos ha ayudado

Rose arrugo la frente -¿Qué bebida?

-vino de calabaza- respondió con tono seco, inmediatamente vio un poco de repugnancia en su rostro

-¡no es el nombre definitivo!- dijo rápidamente, sabia que no sonaba delicioso, y realmente lo era –Pero queremos servirlo la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

La Gryffindor estaba petrificada.

-ya esta legalizado en el ministerio de magia y han comprobado que es apto para el consumo humano- le dijo con fastidio

En ese momento Aberforth entro muy contento con una botella naranja tapada con un corcho y tres vasos.

-¡aquí esta! Tenemos que brindar- dijo alegremente mientras echaba en los vasos un poco –si no fuera por estos chicos jamás se me hubiese ocurrido- le ofreció uno a Rose, observo el liquido de tono oscuro con recelo.

-¡brindemos!- continuo Aberforth sonriendo -¡por Albus y Scorpius!

Scor inmediatamente alzo el vaso, la pelirroja dudo pero después de unos segundos también lo hizo, pero Scor no lo probo, estaba completamente concentrado en la expresión que colocaría cuando lo probara.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir sus ojos y luego tomar mas.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Aberforth

-¡realmente no pensé que seria así de delicioso!

Rápidamente Scor y Aberforth intercambiaron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-le dije que serias una clienta difícil- admitió Scor, una de las veces en las que estaban probando el vino cuando estaban en cuarto año, Scor sin querer menciono a Rose, había dicho que de todo el colegio ella era la única que quizás no lo probaría solo porque el había sido participe, Albus lo había regañado diciendo que eso era totalmente falso.

La pelirroja solo siguió bebiendo, Aberforth se puso de pie mientras les decía que iría a bajarle fuego a los que estaba cocinando.

Fue cuando Scor cayo en cuenta de algo: había quedado solo con ella, y esta vez sentía el ambiente un poco diferente, el se sentía emocionado.

-Aberforth es buena persona, se merece que le vaya bien en su negocio.

Rose asintió.

-Además nos ha comentado que…- Scorpius dudo no sabia si era bueno tocar ese tema o la pondría histérica, le recordaría que el es un Malfoy y ella una Weasley, igual así continuó–fue de gran ayuda con tu tío Harry cuando mataron a Voldemort- hubo un silencio algo incomodo, Rose estaba inmóvil -¡y Al y yo no somos un par de vieja chismosas!- concluyo la frase

Rose estallo de risa, lo cual alivio a Scor que también la imito sin desviar sus ojos grises de ella.

-¿y se han venido todas las noches a sembrar calabazas?- pregunto divertida

-¡claro que no!- le dijo sonriendo -¡Hagrid las ha sembrado, te dije que tuvimos ayuda!

-creo que les va a ir bien con la bebida- dijo Rose sinceramente.

Aquel comentario había estallado fuegos artificiales en el estomago de Scor.

-tienes que ayudarnos a traer gente para que la pruebe

-¡claro! Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo amablemente

Scor no lo podía creer, estaba extasiado, emocionado, impresionado… estaba feliz.

Ya quería que llegara el día, ¡era increíble! y Rose le ayudaría.

Se imagino a Rose junto a el, sonriendo, hablando con naturalidad ¡definitivamente seria la mejor salida!

Entonces recordó algo, mejor dicho a alguien, Scor se escondió en su silla, no podría estar con Rose todo el tiempo ¡maldición!

–bueno ayudar a Al y Aberforth, no podre estar- dijo escondiendo la mirada.

-¡pero es la inauguración de lo que has ayudado a investigar desde hace tres años!- dijo indignada -¿Cómo no vas a estar presente?

-¡digo si estaré!- añadió rápidamente -Pero no tan pendiente de cómo va todo

Rose frunció el ceño -¿a que te refieres?-

-invite a Marieta a pasar la salida- dijo con voz algo quebrada y totalmente arrepentido, no podía ser poco hombre y dejarla plantada.

Se atrevió a mirar a Rose, estaba completamente colorada ¿Qué estaría pensando de el? Scor bajo la mirada.

-¡valla!- murmuro entre dientes –que tanto te importaba después de todo ayudar a Aberforth- comento con voz fría -¡si al final te la pasaras en el Madame Tudipié!

-¡eso no es justo!- replico el muchacho –el hecho que tenga una…

-¡cita!- gruño Rose

-¡no quiere decir que no me importe Aberforth!- alzo la voz

-claro…- dijo mientras le volteaba los ojos.

El Slytherin estaba muy molesto, recordó que también odiaba a Rose, o algo parecido, recordó que era una infantil ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que a el no le importaba?-¡además no es asunto tuyo Weasley! ¡Por el hecho de que Al allá querido mostrarte, no significa que seas parte!- lanzo fríamente.

Esto la enfureció, se puso de pie despectivamente.

-¡entonces quédense solos con sus calabazas estrelladas!- grito la pelirroja mientras pateaba una calabaza con fuerza, y Scor frunció el entrecejo

En ese momento entro Aberforth con una sonrisa.

-¡calabazas estrelladas!- dijo con emoción -¡ese es el nombre!-


	23. el no necesita ayuda

Un millon de gracias a todas las que aun me leen y a las nuevas que son bienvenidas a leerlo!

me motivan muchos sus review,

Espero seguir leyendolos sean buenos o malos

abrazos a todas y buenos deseos!

Feliz semana!

**El no necesita ayuda.**

-entonces calabazas estrelladas ¿eh?- repitió Albus por tercera vez y Scor volvió a asentir con fastidio.

-la verdad el nombre es pegajoso.

Scor se limitó a rasgar su pergamino con ceño fruncido

-puede que sirva incluso para llamar la atención, será una bebida exitosa, necesita un nombre exitoso.

Scor cambio la página del libro de encantamientos tratando de apagar la voz de Al

-yo creo q calabazas estrelladas es un nombre exitoso.

Entonces suspiro, resignado a seguir escuchando el dichoso tema.

-la verdad no pudo ser mejor, era el nombre correcto, porque al beberla es como una sensación espumosa y refrescante que pasa por la garganta y que…

Scor lo miro con fastidio acentuando el ceño, era la típica mirada silenciadora, intimidante y fría de un Malfoy molesto.

-¿no te gusta el nombre?- el tono de Al era de sorpresa

-no creo que sea el correcto- admitió regresando su mirada al libro

-¿Por qué?- Al parecía muy sorprendido

-¡porque lo escogió ella!- soltó de una sin pensarlo, inmediatamente sintió piedras pesadas en su estómago al recordar a la pelirroja molesta pateando una calabaza

-¿y qué?- la pregunta de Al sonó defensiva

-y debimos ser nosotros los que diéramos el nombre.

-pues se le ha ocurrido a ella, a Rose, mi prima ¿recuerdas?- Al sonaba bastante molesto –y es bastante bueno.

-es tu opinión pero no la mía.

Al bajo la mirada al libro – no quiero hacer deberes, nos vemos en el comedor ¿vale?- y se levantó sin tomarlo en cuenta.

¡Genial! Ahora su mejor amigo estaba molesto, y todo por culpa de ella, ¡es que se dedicaba a arruinarle todos los aspectos de su vida!

Ahora con el ceño completamente acentuado en su frente bajo la mirada hasta la redacción en su pergamino, se dio cuenta que solo llevaba tres líneas de los hechizos más elaborados que un mago o bruja debe hacer para curar enfermedades y heridas, ¡vamos! Él no quería ser un sanador, prefería dejar de entregar la redacción, entonces cerro el libro con fuerza, varios estudiantes de otras mesas de la biblioteca lo miraron de reojo, Scor los fulmino con la mirada, como si con eso se sintiera mejor, pero entre los estantes vio aparecer a una rubia que le sonreía a pesar de la seña de enojo que el mantenía, la chica llevaba varios libros pesados con ella.

-¿estudiando?- preguntó con ironía Scor

-¡lo sé! En esta época del año parecen que todos los profesores confabulan para llenar nuestra agenda del día- la chica dejo caer los pesados libros en la mesa de Scor –y yo quería bajar a la cancha hoy un rato, sabes que amo el Quidditch.

Ivie, era una chica de quinto que le agradaba, siempre era entretenida la conversación con ella, la conocía desde segundo año, cuando ella entro a Hogwarts, desde el primer momento que vio a Al y Scor se acercó a ellos para charlar.

-¿y donde esta Al? Es raro no verlos juntos- dijo la chica comenzando a separar los libros.

-se fue- corto Scor rápidamente

Los ojos de Ivie se encontraron con los de Scor -¿pasó algo?

-¿tienes que estudiar todo eso para tus TIMOS?- pregunto Scor estúpidamente para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-pues si-dijo ella con fastidio –aunque no sé porque tanto alboroto en quinto por los TIMOS o estudias o no, y yo me vengo preparando con tiempo- la rubia alzo los hombros.

Scor asintió sonriendo.

-a diferencia de ti que se nota que le has colocado tanto empeño a tu redacción- continúo mirando el pergamino vacío.

-no tengo cabeza para continuar.

-¿y dónde está tu cabeza Scorpius Malfoy?- dijo sonriendo

Una cabellera rojiza se le vino a la mente –en algo que me saca la paciencia- admitió

-déjame adivinar ¿tiene nombre y apellido?- Ivie lo miraba fijamente

Scor no pudo responder

-en Weasley por supuesto- dijo ella abriendo el primer libro, no sabía porque pero Scor siempre terminaba contándole a ella lo mucho que la detestaba y toda la indiferencia de Rose hacia él, la verdad le agradecía mucho a la chica el hecho de escucharlo, ya que a Al no podía decirle estas cosas.

-nunca he hablado con ella pero no parece tan antipática- dijo Ivie tranquilamente

-no, ella no es antipática con las personas que no se llamen Scorpius Malfoy- asintió el Slytherin.

Ivie soltó una risita – ¡es bastante gracioso pero te creo! – Admitió –no dejes que esto te afecte Scor, ella aún no se da cuenta de lo especial que eres- sonrió –la pregunta es, ¿quieres que ella se dé cuenta de realmente quién eres?

Los ojos grises la miraron con intriga

-porque si quieres que te conozca para que ella cambie de opinión sobre ti, tienes que seguir intentando, creo que esto te caerá bien; es lo que has querido todos estos años ¿no? Que ella te dé una oportunidad.

-eres una pequeña entrometida ¿sabías?- dijo Scor sonriendo

-una pequeña entrometida que tiene razón- asintió ella de manera divertida

Scor soltó una risita. – ¿No iras a almorzar?- pregunto Scor

-mucho por estudiar- dijo ella señalando los libros y negando con la cabeza –comeré después, además no me cambies el tema.

-mejor te dejo estudiar para tus TIMOS antes de que sigas metiéndole ideas a mi cabeza- dijo el Slytherin recogiendo sus cosas

-son ideas que ya están en tu cabeza yo solo las recalco- sonrió con malicia, Scor se levantó colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-¡saludos a Al!-dijo ella rápidamente viendo a Scor marchar, este levanto su mano en señal de que la había escuchado.

Caminaba hacia el gran comedor con su estómago pesado, no tenía hambre, pero tenía que cumplir con el requisito del almuerzo, además quería hablar con Al, si era necesario le diría que el nombre de calabazas estrelladas si le había encantado, entro al gran comedor y vio a Al charlando con el resto del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, su plato ya lo tenía prácticamente vacío.

-pensé que no vendrías- le dijo Al cuando Scor tomo asiento junto a él.

-estaba charlando con Ivie, te manda saludos.

Pero Al no pareció escucharlo, de pronto se quedó observando la entrada del comedor con ojos de borrego, Scor frunció el ceño y se obligó a mirar, su estómago se retorció al ver a la pelirroja entrar junto a su amiga Amy.

-¡vale! Trata de disimular-le dijo Scor volviendo su atención a la comida, pero sintiéndose abrumado.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Al sonaba bastante distraída.

Entonces Scor aprovecho esa oportunidad –la verdad si me gusta el nombre que ella le dio- le costó admitirlo, pero no quería que Albus estuviera molesto por culpa de Weasley.

-ah sí, eh no importa, iré a saludarlas ¿vienes?

Scor soltó una risita –no, gracias.

Entonces el pelinegro se levantó de la mesa, el rubio se unió a la conversación de Quidditch que mantenían sus compañeros, obligándose a no mirar la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque quizás toda su atención la tenía en este detalle, por lo tanto no seguía muy bien el ritmo de la conversación solo reía cuando todos lo hacían y asentía de vez en cuando.

Entonces el tema de conversación cambió con brusquedad.

-acaba de entrar tu cita- dijo Mark señalando un punto en la entrada, Scor giró su cabeza y vio a Marieta sonriéndole, el Slytherin suspiro con fastidio, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, pues aquella situación era bastante incomoda, ella lo saludo con exaltación, rápidamente el de los ojos grises giro su cabeza para seguir charlando con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo saben que es mi cita?

-Hogwarts es pequeño- dijo Nicolás –además yo creo que ella es linda.

Scor se limitó a no seguir el tema de conversación, pero no se contuvo más, miró fijamente le mesa de Gryffindor, miro con tristeza a la pelirroja que charlaba con Albus, entonces se le termino de quitar el apetito por completo, se sintió desanimado, pero al siguiente segundo vio como la pelirroja se levantaba de su mesa para salir, y tuvo el impulso de seguirla, necesitaba charlar con ella, quería estar con ella, Scor se levantó de la mesa, pero la pelirroja fue interceptada por Host, rápidamente su estado de humor cambio a rabia, frunció el entrecejo y los observo fijamente, pero Rose y Host salieron del comedor juntos, Scor volvió a tomar asiento con decepción y con enojo, y justo antes de que ella saliera se encontró con los ojos azules y cristalinos de la pecosa.

Scor se volvió a levantar, sintiendo rabia hacia el mismo por dejar que aquello lo afectara de ese modo, quería estar solo, por lo tanto se fue a las mazmorras, el lugar frio donde el pertenecía, el lugar que estaba seguro Rose odiaba tanto, su ceño seguía fruncido, entonces tomo asiento en el frio piso de piedra, tenía que dejar de actuar de ese modo, él estaba acostumbrado a no hablar con ella, si era verdad que siempre quiso agradarle, que le daba curiosidad, que le llamaba la atención, que era la chica más hermosa que tenía todo Hogwarts… Suspiro con tristeza, era verdad que era la chica que más lo odiaba, que no lo soportaba, entonces necesitaba dejar que eso le afectara.

Poco a poco fueron llegando estudiantes, pero Scor no se levantó hasta que vio a Amy y a Al, charlando alegremente.

-Hola Scor- lo saludo Amy al verlo, ella al menos si era amable con el

-¿Dónde estará mi prima?- dijo Al viendo alrededor

-pues…- sonrió Amy –yo la vi salir del gran comedor acompañada.

-¿con quién?- pregunto rápidamente con interés Al

-con Kevin- dijo Amy

-¿Kevin Host?-

Scor sintió que su garganta comenzaba a quemarse tras este comentario

-deberíamos preparar los calderos ¿no?- dijo Scor entrando al aula de clase para dejar el tema de conversación

-sí, le preparare el de Rose- dijo Amy

Scor no dijo nada mientras encendía su caldero a fuego lento, solo dejo que Al charlara con Amy, que parecía estar abrumado y maravillado por cada palabra que ella le decía, sonrió por dentro, hasta que vio a la pelirroja tomar asiento, en este momento su sonrisa se desvaneció, rápidamente tomo su libro de 'Elaboración de pociones avanzadas' y trato de concentrarse en las palabras del libro.

-¡cuéntalo todo!- dijo Amy con picardía.

'_concéntrate en los ingredientes de la poción, léelos' _se repetía, pero la verdad es que no sabía ni siquiera que poción estaba leyendo.

-¿Kevin Host?- dijo Al con recelo -¡es un completo tarado!

-¡hay por favor Albus!- resoplo Rose -¡somos amigos!

Escuchar la voz de la pelirroja fue como que varios cuchillos se le clavaran por su garganta.

-¡y que amigo tan guapo!- añadió con emoción Amy

-¿¡guapo!- inmediatamente Al la miro irritado -¿ese cerebrito es guapo?

Amy le torció los ojos -¿Qué te ha dicho? ¡Te ha invitado a Hogsmeade verdad que sí!-

-¡solo porque lo ayudo con Transformaciones!- dijo Rose con rapidez, pero Amy exploto de la emoción -¡estoy segura que te va a llevar al salón de Madame Tudipié!-

-¡hay claro que no, Amy por favor! no hemos quedado en ir juntos solo nos encontraremos allá

La castaña resoplo mientras se tomaba el collar de pata de conejo -¡Rose! ¿Segura que esto sirve? ¡¿Por qué no me pasan esas cosas a mí?

Albus la miro sorprendido -¡¿quieres que el imbécil prefecto de Host te invite a salir?

Amy le frunció el ceño -¡claro que no Potter! Kevin está reservado para Rose, ¡hacen una pareja encantadora!

Fue cuando Scor exploto, sentía la garganta cerrada y cerró el libro con brusquedad y los miro a los tres con enojo.

-¿¡acaso la vida privada de Weasley es tan interesante como para armar un escándalo?- gruño observando con frialdad a la pelirroja, esta le desvió la mirada

-¡es mi prima hombre!- Albus resoplo tocándose el cabello –no me gusta como la mira Host, ¿lo has notado?

Scor puso cara de pocos amigos sin quitarle la mirada a Rose -¡no, no lo he notado!- dijo irónicamente

-¡yo creo que tienen muchas cosas en común!- se acercó Amy a los chicos susurrando

-¡claro!- dijo el rubio colocando los ojos en blanco –empezando con que ambos son buenos en transformaciones

-¡me ha pedido ayuda porque la necesita!- puntualizo Rose con sus mejillas rojas acercándose a los ojos grises

Malfoy resoplo –ingenua- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-¡idiota!- replico rápidamente

Albus los miro a ambos con desesperación -¡bájenle al tono!- suplico -¡solo ten cuidado con Host!

-¿Por qué primo?- se atrevió a preguntar Rose -¿puede ser de la misma calaña que ustedes dos?-

Al frunció el ceño, y los cuatros quedaron en silencio. Por fortuna Slughorn entro en ese momento con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡clase!- dijo de manera colosal –saquen las balanzas y el material de pociones-

Todos se apresuraron a obedecer

-¡muy bien!- dijo mientras llegaba a su escritorio con su pecho hinchado -¡esta es mi clase favorita!- añadió mientras señalaba varios calderos a su derecha, algunos alumnos se colocaron de pie para ver el contenido. –he preparado estas pociones para ustedes hoy, ¿Quién me puede decir cual es esta?

Los ojos de Slughorn se pasearon por varios alumnos… En vista de que al parecer nadie sabía, Scor alzo la mano.

-Veritaserum- dijo con fastidio

-¡muy bien, muy bien!- dijo Slughorn complacido Scor observo a la pelirroja que lo miraba con odio, por algún motivo esto le hizo gracia

–es una poción incolora inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad, 5 puntos para Slytherin- sonrió. Albus le toco el hombro satisfecho.

-¿esta otra?- volvió a preguntar Slughorn señalando el segundo caldero, una sustancia que borboteaba con lentitud y tenía una consistencia parecida a lodo se encontraba en su interior, de nuevo la clase se miró en silencio.

-¡anda Scor!- susurro Albus -¡así ganaremos otros cinco más!

Entonces volvió a levantar la mano manteniendo sus ojos fríos a la pelirroja que le frunció ceño –poción multijugos- respondió con voz seca.

-¡fabuloso, fabuloso!- dijo con exaltación -¡cinco puntos más para Slytherin

Albus sonrió satisfecho mientras el resto de los Slytherin miraban con admiración a Scorpius, este mantenía su rostro de apatía.

-esta de aquí- continúo Slughorn señalando el tercer caldero, soltaba vapor formando espirales y tenía un tono especial brilloso.

De nuevo nadie respondió, pero los Gryffindor se observaron con frustración, como esperando que de la boca de alguno de ellos saliera la respuesta.

-¡vale!- dijo Al alzando la mano -¡pregúntele a Scor de una vez! Así nos ahorramos estos minutos

Slughorn observo al rubio. -es Armontentia- dijo en voz baja y mirando de reojo a Albus

-¡excelente, excelente!- Slughorn lo miraba impresionado -¡5 puntos más!

-¡hombre ya van 15!- lo felicito Al en voz baja

-¿alguien sabe que es la Armontentia?- pregunto de nuevo Slughorn

-¡Oh, eso sí lo sé!- la mano de Amy se alzó a su lado, Rose le sonrió –Es un filtro de amor, claro que realmente no lo crea, solo encapricha a la persona.

-¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!- dijo Slughorn, los Gryffindor sonrieron satisfechos

Al por algún motivo parecía contrariado.

-bien… ahora esta ultima de aquí…

Albus le alzo una mano a Scorpius este lo miro con ceño

-¡yo sé que la sabes!- se defendió Albus

Slughorn lo miraba con interés -Es Felix Felicis- respondió el rubio

-¡5 más para Slytherin!- sonrió el profesor –bien, hoy solo quiero que se enfoquen en esta poción, que estudien bien la teoría leyendo su libro, la próxima clase tengo una asignación especial

Entonces Scor salió de la clase hambriento, puesto que no había almorzado nada, disfruto de la compañía de Ivie y de Al en la cena, pero para cuando terminaron de comer se sintió extenuado, lo único que quería era cama, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando Al lo despertó.

-estoy decidido en decirle a Rose.

-¿Qué?- Scor abrió los ojos confundido.

-lo de Amy, así me ayuda ella.

-oh- Scor asintió –si me parece buena idea- y cerró sus ojos.

El día siguiente, si había amanecido un poco más lluvioso, el sol se escondía entre las nubes haciendo que la clase de historia de magia se volviera más somnolienta.

Scor dormía como siempre sin prestar atención al fastidioso y aburrido fantasma, la única que siempre prestaba atención era Rose, inmediatamente se dio permiso para observarla, pero cuando abrió los ojos se llevó la sorpresa que incluso ella no lo escuchaba, cuando el fantasma salió por el pizarrón los cuatros se levantaron, Scor dejo que los tres caminaran delante de él.

-¿te parece si nos vemos el viernes?- pregunto Al a su prima

-el viernes está bien.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, Scor noto como Host le regalo una amplia sonrisa a la pelirroja, entonces se marchó a su mesa con su frente arrugada que se acentuó aún más cuando Marieta se levantó de su mesa para saludarlos a ellos, Al coloco cara de fastidio.

-Marieta no es buen momento- dijo Scor mientras se servía avena

-¿tienes entrenamiento hoy?- pregunto la chica un poco decepcionada por el recibimiento de Scorpius.

-si- respondio secamente Scor.

-sí, la verdad no necesitan el entrenamiento, son muy buenos, son el mejor equipo, son mucho mejor que el equipo de mi casa- dijo ella sonriendo, pero tanta amabilidad le sacaba la paciencia.

-para seguir así de buenos tenemos que entrenar-de nuevo no la miro, cuando Scor quería ser antipático lo lograba, después de todo era un Malfoy. –y mejor vete a tu mesa, te dije que no era buen momento.

Marieta parecía contrariada –bien, si, eh buena suerte- y se alejó.

-¡hombre has sido duro!- dijo Al mientras se servía un poco de patatas

El rubio solo alzo los hombros para restarle importancia, cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron a la cancha, el día estaba un poco frio para entrenar, pero era lo que Scor necesitaba, concentrarse en algo que realmente le gustara y que no fuera de Gryffindor, ambos se colocaron su uniformes de Quidditch y salieron con sus nimbus 2010, pero se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa, el equipo de Ravenclaw estaba jugando en la cancha que ellos ya habían reservado, Scor sintió como un pinchazo de electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo rápidamente, ¡eso no se lo podía quitar Host también! Miro a los jugadores con cara de pocos amigos, pero no encontró a Host, aquello le pareció bastante extraño.

-¡oigan la cancha la apartamos nosotros!- dijo Al rápidamente acercándose al equipo de Ravenclaw que al verlos bajaron con sus escobas

-no, nosotros tenemos el permiso- dijo uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw

-¡imposible, nosotros necesitamos la cancha hoy!- dijo Al de nuevo –traigan a madame Hooch.

Todos se fueron al Hall de la entrada mientras esperaban que se solucionara aquel detalle de que ambas casas tenían el permiso de usar la cancha a la misma hora, para los Slytherin los Ravenclaw eran los culpables de eso y lo habían hecho adrede.

-Albus- dijo de pronto Amy al verlo en el Hall -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿y el entrenamiento?

-¡Amy! Hola- sonrió Al estúpidamente mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabello –los Ravenclaw nos han quitado la cancha.

-típico de Madame Hooch siempre se equivoca con esos detalles.

Junto a Amy había un chico de Hufflepuff, al ver que Al lo examinaba con recelo ella lo presento –él es Jason, tomamos la clase de Hagrid juntos.

-hola- dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿y Weasley?- pregunto Scor con el ceño fruncido temiéndose lo peor: Host no estaba en el entrenamiento, Amy estaba con Jason y no con ella por lo tanto la respuesta de Amy ya se la imaginaba

-esta con Kevin practicando transformaciones.

¡Aquello empeoro su estado de ánimo! Scor se sentía capaz de lanzar una maldición en ese momento

-¡con razón y no anda con su equipo!- dijo Al frunciendo el ceño

Amy alzo los hombros –bien, yo los dejo ojala y los dejen practicar- sonrió la castaña –o mejor no- dijo con más alegría.

-¡pero ya va!- Al se llevó la mano a su cabellera –te puedes quedar.

-¿en la práctica de un equipo que no es el mío? ¡Vamos Al!-dijo la chica de manera divertida –además tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, deberes de Hagrid- y ambos se alejaron

-¿crees que ellos dos?- observo Al con preocupación a la castaña mientras subía las escaleras principales con Jason

-¡no, hombre!- Scor le coloco una mano en el hombro –tranquilo.

Habían pasado ya unos minutos y ambos equipos se miraban con recelo, estaban esperando que Madame Hooch cuadrara los horarios, en ese momento Scor escucho una voz en su espalda que hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan.

-¿Qué pasa?- era Rose

-¡los imbéciles de Ravenclaw!- gruño Albus -¡nos han quitado la cancha! Y eso que la apartamos.

-Oh- torció los ojos Rose.

En el interior de Scor parecía que todo se había acelerado hidratándose de rabia, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y la miraba con sospecha.

Albus se dio media vuelta al ver que el capitán de Ravenclaw había entrado en el Hall, entonces aquella rabia estallo dentro de él, sin dejar de mirarla con cara de pocos amigos dio un paso para acercarse a ella, quería clavarle sus ojos grises llenos de odio y de acusación.

-¿¡has tenido una buena práctica de transformaciones?- dijo de manera despectiva.

-¡pues si!- Rose alzo sus ojos azules para mirarlo fijamente con orgullo -¿además como supiste que estaba con Kevin?

– ¡Amy nos ha dicho!- contesto con brusquedad -¡y Host ha perdido su práctica!

Rose sonrió –pues le estaba enseñando hacer los hechizos- dijo con altanería.

-¡Host es un imbécil!

-¡no es un imbécil!- se apresuró a decir, Scor la fulmino con la mirada -¡de hecho me agrada!- añadió Rose

En ese momento la rabia y el odio se transformaron en violencia, Scor sintió la necesidad de lanzarse sobre Rose para hacerla reaccionar, dio un paso para acercarse a ella, con la misma cercanía que la que habían tenido cuando usaron la capa, a Scor le temblaban las rodillas mientras detallaba sus ojos azules llenos de confusión y recelo, y al mismo tiempo trataba de embriagarse de su aroma por lo que se nublo, no sabía dónde estaba ni que estaba haciendo, solo podía concentrarse en esa respiración cálida de ella que chocaba con su nariz, la respiración de Rose, las pecas de su nariz, sus labios rosas, húmedos… que acaban de decir que Host le agradaba.

-¿te agrada?- repitió sarcásticamente y en voz baja, Rose no se movió, le mantuvo la mirada fija y seca. La expresión de Scor se llenó de odio, pero en ese momento sintió a Al a su lado, sin pensarlo y lentamente dio un paso atrás, para marcar distancia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Scor rápidamente para crear distracción, no quería que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de su prima, aunque Albus parecía enfuscado

-¡ya podemos practicar!- el tono de Al aun sonaba violento, se dio media vuelta sin despedirse de ella, pero Scor no se movió, de nuevo la miro fijamente, esta vez sonriendo un poco.

Fue cuando escucho una voz chillona a su espalda.

-¡me ha dicho Jason que no los dejan jugar!- dijo de manera indignada.

Scor sintió su estómago retorcerse y torció los ojos ¿Por qué interrumpió precisamente en ese momento? –Ya se ha solucionado- dijo con antipatía.

-¡Hola Rose!- Marieta la saludo con cariño, pero la pelirroja no le respondió -¡he venido tan rápido como pude, no es justo, ustedes pidieron la cancha!

-si bueno…- torció los ojos mientras se daba media vuelta, pero Marieta le sostuvo el brazo, Scor la miro con cara de pocos amigos…

-¡aun nos vemos en Hogsmeade! ¿Verdad?- dijo con nerviosismo la Hufflepuff

Scor miro los ojos azules de la Gryffindor, se sorprendió al ver que también lo miraban fijamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-¡claro!- añadió el rubio ahora un poco más animado –aun nos vemos en Hogsmeade- lo dijo por Rose, no por Marieta y se dio media vuelta.

El resto de hora que le quedaba de entrenamiento Scor sintió una cierta pero extraña satisfacción en su pecho que no sabía realmente de dónde provenía ni cuál era el motivo… Esa noche durmió totalmente tranquilo.

En el mes de Octubre se comenzaba a sentirse un poco el frio, Scor permanecía sentado en su cama completamente vestido mirando la ventana un poco empañada, pero realmente no veía nada, tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza; la bebida debía ser un éxito, o si no todos esos años de esfuerzo serian en vano; la bebida debía ser un éxito, se repetía Scor una y otra vez en su cabeza; _'la bebida debe ser, debe ser'_ estaba ¿nervioso? _¿_Inquieto? ¡Era el día que había estado esperando en años! ´_la bebida deber ser un éxito, la bebida debe ser un éxito´ _Pero ¿y si no lo era? ¿Y si a las personas no le gustaba? Se imaginó el local completamente vacío, y las botellas de calabazas estrelladas llenas, sin abrir, se imaginó unos ojos azules que lo miraban con recelo, con decepción y unos labios rosas que se movían para decirle _'Sabia que no podías hacerlo' _Scor se hundió en la cama, rápidamente cambio el pensamiento _'la bebida debe ser un éxito, la bebida debe ser un éxito´_

Al, que estaba en la ducha, había salido ya completamente vestido, la apariencia que tenía era completamente diferente a la de Scor, estaba alegre y seguro, no dejaba de sonreír, pero al verlo cambio su expresión

-¡hombre Marieta te debe estar esperando!

Scor coloco cara de pocos amigos.

-¡anda es un cita no más! Además quien sabe que pueda pasar- sonrió de manera divertida.

Scor se levantó fulminándolo con la mirada, Al sonrió con picardía, Scor se alejó.

-¡recuerda! ¡Quien sabe que pueda pasar!

Scor lo ignoro por completo, saliendo de las mazmorras se consiguió con su amiga Ivie que lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa

-hazme un favor- dijo acercándosele a ella –hoy visita cabeza de puerco.

La rubia alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa -¿cabeza de puerco?

Scor asintió sonriendo –y dile a todos los que veas- y se alejó.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento con varias chicas que lo saludaban, aunque Scor ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ninguna, su estado de ánimo había mejorado hasta que vio que en el corredor principal una chica le hacía señas con la mano muy animadamente dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Marieta hola- dijo Scor si ningún entusiasmo.

-¡tardaste tanto! Pero no importa, porque finalmente estas aquí, ¿estás listo? ¡Pues claro que estás listo, si no, no estuvieras aquí!

Scor solo asintió y comenzó a caminar, dejo que la chica hablara, sintió un poco de envidia en ese momento por Al, que iría con Amy y con Rose, ¡qué mala compañía! Scor sonrió con ironía, el daría lo que sea por estar con ellos tres, sin ser despreciado por ella…

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Scor?

Esta pregunta lo hizo aterrizar.

-a cabeza de puerco.

Marieta pareció un poco confundida y asqueada. –pero Scor ¿es en broma? ¡Claro que es en broma!, es una cita, me llevaras a un lugar romántico ¿verdad que si?

-no- dijo Scor secamente –de verdad vamos a ir a cabeza de puerco.

-oh- solo logro decir la chica –si eso es lo que quieres- dio varios pasos en silencio y volvió a abrir la boca -¡bien! Estoy segura que será divertido, muy divertido ¡un lugar nuevo! A mi realmente no me importa donde me lleves, siempre y cuando vaya contigo.

Scor vio en el camino a varios compañeros de casa, aprovecho la oportunidad – ¡oigan chicos, vayan a cabeza de puerco!

El rubio comenzó a caminar rápidamente para lograr decirle a todos los que podía –vayan a cabeza de puerco.

-¡Scor, no entiendo porque invitas a todos a nuestra cita!- le reclamo Marieta con ceño

El rubio continúo caminando y acelero el paso, estaba ansioso por llegar, Marieta daba largas zancadas para seguirle el paso, entonces cuando llego se dio cuenta que el lugar no tenía gente, Aberforth estaba afuera un poco preocupado, se secaba la frente con un viejo pañuelo blanco.

-no sé por qué no vienen- le dijo en forma de saludo –abrí hace un par de horas.

-tranquilo- dijo Scor rápidamente sonriendo –hasta ahora es que salimos de Hogwarts.

Aberforth asintió con nerviosismo, fue cuando noto a Marieta. -oh no sabía que venias acompañado.

-es Marieta- la presento sin emoción alguna –escucha- añadió dirigiéndose a ella –quédate aquí, yo iré a buscar gente.

-pero, no entiendo que sucede- dijo la Hufflepuff con voz de decepcion

-Aberforth te puede explicar.

Scor tenía dos razones para salir de cabeza de puerco, y una era alejarse de la fastidiosa Marieta, la otra por supuesto, era conseguir clientes.

Corrió la voz lo más que pudo, ofreciéndoles a todos una breve explicación de lo que era la bebida, cuando regreso se sorprendió verlo lleno, inmediatamente el corazón le dio un salto de felicidad, se acercó a las personas, para ver su expresión y disfrutar de las caras de aceptación.

-¡es un éxito! ¡un éxito!- le dijo Aberforth en la barra, estaba sirviendo bebidas con la varita. –estos muchachos me están ayudando amablemente son viejos amigos- dijo Aberforth mostrándole a tres chicos que servían junto a él. –él es Marcus- continuo señalándole al que estaba junto a Aberforth, tenía más o menos unos 22 años y barba en su rostro.

-¡es genial! No entiendo porque no me dijiste que estabas haciendo esto, te hubiera ayudado- le dijo Marieta

-qué bueno que les gusta a todos, comenzare a servir- dijo mientras sacaba a Aberforth de la barra, Aberforth que parecía extasiado de la felicidad no le importó dejar de servir, comenzó a caminar preguntándole a la gente su opinión.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo debes trabajar? Quizás podamos salir un momento y estar solos- sonrió Marieta ampliamente

-estoy ocupado- dijo Scor con fastidio mientras servía mas calabazas estrelladas que le pedían nuevos clientes.

Marieta lo observo en silencio -¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? ¿Ver cómo sirves las bebidas?- dijo alzando una ceja y un poco molesta

Scor dejo el vaso que estaba sirviendo y la miro fijamente –te dije que tenías que tenerme paciencia, tengo este compromiso desde hace años.

Marieta frunció el ceño sin decirle nada.

Entonces Scor señalo una mesa que estaba en el fondo -¿Por qué no me esperas allá? Están tus amigas reunidas- dicho esto se dio media vuelta para seguir trabajando.

No supo cuántos vasos de calabazas estrelladas había servido ni cuantas palabras de felicitación le habían dicho cuando vio una cabellera roja al frente de él, sus ojos azules lo miraban intensamente, Scor se paralizo, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su nuca, duro unos segundos contemplándole la mirada de frialdad, entonces reacciono y sin decirle nada le sirvió un vaso que le dejo junto a su mano.

La Weasley saco inmediatamente dinero de su bolsillo.

-no- negó con la cabeza rápidamente –es por la casa- añadió alzando los hombros mientras sentía como ese dolor en su nuca se intensificaba.

-¿¡y tu cita?- pregunto la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

Scor no se esperaba esa pregunta, no sabía que Rose recordara que él estaba allí con alguien, dejo de servir calabazas estrelladas y se acercó a sus ojos cristalinos, esto le produjo una sonrisa en sus labios, fue cuando señalo la mesa alejada donde se encontraba Marieta, Rose giro su cabeza para contemplarla, fue cuando se atrevió preguntar.

-¿y la tuya?

-¡ya te dije que no es una cita Malfoy!- El tono de enfado se acentuó, Scor muchas veces se preguntaba si realmente Rose tenía una razón para odiarlo tanto, alzo los hombros y siguió sirviendo bebidas sin mirarla.

-¡te imaginaba en Madame Tudipie!- escucho decir de la Gryffindor.

Entonces Scor soltó una risita de sus labios, sintió como una sensación de escalofríos se expandía por todo su cuerpo ¿ella lo imaginaba a él? Dejo las bebidas a un lado y la miro fijamente, detallando su nariz perfilada y las pecas que se asomaban por sus mejillas, los rizos sueltos que caían por su rostro -¿y perderme esto?- murmuro completamente fascinado.

-¡que cabezota!- gruño Rose dándole la espalda, Scor no dejo de seguirla con la mirada, para luego contemplar el vaso que la pelirroja había dejado completamente lleno, sonrió ante este hecho, y se permitió tomárselo él.

Continuo sirviendo bebidas sin decir ninguna palabra solo sonriendo, aunque de vez en cuando se permitía echar una ojeada al local en búsqueda de los rizos rojos, fue cuando la vio entrar de nuevo, pero esta vez el intenso dolor en su nuca se volvió más insoportable al ver que junto a ella estaba Host, su estómago pareció volverse chiquito de pronto, la ignoro por completo y para su sorpresa, Rose y Host tomaron asiento en la barra frente a él.

-dos vasos- dijo Host, Scor lo ignoro por completo atendiendo a las personas que estaban de tras de ellos primero, el otro chico amigo de Aberforth que estaba sirviendo con Scor fue el que se las dio.

-¿¡te gusta?- escuchó la voz de la Gryffindor completamente exaltada

-¡vaya! No creí que fuera la gran cosa, pero el viejo Dumblendore se ha esmerado.

Fue cuando Scor no aguanto más y observó a Rose con frialdad, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con sus cálidos ojos azules que rápidamente desviaron su mirada.

-oye Rose…- comento Kevin acercándose al su oído de la chica pero como había tanta gente lo dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara –estaba pensando en la posibilidad de… regresar a Hogsmeade la próxima vez… como en una cita.

Scor sintió piedras pesadas por todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y sus labios, fulmino con la mirada a Host que no lo notaba, lo que quería realmente era lanzarse encima del imbécil y darle unos cuantos golpes, noto que sus manos comenzaban a temblarle.

-Oh…- dijo la pelirroja suavemente

Pero el no podía esperar su respuesta, no quería escuchar el momento en que ella abriera la boca para decirle que si, simplemente no lo soportaría.

-¡Hey Marcus!-dijo rápidamente -¡tomare un descanso!- su voz sonaba tosca y violenta, salió de la barra y sus pies se dirigieron a donde estaba Marieta, miro de reojo que los ojos azules estaban encima de él, esto lo divirtió, por lo que hizo que por primera vez fuera amable con su cita.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- dijo con dulzura, Marieta sonrió de oreja a oreja

-ahora muy bien- dijo ella sonriendo, lo que hizo que Scor también lo hiciera.

-Marieta, no he podido estar muy pendiente de ti pero de verdad espero que me entiendas que es por este compromiso.

Las amigas de Mariera observaban la escena completamente fascinadas, Marieta asintió –claro que te entiendo, tranquilo.

Entonces desvió su mirada a la chica que lo colocaba de cabeza, estaba completamente enojada, sus mejillas estaban rojas, incluso en la distancia lo podía notar, las piedras pesadas en el estómago de Scor se desvanecieron ahora sentía un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, estaba satisfecho, tomó la mano de Marieta –acompáñame a la barra, voy a preguntarle a la prima de Albus que si lo ha visto ¿vale?

Marieta, que no desviaba la mirada de la mano de Scor junto a la de ella no acepto –mejor vámonos a otra parte ¿no crees? Donde podamos estar solos.

-no puedo irme de aquí al menos que Al me remplace, tenemos que turnarnos ese era el trato, hablaremos un momento con ellos para no ser descorteses les preguntamos y nos vamos- dicho esto le soltó la mano y se levantó seguido dela Hufflepuff

Scor camino hacia Rose contemplando cada detalle de su expresión parecía ofuscada

-¿nos podemos sentar aquí?- pregunto Marieta mirando las dos sillas que estaban junto a Host y Rose, pero Scor no espero respuesta tomo asiento con rapidez, Marieta lo imitó.

El Slytherin no podía desviar su mirada dela pelirroja, quería llamar su atención –¿has visto a Al?- pregunto solo para ella.

-no- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, -anda quien sabe dónde.

-¡búscalo!- dijo inmediatamente Marieta –para que te cubra un rato

Pero Scor la ignoro, esta vez miraba con ceño a Host, como le envidiaba, podía hablar con Rose cuando él quisiera, sin recibir insultos de su parte, esto le bajo el ánimo un poco.

-supe lo del entrenamiento, la verdad no sabíamos que ustedes habían apartado la cancha primero- se apresuró a decirle Host al notar la mirada del Slytherin, pero él no respondió, en este momento los cuatro quedaron en silencio.

-regresemos a la mesa- salto Marieta

Scor la miró con fastidio -¡te dije que tengo que buscar a Al!

-¡pero ya le preguntaste a Rose! Para eso fue que nos acercamos ¿recuerdas?- el tono de voz de Marieta sonaba ansioso, Scor puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, la Hufflepuff parecía decepcionada

-vamos a otra parte- susurro el Ravenclaw, fue cuando noto que la mano de él y de Rose estaban juntas, las piedras pesadas cayeron de nuevo, sintió como si su vista se nublara.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Rose

-no lo sé, un lugar donde podamos hablar… solos- los ojos de Host se acercaron a los de ella, Rose tenía sus mejillas de colores.

-¡vámonos también!- se apresuró a suplicar Marieta –dijiste que le preguntaríamos a Rose por su primo y nos marcharíamos…-

En ese momento la pelirroja quito su mano de la de Host –Al se está tardando mucho…- comenzó a decir.

-y Aberforth ya está preguntando por el- mintió Scor, solo quería tener una conversación aunque sea indirectamente con ella.

-¡Oh!- Rose se puso de pie –tengo que buscarlo- añadió rápidamente

-sé que se fue con Amy- Scor también se puso de pie, tenía el impulso de seguirla pero Marieta no dejaba de caminar junto a él.

-si es cierto- dijo Rose, Scor noto que no dejaba de mirarlo directamente a sus ojos, por lo que sonrió –probablemente estén buscando a mi Tío George- continuo Rose con amabilidad.

-o a Hagrid, sé que también venia para la inauguración- le dijo sin dejar de sonreir, Rose también lo hizo.

-¿Hagrid está aquí?

El Slytherin asintió –aunque no lo he visto- admitió

-¡voy a buscar al menso de mi primo! No puedo creer que no esté aquí ayudando.

-espera Rose- Kevin se puso de pie.

-nos vemos en el castillo ¿vale?- sonrió Rose mientras se despedía amablemente con la mano y se perdía entre la multitud, Scor sonrió satisfecho y miro a Host, al menos había logrado que no estuvieran juntos, Host se alejó de ellos sin decirles nada.

Entonces Scor sin quitar su sonrisa de satisfacción siguió sirviendo calabazas estrellada Marieta se fue muy decepcionada a la mesa de sus amigas.

Y así concluyo el día, cuando cerraron, Aberforth, Al y el brindaron juntos, minutos después se encontraba en su alcoba, estaba cansado, le dolía la espalda.

-¡he estado todo el día con Amy ha sido genial, la mejor salida que he tenido!- decía Al –mañana le diré a Rose.

Con solo mencionar su nombre hizo que Scor sintiera un leve cosquilleo y una sonrisa se le dibujo, no podía dejar de ver su rostro cuando él se fue con Marieta, ¿sería posible que..? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, a ella solo le molestaba que una conocida de ella quisiera andar con él.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Al acercándose –te noto ¿preocupado?

-no, para nada, ¿sabías que hoy fue la cita de tu prima con Host?

-¡vale! Lo había olvidado ¿sabes que tal ha ido?- dijo Al tomando asiento frente a Scor

El rubio alzo los hombros para restarle importancia –creo que quizás el no necesite ayuda para andar con Rose-dicho esto se acostó en su cama.


End file.
